


The Hand of God

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Gavin Reed, Control, Dark Nines, Disturbing Themes, Dominance, Dominant Nines, Dubious Consent, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ephebophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gaslighting, Hebephilia, Heed my tags, Isolation, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Poor gavin, Power Dynamics, Psychological Drama, Psychological Grooming, Read at Your Own Risk, Religious Fanaticism, Rimming, Risky Behavior, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Status Abuse, Teen Gavin au, The author is messed up, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trust Issues, Underage Sex, Violation, Voyeurism, power abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 168,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Serving in a Catholic reformatory school for young boys, Brother Nines feels he’s truly found his purpose in life. Along with the rest of his Brothers, life in the heart of England couldn’t be more perfect...until the day when a particularly headstrong, difficult teenager by the name of Gavin Reed joins the school.Moody, rebellious, and highly opinionated, Gavin Reed is a challenge for all the Brothers.Nines takes him under his wing, but it isn’t too long before Gavin’s presence brings out a dark part of Nines he never knew he had.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote 'Playing House, Playing Family'?
> 
> Well, here's another underage Gavin au fic, although in this one, Gavin IS actually 16. Still, there will be a lot of graphic, manipulative, and psychologically dark themes in this story. This isn't going to be a feel-good romance fic like 'Playing House, Playing Family', and WILL contain a serious and major character dying. Honestly, this fic will kind of be like 'Hell's Flames'. 
> 
> Nines isn't a sociopath or a psychopath in this, so please don't think murder will happen like in 'Hell's Flames'. I just mean to say that Nines isn't exactly a 100% innocent and a loving android as we all like to read him to be. Now, that being said, he also isn't as mean as in my fic 'More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride'. He's just kind of...a pervert? 
> 
> Again, if this will bother you at all, I encourage you honestly to exit out of this fic as soon as possible, because my goal here isn't for people to get upset, uncomfortable, nor do I want people calling me a pedophile supporter and enabler.  
> Nines unfortunately in this story is a very, VERY twisted android who literally thinks he is doing the right thing because of 'God' half the time. My aim here is to show the corruption of heavy religious influences.
> 
> I hope people can understand me, but I feel I had to make this point NOW because I've had people genuinely concerned and upset with me before (which they had every right to be). Please pay attention to my tags, because I mean them all VERY seriously, and I don't want people reading this and down the road getting upset when I've tagged the piss out of this and made my warnings clear.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

**The Hand of God**

Opening the door to the large, grand chapel, Brother Nines of the religious sect-otherwise known as ‘The Eyes of God’ walked proudly up ahead the red carpeted floors to join the rest of his Brothers at the front of the alter.

It’d been almost five whole years since the android had been recruited into the Catholic reformatory school. ‘Christ’s Lamb’ had been known to many as a growing religious school for boys aged six until sixteen. The school had several affiliations all over Detroit City, as it’d been established there, but Nines had found his rightful place in the summer school sector, right at the heart of England.

‘Christ’s Lamb’ had reserved the old buildings and churches of Essex, England, deep in the heart of the luscious green forests and shrubberies. It was the perfect setting as well. Although the weather and atmosphere for majority of the months had been cloudy, overcast, rainy, windy, and slightly on the colder side, it was all so very green, full of nature, life, and brought out the best in everyone. The school was actually built into an old library and museum, but it’d be so grand and full of space that the upper floors had been turned into bedrooms for the boys, and there’d been enough of an ‘attic’ space for the android Brothers to retire in the nights.

As such, only android workers were able to be recruited as ‘Brothers’, who served for the most part as instructors and teachers. The Grand Father of the establishment-a man known as Father Morris-hardly ever dropped by for visits, however, his instructions often came down the chain of command right to every Brother serving as Christ’s Followers.

The reformatory school was more like a boot camp as of late, as a strict regimen and program had been in place…however, a lot of the Brothers in Essex were friendly and easy-going, and they’d long since dropped the routine due to the fact that Father Morris would never visit. Still, Father Anderson-the only human in this summer school-was the overseer of majority of the programs. He lived in a separate cabin a few forests away from the school, but would drive down every morning and set up in his office behind the chapel.

Father Anderson was in his mid-fifties and had grey medium-length hair and a silver, thick beard. His kind blue-grey eyes and light-colored skin gave him a wise-yet charming appearance, and his mood and personality was charismatic. Father Anderson was a very friendly and complacent man with a big heart who wanted to accept and recruit as many boys into the school as possible. Lately, the school had taken into consideration housing some foster children, some boys who needed a proper religious education, as well as boys whose parents simply had very little time for them and shipped them off to the school for the summer.

It served a purpose, as Father Anderson and the rest of the Android Brothers all felt that a lack of religious doctrine and discipline was the result of the wayward and self-destructive youth in America lately.

It could have very well been true. Crime among the youth had been on the rise, and Father Anderson fully blamed technology.

“It’s the eyes and ears of the Devil,” he’d commented one day during lunch, and since then, it’d been decided that none of the boys in the school were allowed to use the internet, computers, their phones, or any other forms of technology. While they were in the school, they had to obey by the rules put in place for them, and there was no way around it until they’d proven that they had ‘cleansed’ themselves of the influence of Satan.

The rest of the Android Brothers had been trained to follow this and believe in it as well, and they obediently followed the rules and procedures.

Typically, the school opened from the months of early April, and closed down for the autumn season in the first week of September. Currently, it was already April 19th, and the first two weeks of lessons had already been underway.

The group of youngsters Brother Nines had to deal with and teach were a wonderful group. Thankfully, they’d been blessed with a smaller group, and it was relatively simple for Brother Nines to learn all their names.

He had two eleven-year old twins named Ronald and Peter. They had identical soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. The second oldest in the group was twelve-year old Patrick, and he had shortly trimmed blonde hair and pale green eyes with soft freckles dancing along his skin. After Patrick was thirteen-year old Mackenzie, who had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Another boy his same age was Andrew, and he had a buzz-cut style, round blue eyes, and thick eyebrows. The eldest in the group was fifteen-year-old red-headed Reese.

Reese was Nines’ personal favorite.

He was always on time to his lessons, followed his curfew, didn’t eat too much or talk too much at dinner and breakfast, ran errands for the rest of the boys, taught them and reminded them of their lessons, and sometimes volunteered to help Nines with the lesson plans.

Nines grew fond of the young boy and would secretly sometimes take him outside the school yards and grounds after hours. He hated to admit it, but he would lavish plenty of attention unto the boy unlike the attention the others received.

Brother Nines snuck in dirty magazines for the boy, gave him his own iPod, his own iPad, allowed him to access the internet, and wouldn’t report to the rest of the Android Brothers if Reese stayed up late or sometimes never went to bed at all.

The boy was spoiled, truly, but Nines didn’t care.

He felt and believed that those who worked hard deserved some kind of a reward, after all.

It’d been late in the afternoon while Brother Nines prepared for Mass with his Android Brothers, when the slightly-eccentric and disformed Brother Ralph leaned into him and whispered, “I’ve heard rumors of an addition to be made to your class list, Brother Nines…”

Now, Nines hadn’t initially taken Brother Ralph seriously, as the strange android had a penchant for telling tall tales, and had been deemed slightly ‘crazy’ among the rest of the Brothers. Brother Ralph had been abused by an older priest in another church he’d volunteered at, and the man had burned half of Ralph’s face as a result of the torture. Ralph had nervous twitches and idiosyncrasies sometimes, and he would at times fly into strange mood swings. But as a whole, he was very well behaved, amicable, and friendly.

While Nines didn’t consider him a close friend to chat with and open up to, he found himself curious enough about what Brother Ralph had said to approach Brother Markus and Brother Simon. The two Brothers would often be accompanied by the dark-skinned Brother Josh, but he was busy currently with cleaning and decorating the chapel pews, windows, and seats while smiling proudly to himself.

Best not to disturb a Brother as he served God.

Sauntering up to his Brothers, Nines made an effort to keep his voice low so Brother Ralph wouldn’t be able to hear him. “I’ve been informed that there’s to be another young man joining the school,” he stated plainly, though it was heavily implied he demanded an answer immediately.

Brother Markus regarded him with a smile. Pushing his black and white robes back slightly he nodded, and then whispered back, “It’s true, Brother Nines; as we speak of it, a young man is on the way to the school.”

Nines only frowned. “I am expected to take him in, I presume?”

Brother Markus and Brother Simon both nodded in unison. “Yes,” Brother Markus responded sweetly, his tone always soothing and calm. “I’m sure he will be caught up in your class in no time, Brother.”

That wasn’t what Nines was completely worried about.

Sure, the school was large enough to house another young man. It was more like an old castle of sorts, the stones and old wood centered deep in the heart of the heavy, thick forest of Essex containing already almost one hundred and fifty students. That wasn’t an issue…

“I’m comfortable enough with my own group,” Nines sighed out, “and frankly, I don’t know how the other boys will be able to handle a new one.”

Brother Simon offered him a cold smile, lips thin and set in a line upon his youthful face. “It has already been decided, Brother Nines,” he reminded the taller android coldly. “Although I encourage you to exercise caution with this youth…”

Nines’ audio receptors tuned into this. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Brother Markus continued while the sun slowly began to set outside, shoving in an orange-yellow glow not unlike the color of fire. “This young man truly needs our help,” Brother Markus explained. “His parents have already tried sending him to therapy, and the young man even was sent to a Juvenile Correctional Facility…”

Nines growled, “How charming.”

Brother Simon nodded, his eyes unmoving and piercing. “He needs us.”

“He needs God,” Brother Markus corrected.

“He needs to be shipped off to an island as far away from humanity as possible,” Nines cut in viciously. “I see very little we can do for a young one already so interested in straying from the bright path of God.”

Inching closer to him, Brother Markus smiled warmly, but when he pressed a hand on Nines’ shoulder, it seemed strong and slightly threatening. His eyes gleamed brightly, one of them green, and the other blue. Leaning into Nines, he hissed under his breath, “Just do what has been ordained and set out for you to do, Brother Nines,” Brother Markus then pet Nines on the shoulder a few times before chuckling and clasping his hands before himself. “I wouldn’t recommend anyone else for the job; you have the strictest mannerisms in the school, which is no doubt why Father Anderson chose to place the boy in your care.”

Eagerly nodding, Brother Simon said, “He’ll learn a lot from you, no doubt.”

There was no way to argue his way out of it when two of his Brothers stood tall and firmly before him. Bowing his head, Nines huffed and walked backwards. Setting himself on the front pew next to Brother Ralph, they were both eventually joined by Brother Josh.

Soon, the horde of young boys spilled into the chapel, but they were all so well-behaved and quiet.

Wonderful lambs!

As the choir began their delightful tune accompanied by Brother Simon’s skilled and talented harpsichord playing, Nines felt himself tighten up. Looking all around at the students, he could only hope and pray that the newest boy wouldn’t corrupt these beautiful young men. Their souls and hearts were already so innocent and pure, and he didn’t want to see them sullied and tainted in mere seconds.

Gripping his Rosary tightly in between both his hands, Nines closed his eyes tightly, bowed his head down, and offered a silent prayer in his head.

God help them all, God bless them all.

They had to be prepared for the darkness to come, and he felt it churning deeply in his gut as he imagined how volatile the new boy would be.

They would require a miracle to get through it, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of the most shocking films I've ever seen called 'Cracks', which came out in 2009 and stars one of my favorite actresses, Eva Green.  
> I highly encourage a lot of people to check it out some time, because it really inspired me to write this story.  
> Here's some info about the movie:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cracks_(film)


	2. Pride and Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to trouble...aka Gavin Reed!

“Brightly Beams Our Father’s Mercy! From his lighthouse evermore, but to us he gives the keeping of the lights along the shore!!”

Nines smiled happily and proudly while his class mixed in with the seventeen and eighteen-year old teenage youth volunteers and peer counsellors. Typically, when the boys aged past sixteen and chose to return to the school, they had the option of serving for God’s Eyes as counsellors and peer mentors.

Currently, at least four of them stood about within the old-but brightly decorated-classroom. The curtains had been drawn back, and the entire class stood up while they sang proudly and prayed. It was a daily routine to wake up the boys, usher them to the dining hall where they all had breakfast, and then everyone was divided up in their separate classes. The children had been put on a strict schedule, of course. Prayers came first, followed by songs of praise from scripture specifically aimed at educating the youth.

Conducting his class to sing as confidently and as brightly as they could, Nines also joined in with the chorus. He sang deeply and softly, trying to allow his students to take majority of the lead. They all looked so lovely as well…

“Let the lower lights be burning; send a gleam across the wave! Some poor fainting, struggling seaman you may rescue, you may save! Loud the angry billows roar!”

Every child had to wear a uniform. The uniforms consisted of white and grey dress shirts to be neatly folded, washed, and ironed. On their lower torso, they had to wear black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Only on weekends were the students allowed to dress casually, but they were required to wear clothing bearing no symbols, no band shirts, no curse words or slang, and no horrible images otherwise. Just solid colors seemed to be permitted.

Eyeing his sea of students looking alike, yet bearing different personalities, Nines couldn’t feel happier. He was responsible for shaping these previously troubled and errant young boys into well-learned, educated, responsible, reasonable, and intelligent members of society. The guidance of God was the way, and as long as his boys accepted the love of Christ in their hearts, he knew they would be saved. He would always go the extra mile for his boys, so long as they wished for it and made an effort. Their souls could always be saved, and Father Anderson always encouraged the Android Brothers to never give up on any of the boys.

“No child shall be left behind in the eyes of God!!” he’d reminded them numerous times, and eventually, they all took up that mantra.

When the music playing from the CD finished, Nines turned it off, and he motioned for all his students to take their seats. As they silently sat with eager eyes gleaming up at him, he smiled down upon them all while standing tall.

It truly was a beautiful day, and he didn’t need to look out the window to confirm this. His system told him it was 29°C, with a gust of wind coming in at 26 kilometers an hour. It was mildly humid, but otherwise a wonderful day, all things considering when it came to their region and geography.

It made him feel better, and he clasped his hands behind his back while Reese sat up in the front row, constantly attentive to Nines’ lessons. The red head had soft brown eyes that held nothing but admiration for Nines. When he saw a similar look in the rest of the students’ eyes, he knew he’d been so blessed. It all encouraged him in his work, and gave him true purpose.

The older peer counsellors-otherwise known as ‘Elders’ approached Nines as well, though they stood in the left and right corners of the classroom. They were ready for instructions, and Nines nodded in appreciation at them. Looking back over at Reese, Nines made a mental note to recommend the boy for training next summer to become an Elder himself. As long as his grades and reports were outstanding, he would be able to forward the recommendation to Father Anderson and Father Morris. He really saw true potential in the boy, and he saw no limits or obstacles in Reese’s way.

Clasping his hands before his chest, now, Nines spoke out before them all, “I would like us all to reflect back on the very first lesson of the term, and I will be asking you a very important question…”

The students nodded their heads, and they flashed their white teeth.

Nines smiled back, “What is the most important quality a man can hold dearly to himself forever?”

Not exactly a trick question, Nines had been meaning to find out whether Reese himself would be able to pick up on the memory game. He valued and cherished students who listened to every word he said, and he knew that it’d be hardly any time before Reese—

Ah yes, his arm was already up in the air like a flag.

Not wanting to display nepotism, Nines instead called upon a fifteen-year old brother of one of the ‘Elders’. This boy was named Julius, and he was a rather soft-spoken quiet child. With curly long locks, his hair swished about as he held his hand calmly up.

“Yes Julius?” Nines beckoned him.

The boy held his hand down, and then he whispered, “Being loving and kind to all of humanity and God’s creatures?”

Nines frowned, “No, Julius.” His eyes swam over a few more hands, and he again made a note not to call upon Reese just yet.

“Hmm, yes Carlos?” The young Mexican boy was just shy of turning nine years old, and he smiled excitedly while he ran a hand through his soft black hair.

Shifting in his seat, he answered, “Loving your family!”

Again, Nines shook his head, “Incorrect.”

Ignoring a few more students, Nines felt it was time to call upon Reese. Pointing at the young man with zeal and joy in his eyes, he cried out, “Yes Reese?”

“Ambition!” the youngster sang out in his semi-deep voice, which signaled he was hitting puberty, “a man needs ambition!”

Brightness befitting the pride of a King, Nines’ eyes lit up. “Yes Reese!” he cried out in joy while holding his finger up before the ceiling, as though pointing at the heavens above. “Exactly!” turning his eyes to scan and survey over the rest of his class, he exclaimed, “ambition will take you very far, my children,” he sighed happily, resisting the urge to throw a small wink at Reese for answering him correctly and accurately,though it was expected of the boy. “Ambition paired with desire is the recipe for success, and once you have a strong hold on it, you can achieve anything in the world!!”

The students were completely soaking up his words; their brains and minds like fresh sponges. Their eyes gleamed, they ‘ooed’ and ‘awwed’, and they were on the brink of cheering and clapping for Nines. It truly was moments like this where Nines felt like he was on top of the world. These children truly looked up to him as though he were an older brother, and this was a priceless feeling. He could get paid a million dollars for this, and yet it wouldn’t even compare to how wonderful and elated he felt emotionally and psychologically. This was a real feeling, and he was on the brink of sheer joy when a small knock was upon the classroom door.

Turning to face their guest, Nines bowed his head when he saw Father Anderson leaning against the old, heavy wooden door. “Good morning Father,” Nines greeted pleasantly, “what brings you here this morning?”

Father Anderson placed his hands in his black dress pants pockets, nodding curtly at the boys while they stared ahead and tried not to listen in too much. “Brother Nines,” he began softly, “I’m pleased to announce that your new student has arrived, and I request your presence immediately.”

Odd.

Nines had never been asked to just abandon his class.

Leaning into Father Anderson, he bent his head down and breathed out, “A special case, isn’t he?”

Ignoring that jab, Father Anderson hummed, and then glared at Nines for no doubt showing defiance and attitude. “He is your student, Brother Nines,” the warning began in a deep grumble, “and I expect nothing but the best of professionalism from you, as well as the rest of your students. Make this child feel welcome, comfortable, and well taken care of, do you understand?”

Nines sighed, “Yes Father, I understand you very well.”

Nodding, Father Anderson gave a pained smirk, “Excellent, now, I’ll ask one of the Elders to watch over your class for you, Nines.” Following up on his ‘promise’, he called out for a Japanese Elder named ‘Momose’. “Watch over for at least half an hour, and we’ll be back.”

Once they’d closed the heavy classroom door and exited the school, a small black car was waiting. Nines stared at it blankly for a moment, and the driver held open the back doors for Nines and Father Anderson.

Turning back to his superior, Nines plainly stated, “I take it the boy will be on the ferry?”

“Yes,” Father Anderson nodded as he sat himself beside Nines, and the car drove down the long gravelly path until the large, dark gates opened up. The path wove down between large, thick thickets of trees, and it provided a lovely scenic view while Nines saw the deep blue waters of the lake that surrounded the forest. A few times, he’d gone swimming in those crystal-clear depths, and he’d been working hard lately on suggesting to Father Anderson for himself to be allowed to teach swimming classes and host competitions during leisure periods for the children…

Deciding not to mention it now, Nines merely chose instead to stay on topic and ask about the new boy. “Has he come a long journey?”

Father Anderson toyed with his white clerical collar, straightening it out as he stared out the windows. “He was born and raised in Detroit,” he explained in a lazy drawl, “but his parents truly don’t know what to do with him. Every option and method of education, reformation, discipline, guidance, and assistance they’ve sought out has failed them…”

Nines smiled, “We shan’t fail him, Father.”

“Precisely, Brother Nines,” Father Anderson wheezed while he sat back and folded his hands comfortably in his lap. Enjoying the ride seemed to be more of an option to him, and as the vehicle approached a large, vast harbor, the driver finally slowed down and parked the car.

Motioning at the world past the window, Father Anderson unlocked his door and stepped out first. “The boy’s waiting for us, Brother Nines.”

Following quickly, Nines stood tall and admired the warm breeze billowing about. The skies were so clear, and he’d always loved smelling the water as it rocked and swished about on the dark, jagged boulders peeking forth at the shoreline. A few boats were already coming in by the loading docks and piers, and Father Anderson led the way down a long one while a medium-sized red boat with the sails blowing high and vast tied itself to a mast.

Nines heard a few seagulls calling back and forth to one another while flowing high above in the sky, and for a moment, he felt envious of them…they had the ability to fly and soar through the lovely clouds and skies, and he didn’t…

Shaking his head out of his reverie, he smiled as he approached the side of the boat. It swayed and rocked while the wind blew, and as Father Anderson stood expectant and hopeful, a small head poked its way up along the top of the boat.

Nines froze when he saw shabby, slightly long dark brown hair. It’d been pushed and divided in a strange modern-day style, hanging loosely to the right side of the teenager’s skull. The teenager himself was dressed completely inappropriately. He was wearing black combat boots, torn, black jeans that seemed too tight in the worst place, and he wore a black shirt with a flaming red, fiery skull in the center.

No…this wouldn’t do at all.

Father Anderson seemed to be holding the same judgements as well. He glowered at the boy’s appearance, but he forced a pained smile onto his old face as he greeted the boy. “Welcome young man,” he bellowed out while another older man with a white cap soon joined the boy’s side. This man was carrying three gym bags, and two dark suitcases with tiny wheels in the bottoms.

Nines sneered. This brat already had so many things with him, and from the looks of it, he didn’t even want to help in carrying them?

No…the boy wouldn’t fit right away into the lifestyle of the school…not at all.

“I trust your trip here was fun?” Father Anderson asked politely, and the teenager rolled his eyes. Choosing not to answer the priest, the boy yanked out an iPhone, and he then attached headphones to the headphone jack and closed his eyes while blasting his music.

Immediately, a dark frown of disapproval was upon Father Anderson’s face. “You can’t have any technological items with you, Mr…?”

Looking over at the man in the white cap carrying the teenager’s luggage, Father Anderson raised his brows. It was clear that he wanted to know the boy’s name, and the man sighed as he caught onto the silent plea.

“His name is Gavin Reed,” he breathed out with difficulty as he held the suitcases up in his arms, and then placed them on the pier.

Father Anderson nodded, “Very well,” turning back to Gavin, he sniffed, and then reached forward while yanking one of the earbuds out of the boy’s ear.

“HEY!”

Apparently, this young lad was quite vocal. Glaring heatedly at Father Anderson, the boy faced him with defiance shining in his eyes. When Nines stepped closer to them both to observe what was going on, he found that the boy had a very odd and peculiar scar running across the upper bridge of his nose…

What an unusual boy indeed.

Father Anderson then grabbed the boy’s earphones, and he stuffed them into his dark coat pockets. “Silence yourself, Mr. Reed,” he snapped through pursed lips, “your parents have entrusted you into my school’s care, and from now on, you will do right to abide by the rules and regulations we’ve set out for you. Am I clear?”

Grumbling, the boy shoved his iPhone back into his jean pockets. It seemed as though he didn’t want to risk losing that as well, and he merely crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

That seemed like a decent enough answer for the time being, and a warm smile was back on Father Anderson’s face. Holding out a hand towards the vehicle, he beamed down at Gavin, “Now then, shall we take another ride?”

While the boy shoved past him while muttering something under his breath, Nines heard a bell chiming and dinging somewhere. It caught his attention, and he looked over at the far end of the loading docks and then smiled.

“Brother Nines!!”

Not too far away, another android was waving eagerly at him, and Nines recognized this android. It was a farmer android who worked for years in the fields and meadows a few hundred yards away from the school. Connor-a wonderfully talented android-loved to cook, garden, and was a devoted employee and farmer. He would often plant and grow plenty of fresh, delicious berries and fruits, and when they were ripe for the pickings, he would deliver them to the boys in the school. They loved the fresh, organic taste, and Connor had soon become a favorite visitor of the school. He would also often chat with Nines whenever he could and whenever they had time, and Nines would sometimes see him out bustling around and running errands in the tiny village not too far away from the isolated school.

Connor seemed to be in a particularly good mood today, and he rushed forward and embraced Nines gently. The other android didn’t really return the gesture, but he stood back and rewarded Connor with a friendly smile anyway.

Eyeing the teenager already inside the car, Connor gasped out, “New recruit, huh?”

Nines took half a glance over at the boy, and he felt his insides churning unpleasantly. “It appears as such, Connor.”

“He seems kinda tough,” Connor snickered, “you sure you can handle him?”

Staring at Connor’s brown overalls, long dark green wellingtons, and white dress shirt, Nines smiled. “With the power of the Lord, Connor, we can work miracles.”

Nodding politely, Connor merely smiled as he slowly bent down and picked up a sack of potatoes Nines hadn’t noticed. “Well Brother Nines, I shouldn’t keep you from your duties,” Connor almost sang out jovially, “but do feel free to stop by for a chat some time.”

“I’ll try, Connor.”

“Farewell, Brother Nines!”

Watching the other android slowly return back to work, Nines reluctantly turned around, and he found Father Anderson already waving him over to sit down in the car. Sighing internally, Nines knew he hadn’t any other choice, and he made sure to occupy a seat as far away from Gavin Reed as he could.

The car ride had been deadly silent, but knowing Father Anderson for as long as he had, Nines knew he had a lot brewing on his mind he’d wanted to say while he glared down at Gavin Reed. In truth, Nines also wanted to say a lot…

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin Reed was supposed to join the rest of the sixteen-year-olds in their dormitory, but there surprisingly hadn’t been enough room. No beds were left for the boy, so they had to make do with another plan. Father Anderson dragged the boy back down to the third floor of the school, and he decided to mix Gavin in with the ten to fifteen-year-olds who’d shared the dormitory due to either being related to one another, or requesting it if they got along and cooperated well enough.

Gavin was going to be sleeping in the same room as Reese, Patrick, Mackenzie, the twins Ronald and Peter, Andrew, and three fourteen-year-olds. One was named Travis-who was African American, then there was Greg-who was of Irish descent and who had a nasty temper and sea green eyes, and last but not least, fourteen-year-old Alex, who was also from Detroit. A few other boys from Nines’ class last year who were now ‘Elders’ also shared the room, but it was more so on the nights they had duties assigned to them rather than actually housing in the dormitory permanently.

Father Anderson clapped his hands together while the inhabitants of the room stood before their beds, which had been all made up prim and properly. “Boys!” he bellowed out, “I’d like you all to meet your new classmate, Gavin Reed.”

All their eyes landed on Gavin, and the boy merely sneered.

“He’s sixteen-years-old,” Father Anderson explained, “and I’m relying on you all to be nice to him, show him the ropes, and be on your best behavior to show him the right path.”

“Yes Father!” the boys all cried out in unison, which made Gavin roll his eyes again.

Nodding at them with pride shining in his eyes, Father Anderson then turned to Nines. “Let’s leave the boys now, Brother Nines,” before they closed the door to leave, Father Anderson turned back towards Gavin, and he pointed at his luggage, “unpack, now.”

With that said, the door closed softly, and Gavin sighed as he stood defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

After a pregnant pause, the twins were the first ones who ran up to him, and they stared in awe at his shirt.

“You can’t have that on you,” one of them whispered, and Gavin snorted.

Moving around them, he shoved his luggage onto his empty bed. “I don’t care,” he growled, and in an instant, he began unzipping his bags. While the Elders politely excused themselves, Reese snarled as he approached Gavin. Eyeing the items in his suitcase, twelve-year-old Patrick almost danced over to the edge of the bed.

“Wow,” he gasped as he studied Gavin’s personal belongings, his pale green eyes widened slightly, and his blonde eyebrows rose on his forehead, “you smoke??”

A pack of cigarettes were heaved over onto a small night table by Gavin’s bed. The teenager merely shrugged, “Started when I was like…thirteen, I think…”

“Won’t you get cancer?” Mackenzie asked, adjusting his long hair that was always tied back in a loose ponytail.

Gavin eyed him blankly, “I don’t care; you only live once.”

This seemed to really get on Reese’s nerves, and he finally approached Gavin while he clenched his fists. “What a stupid thing to say,” the European boy with the slight British accent hissed out through a tightly cramped jaw and teeth, “you’re living each and every day!!”

Sneering at him, Gavin flipped his long side bangs back, “Well with your kind of thinkin’ it’s no wonder you’re absolutely pathetic.”

Reese blushed a furious shade of red. He already had a pale complexion, and now, he looked absolutely strange while he fumed. Gavin paid him no mind, however, and he didn’t even seem to care that the other boys were rifling through his belongings. In a short amount of time, they’d gone through his belts, boots, and had even found his lighter. The twins flicked it open and shut, and Reese had to stop them as he snatched it out of their little hands.

“You’ll burn yourselves!” he spat, and then he rounded on Patrick, who had found Gavin’s sharp knife which he’d hidden in a boot.

Patrick held it up in the lights, and he whistled, clearly impressed.

Gavin smirked at him, “My dad gave me that for my birthday last year.”

“It’s so cool!” Patrick commented.

Before Gavin could say something in return, Reese growled and swiped the knife clean out of Patrick’s hands. “You have a dangerous weapon with you on school grounds?!?” he practically screamed into Gavin’s ears.

The other boy waved him off, “Don’t be a pussy; it’s for protection.”

“Protection from what?” fourteen-year-old Alex inquired, his round chocolate-colored eyes widening.

“You never know,” Gavin stated almost mysteriously, “there could be wolves, bears, and other beasts lurking about in the night!” His eyes gleamed dangerously, and the young twins especially gasped and looked frightened.

Reese merely snorted, “There’s no such things here, you moron!”

While Gavin turned to glare at Reese, Greg reached into Gavin’s suitcase pockets, and he pulled out a bottle of prescription pills. Travis eyed it next, and when he joined Greg in studying the bottle, the twins also reached up for the pills.

“Do you have candy there??” young Peter cried out, his chubby fingers desperately eager to grab the pills, “I want some!”

Whipping around to see what was happening, Gavin and Reese cried out in panic. Leaping over towards them, Gavin yanked his pills back. “That’s mine!” he angrily barked out, “don’t ever touch those!!”

Raising an eyebrow in disgust while his nose wrinkled, Reese snapped, “You’re a druggie?”

All eyes were back on Gavin Reed, and the boy brushed his clothes off and shoved the pills back into his suitcase pocket. “Fuck no,” he snarled as he zipped the suitcase shut, and then kicked it down to the floor. Shoving it beneath the bed, he stood back towards Reese. “I brought that for the older guys…if you know what I mean…”

Eyeing him angrily, Reese hissed, “We don’t do drugs in this school!”

“I know, but I was hopin’ to make some hard cash sellin’ them,” Gavin admitted plainly.

Steam once again practically rose off Reese’s neck and from the top of his head as he shook with anger. “If you _ever_ show them around to anyone, I’ll tell Brother Nines or Brother Markus that you have them with you!”

Snorting while he threw Reese a sarcastic glance, Gavin flipped him off. “First off, asshole,” he growled out rudely, “no one likes a snitch, alright?”

Before he could continue, Mackenzie stuttered out, “We’ll be in trouble now, because we’re staying up late after curfew!!”

Gavin sighed wearily, “Holy shit, you guys have noooo life!!”

Shaking his head, Reese said, “That’s where you’re mistaken; we’re very happy here, because we’ve chosen to wake up from the illusions Satan has created!”

That was when Gavin Reed threw his head back and laughed. He laughed for the longest time. His hair fell into his eyes, and he had to cradle his sides and stomach as he nearly doubled over onto the floor. Still, he couldn’t stop laughing. When he’d had enough, he stood back upright, and he wiped his eyes with the back of a hand. Reese wasn’t amused at all, however, and neither were the rest of Gavin’s roommates.

“What do you think is so funny?” Patrick hissed out at Gavin, seemingly ready to attack him.

Gavin sighed once more, “You guys sound like the biggest losers on the planet, you know that?”

“And now you’re going to be one of us, whether you like it or not!” Reese cried out, turning over to the night table. He pulled out the top drawer, and as Gavin watched in silence, Reese pulled out a fresh set of neatly folded black dress pants, a black belt, black tie, and a pure white dress shirt.

Gavin reeled back from it. “The fuck—”

“Stop swearing,” Reese snapped bossily, “and from now on, you have to wear these; we all do!”

Staring around the room at them all, Gavin’s eyes grew wide with fear and worry when he saw that the boys were indeed all wearing the same uniform. Backing away, he wheezed out, “Hell no I’m not—”

“Hell isn’t a word we use around here a lot,” Travis warned, scratching his black, curly hair with a few fingers.

Gavin gasped, “But I—”

Shoving the clothes into his chest, Reese finally stood powerfully and pridefully before Gavin. The other boy fell down into the center of his bed, and he swallowed nervously up at Reese. The clothes were scattered onto his lap, and Gavin’s arms hung loosely and limply at his sides.

Leaning down, a most vicious sneer was upon Reese’s young face. “You _will_ abide by the rules here, and sooner or later, you’ll have no choice but to be one of us.”

Gavin’s eyes turned glassy, and he didn’t move; not even when most of the lights in the dormitory went off, as did the rest of the lights in the large school.

“Welcome to the world of losers, Gavin Reed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More original characters!!! I hope everyone's enjoying this so far!


	3. Insolent Youth

Nines ushered the last of his mixed group of students inside the classroom before he closed the door. Turning to face them all, he grinned widely as he announced, “Today we shall be having a small oral examination of sorts!”

The class groaned, but when he eyed them with an air of warning and caution in his eyes, they calmed down significantly. “Come on, young lads,” he chuckled out, “the Lord chastises those who are lazy, and remember; idle hands are the Devil’s workshop!!”

Nodding, they all soaked up his words while dressed in their Tuesday morning bests. Not a single wrinkle or crease was upon their white dress shirts, and they’d buttoned up to their necks like good, obedient children. With absolute perfect love and trust emanating and welling within himself, Nines stood tall before his class.

Clasping his hands together tightly, he said, “I’m going to ask you all to place yourselves in a real-life scenario, and—”

The door suddenly flew open, and then slammed shut just as quickly. Heavy footsteps dragged along the floors until they stopped at a vacant desk close to where the young Mexican boy named Carlos was seated.

Nines sneered at Gavin Reed. “You’re late,” he spat, “my class begins at 7:30 in the morning sharp, Mr. Reed, will that be an issue for you?”

Reese, as well as some older boys closer to his own age snickered while Gavin was reprimanded. The young sixteen-year-old however merely sighed, and then yawned while stretching his hands upwards. Although he was wearing the required uniform, Nines noticed that he’d gone out of his way to ‘bastardize’ the style. He was wearing the black dress pants, but he’d hung his belt down low to hang like an accessory while hooking it onto his pocket by his right thigh, and upon closer inspection, Nines noticed that Gavin had even punched plenty of unnecessary holes in the belt. His dress shirt was unbuttoned halfway through, and he was wearing a black muscle top beneath it.

Shaking his head in disgust and disapproval at the display, Nines reached forward, and he tugged at the belt hanging loosely down by Gavin’s thighs. “This isn’t a part of our dress code and uniform, young man,” he warned, and then Gavin slapped his hand away.

Backing away from Nines, Gavin cried out aggressively, “Don’t touch my shit!”

Snarling, Nines wrapped a bundle of papers he swiped off his desk, and after rolling them up tightly in a cylinder shape, he used it to smack Gavin in the arm. “Don’t curse in a school of Christ!” he warned, LED light red with fury that matched his emotions, “I’ll wash your mouth out with soap otherwise, Mr. Reed!”

Gavin huffed, but otherwise brushed his hands on his ‘uniform’. Nines glared at him from head to toe, and then stepped up closer. With anger directed at Gavin, he growled coldly, “Before lunchtime begins, I expect you to wear the required uniform properly. Have I made myself clear, Mr. Reed?”

Wanting more of the ‘show’, the rest of the students stared over at Gavin, as if anticipating an angry burst of a response. Instead, Gavin merely clenched his jaw, tightened his fists into balls, and stood defiantly. After some heavy moments of silence, he ground out, “It’s _my_ body; _my_ clothes.”

Nines inched closer to him, head titled down. “I’m sorry?” he snickered, “I might’ve misheard you…would you kindly repeat that for me?”

The students all grinned evilly at Gavin, knowing he was in a tight and uncomfortable position. He would either have to continuously rebel, or break down. The social tension and pressure were impossible to miss. All eyes were on Gavin Reed, and even the old clock on the wall at the front of the classroom slowed down…

Finally, Gavin grumbled something to himself, and Nines stood tall as he spoke out loudly, “I think this is a very good lesson for us all, and we have Mr. Reed here to thank…” gripping Gavin’s shoulders tightly, Nines shoved Gavin roughly towards his desk. “Everything has a limit; everything has a proper balance in the world. Defiance can only go so far…” eyes shining with malice, he snickered as he held his head high, much like an eagle surveying the fields for a tiny mouse to devour. “Respect for one’s elders shall be rewarded by the Lord, class,” he sighed out in pleasure, “respect for thine own self is one of the commandments, as well as honoring the authors of thy being; thy father and thy mother!!”

While the class clapped, Nines watched as Gavin threw himself into his wooden chair behind his desk, and he lowered his head and rested it on his arms. It appeared as though he was going to try and sleep, and Nines wasn’t having any of it.

“Continuing on with our exam and activity,” he stated loudly while steadily approaching Gavin’s desk, “we know in history that Tiberius, the second Roman emperor, forbade Judaism in Rome, and Claudius expelled them from the city. Jewish Persecution of Christians ran abundant as well...” pausing beside Gavin, he tapped the back of his head, and a weary eye peeked up at him.

Nines glared, and he saw the messy lengths of Gavin’s hair pouring down into his eyes, much like a curtain.

The sight of it made Nines sigh. “Cut your hair, for God’s sake,” he spat down with vitriol while Reese hid a devious smile behind a hand pressed against his mouth.

Moving on when Gavin snorted angrily, he carried the lesson onward. Eyeing Mackenzie whispering something to Travis and Greg, Nines extended a leg, and he kicked it lightly-much like a tap-on the desk legs. The teenagers snapped out of their conversation, blushing furiously.

Nines scowled at them, “The great conflict between the Church and the Synagogue and the gradual breakdown of the immense bureaucracy of the Roman imperial government both occurred during the fourth Christian century. This breakdown and the ever-growing influence of the ecclesiastical authority on the central government is visible in the Roman legislation of the century which dealt with the actual rights and privileges of the Jewish community. The Theodosian Code, a compilation of the mid-fifth century, does not contain all the legislation previously passed, but it probably contains all that was ever enforced or not withdrawn before 438. The Theodosian Code gives accurate dates and place locations from which laws and rescripts were promulgated; from these it is possible to reconstruct the progressive decline in privileges and security suffered by the Jews in the Roman Empire from 321 to 438.”

When he’d completed the memorized part of his text, he looked up beyond the classroom door’s glass insert, and he saw Brother Simon walking down the hall outside leisurely while on his break along with Brother Ralph. The androids stopped for a moment, waving and nodding their heads politely at Nines.

Nodding back, Nines then turned his first ‘quiz’ question to the class. He made an extra effort to ignore the gentle snores coming from Gavin’s desk, but Reese kicked the back of his chair. Gavin didn’t even stir, however.

Pointing down at his favorite student, Nines smiled, “Would you care to tell the class what the Theodosian Code teaches us, Reese?”

Beaming as though he’d been waiting all morning for the opportunity to show off what he knew, Rees stood up like a strong, bold solider. “The Theodosian Code shows us that those immunities which had been granted to the Jews by the pagan emperors, which had made them a privileged class dwelling within the Roman world, were continued by the Christian emperors!”

Nines clapped, “Excellent! We know that at the opening of the fourth century, Jews were classed as Roman citizens and enjoyed all the advantages of civic status. They were in every economic stratum of the empire; many were rich, many were poor,” he explained while standing in the center of the classroom and spinning in a slow, tiny circle so he could observe all his attentive students, “some were merchants, others artisans, and still others farmers. They had their own cult organizations called synagogues. If any Jew did not belong to such an organization, he had to pay the Roman government poll tax and sacrifice to the Roman gods.”

When he’d spun around full circle, Nines held his hands over his hips, and he merely shook his head while watching Gavin snore away. Reese made an attempt to kick his chair again, but Nines glared at him. Stopping dead in his tracks, Reese merely stared down into his desk, cheeks turning pink with shame.

Spinning back towards the front of the classroom, Nines drew his speech to an end. “Much of Christian hatred toward the Jews was based on the popular misconception-amazingly enough still prevalent-that the Jews had been the active persecutors of Christians for many centuries.” He stood before the blackboard, hands still on his hips. “All that being considered for further reflection at another time, we shall now proceed with our exam, class,” he announced loudly, and the students sat up to their full attention.

Placing a hand on his chest, Nines cried out, “I’m a Roman solider, and each and every one of you are dedicated Christians. I’ve caught you, however, as we’re living in Ancient Rome and there is a risk of you losing your lives simply for believing in a different God…”

The young twins Peter and Ronald gasped in fear, and a few other seven-year-olds mixed in with the class also trembled. Nines tried leaving all the other gory details out of it, but he knew that whatever he was going to say would be for their own good.

Rubbing a finger along the length of his throat in a horizontal motion, he yelled out, “Beheading!!”

A few of the younger ones did scream this time, and Gavin finally groaned as he held his head up slowly. He blinked hard a few times, stared at Nines, and then scoffed.

Ignoring him, Nines pressed on. “Beheading and decapitation was the norm simply for believing in and holding a difference of opinion, and now I ask each and every one of you, if you knew your life was almost at an end at the hands of the Roman soldiers, what would you do?”

A split-second worth of silence ebbed on before Reese bellowed out, “I would tell the Romans that I believe in Christ until the end and until I breathe my last breath!!”

Cheering for him, the entire class-including Nines-clapped and smiled from ear-to-ear.

“Well done, Reese!” Nines sighed out proudly, “having the love of Christ in your heart shall send you straight into his arms in heaven above!!” he then walked back to the blackboard, wrote the boy’s name on it, and placed a checkmark symbol beside his name. “You’ve passed the exam!!”

Grinning in pride, Reese sat back down and high-fived the other boys his own age around himself.

Nines looked through the rest of his class. Some of the students were almost leaping out of their seats with their arms stretched out. They were all so eager to answer, and he had no idea who to select first…

Randomly looking at Greg, Nines called upon him, and the boy answered, “I too would trust in Christ, and knowing I have his love and guidance, I will never tell the Romans I believe in any other God!!”

Again, rounds of applause went off in the room like firecrackers during a celebration.

Suddenly, before Nines could call upon Travis next, Gavin sat up and screamed angrily, “You guys are absolutely crazy for just being okay with having your heads chopped off just because ‘Jesus’ said so!”

Every jaw in the room fell open, and it got so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. The students all stared at Nines, next, and the android merely leaned against the edge of his desk while he eyed Gavin cautiously. “Mr. Reed,” he pressed out thinly and softly, “you seem to be of an entirely different opinion in this imaginary scenario, then?”

Snorting, Gavin scratched his long hair. “Well, yeah,” he shrugged, “I don’t want my head cut off, man!”

Reese fumed, “That’s why you’re going straight to purgatory, Reed!”

“I don’t care!” the boy argued back while throwing Reese a dull glare over his own shoulder, “if it’s gonna allow me to keep my head, I’m doin’ it.”

One of the seven-year-old boys who often woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares and terrors named Charlie gasped while his eyes almost were wet with tears, “B-but what about your soul??”

Gavin squinted at him, “My soul?”

“Yeah!” Charlie cried in response, “Brother Nines said that children who don’t believe in Jesus before they die will end up in limbo!”

Gavin sighed, “Oh for Christ’s sake…”

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain!” Reese warned him angrily, but Gavin ignored him.

Throwing his hands into the air, Gavin spun around in his seat, glaring away at everyone. “What’s wrong with you guys?” he cried out in confusion, eyes squinted at them all, “you seriously are prepared to die on the spot just because someone forces you to believe in their God?”

“What’s wrong with _you_ , Reed?” Patrick snorted, waving a hand at Gavin, “you seriously want to abandon Christ so easily?”

Reese looked up at Nines as if begging him to stop the strange discussion going on, but Nines held up a hand. He wanted to let this continue. Usually, a discussion like this wouldn’t ever be permitted in Brother Simon’s class, Brother Josh’s, or even Brother Markus’ class. Nines didn’t even have the patience for the rebellion himself, but for some reason, he found himself growing curious about what Gavin’s motivation was for wanting to answer in the way he had…sure, he wouldn’t encourage anyone else to follow in Gavin’s footsteps, but there was something mysterious and…interesting about this young man…

Nines couldn’t stop himself from wanting to chase after the answers, and he moved over to stand behind the classroom’s lectern while he waited for Gavin to get ready to answer.

Sighing out loudly, Gavin sniffled next, and then rubbed his eyes. “Look,” he began as he directed his answer at the front of the room, “I don’t think there’s a single kid in here who would actually legit be okay with having their head cut off just because they—”

“I WOULD!” Reese screamed, and it made a few students leap up in their seats.

Gavin remained unaffected, however. “I don’t think so, dude,” he scoffed while staring at Reese for a brief moment, “not one dude in here would have me believe that when faced with the guillotine, you would all just grip your Rosary beads and say prayers and be all high and mighty!”

A few students whispered back and forth, and eventually, the room picked up in loud chatter. Majority of the death glares however went back and forth between Reese and Gavin.

Nines cleared his throat, and Gavin looked at the front of the room. Throwing the boy a half-nod, Nines seemed on the brink of explosion. His eyes twitched, his LED light was pure red, his nostrils flared, and his shoulders tightened into his body. “So you would deny Christ just like that, Mr. Reed?” he jeered judgmentally, shaking his head sadly.

Gavin winced, and then pushed out, “No, I mean, I’d just say that to the Romans so they wouldn’t cut off my damn head!” he then spoke to the rest of the class, “inside I would’ve believed in Christ, yeah, but why would I tell the Romans that?”

A few students suddenly seemed to agree with Gavin. They nodded slowly, whispering as they stared at him for many minutes. One by one, their hands went up, and a few boys cried out, “Can we change our answer, Brother Nines?”

Realizing what was happening, Nines began panicking internally.

Mutiny?

Oh no…that wouldn’t do at all.

In less than twenty minutes, this Gavin Reed had turned his entire class into a mockery and a joke, and he wasn’t going to have it. A student questioning him??? A student that young trying to show he knew it all and had all the answers in life?? No…Gavin Reed had nothing in the way of experience and intelligence, nor had he truly lived in the world long enough to have experienced the jading Nines had…

Why even bother comparing?

Nines had seen the world; Nines knew how evil men truly could be. Gavin was nothing, and he was a nobody.

Shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose, Nines pushed out with a pained breath in his lungs, “You all are missing the point, but especially _you_ , Mr. Reed,” he started as he then lowered his hands and placed them in his lap. “The Devil asked Christ to deny God’s existence as well, and the Devil is _still_ working in mysterious ways as we speak; we need to know that there is life beyond death, and those who stay loyal to God _will_ be rewarded in His heavenly kingdom, now and forever.”

The room grew quiet, and Nines seized the opportunity to zone in on Gavin alone as his lips formed his words effortlessly. “If our Lord Jesus-when He was in agony because of our sins- denied His loyalty to God, then where would we all be today?? Hmm?”

A few ‘ohs’, and ‘ahas’ went on in the room, and the light bulbs in his students’ minds turned on suddenly.

Nines nodded, “Yes, that is precisely why we should all focus on abandoning all attachments to the mortal and physical, material world here, and we need to instead bring ourselves to account in order for ourselves to do better each day, learn each day, grow our minds and spirits, and bring ourselves closer and closer to our Father’s heavenly kingdom.”

Not wanting to listen and accept this, Gavin merely sat back and scoffed.

Nines wasn’t put off by this, yet. Moving away from the lectern, he wanted to approach Gavin, but he still had a point to make. He then moved backwards until his back hit the blackboard. Grabbing a bit of chalk, he wrote Gavin’s name on the board, and beside it, instead of placing a checkmark, he crudely fashioned an ‘x’.

Glaring away at it, Gavin’s jaw fell, but Nines answered it all for him.

“You’ve failed, Mr. Reed,” Nines announced, dropping the chalk on top of his desk when he had no use for it anymore. He brushed his hands together, wiping the chalk dust off, and he offered Gavin nothing short of a cruel sneer.

Gavin merely shrugged apathetically, “I don’t give a fuck,” he spat out rudely.

Everyone let out a shocked gasp, and Nines’ brow furrowed in anger.

With fists tightly clenched, he steadily approached Gavin’s desk. “I beg your pardon, Mr. Reed?” he asked in a menacing tone normally reserved for the extra misbehaved students. It always worked on them, making them immediately cower in fear. But it had no affect on Gavin Reed whatsoever, sadly. The boy defiantly met Nines’ glare equally.

Not wanting to be made a fool of before everyone else, Nines pointed down at the classroom floor. “I feel the appropriate punishment for your foul language right now is at least thirty pushups, Mr. Reed.”

The rest of the class seemed to feel that was a good choice, and they waited for a reaction while they watched Gavin closely. Eventually, the boy got up, and he lazily swayed about in the isles of desks. He was deliberately taking his time, but when he got to the front of the classroom, he sarcastically saluted Nines.

Taken aback by the raw rudeness and attitude displayed unlike any he’d ever seen before, Nines huffed, “You should be grateful, Mr. Reed; anyone else in your position would’ve received much worse in the way of a punishment.”

“He should bow down before you, Brother Nines!” Reese suggested, and while the rest of the class exploded out in their suggestions, Gavin held up his hands. While Nines watched with wide eyes, Gavin got down, but rather than assuming the position of doing a push up, Gavin pursed his lips, and his face hovered by Nines’ black dress shoes.

Peeking up once at the android, Gavin grinned confidently, “Shall I kiss the feet you walk on then, your Majesty?”

“What’re you—”

Suddenly, right then and there in broad daylight in front of the entire class, Gavin inched forward, and he planted a kiss right on Nines’ shoes. The boy actually kissed his dress shoes. Nines blinked hard, but that didn’t change facts, not even when he rubbed his eyes.

Gavin Reed was still passionately kissing his shoes as if his life depended on it.

He even went so far as to even ‘French kiss’ the shoes. Sticking his tongue out, Gavin open mouth kissed the shoes, and he tongued the laces sensually. He gave his all into the kiss, and his cheeks turned deep pink while he unleashed a flurry of pecks and sweet licks up and down and then side to side along the shoes. Afterwards, he lowered his hips to the floor, and he moaned lustfully while rubbing his crotch all along the floors.

At once, all the students-except Reese-burst out in boisterous laughter. They truly were enjoying themselves, and they began egging Gavin on while they shouted out for him to keep going, to do other funny things, and just continue to make them all laugh. The classroom turned into a menagerie of zoo-like beasts, practically, and the levels of noise were just too much for Nines to handle.

Gavin leapt back up to his feet pumping a fist into the air. “Booya!” he cried out in zeal, “what’d ya think of that, Nines?”

As everyone laughed harder and louder, Nines felt the last bits of his control leaving. Watching as the entire class laughed while pointing at him as though he were a part of a freak show circus, Nines felt something inside himself snap. His LED light flashed multiple colors, and he cocked his head down at Gavin while the boy smirked up at him.

Enough was enough.

Seeing red shades behind his eyes, Nines lashed out, and he gripped Gavin’s shirt collar tightly in a strong hand. The boy tried backing away, but Nines didn’t let him. Dragging Gavin roughly towards the classroom door, Nines pushed out the rounds of laughter still echoing in his audio receptors. It was a lot quieter in the halls, and he was more than pleased to kick his classroom door shut on all the other noises emanating out of the students.

“Where are you taking me??” Gavin cried out in a panicked voice.

Nines was seething, but he thought of the exact place he was heading into with Gavin. The boy could struggle all he wanted, but Nines wasn’t letting him go anytime soon, not until they finished what they’d started.

What they’d started of course was a game and rivalry of wits and nerves, and Nines wanted to win it. There was no way he was going to lose to a silly, bratty child. Not after he’d worked so hard for everything in his life up until this very point.

No, Nines wasn’t a quitter, nor was he a failure.

He was going to win this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao at Gavin kissing the shoes, but this kid and his attitude will surely land him into trouble 😰


	4. Hail Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A psychologically disturbing chapter, and WARNING! Mentions of animal cruelty and abuse!!!!

Nines held tightly onto Gavin’s hand, and while the boy wriggled and struggled in his grip, the irate android made sure to hook onto him even tighter. The boy was effectively trapped in a dead lock of a vice-like grip, and while he hissed and winced under his breath, Nines smirked while they approached the staircase.

Knowing exactly where they were headed, Nines ascended the steps with Gavin Reed kicking wildly behind him. Ignoring the boy’s minor, weak displays of anger and vitriol, Nines led him down the halls until they reached the stairwell leading to the third floor. A lot of empty classrooms were on this level of the school, and during the late afternoons, many ill-mannered boys were ordered to wash, clean, or organize the classrooms if there was a call for it.

Otherwise, rebellious children had to pray in these empty classrooms and were permitted to come out of the rooms before nightfall.

Nines had no idea what kind of a plan he had for Gavin Reed, as the classroom number 305 was very clean already. They moved along the halls slowly, and Nines poked his head in each and every room after 305 until they’d soon come to the end of the hall. Perhaps cleaning wasn’t in store for the boy after all…

Still gripping Gavin’s arm viciously, Nines began yanking him towards the other side of the hall when he heard Gavin screaming out profanities at him. It appeared as though the teenager had been cursing and cussing the entire time.

So be it, then.

Nines loved how this young man was fighting and struggling, and hearing the horrific, colorful language pouring liberally out of Gavin Reed didn’t bother him at all.

No, he was enthused by it.

This was a rather strange occurrence and reaction even for Nines himself. Normally, he’d abhorred children who couldn’t respect their elders, and Gavin Reed definitely lacked having any respect for others, especially authority figures. His vibrant swear words should’ve made Nines recoil in anger, contempt, disregard for the boy, and a whole litany of other harsh judgements…and yet, he was feeling lighter than a cloud, and he felt he couldn’t be happier…

Why was he happy to begin with?!

He felt so out of place and as if he’d been bewitched, but he ignored it as he pressed on while Gavin aimed a particularly nasty, strong kick to the back of his left thigh.

Not even bothering to stop him, Nines rounded a corner, ready to enter another stairwell. Perhaps they could try their luck on the top floor where the chapel was located…yes, that was a decent enough option, it seemed…

Unfortunately, they’d been interrupted, soon. Nines nearly crashed into Brother Markus. The android was carrying a Bible in one hand, and a small, white basket of freshly baked bread with a few wrapped roses piled neatly in another corner of the basket. He eyed both Nines and Gavin with mild alertness and a red LED light. After seeing how forcefully Gavin was struggling, a knowing smile was upon his youthful features, and his LED light turned a calm, soothing blue.

“Brother Nines,” he greeted gently with a head nod, “already struggling, I see…” his eyes glowed with joy, seemingly at the challenge and ‘suffering’ Nines himself was going through.

Holding the boy back tightly, Nines held his head up. He had the advantage of height against Brother Markus, however, the android with heterochromia merely pursed his lips, and then the corners of them turned up in a cheerful mockery of a grin. Nines saw right through the act, but he held back on lashing out at Brother Markus. For the most part, Nines stayed away from too much gossip and chatter with the Brothers. A lot of them were pleasant, obedient, and rather entertaining at times, but Brother Markus was entirely different. During his five years at Christ’s Lamb Reformatory School, Nines had done well to observe and learn about the character traits and personalities of each and every Android Brother.

Brother Ralph was often quite dramatic, opinionated, loud-spoken, moody, quirky, and a tad bit of an oddball. A lot of his eccentric behaviors displayed had led Father Anderson to only permit the android to teach drama, art, dance, and theatre classes. As such, every android had their own personal seat of talents they contributed to the children for the purposes of their education.

Brother Simon had wonderful musical talents, and he taught the boys music and singing. Brother Josh was quite intellectual and studious, and he loved reading books. He often worked in the school library, but would also teach the boys history classes, geography classes, as well as minor political studies.

Brother Markus however…well, Nines didn’t particularly think ill of his own Brother serving as ‘God’s Eyes’, but he knew of Markus’ talents and skills, and he knew better than to truly get involved with the android’s tasks. Brother Markus was approachable and friendly, and while a lot of the students liked him, Nines himself didn’t. Whenever he’d approached Brother Markus, he couldn’t help but feel that the android simply knew more than he cared to share. There was always a strange, dark look in the android’s eyes, and it resembled something cunning, highly alert, but also somewhat vicious…

Nines knew he could smell his own kind on Brother Markus, which was why at this precise moment, he hated that it’d been Markus they’d run into.

Holding Gavin tightly, Nines remained calm before breathing out, “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Brother Markus.”

The android beamed at him while clasping his hands together, “Of that, I have no doubts at all, Brother Nines,” he then turned his odd-colored eyes over to Gavin, and he smiled wider and brighter. “You’re in good hands, young one,” Brother Markus began standing closer to a classroom door, backing away inside it while his eyes gleamed, “do your best to listen to Brother Nines, and you shall be rewarded in due course.”

Gavin groaned before he tried scratching at Nines’ hand, but he remained silent while Brother Markus stared at them both for a few more odd seconds before he bowed his head. Nines replicated the same move, and then Brother Markus finally backed away inside classroom 308.

“Good day, Brother Nines,” he said with a tiny smile in both his eyes and on his lips.

Nines kept his head bowed, still and only when Brother Markus had closed and locked the classroom door did Nines finally whip around and scowl down at Gavin. The boy visibly shrank from it while wincing.

“What?” he spat out, and Nines yanked him down the hall and into the stairwell.

Silently, he’d decided that it was now time to head into the chapel. Their footsteps crunched and stomped down on each and every stone step, and Gavin groaned and grumbled while his hair swished about over his forehead and eyes.

Trying not to stare at him, Nines repressed his feelings of contempt and repulsion for the boy, and he instead tried to picture how serene and lovely the chapel would be. The door was before them in no time, and Nines practically sighed in relief when he grabbed the door handle and pushed down on it. The door happily swung open for them, and rather than entering swiftly, Nines shoved Gavin inside, first.

As the boy stumbled in, Nines stared around the empty chapel, and he felt grateful that no one else seemed to be here in the early morning. Only the statues of Mary, Jesus, lambs, children in valleys and lands, as well as other Biblical figures mounted on pedestals, by the walls, and around the pews stood staring at them. The entire chapel smelled and looked radiant, clean, orderly, and the morning sun poured generously forth in through the colorfully decorated and designed windowpanes bearing interesting religious designs and shapes. Doves flying high in the clouds breezed past the skylight and windows, and strange shadows reflected on the glass and walls whenever clouds casually covered the sun due to the strong winds billowing around in the sky.

Another lovely day, and Nines had to wonder how far Gavin Reed was going to go to ruin it…but he still had a lovely punishment prepared for the boy, and that thrilled and delighted him greatly.

Eyeing Gavin like a hawk, Nines grabbed a black-covered thick Bible, and he practically had to shove it in the boy’s tightly clenched fists. They struggled with each other for a moment, but the android easily overpowered the smaller, weaker human boy, and in no time, Gavin held the Bible in both hands whilst glaring away at Nines freely.

“Pray,” Nines hissed, “if not for your own sins, then for your father’s and mother’s.”

Gavin snapped, “What the hell do they have to do with me?!?”

Ignoring the profanity, Nines smiled, “Honor the authors of thy being, son; thy father, and thy mother.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and let out such a strong puff of air, that it made his bangs hanging into his eyes move upwards a little. “Do I have to?” he asked with great attitude in his voice, thick and raw.

A cold sneer was his response, and then it was followed up with dead silence.

Gavin stared at Nines until he himself felt uncomfortable. Groaning, Gavin whispered out in the empty, large chapel, “Looks like I’ve got no other choice, huh?”

Nines was still silent.

Sighing, Gavin grabbed the Bible, flipping it open towards a prayer or segment on ‘forgiveness’ while Nines sat down on the pew closest to him. Petting the spot next to himself, Nines mutely motioned for Gavin to join him, and the boy reluctantly crashed down onto the wooden pew.

Holding the Bible open, his eyes swam over paragraphs and verses, and when he’d been about to flip through more pages just to waste more time, Nines finally stuck a hand out. His finger latched onto a page, and Gavin shyly looked up at him with curious eyes.

“Stop right here,” Nines ordered, “remember to read out loud.”

Swallowing nervously, Gavin’s eyes quickly glossed over the verse, and then he backed away and turned his nose up from it. “I won’t—”

“Stop wasting my time,” Nines growled, “the sooner you repent and ask for forgiveness, the better.”

Gavin laughed a dry, pained laugh while shaking his head, “I didn’t do anything wrong, Nines,” he pointed out evenly, “why should I have to beg for forgiveness?”

Nines’ eyes squinted at him in a warning. “You’ve got to learn to swallow your pride and ask for forgiveness, Gavin,” he snarled, “it’s nothing shameful.”

“I know, but—”

“No arguing,” Nines growled, and he shoved the Bible right against the boy’s sturdy chest. When Gavin stared at the Bible, and then at Nines, and then once more at the Bible, Nines’ upper lip curled back, and he growled again in a low warning.

“Okay, okay!” Gavin cried out, and he let out one final groan before he closed his eyes, counted to ‘three’ and then held the Bible out before himself steadily.

“O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Savior, forgive my sins, just as You forgave Peter’s denial and those who crucified You,” Gavin began in a confident tone of voice, though it wavered from time to time, “count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but, more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against You.” Pausing, he stared over at Nines, and the android merely folded his hands in his lap before he nodded for Gavin to continue.

The boy sighed, “I long to be true to Your Word, and pray that You will love me and come to make Your dwelling place within me. I promise to give You praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life.”

Now that he was finished, he closed the Bible, and he glared at Nines. “There! I did it!” he barked out, “are you happy, now?!?”

Nines smiled a cold smile, “You should seek the Lord’s happiness and blessings first, Gavin,” he reminded the boy while still resting his hands in his lap, “you’ll find that your own happiness truly relies on that of the Lord’s.”

Gavin shrugged, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Irritation seeped into Nines’ system once again. He hadn’t been expecting for Gavin to just shrug off the punishment so easily, and he felt he had to come up with something else immediately to challenge the boy with. However, before Nines could actually dream up the punishment, Gavin hissed out something under his breath.

Had Nines not been as advanced of an android as he currently was, he wouldn’t have caught it the first time. But he had, and he’d heard Gavin Reed hiss out in a volume of voice no louder than that of a serpent’s, “I wish my mom would’ve shut her slut mouth for even suggestin’ to my dad to send me to this messed up school!”

While the young boy sat with his arms folded across his chest, eyes cast down to the floor in deep-seated hatred, Nines could almost see a strange glow rising off the boy’s shoulders. He hadn’t been able to recognize what it was at first, but due to his experiences and abilities to read through most troubled youth, Nines finally understood what was powering and firing up this young Gavin Reed.

It was nothing but rebellion.

Rebellion in its truest form.

The boy clearly had no respect for the Brothers in the school, and Nines had already seen how Gavin Reed had treated Father Anderson. This youngster feared and respected not a single soul except himself. He was conceited, selfish, and nothing but a spoiled brat who took everyone in his own life seriously for granted…and he seemed to loathe his own mother…

No, this was no good.

Sneering at him, Nines stared up at the fancily decorated ceiling looming high and mighty above their heads. “So you don’t even respect the woman who brought you into this world after God bestowed and granted the gift of life upon you?”

He wasn’t waiting for an answer. He turned back to Gavin, “I detest bratty children who can’t respect women-especially their own mothers.”

Already, Gavin was fumbling and stumbling for words to piece together an excuse. His cheeks turned bright punk, and his breath caught in his throat while his eyebrows furrowed and tightened along his brow ridge.

Nines shook his head and held up a hand. “I don’t wish to hear it, Gavin,” he stated calmly, and the boy gave up eventually.

Glaring heatedly at him until it hurt Nines more than Gavin, the android spat viciously and cruelly, “I want for you to sit on this very spot, don’t move an inch, and I want you to give me five ‘Hail Marys’.”

He stood to his full height, and he placed his long arms down by his sides while he tilted his head down at Gavin. It gave the boy a creepy vibe, and he shivered as he rolled his eyes back and groaned.

“I can’t!” he cried out, eyes still shut.

Nines said, “You _will_ , otherwise, I’m not going to allow you to leave this room.”

Opening his angry eyes, Gavin peered right into the center of Nines’ eyes, and he’d done so in such a dramatic, angry manner, that the tall android nearly crashed down and fell to the floor from it. Picking himself and his strange emotional reaction off, Nines merely brushed himself off, and he folded his arms down over his lap.

“Do it.”

Making eye contact with the boy, Nines held up an index finger. “One.”

Gavin inhaled, and then closed his eyes. “Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen.”

“Two,” Nines counted, “you have to carry on until five!”

Gavin’s eyes remained tightly shut, and he continued a little faster. “Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen.”

“Three, a little louder,” Nines encouraged while he stood back and stared at Gavin up and down completely, taking his time with it.

Gavin paused, but then ground out, “Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen!”

“I can’t hear you, four!”

Raising his voice, Gavin almost screamed out, “Hail Mary, full of grace! The Lord is with thee! Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus!! Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen!!”

It still wasn’t enough.

“LOUDER!” Nines screamed out as well, “SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT, MR. REED!”

Finally standing up, Gavin threw his head back, and he cried out as though he’d been breathing for the last time in his entire life. “Hail Mary, full of grace!! The Lord is with thee!! Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus!!! Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen!!”

His lungs no doubt burned terribly, but he stood before Nines just the same. The height difference was too much, but it seemed as if the boy didn’t care; he stood and didn’t even blink at Nines until his eyes grew red. He wiped them with the back of his hand, sniffling and then blinking rapidly many times.

Nines held out his hands, and he pet Gavin’s head. A huge, wide smile was upon the android’s face, and while he ruffled Gavin’s hair, he whispered, “Well done, my child, well done.”

He was forgiven.

All would be well…for now.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Kicking the dormitory door closed almost violently, Gavin stumbled close towards his own bed shortly after supper. It was almost eight o’clock, but he felt exhausted enough with the day’s events to want to at least have a small nap just to recuperate and get his energy back.

During dinner, Gavin hardly ate much, and it was because he’d been far too pissed to even enjoy the meal. Hell, he didn’t even remember what they’d served…he supposed it’d been turkey meat with mashed potatoes, rice, and a side dish of steamed vegetables…perhaps.

The dining hall was huge and grand, filled with long rectangular, thick tables, and rows upon rows of students seated at the benches while they feasted by candlelight. At the front of the room was the staff table, but since the Android Brothers didn’t eat, they merely used their vast, long table to their advantage, and they’d stared at the students the entire time. A few fights and arguments had broken out among some of the rowdier fourteen and fifteen-year-old students, and the androids had rushed in to pacify the irate boys whilst also ushering them out of the dining hall hurriedly.

Through it all, Gavin had looked up to catch Brother Nines watching him with a very odd look upon his face…

Truthfully, Gavin had no idea what made Brother Nines stare at him so bluntly and obviously, but the android hardly took his eyes off Gavin. At first, Gavin didn’t care a lot about it, but soon, it grew to be a major issue. For one, it made the sixteen-year-old feel far too uncomfortable. He stopped eating altogether, and while he glared at Nines, the android merely smiled and grinned pleasantly at him while a hand rested beneath his shapely chin.

The android and the teenager soon engaged in their own ‘staring contest’, and Gavin lost when he blinked many times and had just been distracted by a few younger boys whose names he still hadn’t learned. The children ran around him, offering him sweets and cookies, but Gavin ignored them and tried getting back to his staring contest with Nines. When he’d looked up the last time, Nines’ spot at the table was vacant, and the android was nowhere to be seen.

Fucker.

Now, Gavin couldn’t seem to erase away the cold, blank-yet creepy-face of Brother Nines from his eyes and mind. Anytime he blinked, he saw that android’s stupid face, and it made him want to claw his own eyes out.

Grumbling, he’d nearly made it to his bed, when his feet knocked into something, and the object went skittering across the floors.

“SHIT!” Gavin cried out in fear, and then he heard a loud hiss of a, “SHHHH!!!”

“Huh?”

Staring down at the floor where the noise had come from, Gavin’s eyes adjusted to a tiny little light shining from beneath the bed closely aligned next to his own. Two eyes gleamed out at him suddenly, and he nearly leapt up towards the ceiling in fear when he saw shiny eyeglasses resting on the bridge of Mackenzie’s nose. The boy had been lying down on the floor beneath his own bed, and he pushed his long, blonde hair back over his shoulders before tying it back in a tight ponytail.

Gavin glared at him, “Who the hell are you again?”

Mackenzie smiled as he inched and wriggled out from underneath his bed. Holding out a dirty hand before Gavin for the other boy to shake, he whispered proudly, “Mackenzie Armstrong, at your service!”

Gavin turned away from his dirty hand, “Gavin Reed.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mackenzie giggled, the white of his dress shirt uniform almost a horrible light-yellow color from the dirt, “you were hilarious in class this morning, Reed!”

While Gavin stared around the dormitory, he wondered why it was mostly empty, but he supposed that in a school full of energetic young boys, perhaps eight o’clock was still too early to go to bed. Curfew wasn’t even until ten, anyway…

Shrugging when he remembered his stupidity that same morning, Gavin grumbled out, “Well apparently, Brother Nines didn’t think it was all that cute, man, so whatever.” He shrugged out of his uniform, and he flung it on top of his messy bed while running his fingers through his long, messy hair.

While he sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his heavy boots, he glared at Mackenzie. The boy had fingerprints all over his glasses, and he truly looked like one big mess. Paper and other bits of dust and dirt clung to the ends of his ponytail, which had horrible split ends…

Mackenzie merely gave a half-shrug, “Brother Nines is a bit of a ‘hard-ass’, as Greg and Travis often call him!”

Gavin raised a curious eyebrow at this, “Wah?” he let out a chuckle, “thought you guys liked Brother Nines!”

Mackenzie shook his head, “I guess some of us do for sure, but I personally think he’s a shitty teacher; he’s way too hard of a marker, and he’s too fuckin’ strict.”

Hearing the other boy swearing and cursing at the android, Gavin felt pleased, but then, that feeling had been quickly replaced by suspicion. He couldn’t help but push out hurriedly, “Wait, if you hate Brother Nines so much and think he sucks as a teacher, why do you all work so hard on tryin’ to impress him?”

When he’d asked this question, Gavin hadn’t been expecting for Mackenzie to appear a little frightened, suddenly. Still, whatever Gavin had been holding as far as an expectation was concerned truly didn’t measure up much to reality. Mackenzie indeed was frightened of something, and Gavin’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on him at all. The other boy pushed his glasses up with a pinky finger by sliding it back up the length of his nose bridge, and his eyes darted around the room quickly for a moment before he just cleared his throat and then shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Gavin snorted, “Don’t wanna talk about it, huh?”

Mackenzie only offered him silence, and Gavin sighed.

“Fuck it.”

He turned back to undressing for the night, when he heard Mackenzie shifting. The boy with the beady eyes and worried expression nervously tugged on his ponytail before whispering out softly, “Brother Nines doesn’t really get angry often, but I’ve heard from Brother Ralph that there’s a reason why we should never aim to actually make Brother Nines angry…even by accident…”

This caught Gavin’s curiosity. Pushing his shoes down and away from his feet, he sat up cross-legged on his bed. His hands were nervously shaking, but he held his breath for a brief second before he licked his lips to moisten them. Eyeing Mackenzie warily, he asked, “Has Brother Nines ever hit you guys?”

The question seemed to knock Mackenzie off his fear for a moment. He recoiled from Gavin and his question, nose scrunched up and eyes wrinkled behind his thick eyeglasses frame and lenses as he hissed out, “No!! I don’t think any of the Brothers would do that, Gavin!!”

Gavin visibly deflated when he got his answer. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, he’d been so sure that at least Brother Nines had hit or physically assaulted someone…he seemed as though he could do it. After all, physically, he was enormous and tall, and no doubt strong, from the looks of it.

Placing his hands on either side of his body, Gavin relaxed a little. “I don’t get why ya’ll are scared of him, then,” he scoffed, “if he hasn’t hit anyone or done anything weird, then it’s safe to say that he’s just all talk, right?”

“I wouldn’t want to actually be the one to test that shit out one day, Gavin,” Mackenzie responded bluntly, adjusting his glasses again, “no one has ever actually seen Brother Nines get mad, but we’ve seen the other Android Brothers when they are mad.”

Gavin shrugged, “So?”

“So they’re all not that bad,” Mackenzie explained, “I mean to say that they always lay their cards on the table. Like, for example,” he began while chewing on his dry and cracked lower lip, “I know that if I do crazy shit in Brother Simon’s class, he’ll yell at me a bit and then ask me to leave class. And if I slack around in Brother Markus’ courses, he’ll dish out extra homework, make me write lines, and sometimes just throw a sarcastic comment here and there paired with a dirty look or two!”

Gavin caught on, “But you guys haven’t seen Brother Nines angry at all…”

“We fear what we haven’t seen,” Mackenzie stated while wringing his hands nervously, and then decided he was going to stuff his hands in his dress pants pockets. From his body language, Gavin still felt he was hiding a lot, but he chose to ignore it. He was lucky that this strange kid was even talking to him and trusting him enough to provide him with this information, so he chose not to push Mackenzie’s buttons and force him to go beyond his limits and comfort zones.

“We like Brother Nines when he’s oblivious to what we’re doing behind closed doors, which is why we just act our best in front of him!”

That cleared some of it up, as Gavin himself had long since mastered the art of manipulation and used it against his parents whenever he’d lied to them about going to classes in his high school while he’d skipped to either smoke, do drugs, shop lift, hang out with his friends, play video games, or try and hook up with girls. It hardly surprised him that the boys here were also playing the manipulation game, but he still didn’t buy everything that was going on.

“What about Reese?” he asked gently, and Mackenzie’s eyes widened a little.

Chuckling, Mackenzie shook his head, “Reese is seriously a lost cause, man,” he explained while grinning widely, “he’s one of the only kids close to our age, and who isn’t an ‘Elder’ who legit is so fuckin’ gay for Brother Nines it’s not even funny.”

Nodding, Gavin chuckled, “Yeah I mean, I figured he’d want to just bend down and suck Brother Nines right off, given how much he pays attention to the damn android.”

“I think it’s because he seriously looks up to Brother Nines,” Mackenzie theorized while humming, “I don’t know otherwise, and quite frankly, I don’t give a shit.”

Frankly, Gavin was starting to feel the same way. As long as the boys here weren’t being abused or taken advantage of by any of the staff members, then he supposed he just had to wait things out, pretend to be ‘decent’, and the sooner he did that, the better it was, and that meant the faster he’d be getting clean out of this place.

On the plus side, it would help if he had a friend or two, he thought.

Grinning playfully at Mackenzie, he pointed beneath the bed, “Were you smokin’ weed or something?”

The other boy answered, “Nope!”

Gavin sighed wearily, “The fuck were you doin’ beneath the beds then anyway?”

It was now Mackenzie’s turn to smirk, “You know that box you kicked accidentally?”

“Yeah?”

“I had a few mice I caught from the fields in it.”

Gavin gasped, “As pets?”

Mackenzie laughed, “Nah man, I just had them in there because I was gonna light them on fire later tonight.”

This had taken Gavin completely by surprise. Upon first glance at Mackenzie, Gavin truly felt that the boy was a huge nerd. It wasn’t just the glasses or his overall appearance that brought Gavin to this conclusion; it was just how shy, quiet, reserved, and odd Mackenzie seemed to be. But now? He was openly admitting to setting mice on fire?

Looks truly were deceiving.

Gavin winced, “Why do you wanna do somethin’ that messed up, bruh?”

Mackenzie giggled almost impishly, “I’m an arsonist, Gavin; it’s just what I do…” a strange, creepy glare rose off his glasses, and he leaned down close to Gavin as he whispered, “…if you wait until it’s real dark, then light up the mice, they run straight ahead because they’re in pain, right, and imagine this: perfectly dark night; nothing but the darkest of the dark…and then suddenly,” he made a wooshing and then a zipping noise with his mouth, “like a spark in the darkness, you see something bright and lit up just dash in front of you, and then it just…stops…” he dropped his hands to his sides, “…it doesn’t move, and the light just…fades…heehee!!”

The rather graphic description of his favorite pastime truly disturbed Gavin, but he supposed that if all the boys in the reformatory school were problem-free to begin with, none of them would be here after all…

“Oh…” Gavin then sighed in defeat, “…well, I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover after all!”

Waving a hand in the air at him, Mackenzie sat down after he’d grabbed his ‘mouse box’ up off the floor. Holding it on his lap, he peeked down at his mice from the little crudely fashioned holes he’d made in the box. “It’s all good,” he sang out, “I don’t really care if you think I’m sick or if I have a problem; after all, we’re all fucked up in some way, right Gavin?”

Considering this for a long time, Gavin eventually decided it was true. He himself was far from perfect, and he wasn’t going to spend his already-shitty summer lying to a guy who could potentially be his friend. Friends were tough to come by already in his life, and now that he was forcefully stuck in hell, he supposed it would be better to accept things as they were.

Grabbing a pillow, he placed it beneath his chest, and then laid himself down over it and his mattress. The accessories weren’t exactly comfortable, but he made do with them as he stared at Mackenzie. “Can I call you ‘Mac’ for short?”

The other boy glanced up at him slowly, and then a warm glow was in his eyes. Smiling widely at Gavin, he chirped out eagerly, “Yeah! My folks call me ‘Mac’ a lot, so yeah, totally, Gavin!”

“Great,” Gavin turned around, and he lay on his bed as he folded his arms beneath his head.

As he closed his eyes and just listened to Mackenzie fumbling and moving around, he found that he was soon lulled and pulled into a deep sleep in minutes.

Unfortunately, he’d been plagued by strange nightmares the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter turned out strangely comedic, but I didn't mean for it to be.  
> For Gavin, though...yeah, things are gonna go downhill real fast from here on. I'd watch my back if I were you, Gav Dx


	5. A Band of Outcasts

Gavin suddenly was violently pulled out of his dreams by a rough, heavy force slamming down onto his bed. Rearing up in fright, his eyes flew open, and he gasped when he was face-to-face with a seven-year-old child. This young boy was Charlie Snow. The platinum blonde haired, ice-cold blue-eyed child was dressed in his uniform already, but he’d also been wearing a tiny blue bandana over his face, and a black eyepatch over his right eye.

“YARRR!” he cried out loudly, and Gavin saw Charlie waving around in his face a tiny, stick-thin makeshift little toy sword.

Rolling his eyes at the childish display, Gavin asked, “What time is it?”

Charlie growled, “A pirate doesn’t care for time!!! Yarrr!!!”

Gavin grabbed his sheets in his hands, and he stared out the large windows at the rising sun. It seemed still too early for all this to be happening, but before he could speak up again, the eight-year-old identical twins Peter and Ronald also leapt up on his bed. They ran about with Charlie, their little legs weighing down over Gavin’s while they played and screamed in excitement.

It was all too much for Gavin to take this early in the morning. He groaned as he held a hand over his right ear, and he stared around in the rest of the dormitory. Oddly enough, most of the other boys were already out of bed. Their beds were tidied and made, and Gavin saw a few of the other students bustling about as they entered and exited the large bathroom adjacent to the large dormitory.

He hated waking up early, and he hated busy mornings.

While the youngsters continuously chased each other on his bed, Gavin looked around, and through his headache and sore, tired eyes, he saw Reese standing by his own bed, already showered and clean, buttoning up his uniform dress shirt. The teenager had neatly buttoned up all the way to the second last button, and he paused as he fingered the round white buttons for a moment. It appeared as though he was almost internally debating on whether or not to fully button it up, it seemed…

Or so Gavin thought.

When Reese noticed Gavin staring at him, he turned his head over to him, and he sneered.

Instinctively, Gavin sneered back.

Before he could do much else, Charlie took his ‘sword’, and he made a small ‘x’ motion over Gavin’s heart upon his chest.

“YARRR!!! X marks the spot, matie!!” Charlie giggled out, “I shall now gather my men to dig up the treasure!! Arrr!!!”

Peter frowned while shaking his head at Charlie, “You can’t find treasure there!!”

“Yes I can,” Charlie argued back, tugging lightly at Gavin’s shirt.

Shaking his head in mild annoyance, Gavin chuckled softly. He hated to admit it, but these boys suddenly reminded him of his younger, baby brother…it’d been almost three years since he’d seen little Elijah…

Shaking himself out of the sad memory, Gavin drowned out the argument Peter, Charlie, and Ronald had gotten into.

“A pirate knows where he’s buried his treasure, and ‘x’ means the treasure’s mine!” Charlie cried out, cheeks puffy and red while he tugged at his eyepatch.

Gavin gently picked the boy up, and he placed him down on the floor as he got up and wandered off towards the bathroom slowly. He didn’t want to think about it, but given how quickly the rest of the students were moving, he assumed something big was going on for today’s schedule. He didn’t like it, but a part of his curiosity wondered what was going to happen today.

Following him closely, Charlie, Peter, and Ronald chased after him, all while still arguing with each other.

Making a reach for his ‘sword’, Ronald cried out, “I put a curse on _my_ treasure, and no one can touch it!!”

“I still don’t think you buried your treasure on Gavin, Charlie!!!” Peter screamed in anger, but Charlie skipped on ahead right behind Gavin.

Giggling, the playful, innocent child threw over his shoulder in a funny pirate accent, “Yarrr!! I did, and ye can’t prove a thing wrong in that, matie!!”

Gavin snickered while shaking his head in exhaustion, “Dead man’s chest, alright.”

At least he found he still had his sense of humor, thank god. In a place like this, humor was all that was getting Gavin through his days. Even now in the super large bathrooms and shower rooms, Gavin braced himself as he picked up a clean, white towel off a long row of shelves bearing the towels, a bar of soap, a shampoo bottle, as well as a tiny tube of conditioner. He felt he didn’t need the conditioner a lot, so he dumped it into the large, black garbage can against the wall of the entryway to the shower room.

Plenty of boys were already either showering or finishing up their showers in the center of the room. Steam and water sprayed about while they all stood behind white, thin shower curtains, and suds, soap, and more water drained down along the blue and green tiles and swirled down the tiny drains installed every couple of feet in the floors. Mirrors stood a few feet away from the showering area right on the walls above sinks where a few boys were fixing their hair up, drying off, and brushing their teeth. Long rows of benches supported a few more boys while they dressed quickly into their school uniforms, and in less than a few minutes, they were gone and ready to start the day.

Gavin snapped out of his daydreaming when he felt Charlie, Peter and Ronald brush past him, already holding their soap bars and shampoo to their chests while their bare feet tapped along the wet tiles. They ran into the showers, and Gavin knew he should’ve been doing the same.

Groaning, he found the last available shower stall, and he hurriedly disrobed and threw his dirty clothes into a plastic bag before pulling the curtain behind himself. It wasn’t much in the way of privacy, but it was good enough, and his rumbling stomach told him he had other things to attend to for now.

He at least thanked god for the fact that warm water poured liberally over his sore, aching muscles and bones. It soothed him, it relaxed him, and it made him think of home and all those he’d left behind when they’d—

No…

Forget that.

Shaking his head, he washed his face, seeing anger and white-hot rage behind closed eyelids while the warm water beat down over the top of his skull. He didn’t want to ruin such a peaceful moment with thoughts of his treacherous family, so he didn’t.

And Gavin found he hardly regretted thinking badly of them at all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin sat in the dining hall with buttered toast and milk before himself, when Mackenzie slid a breakfast tray next to him and sat down real close. “Morning, Gavin!” he chirped cheerfully, glasses clean, hair freshly washed, and uniform ironed and clean, “how’d you sleep?”

Tossing him a pained grin, Gavin sighed out, “Just peachy, man, just peachy.”

“First few weeks are always tough,” Mackenzie admitted while munching on his own toast. The crumbs gathered in the corners of his mouth, and Gavin studied him carefully, noticing that the boy was already growing thin facial hair above his upper lip. Wiping his lips with the back of a hand, Mackenzie smiled confidently at Gavin, “you’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure I will,” Gavin mused, and before he turned to eat the rest of his meal, a pair of dark-skinned hands suddenly snatched away his toast.

Gavin turned in his seat aggressively, “Hey!!” he glared angrily up at Travis, Greg and Patrick. The boys stood by Gavin’s side, and Travis was waving Gavin’s toast before him like a carrot on a stick before a donkey.

Swiping at the toast, Gavin growled, “Can you guys _not_ be dicks first thing in the morning?”

The boys began staring among one another, and Greg finally chuckled softly first, inviting himself to sit down beside Gavin while he clapped him on the back firmly. “We’re just playing, Reed,” he then paused, a frown upon his face, “it’s ‘Reed’, right?”

Gavin only nodded.

Travis sat down beside Greg and tossed the toast back onto Gavin’s tray, “We’re not out to kick your ass, Reed,” he stated truthfully, stretching his long legs out before himself beneath the wooden table as he nodded over at Gavin, “we legit think you’re kinda cool, man,” he said without a hint of deception in his voice and eyes, which helped Gavin relax.

Still, he turned over to Mackenzie, and the boy nodded eagerly as he grabbed a glass of freshly squeezed, natural orange juice. “I told them about how awesome you were to chat with, and honestly, we all could use someone funny around!”

Blowing a tiny raspberry Gavin rolled his eyes, “Oh thanks guys,” he chuckled dryly, “so what am I to ya’ll now? Some kind of clown?”

All the boys sitting with him shook their heads no.

“You’re just…different, Gavin,” Greg answered, his soft, brown-red hair, fierce green eyes, and light-colored freckles almost glowing in the morning light, “different is good around here!”

Eyeing Reese from across the dining hall, Gavin shivered when he caught the other boy glaring openly and quite obviously at him while a few of his other ‘friends’ were trying to talk to him. Reese had hardly touched a bowl of his cereal while glaring away at Gavin.

Staring back down at his own breakfast tray, Gavin said in almost a faint whisper, “I don’t think being ‘different’ is gonna get me real far in here…”

“That’s a load of shite,” Greg snapped, and Gavin noticed that when angry, Greg’s Irish accent seemed really obvious in his speech. He had to force himself against laughing at it when he heard and saw how furious Greg truly appeared to be.

Sitting up, the other boy pounded a clenched fist on the surface of the table, causing a few utensils and trays to jump up and clatter slightly. “I’m frankly tired of everyone in here playing pretend like they’re all so eager to listen to the Android Brothers whenever they teach or deliver their bullshit religious speeches!!”

Mackenzie held up a finger while picking some sesame seeds off his toast, “Told ya, Gav.”

So it appeared that no one had been lying to him after all…

Frowning in confusion, Gavin asked the question he’d directed at Mackenzie last night one more time. “So if you guys all hate what’s goin’ on here, why don’t you just tell the head Priest or Father Anderson?”

At once, all the boys held back laughs, but some of their loud voices and giggles slipped. Mackenzie and Travis rolled their eyes as they straightened out their uniforms.

“Look at yourself for a minute, Reed,” Travis pointed at Gavin’s appearance and clothes, “you haven’t even been here for two days yourself, and already you’re abiding by that damn dress code!”

Looking down at himself at the same time the others around him did, Gavin noticed that Travis had been right. He hadn’t held his black pants belt down like an accessory today. Instead, it was right over his waistline where it should’ve been. Gone were the muscle tops and tank tops, and instead, he merely wore a white undershirt beneath his clean uniform dress shirt and freshly washed and ironed black dress pants. The only thing Gavin had kept of ‘himself’ happened to be his combat boots, and he wiggled them up at the boys lightly beneath the table.

A sad smile crept its way along his face as he sighed out, “Look, I already got into a lot of shit with Nines the other day after class; I’m honestly just too tired to fight for now.”

Elbowing him gently, Patrick’s light brown eyebrows shot up, “What’d Brother Nines even do to you yesterday?”

“Yeah!” Travis also piped up, “we’d been meaning to ask you that, but you just disappeared afterwards!”

Gavin sighed, “Well he—”

“Oooh!! I know!” another voice chimed in, and all the boys turned to see thirteen-year-old Andrew join them, and he slid his lanky, tall body beside Mackenzie’s while grinning mischievously. “Did Brother Nines make you wash all the floors and windows as punishment??”

All eyes were on Gavin.

“No.”

Andrew frowned, his thick, dark brown eyebrows coming together tightly, “Well…did he make you do extra homework!? I bet he did!”

Gavin sighed, “No.”

“Did he—”

“He just made me ask for forgiveness, and then I had to repeat ‘Hail Mary’ five times for sayin’ something dumb about my mom; that’s all.” 

All the boys around him visibly seemed disappointed, and Andrew took the number one trophy for that. His shoulders slumped forward, his eyes turned dark, and then a bored expression crossed over his face as he whispered, “Oh…”

Mackenzie snorted while tugging on his ponytail, “Looks like Brother Nines actually went easy on you, then!!”

This observation and exclamation seemed to be one that confused Gavin, but the others surrounding him had to agree. They all nodded in unison, and some of the boys even seemed…angry? Gavin couldn’t tell, honestly, as he still had no real idea who half these boys even were and what they’d done to land themselves in this hellish school.

Deciding to ask, he looked at everyone except Mackenzie. “Wait, what the heck made your parents ship ya’ll off here anyway??!” he hoped the question wouldn’t be too insensitive and rude, but Greg didn’t seem to mind it as he stuck out a hand and proudly shook Gavin’s hand.

“Greg Jefferson,” he introduced himself formally with a sly grin, “long-time victim of familial abuse-mostly from my asshole, alcoholic, and pathetic excuse for a dad, high school dropout, and I have no future goals or ambitions!!”

They shook hands, and Gavin snorted at him. He thought Greg was actually pretty interesting, and the fact that he’d stated having some issues with his father…well…perhaps he shared a lot in common with Gavin himself after all.

He then peered over at Travis.

The African American grinned as well. “Travis Kingsley,” he introduced himself, though he didn’t try to shake Gavin’s hand, “mother left my dad when I was four because she met some other dude online, dad tried to raise me and four other brothers, but I ran away from home and school because I just thought I’d be a burden on my dad’s shoulders,” he explained his story as he sighed, eyes slightly vacant, “I’m addicted to weed mostly, but I actually like sports and _will_ become a famous basketball player one day; you’ll all see!!!”

The boys all nodded and smiled at him, and then Andrew naturally took the ‘stage’ next to introduce himself. He clapped Gavin on his shoulder and pointed his thumb at himself, “Andrew Morales; I have a Spanish mother who married a guy her dad thought was perfect for her,” winking at Gavin, then, he almost whispered, “but she went on vacation to the USA, and she met and hooked up for one weekend with a guy from New York, and he knocked her up!” Pointing at his round, blue eyes and then slightly tanned skin, he said, “I look Spanish, but as you can see, I also look more American!!”

Gavin smiled at him, “It’s nice to meet you, Andrew.”

Patrick went next, and he waved at Gavin with a friendly look in his light green eyes. “I’m Patrick Dale,” he then scratched away at his shortly cut blonde hair, “I think I’m kinda British from my grandfather’s side of the family, but I was born and raised in America!” shifting in his seat, he proudly boasted, “I hate authority!! I do what I want, whenever I want, however I want!!!” tapping a finger over his chin, he groused, “a lot of therapists say I have issues, though,” he then raised his fingers and mimed air quote motions, “I have ADD apparently, as well as high-levels of anxiety, but I feel fine if people aren’t being dicks!”

Travis chuckled, “I feel like that’s everyone, man.”

Gavin beamed at Patrick, “I hear you loud and clear on that one, Patrick.”

The twelve-year-old boy high-fived Gavin, and yet again, Gavin found himself smiling involuntarily, almost.

Andrew then looked over at Mackenzie, “And he’s—”

“A pyromaniac and an arsonist,” the rest of the boys excluding Gavin announced, “we all know.”

At once, they all broke out in cheerful laughter, abandoning their breakfasts as they shared in the good humor. As Gavin stared around at his small group of acquaintances, he noticed that they all of course had their own peculiarities and oddities. Sure, they all seemed to be weird and outcasts in their own special ways, but they were individuals, and unique. He actually found the boys growing on him, and he thought to himself that perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad now in a strange, foreign land when he at least had a shot at making new friends.

Feeling much better than he had since the moment he’d gotten off the boat, Gavin beamed at his new-found friends. “It’s good to meet ya’ll,” he snickered, “you guys seem fine.”

Raising his orange juice glass high in the air, Mackenzie giggled, “This is as good as it gets for an arsonist, so I’ll take that compliment!” pausing, Mackenzie sniffed his orange juice, and then groaned. His nose wrinkled up in disgust as he peered over the rim of the glass, “Does this shit have pulp in it, you guys?”

“If you have an issue with the contents of your beverage, Mr. Armstrong, then I suggest you take it up with the chef after Mass this morning,” a cold, deep voice that wasn’t befitting a teenager suddenly hissed down at them all. A dark shadow had fallen over their area of the tables, and the boys all glanced up to see Brother Nines standing tall with his hands down by his sides.

He was dressed in black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black, long-sleeve dress shirt with white buttons. His clerical collar stood out among the buttons-which had been tightly done up to his neck. Sneering at the boys equally, he then paused and glared the hardest and longest at Mackenzie. “One hundred lines with the sentence ‘I shall make an effort to clear up my language choice’ should suffice for you, I think.”

Mackenzie groaned, but hid his face behind his orange juice class.

While Gavin threw Nines a nasty glare, the android ignored it as he bent down and picked up a large basket resting by his ankles. It was filled with envelopes, papers, other small boxes, and strange items.

Picking up a white envelope resting at the top of the rest of the pile, Nines gently placed it down in front of Mackenzie. “From your parents, young man,” he announced, and when he caught the odd head tilt from Gavin, he sighed, “I’m merely delivering the weekly mail and postal packages, and you have one as well…” hands fishing down inside the basket, Nines then withdrew a small package that was able to fit into his large hand.

“Here we are,” he handed it over to Gavin, and the young man swallowed nervously while the other boys around him studied the package.

“What do you think it is?” Greg asked, leaning over and tapping the box.

Travis nodded, “Shake it to see if you can guess what’s inside!!”

Sighing wearily at them, Nines hissed shortly, “I believe that’s only Mr. Reed’s concern, gentlemen,” he chided sternly, “you’d do well to read your own letters and play with your own gifts!” Handing over the rest of the letters, items, packages, and boxes to the other boys, they one-by-one began excitedly tearing open their parcels and envelopes, eyes shifting as they read news from their parents and relatives.

While Gavin read the note attached to the package sent to him by his mother, tiny footsteps suddenly approached.

Staring up curiously, Gavin saw little Charlie tugging on Nines’ dress pants. When the tall android stared down at the child, Charlie held up his short, chubby hands, clearly begging and asking to be picked up.

Nines chuckled, “Alright, little one.” Bending down, he swept the boy up into his arms, and he held him against his chest while the young boy smiled appreciatively at him.

“Can you see the world, now?” Nines joked lightly, bouncing the boy up and down on the crook of his arm while Gavin studied them.

Brother Nines suddenly didn’t seem so frightening and foreboding…the younger kids seemed to like him enough to be held in his arms!! Had Mackenzie lied about Brother Nines just to scare him??

Maybe…

Before Gavin could think on it more, a letter fluttered in his face, followed by the sound of wrapping paper crinkling as it was wildly torn into. Not a second later, young Patrick gasped as he held up a bright red fire truck toy.

“My dad says he bought this for me in a shop in Jamaica!” he cheerfully announced, and then held up the fire truck before Nines, “he was away on a business trip, and he said it was specially hand-crafted and painted by someone famous there!!”

“Ooooh!” Nines winked, “rather impressive and lucky for you then, Mr. Dale, you best take extra care of your new prize.”

Placing the toy back into the wrapping paper gently, Patrick nodded enthusiastically, “I will!!”

While still rocking and bouncing young Charlie in his arms, Nines pushed out, “Make haste, boys; we have Mass to attend to in less than ten minutes, and I want to see your plates clear in that time.” Without another word, he walked off with the basket draped over his free arm, while the other was still tightly supporting Charlie’s body by resting against his back.

Watching as they walked away, Gavin then looked back down at his note.

Curiosity got the best of Patrick and Andrew, and they leaned over to read Gavin’s note over his shoulders.

“What does it say, Gav?” Mackenzie piped up.

Immediately, Gavin folded the note, and then shoved it in one of his pockets. “It’s nothing, you guys,” he smirked, grinning with white teeth at his friends, “just some stupid letter from my mom; boring shit.”

Due to their short attention spans and all the other activities going on so far in the morning, Gavin’s friends decided to chat, compare and discuss letters, and then hurriedly finished up their meals before a tiny bell chimed, signaling it was time to clear the dining hall.

Throwing one last look at the exit of the large hall, Gavin sighed as he picked up the pace and prepared himself for one heck of a boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Elijah Kamski IS Gavin's brother in this, but I MAY change it to them being step-brothers later, not sure!!!
> 
> Interesting how the younger kids don't seem to be scared of Nines, though...is he really NOT that bad after all, then?  
> Who knows!


	6. The Assembly Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter started off hilarious, but...

“I soooo don’t want to be here,” Patrick whispered into Gavin’s ears while they all stood in a single-file line before the large doors of the chapel.

Gavin nodded in agreement, but otherwise remained silent when Brother Markus opened the chapel doors and greeted everyone. Ushering them all inside, next, soft music came from Brother Simon’s church organ, which had been placed next to the right-hand wall of the chapel a few feet away from the right-hand line of pews. He played a soothing, merry tune Gavin would often remember hearing when his parents had forced him to go to church when he’d still been at an age young enough to be controlled by them…

He stopped remembering and thinking of them when he watched how all the other Android Brothers marched inside the room almost silently. Their footsteps blended in well with Brother Simon’s soft music, and the rest of the boys in the school merely watched in silence while the Android Brothers stood at the front of the room.

Behind an old lectern, Brother Markus began preparing some items, though from his vantage point at the back of the chapel, Gavin could hardly see a thing. He decided not to leave it all to his imagination, and he merely stared at the walls and ceilings instead. He was already bored out of his mind, but he kept that to himself when he saw the number of religious symbols and crucifixes mounted high practically on every wall in the huge chapel.

To start the Mass off, Brother Markus and the helpers-which consisted of a few unknown Elders- walked slowly to the altar. Everyone else had to stand up, now. Gavin stood next to Patrick, sighing while the music soared through the air.

He remembered that usually, a song was always sung at this time.

Trying to make it appear as though he’d been singing along, he merely moved his lips while breathing in and out through his mouth. He studied the other students in the chapel, and they were all singing pleasantly in tune and along in time with Brother Simon’s accompaniment.

Drowning it out, Gavin stared over at the front of the chapel, and accidentally, his eyes made contact with Brother Nines’…

Looking away when he saw that the android was staring intently at him, Gavin felt heat pooling in his cheeks, and he held his head down in embarrassment while singing random gibberish. Truthfully, he had no idea what the lyrics even were to the song, and he hated that he’d been caught staring by Brother Nines…

The android who was to begin the Mass was obviously going to be Brother Markus. He’d already donned the white and gold-decorated Priest robe which the Elders had aided him with putting on over his head. They all bowed to the altar, to Brother Markus, and then began to take their spots before Brother Markus at the front of the chapel.

While Brother Markus walked over to a little table before his lectern, Gavin finally saw him lay out a basket bearing tiny, round bread. It was the Eucharist, and no doubt wine sat in the fancy old bottle next to the basket. Gavin wasn’t a fool, however; he knew that there was no way in hell Brother Markus was going to be giving everyone wine. Likely, it’d just been there to serve the ‘aesthetic’ purpose and to fit in with the ambiance of the worship.

Brother Markus closed his eyes, and as the music went on, he began ‘Crossing’ himself. The other Android Brothers mimicked it next. It was done slowly and in a very odd, creepy way, at least to Gavin’s eyes. He found it off-putting watching the androids first touching their foreheads with a finger of their right hand while whispering and saying, “In the name of the Father,” then touching down to their lower chest, saying, “the Son,” touching their left shoulder, saying, “and the Holy,” and finally touching their right shoulder, all while saying “Spirit.”

Gavin had been used to seeing numerous priests doing this, as he’d been forced to say ‘In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit’ multiple times throughout his young life. His fingers seemed to burn and tingle just at the thought of mirroring the motion.

Meanwhile, the choir and their words did nothing for Gavin, but it was all his ears had to listen to as he stared at the young alter boys dressed up while singing their hearts out cheerfully.

“All things bright and beautiful, all creatures great and small, all things wise and wonderful, the Lord God made them all!!”

It was at that precise moment when Mackenzie-who’d been standing behind Gavin while the students poured into the chapel and sat on the pews-whispered out, “No fuckin’ shit He did.”

Gavin smirked.

“Each little flower that opens, each little bird that sings, He made their glowing colors, He made their little wings! The purple headed mountain, the river running by, the sunset and the morning that brightens up the sky…”

“My ass itches,” Mackenzie then interrupted for the second time, and Gavin bit down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing. He made sure his feet kept moving, however, knowing that Brother Nines’ cold blue eyes were closely watching him. He hated that the android was being so damn creepy, but he supposed he was doing his ‘job’…or so he hoped, anyway.

The singing voices grew louder when Brother Simon motioned for everyone to sing at the top of their lungs.

“The cold wind in the winter, the pleasant summer sun, the ripe fruits in the garden, He made them; every one!”

Another boy closely behind Gavin sighed on the exact same note the singers were singing on, and Gavin honestly had to give these young boys credit for being so crafty and clever. They were obviously goofing off and making a complete mockery of the entire service, yet no one had been caught by the Android Brothers.

Very clever, and Gavin had to wonder just how long this had all being going on for.

“The tall trees in the greenwood, the meadows where we play, the rushes by the water, we gather every day!”

As the choir finished on the last few notes, Brother Markus finally rose to his full height, and he motioned for everyone to sit down. Obediently, at least sixty bodies sat down on the long rows of pews, and the lights brightened right above Brother Markus so as to draw complete and undivided attention unto him.

The android beamed at everyone while holding his hands together before his sternum. Finally, he opened his mouth, LED light blue, and he said clearly and loudly for all to hear, “As we prepare to celebrate the mystery of Christ’s love, let us acknowledge our failures and ask the Lord for pardon and strength!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, and he saw that Greg, Travis, Andrew, and Patrick also showed attitude and rebellion in their own ways by sighing, making weird hand motions in their laps, and just by shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

Brother Markus looked up towards the ceiling with joy in his eyes. “After we remember our sins for a while, we shall pray!!”

No one said anything, and Brother Markus took the lead.

“I confess to almighty God, and to you, my brothers, that I have sinned through my own fault in my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done, and in what I have failed to do; and I ask blessed Mary, ever virgin, all the angels and saints, and you, my brothers, to pray for me to the Lord our God!”

When he finished, he stared at everyone, and the boys all followed in repeating the same prayer. Like tiny robots, they all seemed to pray out in a dull, monotone voice, and Gavin groaned his way through the prayer as if it’d been a damn chore.

Brother Markus blessed everyone while one of the Elders grabbed some Holy Water and sprayed it casually over everyone’s head as he walked by swiftly. “May almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to everlasting life! Amen!”

“Amen!!”

It was still so odd to Gavin seeing androids literally praying seriously and taking the Mass to heart, but Brother Markus wasn’t finished yet…

Pacing over to the front of the lectern, he held his hands outstretched, palms facing up towards the celling as he breathed out, “Lord, we have sinned against you: Lord, have mercy!”

The students repeated, “Lord, have mercy!”

Brother Markus sighed out pleasantly, “Lord, show us your mercy and love! Grant us your salvation!”

Again, the students repeated, “Show us mercy and love!! Grant us salvation!!”

Turning to Patrick sitting beside him, Gavin mouthed, “How brainwashed is everyone here?!?”

The other boy merely shrugged as a response.

Still eager to act as the priest, Brother Markus led everyone in the following way of a prayer again, “Lord, have mercy.”

Students calmly spoke out, “Lord, have mercy.”

“Christ, have mercy.”

Nodding, they said, “Christ, have mercy.”

Gavin wasn’t following through with anything else; he was far too entertained by Patrick and Mackenzie whispering.

When Brother Markus had prayed out, “Let us Pray; we ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ,” Mackenzie had instead rearranged the words of the holy scripture and turned it into his own bastardized, terrifying remix. Mackenzie’s version went as such, “Let us fuck; we cry this out through intense orgasms, OH GOOOOOD!” he’d howled and whined, mimicking a woman having an intense sexual release, and the sound of it caused the group of friends including Gavin to lose themselves to a round of giggles they’d worked hard at concealing and hiding.

Holding his hands up high, Brother Markus sang out loudly, “We pray to you, oh Lord, Jesus Christ!!”

Mackenzie hurriedly whispered out, “I pray to thee, Lord Satan!”

Brother Ralph and Brother Josh had been pacing around so as to keep an eye on everyone, and when Brother Ralph’s scarred and burned-up face peered over in their direction, Travis winced before looking away.

“Gross,” he whispered after Brother Ralph had walked away slowly.

Gavin agreed, but he knew they had to work extra hard on being silent since the Android Brothers were carefully watching them. It was just so difficult with Mackenzie groaning and moaning sexually like a porn star, however…

Brother Markus bellowed out, “Your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God forever and ever!”

Mackenzie again changed the words, and he whispered, “My slut, who gives the best head in all the wide valleys and lands makes me cum forever and ever and ever!!!”

Gavin nearly choked on his laughter. Sadly, Mackenzie didn’t seem to want to stop clowning around anytime soon.

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and the Holy Spirit!” Brother Markus finished.

“In the name of the balls, the sack, and the holy dick!” Makenzie concluded as well.

Enough was enough.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore before he lost himself to a wriggling mess of laughter and uncontrollable giggles, Gavin quickly whipped around to ask Mackenzie to shut up, when he was face-to-face with Brother Nines instead.

He froze right away, stomach dropping into the pit of his torso, and he swore he felt his heart skipping many beats. Gavin wasn’t one to be easily scared. In truth, he knew that given the noise and disruption, they were all bound to get caught at one point or another. No, that wasn’t entirely the issue.

The issue was the creepy facial expression the android had on his face while staring directly at Gavin.

Brother Nines was smiling widely at him, and while his eyes gleamed dangerously as if warning Gavin, his lips pulled back, and he revealed his pearly white, perfectly straight teeth…they appeared like the fangs of a wolf ready to snatch up its prey, and Gavin suddenly felt beyond scared and nervous. This was a drastic look and a huge difference in comparison to the smile Brother Nines previously held on his face while holding little Charlie up in his arms. Right now, in the glow of the chapel lights, Brother Nines looked menacing and evil.

‘Evil’ wasn’t usually a word Gavin ran around using or even thinking of, but he found himself unable to describe it any other way. Brother Nines loomed and towered over him, fully using the advantage of his height, and he truly seemed purely evil.

Not wanting to back down from the challenge, Gavin glared daggers at him until Brother Nines finally backed away. Still smiling, the android turned his head, and he walked back until he was standing by the wall closet to Gavin’s pew. His eyes turned over almost reluctantly to Brother Markus and Brother Simon, the latter Android Brother making his way over toward the little table bearing the Eucharist bread and wine, now.

Shivering nervously, Gavin leaned against Patrick and Andrew. He was careful not to make it seem obvious that he was whispering, and he hardly moved his mouth and lips as he ground out loudly enough for only the boys by him to hear, “Do you think Brother Nines heard us?”

Patrick’s sharp eyes peeked over once at Gavin, and he shook his head. “Nah, I just think he was tryin’ to be weird and pick on you because you’re new.”

Deciding to go with that answer, Gavin sat up and stared straight on ahead.

“We shall now have our Eucharistic service,” Brother Markus announced.

Immediately, everyone got up, and one-by-one in a single-file line, the students approached the table and Brother Simon standing before it.

Gavin threw a confused glance over at Andrew and Patrick. Truthfully, he hadn’t done this in years, and he knew that every service and every church went about doing it differently.

Andrew smiled knowingly. “This next part is very special,” he whispered to Gavin, “this is where the bread and wine get changed into the Body and Blood of Christ, or so we gotta pretend to believe!”

Snorting in mild humor, Gavin waited in line until it was his turn. He’d witnessed the other boys standing before him approach the table and Brother Simon, and they’d bowed their heads and knelt while the Android Brother sprinkled them with Holy Water and blessed them by saying a few words of nonsense. He’d then given them the thin bread, and they’d eaten it and merely held the silver wine cup in their hands while listening to Brother Simon. They hadn’t been permitted to drink it, thankfully.

Gavin stood awkwardly before Brother Simon, now. He knew students were still waiting behind him, but for some reason, he froze right in place. His eyeballs even seemed to freeze in place, and he engaged in a weird staring contest with Brother Simon. The android’s light blue eyes pierced through his, and Gavin still found himself rooted to the spot.

After moments of awkward, blank stares, Brother Simon sighed out, “You’re supposed to kneel now. Whatever you do, don’t sit. Christ is King, and when a king enters a room, nobody sits,” he explained calmly. “It’s been known to happen that a king will cut off someone’s head if he sits while the king enters a room. Luckily, King Jesus never did this.”

Gavin cringed, “Err…right…”

Someone from behind shoved him down into a kneeling position, and Brother Simon nodded down at him, “If you feel weird about kneeling, do it anyway. You’ll look really out of place if you sit now, as sitting is a sign of disrespect. If you don’t want to kneel, you can stand, but if everyone else is kneeling, you’ll look out of place again, but that’s okay if you can’t kneel for too long.”

Nodding, Gavin assumed the position, and Brother Simon closed his eyes as he continued with the prayer and blessings.

Knowing that there were a number of different prayers that could be said now, Brother Simon chose which one to say that would end this all quickly. Gavin drowned out his words, but otherwise felt grateful when Brother Simon looked at him with patience and kindness. 

After the Android Brother had been praying for a while, he reminded Gavin of the Last Supper. He then held up the bread and said the words Jesus said, supposedly.

“Take this and eat it,” he spoke down at Gavin, “for this is my body which will be given up for you!”

The memories all came back to Gavin.

As these words had been said to him before, the bread-in the minds of the insane-changed into the Body of Christ. Apparently, this was currently such a special moment that the Elders began to ring tiny silver and gold bells.

Holding up his thin bread well in between strong fingers, Brother Simon showed the Body of Christ to Gavin. The Android Brother quietly prayed out, “My Lord, and my God.”

Staring down expectantly at Gavin, the boy knew something was missing, and he knew something was required of him, but he was drawing blanks.

Sighing, Brother Simon gently pressed a hand down on top of Gavin’s head. “Bow,” he whispered.

Obeying him, Gavin waited for the Android Brother to pray a bit more, hold up the wine cup, and say the words Jesus said once more.

“Take this, and drink from it!” Brother Simon practically sang out, “this is the cup of my blood; the blood of the new and everlasting covenant!”

All Gavin was permitted to do was hold the cup to his lips, but he never took a sip, for Brother Simon quickly snatched the cup away just when Gavin had been thinking of sampling the wine.

Placing the cup back on the table, Brother Simon said, “It will be shed for you and for all so that sins may be forgiven! Do this in memory of me!!” 

As these words were said, the wine had to change into the Blood of Christ. Again, this is had to be a special moment, as the bells rang. Brother Simon showed the cup with the Blood of Christ to Gavin next, and the Android Brother quietly prayed, “My Lord, and my God.”

After this, Gavin remembered he should bow his head as the android genuflected.

Everyone stood up now, and Gavin sighed as he rose to his feet while shoving the bread into his mouth.

Brother Simon nodded at him, “Let us proclaim the mystery of faith: Christ has died, Christ is risen, Christ will come again.”

Gavin again fumbled for words. “Umm…”

Brother Simon rolled his eyes this time, visibly losing some of his patience. “Just say ‘Amen’.”

When Gavin froze again, Andrew coughed, and then elbowed Gavin hard in the back.

Yelping, Gavin jumped up and cried out, “Amen!!”

Brother Simon softly said, “The Lord be with you, my child.”

Grumbling under his breath, Gavin whispered back, “And also with you…”

Finally. It was now done.

Brother Simon shooed him away with the wave of a hand, and Gavin moved down the long line towards the back of the chapel. He’d been so eager and excited to exit that he failed to notice a pair of dark blue eyes carefully studying him from the shadows.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

It was a boring, rainy afternoon. When Mass had ended, classes continued for the day, and Brother Nines didn’t have much of a lesson planned. Nothing intense had happened, thankfully. The class began with Nines passing along pencils, pencil crayons, as well as old packages of thick crayons for the younger age groups.

Arranging the room so that the desks were fashioned in large circles in the center of the room, Nines handed out coloring books for the younger boys, and then gave out blank sheets for the older students. They’d simply been told to color and draw the happiest memories of their lives, while the younger students had to color in identical images and pictures of Jesus on the Cross…

Gavin had taken a peek at the image in the coloring book, and he couldn’t believe that such a gruesome image of the nails embedded in Christ’s palms and feet had actually been printed in a children’s’ coloring book to begin with.

There was just something so off about this damn school, but he didn’t have much time to think about it and talk to his friends. Brother Nines ordered them all to remain silent while they drew and colored. The Android Brother sat behind his large desk at the front of the room simply grading papers in silence while the students worked.

The scratching sounds of pencils and crayons on paper soon grew louder and louder in the room to the point where it made Gavin feel sick to his stomach. He’d had a heavy lunch, and while he’d initially been energetic to continue laughing and joking with his new friends, he found it was impossible to do when the room they were all kept in was just so horribly silent. Even the raindrops outside beating down on the windows were louder than gunshots in the air, and Gavin held a hand against one of his ears as he stared down at his blank sheet.

This was just plain stupid. There had to be a catch to all this! Gavin refused to simply believe that someone as strict and annoying as Brother Nines had nothing in the way of a lesson planned for everyone, especially on a Wednesday mid-afternoon. Sure, it was raining cats and dogs, and the sky was dark and utterly gloomy. But why would the rain put an end to the lessons?

This had to be an exam or a test…but of what?

Sheer obedience? Was there something more to the drawings than Brother Nines had led on?

With his mind drawing nothing but blanks, Gavin soon felt beyond annoyed. He’d been sitting there in the middle of the classroom grinding his back teeth together while also tapping his pencil over his blank page. It created little dark marks on the paper, but that didn’t change the fact that he was bored, he had no idea what to draw, and he really didn’t want to stick his hand up and call Brother Nines over to ask him for further clarification…

It was all just too confusing for Gavin.

While he had been thinking, a part of him worried as to whether or not this was somehow a weird punishment Nines had concocted because he’d perhaps somehow heard Gavin and his friends goofing off…

No…that wasn’t it.

Even Patrick and Andrew had said it was highly unlikely that Brother Nines had heard them…but what of Mackenzie? After all, the boy had been seated behind Gavin, and he should’ve seen Brother Nines approaching more than anyone else from his vantage point…

Eyeing the boy in question, Gavin saw how closely Mackenzie had been seated to his left side, and while Gavin knew they weren’t allowed to talk, that didn’t mean they were permitted to ‘communicate’ in some other way…

Sneakily, he grabbed a loose bit of paper from the binder he’d stored inside his desk. Careful so he wouldn’t make a sound, he ripped the page out of the binder rings, and while making sure Brother Nines was still grading papers, he placed the paper on his lap, and he grabbed a pen.

Hurriedly, he wrote out a note, and then slid it beneath the desk onto Mackenzie’s lap.

The boy paused, and then peered down at the offered note.

It read: **_man, it sucks that we cant use cells here to text._**

Eyes still on Nines, Gavin waited for Mackenzie to finally grab his pen as well, and then he wrote a reply.

Gavin looked down at it.

**_Yep but this is still creative, right?_ **

Gavin wrote back: **_sure is. Mass was boring, and im even more bored now too…help me lol_**

Sliding the paper back to Mackenzie, their hurried motions soon caught Greg’s interest. The Irish boy smirked at them, leaning forward as he read through the conversation whenever he could.

Eventually, he too decided to join in, and he used a red colored pen to write out: **_stop shit talking me loool_**

All three boys giggled softly, and then Gavin added in: ** _id rather shit talk Brother Nines…dude’s creepy._**

Mackenzie nodded and wrote: **_yeah he always weirded me out when i first joined the school last year, but ive found that if you keep to yourself, hes not so bad._**

Catching up, Greg leaned in and responded: **_yep, and just whatever you do, dont make him angry, for the love of god, Gavin._**

There it was again; the same mysterious warning regarding not making Brother Nines angry. It’d come to him in less than ten hours, and Gavin trembled as he read over the sentence at least once more before he heard Ronald coughing. The boy resumed coloring afterwards, and Gavin peered at Nines.

Still working, thank goodness.

He stared back down at the paper, and he knew his friends were waiting for him to write. Mackenzie had already written: **_i warned him about that, Greg._**

It was Gavin’s turn to write back, so he did.

**_Thats the second time someone has told me not to make Brother Nines angry…whats with that?_ **

It was Greg who answered his question.

**_The quiet ones are the ones you gotta watch out for, thats all._ **

Gavin wasn’t entirely satisfied with this answer. It seemed deep down in his gut that both boys sitting on either side of him were lying. Gavin had been good at reading people for the most part, and getting into so much trouble at an early age had almost ‘built in’ a mechanism within himself that almost alerted him to when people were either holding back on telling him how much they knew about something, or purposefully misleading him.

He didn’t like supposing that it could be a possible mixture of both these things or either of them, especially surrounding his new friends. Gavin already had plenty of trust issues, and he didn’t want to start doubting Mackenzie and Greg, now.

Holding his pen steadily, he fleshed out his continuation of the conversation, but he cleverly avoided asking questions he felt the boys wouldn’t answer.

**_Mac, do u think that Nines heard or saw us when were all jokin around during Mass?_ **

Quick to read the question, Mackenzie shook his head and wrote back: **_Nah, Brother Nines was listening to the b.s. going on himself._**

Gavin frowned at this answer. **_then why did he target me so quickly when no one heard him even approaching?_**

Snickering lightly, Greg butted in and wrote down: **_i like to think that Brother Nines mastered the art of silent running, and thats why we didnt hear him_**

 ** _Ur dumb,_** Mackenzie wrote back to Greg after he’d drawn a little arrow pointing at Greg’s statement, and then underlined his own response, **_i didnt see shit, so just chill._**

 ** _u chill, hoe_** , was Greg’s response to that, and Gavin nearly groaned as he gripped the page tightly and furiously wrote back with his own pen.

**_Stop arguing, you guys! we seriously could be in trouble after goofing off in Mass, and that doesnt concern any of you?!?_ **

Hardly able to contain himself, he nervously began sweating while Greg and Mackenzie read his sentence, and then commented back in kind.

Greg wrote, **_mate, im tired of being scared all the time. u should just relax. i find it gets easier to live that way rather than worrying all the time._**

Directly beneath his commentary, Mackenzie added in, **_hey greg, after class, do u wanna help move the extra bed from the schools attic next to yours and mine?_**

Frowning, Greg asked, **_why? We have plenty of beds in the dorm already, and ur bed is fine._**

 ** _Oh, I dont need it for sleeping,_** Mackenzie had jotted down in a mess, **_i just wanted to set the extra bed on fire._**

Oh for goodness sake…

Resisting the urge to slap them both, Gavin brought their attention back to the real topic at hand. **_Stop fucking around, guys!!! do you guys think Brother Nines is gonna tell the others about the crap we were doin at Mass?!?!_**

Moving the paper upwards so he could write properly, Mackenzie shook his head confidently while he replied with, **_nah, i saw Brother Nines paying attention to the assembly himself, so its safe to assume that—_**

At once, a large hand snatched the paper clean away from the boys and high into the air.

Gasping, they all turned around to find Brother Nines standing directly behind them, and he held their ‘note’ in a hand while glaring evenly at all three of them.

“My three chatterboxes,” he hissed, and he finally looked down at the written contents of the page.

Internally, Gavin was one heck of a mess. He kept repeating in his mind: ‘Please don’t read it, please don’t read it, please, oh please don’t read it!’

Unfortunately, they all knew Brother Nines was reading their conversation. His eyes moved from left to right as he ate up all their words slowly. Hanging his head in shame, Gavin exchanged embarrassed and mortified looks with his friends, and then their faces held fear, concern, and nothing but worry.

What would Brother Nines do to them now that he’d caught them writing bad things about him?!?

Gavin didn’t want to think about the consequences. He looked out the window while his hands and toes grew numb and cold. Outside, a nasty storm was still billowing and wreaking havoc on all the lands, and yet, Gavin _still_ preferred being outside as opposed to indoors right close to Brother Nines where the android could do God-knows-what to them.

Trembling, he held himself together as he listened to the hard sounds of raindrops beating down almost angrily and violently down on the rooftop of the school and thick panes of glass on the windows.

Was Brother Nines finished reading yet?!?!

Chancing a glance up at the android, Gavin found that Brother Nines had slowly lowered the note down.

Here it comes…

While Gavin braced himself for nothing but the worst in terms of a reaction, when the paper fell, Gavin nearly felt himself growing ill with shock and amazement when he saw the facial expression Brother Nines had on his face.

It was truly terrifying indeed, and nothing he’d been expecting to see…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...👀👀👀👀😱


	7. Brutal Beatings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content starts here, read at your own discretion.

Brother Nines held the note down by his side, and nothing short of the widest of smiles was plastered on his face. It didn’t seem forced or pained, however; it seemed truly genuine! His eyes were in small slits as his eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline, and his teeth gleamed and shined brightly down at the three boys who’d been the authors of the note he’d read.

What was going on???

Gavin was seriously confused.

Nines really seemed…happy…truly, it seemed as if this was the best moment in his entire life…

Exchanging confused glances with his friends, Gavin saw the other two boys merely shrugging while gaping at him equally. It appeared as though they were just as confused as he was, and this only seemed to make the situation worse. Although Gavin would never aim to admit this out loud to anyone, he was truly scared. Honestly, he’d been expecting Brother Nines to scream at them while his LED light beamed red straight into their eyes. He’d wanted the tall android to tower over them like he’d done so back in the chapel when he’d been alone with Gavin, and the teenager had expected Brother Nines to practically break glass, flip tables and chairs over, and just act insanely mad and furious.

And yet…here he was, standing tall while he smiled as though Gavin had told him a beautiful story.

Odd…

Creepy…

Disturbing…

Disgusting…

Terrifying.

Gavin had no idea what to say, but thankfully, Brother Nines sighed as he gently placed the note into his opposite hand and rolled it up neatly. Still smiling in a friendly way, he sighed out, “Oh, you boys and your creative thoughts and ideas,” chuckling a deep rumble of a chuckle, he tapped the back of Greg’s chair, “I often find myself envious of your imaginations…”

While Greg swallowed nervously, a dark and nefarious look flashed in the center of Brother Nines’ eyes, but then it was gone in a split second before any of the boys could see it. The rest of the class remained completely oblivious to what was currently going on, but Gavin suspected at least one other boy had to have been listening in…

Peering down at the three friends, Nines’ smile grew wider, and wider, and wider until it’d practically seemed so artificial and fake. “I would be careful about story-telling if I were you, however,” he said in a warm, friendly tone, but all three boys knew he was dishing this out as a threat clear as day.

Leaning down and gazing at Gavin first, he then made sure to turn his eyes over to Greg and Mackenzie. The other two boys stared away at their drawings, and they nervously trembled when Nines collected their ‘artwork’.

Just when Brother Nines had turned to peek over at the surface of Gavin’s desk, a tiny cough sounded from closer down towards the floor. Brother Nines turned his head and bent his neck down, and he smiled lightly. Standing close to him was little Charlie Snow, and he was holding his drawing and colorings up with pride.

“Do you like it, Brother Nines?” the small boy asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Once again, Brother Nines was all smiles as he bent down before the young boy. His eyes were like twinkling and sparkling diamonds, and he almost glowed with happiness that couldn’t be real at all, or so Gavin thought. Brother Nines pet the top of Charlie’s head gently, “I simply adore it, Mr. Snow; you’ve done very well.”

The drawing was just of a few animals that were drawn crudely in stick figures, and the boy clearly still was unable to color within the lines of his drawings. Truthfully, it was all a mess of colors and incoherent things, but Brother Nines remained polite and kind until Charlie giggled and ran back to his own desk.

Standing upright then, Brother Nines cast an annoyed glance down at the note the boys had all written together, and then scowled back up at thee trio in question. Pointing at Mackenzie, Brother Nines carefully whispered softly, “You’ve yet to show me your required one-hundred lines on poor language choice, Mr. Armstrong, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you…” Mackenzie blushed and then scraped his feet down along the classroom floor, nodding sadly.

“Yes, Brother Nines.”

Gavin gaped at Brother Nines in awe and shock. Not even a few seconds ago when Charlie had been among them, Brother Nines had seemed so…kind…so gentle!! His smile had made him look years younger in comparison to when he was frowning or scowling, and he seemed so friendly!! It was all just a game, and it was all a fake!! Realizing how quickly the android could switch back and forth between exaggerated emotions truly disturbed and frightened Gavin to no end. It made Brother Nines all the more challenging and difficult to read and understand, now, as there was no telling what was real, and what was all a fake…

Tsking with his tongue against his teeth, Brother Nines shook his head at Mackenzie while waving the note before the boy. “I see your intent to destroy and damage school property on full display here as well, Mr. Armstrong,” he grinned, and it wasn’t a pleasant one at all, “I think two-hundred lines with the sentence ‘I shall not touch and burn things that aren’t my own’ may help you ponder and reflect on your own corrupt desires, indeed.”

Mackenzie visibly paled, but he nodded weakly while Greg whispered, “Sucks, mate.”

Now that the punishments were all doled out, Brother Nines returned to his original task at hand; inspecting the drawings and works of the boys. Moving his long arm over to Gavin’s desk, Nines gasped, “Blank, Mr. Reed?” he then snickered softly, “I thought as much.”

Trying to come up with a good enough excuse so they all wouldn’t land into more trouble than they already likely were in, Gavin protested, “But I’m not done yet!!”

While Brother Nines grinned at him, Gavin made an attempt to grab his pencil crayons. “Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll—”

On cue, the loud church bells resonating from the bell tower on the other side of the large school rang mightily. It signaled the end of the class day, and all the students in the classroom sighed out in happiness and relief.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Greg stood up, and he practically snatched his personal belongings into his arms. Bowing his head down, he spat out hurriedly, “Forgive us, Brother Nines!”

“Y-yeah!” Mackenzie pushed his chair back on the floor, and he too stood up while also bowing his head down submissively in a move of pure obeisance, “forgive me, Brother Nines!!”

Holding a hand up high in the air, Brother Nines cried out, “Submit your drawings to me now, and we’ll discuss them tomorrow in class!!”

One by one, the students all basically threw their papers at Nines. The android caught them all nicely, and stacked them up into a neat pile which he placed over on top of his own desk at the front of the room.

“You’re all dismissed,” Brother Nines called out, and as the classroom door flung open, Gavin began packing up as well, eager to join his friends.

Suddenly, he was stopped in his movements when he felt a firm, strong, heavy hand rest upon his shoulder. Gavin froze right away, and his eyes grew as wide and large as golf balls. He knew it was Brother Nines’ hand upon his shoulder even without looking. His friends staring back in shock and fright at him confirmed that for Gavin as well, and they all seemed to wince and cringe on his behalf while lingering in the open doorway.

“I said you’re all dismissed,” Brother Nines purred, and then tightened his grip on Gavin’s smaller shoulders, “all of you…except for _you_ , Mr. Reed.”

There it was.

Raw fear reflected back in his friends’ eyes, and Greg waved as he turned and ran straight into the halls while crying out, “See ya later, mate!!”

Patrick turned away, next, almost stammering out, “T-talk to you soon, Gavin!”

Mackenzie lingered for a moment, but then he too backed away from the door as he nodded up at Gavin and then simply waved ‘goodbye’.

Gavin still found himself unable to move, even after Brother Nines had closed the classroom door softly. For some reason, though the door hardly made a sound as it shut, it sounded like the slamming of a prison cell door, at least to Gavin’s ears. He felt entrapped, and in a horrible cage. The room seemed smaller and tighter, and he could hardly breathe…

Turning around towards him, Brother Nines smiled as he unfolded the handwritten note and waved it in the air above Gavin’s head. “Gossiping in my class are we, Mr. Reed?” he shook his head, “and I thought young girls were bad…”

Snapping out of his daydreaming and frozen fears, Gavin jumped in to defend himself. “It’s not really like that, Brother Nines!” he cried out energetically, “we were just randomly saying stupid things; don’t take it seriously, please!”

Staring at the page again, Nines scoffed, “It appears serious enough in my eyes, Mr. Reed…how can you truly expect me to believe otherwise?”

For this, Gavin truly had no answer. The note was written in English; the words were right there in plain sight. How could he argue his way out of it? The implications would hold up against him, and he didn’t want to even think about what Brother Nines would do to him if he lied…

Shivering, Gavin offered the truth, finally. “Look,” he began, staring around the room while Brother Nines waited in front of him patiently. “We were just curious—err, I mean, I was personally curious about you, and I was just asking them because they’ve been at the school longer.” He felt heat pouring into his cheeks and face, and his neck and back started sweating heavily as if he’d been wearing many layers of clothing.

Gavin felt uncomfortable beneath the scrutinizing gaze Brother Nines was giving him presently, but there was little else he could do. Lashing out didn’t work; Brother Nines always doubled his efforts to punish him for it, so it seemed. For now, even though he felt his skin crawling, Gavin merely stood by and allowed Brother Nines to stare curiously at him.

The clock in the room ticked loudly like a beating drum, and it did nothing for Gavin’s nerves while Brother Nines just looked at him from head to toe as if seeing him for the first time ever. The strange manner and nature of the look worried Gavin and instilled great levels of discomfort and fear within him, but Nines paid it no mind…that is, if he even noticed…

Whether Brother Nines noticed or hadn’t was immaterial for now; all that mattered to Gavin was what the android had in mind for him. It seemed impossible to tell, sadly. Brother Nines held a very blank and neutral face, but then he broke out into a small half-smile while he walked over towards his desk. Pulling out the top drawer, Nines fished inside it and moved some items around.

Gavin was unable to identify what the items could’ve been by noise alone, and he tried waiting as patiently as he could while his stomach felt queasy, and his heart raced in his chest a mile a minute. He hid how nervous he was to the best of abilities, right up until when Nines closed his drawer shut and paced back around the desk over towards Gavin.

The android was definitely holding and hiding an object behind his back, Gavin soon realized. He could hardly see anything; Nines was far too broad and huge. Hiding the object well enough behind his back, Nines held out a free hand and motioned over towards the front edge of his desk.

“If you’d be so kind as to bend over and place yourself on the desk now, Mr. Reed; chest lying flatly on the surface, please.”

What.

The.

Hell…

Had his ears failed him?!

Shaking his head a few times, Gavin blinked hard. Thinking it was all just a joke, Gavin pointed at Nines and laughed. “You’re funny, Brother Nines!” he barked out in a short, clipped laugh, “as if I’d ever—”

An evil grin formed on Nines’ face, and it made Gavin cease in laughter.

Oh God…

Brother Nines was absolutely serious…

Realizing what the android had truly requested of him, then, Gavin took a few steps back while shaking his head back and forth from side to side slowly. “No…” he wheezed out painfully, “I won’t do that!!”

Arms moving away from his back, Nines reached forward with his free hand, and he grabbed onto Gavin’s shoulder roughly. Dragging the boy close towards himself, he spat down while looking intently into his eyes, “You can, and you shall!”

Without another word, Nines shoved Gavin towards his desk. The boy refused to move at first, but then Nines leaned over him and whispered hotly against his ear, “I’ll go a lot easier on you if you stop refusing me, Gavin…”

Did he have any other choice?!

No.

Gavin didn’t want to cry out for help; he just wanted this all over with. It would be nothing short of embarrassing and humiliating if his new friends found out he was incapable of handling himself.

Clenching his fists together tightly, Gavin walked over towards the desk closer, and he placed himself right over the edge. His chest hit the flat, cold surface, and Brother Nines pushed aside some papers and pens, making room for Gavin. The boy silently just lay there with his back and ass turned towards Nines, and when Gavin turned to peer over his shoulder, he felt Brother Nines pushing his head back around.

“Don’t do anything unless I tell you to, are we clear, Mr. Reed?” Nines purred down at him in a clear enough warning.

Nodding, Gavin remained as calm and as silent as he could. He soon heard and felt shuffling behind himself, and he closed his eyes and thought of his friends when he felt Nines gripping his hip.

Suddenly, without warning, something heavy and rough landed against Gavin’s backside after Nines had pushed Gavin’s hips backwards a little.

“AHHH!” Gavin cried out when the flat, rough object slammed into his ass once more.

“Shh!” Nines spat, “can’t you act as tough as you want to truly be, for once in your entire life??”

What was going on?!?

He hadn’t been allowed to look back, otherwise Gavin would’ve forced himself to. All he could do was close his eyes and imagine what the object hitting him in the ass was. Again, and again, it slapped against his round cheeks, and he winced and whimpered every time it made contact with his sensitive, sore skin.

It had to have been some kind of ruler. It felt flat, sturdy, long, and horizontal!

Taking a quick peek over his shoulder while using his peripheral vision, Gavin nearly cried out in panic when he saw Brother Nines indeed holding a ruler. It was an old, thick one. Gavin hadn’t ever received physical discipline in his entire life, and he whimpered when he saw how tightly Nines was holding onto the ruler while staring straight at his ass.

Before he was caught staring, Gavin looked back at the front of the room.

Chuckling, Brother Nines delivered another blow to Gavin’s ass. “You didn’t complete your assignment today, Mr. Reed,” he pointed out in an authoritative tone, “what’s to be done about that?”

THWACK!

The ruler had been the answer.

“Please,” Gavin found himself begging, though he was unable to finish his sentence.

THWACK!

“Repeat after me,” Brother Nines hissed, “I shall listen to my elders.”

Groaning in pain, Gavin repeated, “I shall listen to my elders!”

THWACK!

“I shall respect my teachers!”

THWACK!

“I shall re-respect my t-teachers!”

THWACK!!

Luckily, he still had his pants on, otherwise, Gavin was certain the beatings would leave bruises for sure. Brother Nines was at least clever to think of this, and he had to give the android credit for a split second…just a second, anyway.

Closing his eyes tightly, Gavin felt and heard Nines spanking him with the ruler strongly a few more times until he paused. Nines shifted again, and Gavin felt a heavy weight press against his shoulder. A hand gently rested beneath his while he’d been gripping the edge of the desk for dear support, and Gavin gasped when he felt a puff of warm air against the back of his neck.

“Undo your trousers please, Mr. Reed.”

No…no…no…no fucking way…

His nightmare had come true; gone would be his pants, and Brother Nines would beat him directly over his skin…

NO!

“NO!!” Gavin willed himself to cry out in protest, and he nearly turned around, ready to make a break for it, when Nines slammed a hand violently into his chest. It felt as though a train had rammed into him at full speed. Gavin’s back slammed against the desk, and he was then turned around almost savagely. Sternum hitting wood, Gavin felt two skilled hands quickly divesting him of his dress pants in no time.

Crying out in fear, Gavin tried stopping Brother Nines. “PLEASE DON’T!”

“Silence, you stupid child!” Brother Nines barked out at him, “do you really take me for a fool, boy?!” Nines’ nimble fingers unbuttoned Gavin’s dress pants, and he dropped the pants down to Gavin’s ankles. They boy was clearly in panic mode, and thinking that the android was going to pull down his underwear, next, Gavin’s fingers hooked onto the fabric, and he shook his head ‘no’ the entire time while shaking violently.

Snickering, Nines growled, “You are permitted to keep those on; seeing you nude would be disgusting, foolish child.” Glaring away at Gavin’s back and neck, Nines held the ruler tightly, and he delivered one brutal blow right to the center of the boy’s ass.

Gavin was wearing black underwear, and Nines found the color suited him. It brought out his white skin, and Nines couldn’t stop staring at the back of the boy’s thighs as he beat him repeatedly. It amazed him that Gavin wasn’t growing too much body hair, yet, and Nines enjoyed the view as he beat the boy over and over until he lost count.

Surprisingly, Gavin remained silent throughout most of it, and Nines was impressed.

THWACK! The android’s large hand wielding the ruler came down over Gavin’s ass, and the teenager bit down hard on the insides of his cheeks while shutting his eyes as tightly as he could.

“I know Mackenzie and Patrick were whispering something in your ear during Mass, Gavin,” Nines purred down at him while pausing in his beatings, “would you like to share with me what it was?”

He then brought his hand down again. THWACK!

Gavin trembled, and he sucked in a sharp, pained breath.

“No?” Nines smiled, “are you certain you don’t want to tell me?”

“Nnnuh!!” Gavin vocalized, and Nines smiled at him.

“Come on…”

One again, the ruler was mercilessly brought down over his soft flesh. THWACK!

“I c-can’t!!”

Brother Nines didn’t even hesitate in his beatings. THWACK!

“You should…”

THWACK!!!

Still refusing to relent, Nines came up with another brilliant plan that possibly would work. Setting the ruler down, he moved away from Gavin for a moment.

Thinking it’d been over, Gavin sighed out in relief. He opened his tear-stained eyes, and the contents of Brother Nines’ desk met his eyes. It all was so blurry and messy that Gavin was unable to differentiate between a globe resting on the desk and an old stapler. It all looked the same to him, and he sniffled, praying and hoping it truly was all over.

Without looking back at Brother Nines, he whispered, “Can I please g-go now?”

A deep hum hit his ears in no time. “Not quite; I have another method that may help you talk freely,” Brother Nines then chuckled in amusement, “don’t move.”

Gavin didn’t, and he again heard shuffling. Eyeing the shadow looming above the one he made on Nines’ desk, he knew that the android was standing directly behind him. He wasn’t surprised or shocked at all when Nines breathed into his ear, simply allowing Gavin to feel just how close to him he was…

Smiling down at him even though he couldn’t see it, Nines asked, “Do you know what happens to naughty young boys, Mr. Reed?”

Closing his eyes tightly, Gavin shivered.

Nines breathed hotly into his ear, next, “I’ll tell you…”

Gavin didn’t want to know, but he braced himself for the answer he knew was coming.

“…They get spanked.”

His eyelids flew open, and at the same time that they did, he felt the palm of a strong hand connecting with his ass.

SLAP!

“AAAAARRRGH!!”

This really hurt.

There weren’t any layers of clothing and fabric separating skin from skin, now, and Gavin threw his head down as he cried out in pain over and over again. His ass stung and burned, but Brother Nines didn’t care or seem to want to stop anytime soon. In fact, it appeared as if the android was enjoying himself; he inched himself closer and closer to Gavin’s body while delivering the hard slaps to his ass.

“Tell me what you and your friends were joking about in Mass.”

SLAP! Again, he brought his hand down without hesitation.

“Mmmnnnooo!”

SLAP!

“Just say it!”

SLAP!

Gavin writhed in pain, eyes watering and tears leaking down his cheeks. He couldn’t even see the nose on his face before himself, and he bit down hard on his tongue when Brother Nines spanked him again.

SLAP!

“I don’t like beating the truth out of you, Mr. Reed,” Nines sighed wearily down at him, but his hand yet again connected with the teenager’s ass.

SLAP!

“Believe me, this hurts me more than it is hurting you…”

SLAP!

Gavin cried louder, then bit down hard over his lower lip. He could’ve sworn he tasted coppery, metallic blood in his mouth, but he had to put up with it until Brother Nines was finished.

SLAP!!

Not wanting to show the android how much pain he was in, Gavin’s nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply and slowly, thinking about anything except for where he was, what was currently happening to him, and who specifically was doing all this to him. He thought of dirt bike racing, fishing, smoking weed with his friends, eating pizza and his favorite snacks, and making out with a hot girl who had a wonderful pair of breasts.

Strangely, while he thought of this, he found himself growing hard in his underwear…oh God, his cock was honestly hard…but why?!??! He knew he didn’t find this sexy or pleasurable, but it had to be a physical reaction due to his hips gently gyrating against the desk whenever Brother Nines hit him. It was just friction and contact!!! Nothing more, right??

SLAP!

“Noooo!”

“Shut up!” Brother Nines spat angrily at him, “you should’ve considered the ramifications of your stupid actions before all this happened, Mr. Reed!”

SLAP!

“Please…”

“This is all your fault!”

SLAAAP!!!

Yes, yes it was his fault. Knowing he didn’t want to sell his friends out and betray them, Gavin had to consider for a moment if this was all truly worth it. Would his friends take a beating like this for his own sake?!?

SLAP!

He truly wondered…

SLAP!!

“Ahhh!!”

Right when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Gavin saw Nines’ shadow looming over his own, and they meshed together. Nines had been practically eyeing his ass while leaning above him, and he hummed to himself as he studied the bruising and red handprint marks he’d left behind after pulling Gavin’s underwear to the side for a brief moment.

Eyes swimming with joy and zeal, Brother Nines smirked at Gavin. “You’re the loyal sort, I see,” he pointed out, “I won’t learn a thing from you, will I?”

Silently, Gavin managed to shift his weight to his right hand-the dominant hand of his body while he took in many sharp, labored breaths. His eyes stung with tears, and he was hardly able to stand up when Brother Nines moved back.

“Do you think you’re slowly beginning to learn your lesson now, Mr. Reed?” Brother Nines inquired while pausing.

Taking advantage of the break from the brutal beatings, Gavin sucked in a deep mouthful of fresh air. Realizing how badly his lungs ached and burned for it, he had to have really been in severe pain after all.

Brother Nines must’ve noticed it as well. He leaned against Gavin and softly whispered, “You’ve been drowning, haven’t you?” Cooing softly, he rubbed Gavin’s chin, and then wiped the last bits of his tears off his cheeks.

Turning him around, Nines stood above Gavin, and he withdrew a tissue from his black dress pants pockets. “Wipe your face off,” he instructed the teenager, and then pet him lightly on the head.

While Gavin dabbed away softly at his pink, tear-stained eyes, Brother Nines bent down and pulled Gavin’s pants back up. Zipping the boy up carefully, Nines did in fact notice the semi-erection Gavin was sporting, but he chose not to comment on it. He hid a sly, knowing grin while staring down at the floor, and when Gavin had finished wiping his eyes, he grabbed the tissue and tucked it back into his pockets.

Wagging a finger into the boy’s face, Nines smiled while cheerfully singing out, “This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”

The threat hung in the air between them, and Gavin sniffled again. He could hardly move; the beatings he’d received definitely was going to leave his skin and ass with the android’s handprints all over, but it was too late, and Gavin found he didn’t care much. Truth be told, he was worried about his mouth and jaw being ripped off his face, and he blinked back a fresh round of tears while steadying himself on his legs.

Beaming down at him, Nines smirked, “That’s a good lad,” he ruffled Gavin’s messy hair once more playfully and tenderly, “I may make a refined gentleman out of you yet, Mr. Reed.”

Right then in that moment, there were so many things Gavin had wanted to say to Brother Nines. He’d wanted to throw something at him while punching him a million times in the face. He’d wanted to spit into his eyes and claw at his LED light. Anything he could do to degrade, humiliate, and inflict some sort of damage unto the tall android, he’d wanted to take full advantage of. Sadly, these all existed as fantasies in his mind, and Brother Nines was liable to just snap him neatly in two if he even dared to do such a thing.

Brother Nines smiled widely at him, “You’re now dismissed, Mr. Reed.”

With no other options left, Gavin limped over towards his desk, and he grabbed his binder, notebooks, and pencil case in his hands and held the items tightly to his chest while sniffling softly.

Trying to conceal his limp, Gavin made it all the way to his dormitory, and the moment he’d located his bed, he threw his school items onto the floor next to his bed, and he hid himself deeply beneath his sheets. Even the mattress hurt and stung against his lower back, and Gavin pulled his blankets and sheets up over his head.

He didn’t want anyone to see him in this sorry state.

He didn’t need the world seeing his tears at all.

No one cared, anyway.

Moving the sheets away from his eyes for one final glance around the dormitory, his eyes met with that of a neatly painted portrait of Jesus Christ. It was mounted on the wall across from the beds, though for some reason, Christ’s eyes weren’t even looking at anyone or anything in particular. It was odd; in spite of staring up at everyone from the vantage point on the wall high above, Christ’s eyes seemed…already to be staring at something else…something otherworldly, perhaps.

Yes, no one cared at all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin found he was finally able to sit down and walk about like a normal human being the next morning. Unfortunately, the skin over his ass was a horrible shade of light purple, and he made sure no one saw it as he showered hurriedly that morning. He’d made it down to the dining hall in once piece, and he found Greg, Mackenzie, Ronald and Peter, as well as Andrew sitting down in the same spot Gavin himself had sat down in the other day during breakfast.

Plopping himself down roughly beside the boys, Gavin glared daggers straight at Mackenzie, and then over at Greg. “Thanks for ditching me yesterday, you sons of bitches!” he cried out angrily, his shoulders tightly bunched up.

Eleven-year-old Ronald pushed Gavin’s breakfast tray over towards him, the younger boy’s dark, chocolate-colored eyes and long black eyelashes fluttering up anxiously at Gavin. “Are you okay Gavin?” he asked in a shy and tiny voice which implied he was frightened of Gavin.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin snatched off his tray a few crackers, and then stacked a small slice of cheese onto the crackers. “Oh yeah, I’m just fuckin’ peachy,” he grumbled while biting into his breakfast, the crumbs falling and flying out messily, “in fact, I’m _soooo_ thrilled and happy to have friends that got my back through heaven and hell!!” Emphasizing his anger and words, he glared at Mackenzie, and then at Greg. The other two boys winced and shrank back in their seats upon the bench, their cheeks flushed deep pink.

Clearing his throat, Mackenzie answered, “Gavin, we honestly wanted to wait outside in the halls for you, but the moment Brother Nines closed the door, Brother Josh and Brother Ralph approached us, and they told us to go back to the dormitory…”

Greg nodded in confirmation, “Mate, I swear I’m not a bloke who’d just abandon his mates,” he explained hurriedly, eyes growing wide with concern and fear, “but some of these androids can be so damn—”

“Creepy, I know,” Gavin interrupted, shifting forward on his seat to grab some apple juice in a large jar, but the moment he’d moved on his ass, he groaned when the sensitive and sore areas rubbed against the hardness of the bench. He was forced to sit back down, and he pointed at the jar. “Can someone please help me get some of that??”

Eyeing him warily, Mackenzie whispered, “What happened to you, anyway?”

“Yeah, what happened??” little Ronald and Peter piped out while thirteen-year-old Andrew bit and chewed on one of his fingernails nervously.

Gavin was at a dead-end for once in his life. A horrifying dilemma had slammed into his brain at once, and he had to consider asking himself the following question:

Do I tell them the truth, or do I lie?

Telling the truth had as many advantages as lying did, but it also had a significantly greater number of disadvantages. Not wanting to be seen as some weakling in front of his new peers-and especially the younger kids-telling the truth simply would do no good. He didn’t need saving; he didn’t need protecting, and he certainly wasn’t some victim! Telling the truth was also just plain pointless in terms of logic and actions. After all, what could a bunch of kids just starting to go through puberty do for him?? They were all just as tiny, weak, short, small, and innocent as he himself was at the end of the day. Acting tough and mighty was just a portrayal of how frightened and weak they all were at the end of the day, and neither of them sitting at the table right then and there had to explain it for the message to be made loud and clear.

He felt he also had the option of reporting the incident directly to Brother Markus or possibly Father Anderson, but then again, there were just so many problems with that! What if they didn’t believe him?? What if they thought he was lying for attention and punished him?? What if they needed lots of proof?? Gavin didn’t exactly want to run around the school dropping his pants so just about anyone and everyone could see his ass. No way!! It was all just too embarrassing, and there were too many risks and fears associated with it.

Peeking up at the head table, Gavin found to his horror that Brother Nines was already smiling directly into his eyes. The Android Brother grinned with wild, unabandoned confidence shining brightly as the sun in his eyes, and he tapped a finger along his lower lip.

_“This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”_

Unbridled, the memory of the terrifying threat slammed into his mind and ears, and Gavin gasped before he was able to slap a hand directly over his mouth to conceal his cry.

Brother Nines had threatened him…how could he even dream of telling anyone what had happened, now?!?

_“This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”_

Reeling back from it, Gavin trembled, and he grabbed the edge of the table as he hung his head down low. He could still feel the android’s cold blue eyes almost spearing in through the top of his skull, and it took every bit of control and willpower he had left in himself to just drown it out and ignore it. Let Brother Nines stare; he could stare all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to show the android how weak and frightened he was…no…no!!! That would be just the very thing the cruel monster was looking for!!!

“Gavin?”

Hearing confused voices ringing in his ears, Gavin opened his eyes, and when he stared back up around the table, he found all the boys seated by him regarding him with fear and concern evident in their wide, round eyes.

Letting go of his grip on the table, Gavin cleared his throat. “Sorry guys,” he coughed while trying to cover his worries and troubles, “I’m just kinda homesick, I think…”

Greg wasn’t buying it at all. He frowned and leaned into Gavin. Holding up a hand against Gavin’s ear and cheek so the younger ones wouldn’t hear, he whispered, “What really happened between you and Brother Nines?”

Batting him away, Gavin snapped, “Nothin’!!! What’s wrong with you, Greg?!”

Mackenzie shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest, “We’re wondering what’s wrong with _you_ , Gavin,” he looked at Gavin up and down and snorted, “ever since you came out of that classroom, something’s been different about you.”

Feeling more defensive than ever for letting his guard down enough so that people could easily read him, Gavin flicked a few cracker crumbs over at Mackenzie. “Mind your damn business, man,” he groused angrily, “can’t a guy have a rough day?!?”

“Well,” Mackenzie snickered, “that depends on how ‘rough’ it was…”

The start of the perverted joke spread like wildfire, and Greg joined in while giggling, “Yeah, I’ll bet that Gavin totally likes it rough all the time!”

“Eeeww,” younger Andrew shivered while growing pale, “I don’t really need to think about who likes it rough and who doesn’t, especially during breakfast…”

Motioning at Gavin with a thumb and a head tilt, Greg said, “Gavin’s just too shy to share the details, but I’ll say that Brother Nines probably gave him a run for his money, ey mate?” Gripping Gavin around the shoulder, Greg pulled the other boy flush against his body, and he playfully messed up his hair.

At least they were all laughing, now, which was a complete change in the behavior displayed earlier. Not wanting to create suspicion in his friends again, Gavin felt he had no choice but to give in and play along, even though he knew that Greg simply joking about Brother Nines in that way deeply troubled and disturbed him.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Gavin rolled his eyes and laughed, “Ha-ha, yeah you’re truly a fuckin’ comedian, bruh.”

“Come on then mate!” Greg chuckled, “you tell us what dirty things you got up to all alone in Brother Nines’ strong arms!!”

Mackenzie winked at Gavin, and thankfully, young Ronald, Andrew, and Peter had left the table, chasing each other around and playing together instead. Gavin was relieved, as less ears and eyes were on him, now.

“So?” Mackenzie chuckled while throwing a cracker at him, “what’ll it be, Reed?”

Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, Gavin waved a finger in the air as if he had been conducting an imaginary orchestra. “Yes, yes,” he sang out on a dull note, “I’m a total slut for Brother Nines.”

Gasping, Mackenzie held out a hand in front of Greg, “You owe me twenty,” he laughed while winking again at Gavin.

“You wanker,” Greg hissed, and then chuckled in Gavin’s direction, “you still didn’t specify what kinds of naughty things you got up to, Reed…”

It was Gavin’s turn to wink, and he whispered, “Oh, it wasn’t anything extraordinary; after effectively seducing me with his charms, Brother Nines just took me to his room, took off all my clothes, and I got on my back, spread my legs, and thought of England the entire time…”

That had done it.

Mackenzie spat out the juice he’d been drinking, and thankfully, his head had been pointing to the side, otherwise, he would’ve sprayed Gavin and Greg seated across from him. He spat out his juice while coughing, desperately making a grab for napkins while Greg nearly fell off the bench in rounds of loud, boisterous laughter.

Seeing how happy he’d made his friends, Gavin couldn’t help but laugh as well. Their laughter had been far too contagious, and he soon joined in as he clenched his eyes tightly and just let loose. He knew from he sounds of other conversations growing quiet around them that they were making far too much of a noise, but he found he didn’t care.

He deserved a laugh.

Nearly losing himself to his laughter, Gavin hadn’t seen or heard the fifteen-year-old Reese making his way over towards their table, and he wasn’t empty-handed. Without even so much of a warning, the hot-headed British teenager dumped a tiny can of Diet Pepsi he’d been hiding behind his back in his hands right over Gavin’s head.

The cold liquid splashed all over Gavin, effectively wetting him down until it reached his dress pants where it soaked and stained the fabric. Gavin gasped in fear and shock, and as he stood up to face whoever had done it, Reese aimed a clenched fist at Gavin’s jaw.

Before he could make contact with the other teenager’s bone, a strong hand flew up into the air, and immediately, it wrapped itself around Reese’s smaller, tightly clenched one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about 80000 things wrong in this entire chapter, and I don't mean in terms of my writing.  
> This story is already so psychologically effed up, and I have to wonder HOW and WHY I wrote it.


	8. A Vile Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW shit.
> 
> In other words, I'm going to hell. Who's coming with me?

Gavin sputtered in confusion while he dabbed away at his sticky, wet uniform. He reeked and smelled of Diet Pepsi, and the entire dining hall had grown silent as at least one hundred pairs of eyes landed and rested only on Gavin Reed. He hated being the center of attention, but for now, he was far too livid and angry to care.

Glaring maddeningly at Reese, he cried out in irritation and pure anger, “MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROB—”

“Silence, Mr. Reed,” Brother Nines’ clipped voice hissed down at them both.

It’d been the tallest Android Brother out of the bunch who’d practically zipped his way towards Reese, and he was currently holding onto the boy’s clenched fist so tightly, that Reese winced. His face slowly turned almost as red as his hair while he gasped out in minor pain.

A chair dragged itself back along the old stones of the floor in the dining hall, and Brother Markus cried out while still at the head table, “Brother Nines!!! What’s the meaning of this?!”

Not giving Brother Nines the opportunity to lie, Gavin yelled out, “Reese poured his drink on me!!”

At that moment, Gavin felt napkins being pressed over his clothes, and he looked down for a second to see Mackenzie and Greg gently pressing paper towels and napkins on him in the hopes of drying him off faster.

While Gavin hurriedly dried himself off, Brother Nines dropped Reese’s hand. The boy cradled his pink hand, moving his fingers as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Brother Nines…”

Brother Markus finally reached where they were all standing, and he screamed out before Gavin, “What did you do to enrage this young man?”

Gavin paused in the middle of his drying, and he cried out, “I didn’t do anything! I was just sitting and talking to my friends, and he just walked over and poured his drink on me!!”

Nodding, Greg butted in with, “It’s true, Brother Markus, Gavin was—”

Rounding on him quickly, the android snapped, “I wasn’t speaking to you, Mr. Jefferson,” coldness crept its way in his eyes, and Greg silenced himself while throwing Gavin a sullen and an apologetic look.

Choosing instead to address Brother Nines, Brother Markus sighed out, “What really happened here, Brother Nines?”

Still peering down at Gavin the entire time with an unreadable facial expression, Brother Nines proclaimed, “I did in fact witness it for myself; Mr. Reed isn’t lying.”

Straightening out his black wool priest frock, Brother Markus shook his head at Reese. “Mr. Carter, I’m very disappointed in you,” his words made Reese shrivel up in fear, and he looked away. “I expected more from you, young man,” Brother Markus finished while turning away from them all.

Before he left, however, he leaned against Brother Nines, almost standing on his toes to whisper out, “I shall leave it to you then, Brother Nines; they’re your pupils, and I’ll leave their punishments for you to hand out. Good day to you all.”

Swallowing nervously, Gavin began panicking immediately.

Brother Markus was going to leave their punishments to be determined and decided upon by Nines?!?!?

No way…dear God…please no…

Weakly staring up into Nines’ eyes, Gavin cast him a pleading look, but the android ignored it.

Licking his lips, Brother Nines looked at Reese first, and then over at Gavin, where his gaze remained centered and most focused. “What am I going to do with you young boys, hmm??” there was something so dark and sinister in his tone that even Reese was trembling.

“What am I going to do with you…”

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“I shall nevermore call their sins to mind, or their offences, Hebrews, chapter 10, verse 17!”

“Continue, Reese.”

“As the distance of east from west, so far from us does He put our faults, Psalm 103, verse 12!”

“Again, if you will.”

“I shall nevermore call their sins to mind, or their offences, Hebrews, chapter 10, verse 17!”

Reese’s young voice echoed against the walls of the tiny stairwell leading up to the chapel while Gavin stood almost statuesque before Brother Nines.

The long-legged android had led them both into the medium-sized stairwell far away from anyone else, and he sat himself down on the third step closest to the floor while smiling almost sadistically at Gavin. He’d ordered the sixteen-year-old not to budge while Reese had been instructed to head to the back of the old stairwell, face the wall, and recite lines and verses from the Bible centered on sins and forgiveness.

Gavin could hardly believe this was happening, as it’d been one of the most awkward, strangest, and creepiest forms of ‘punishment’, if he could even call it that. It appeared that Reese had received the brunt of it as he chanted away mindlessly in the far corner of the stairwell, but Gavin felt he truly deserved it, after all…

Brother Nines hadn’t even allowed him to go wash himself off, and he hated how sticky and cold he still felt while the wind howled outside and beneath the doors and tiny crevices in the windows of the stairwell. Only Reese’s words were loud enough to make Gavin believe this was all real and happening to him, and he groaned when Nines’ eyes swept over his body probably for the fifteenth time in such a short period of time.

He hated this stupid android…God, he really did.

“Jesus said: “Yes, if you forgive others their failings, your heavenly Father will forgive you yours; but if you do not forgive others, your Father will not forgive your failings either,” Reese sighed out, “Matthew, chapter 6, verses 14 – 15.”

Smiling in pride, Nines sat back comfortably, arms resting back as he placed majority of his weight on his elbows.

When he was silent for far too long to the point where it creeped out Gavin enough, the short teenager hissed out, “This is really freakin’ awkward, Nines, I hope you know that.”

“It is who blot out your acts of revolt for my own sake and shall not call your sins to mind. Remind me, and we will judge this together; state your own case and justify yourself! Isaiah, chapter 43, verses 25 – 26!”

Merely grinning like a Cheshire cat, Nines sighed out, “To you, perhaps it may very well be, Mr. Reed, but I’m in charge here, and I’ve deemed this as necessary for both yourself, and Reese.”

Challenging him immediately, Gavin whispered, “How??”

“Now you must repent and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out,” Reese pressed on, “Acts of the Apostles, chapter 3, verse 19…”

Nines huffed, “I am helping you grow, Mr. Reed, isn’t it obvious?”

As the wind howled in response, Gavin shook with anger, though he didn’t move from his spot. How Nines was able to say something this blatantly stupid was beyond the boy, but he held his composure as he ground out through tightly clenched teeth, “You _know_ it wasn’t my fault, Nines; you know that damn well!”

A strange gleam appeared in the android’s eyes, suddenly, and he didn’t move while Reese carried on reading. After a few minutes, Nines finally shifted, and he sat up a little while smiling happily at Gavin as though the boy had wished him a Happy Birthday. “What can you really do about it, Mr. Reed?” Brother Nines chuckled, “you wield no power, do you?”

“I—”

“Because that is what He has done. It is He who has rescued us from the ruling force of darkness and transferred us to the kingdom of the Son that He loves, and in Him we enjoy our freedom, the forgiveness of sin,” Reese interrupted loudly, “Colossians, chapter 1, verses 13 – 14!”

Placing his hands on his kneecaps, Brother Nines leaned slightly into him, and he again repeated his question. “What can you really do, Gavin? Hmm?”

What could he do…?

Truthfully, he didn’t know.

_“This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”_

What power did he really have?

Staring reluctantly at Nines, Gavin mulled over his thoughts, trying so very desperately to at least think of something.

What could he do??

_“This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”_

He couldn’t believe that stupid threat still loomed above his head and was scaring him, but it was. To deny it would be foolish, and Gavin vowed not to be foolish any longer. Perhaps if he instead changed his approach and tactic, perhaps…maybe…MAYBE Brother Nines wouldn’t be so cruel??

“If we acknowledge our sins, He is trustworthy and upright, so that He will forgive our sins and will cleanse us from all evil, John, chapter 1, verse 9!”

Studying him in silence, Brother Nines still kept on a happy, pleasant face, and he cheerfully grinned at Gavin. “You’re a smart young man after all,” he snickered, “I admire that.”

Gavin wanted to lash out and curse away at the android like there was no tomorrow, but he held his tongue and bit down hard on the insides of his cheeks as he forced his head to nod and bow down in phony obedience. Brother Nines sniffed, but otherwise kept watching him.

While Reese’s voice drowned away into the background, Brother Nines shifted himself again, and he looped and crossed his right leg over the left. “Hand, or mouth?” he asked so silently, that Gavin had missed it the first time.

“What?”

“Hand or mouth?”

What was he—

“And when you stand in prayer, forgive whatever you have against anybody, so your Father in heaven may forgive your failings too, Mark, chapter 11, verse 25.”

Nines’ eyes were shining in a predatory manner, and he sneered at Gavin, “Young men these days aren’t so innocent, are they?” he wasn’t looking for an answer to his question, and he pressed out, “when you’re seeking out a woman you fancy, is it your wish for her to pleasure you with her hand, or her mouth?”

Gavin’s blood ran cold right then and there. He still was unable to accept the fact that an authority figure had asked him a highly sexual, inappropriate, and deeply troubling question. Lunging at Nines, Gavin growled, “You fuckin’ pervert—”

“Careful, Mr. Reed,” Nines purred, LED light red in a warning, and something in his eyes flashed and kept Gavin rooted to the spot.

Nines only smiled in triumph when the boy ceased moving. “I’ve asked you to stay put, have I not?” he obviously felt the need to repeat the old instruction, “so you stay put, and answer me.”

It’d grown silent in the background, suddenly, and Brother Nines scowled. “Reese?” he cried out while still staring intently at Gavin, “Reese, I can’t hear you!”

“…through His blood, we gain our freedom, the forgiveness of our sins. Such is the richness of the grace, Ephesians, chapter 1, verse 7!” the other boy continued dully.

“From the beginning, now!” Nines barked out at him, and a tiny groan came from Reese before he sniffled and breathed in sharply.

“I shall nevermore call their sins to mind, or their offences, Hebrews, chapter 10, verse 17!”

Nodding, Nines hissed at Gavin, “Answer me, brat.”

What could he say? He knew he technically had the option of screaming out to Reese that Brother Nines was truly a sick, disgusting, twisted monster, but the boy wasn’t exactly on ‘friendly’ terms with him, and wouldn’t believe him, likely! It was a wasted effort even thinking about that, and he abandoned it right away.

Shaking, Gavin chose to be brave, and made a mental note to try and sneak in an insult disguised into his answer. “It depends,” he whispered, keeping a close eye on Reese’s turned back the entire time, “it all honestly depends on the mood I’m in…”

“As the distance of east from west, so far from us does He put our faults, Psalm 103, verse 12…”

Something akin to amusement was shining in Brother Nines’ pupils, and he grinned while rubbing a finger on the white pallor of his own neck. “Tell me about your moods, then…”

“This is my blood, the blood of the covenant, poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins, Matthew, chapter 26, verse 28…”

Something suddenly clicked into Gavin’s brain, then. He knew exactly why Brother Nines had selected this as a form of ‘punishment’…Reese had his back turned to them and was ordered to read aloud so Brother Nines could take advantage of his distracted state and ask Gavin perverted things…

Sick…

Sick fucking disgusting beast…

Unable to believe that the android was so manipulative in his game, the teenager chose to accept the challenge, then. If Brother Nines was going to play this game, then Gavin was willing to show him just how good at it he was. It wasn’t just the topic of sex; it was the fact that Nines was a master at manipulation, and he knew very well what he was doing, as he’d planned it already in advance.

So be it, then.

“It is who blot out your acts of revolt for my own sake and shall not call your sins to mind. Remind me, and we will judge this together; state your own case and justify yourself,” Reese droned on, “Isaiah, chapter 43, verses 25 – 26.”

“Mr. Reed?”

Gavin smiled politely at Nines, “Yes,” he nodded, “it’s just a matter of what I like…” it was at that moment he decided to slowly begin flipping the tables on Brother Nines, “…wouldn’t you agree that mouth is better than hand?”

“It is for the Lord our God to have mercy and to pardon, since we have betrayed him, Daniel, chapter 9, verse 9…”

Slightly taken aback, Brother Nines frowned, “I believe we are speaking of _your_ experiences, Mr. Reed,” he pointed out, “what would—”

“That’s true,” Gavin interrupted, aiming to really get on Nines’ last nerve, and he knew he had to be pushy and aggressive, else he would lose. “I’m merely saying that while the hand is excellent for a quick release, there’s nothing in this world that can even compare to a warm, wet mouth slowly sucking you and milking you dry…”

“And when you stand in prayer, forgive whatever you have against anybody, so your Father in heaven may forgive your failings too, Mark, chapter 11, verse 25…”

Taking half a step towards Nines since he was silent, Gavin felt he had the android right in his grasp. Perhaps his sexual prowess was the only thing he had with him now as a weapon, and god damn it, he was going to fully use it to his advantage. Purring down at the android, he whispered in almost a seductive tone, “After so long, everyone finds they miss oral pleasures, Brother Nines…” when the android stared directly into his eyes, Gavin unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue, “… _everyone_ knows how wonderful getting sucked off is… _everyone_ …”

Everyone except…

“…through His blood, we gain our freedom, the forgiveness of our sins. Such is the richness of the grace, Ephesians, chapter 1, verse 7…”

Brother Nines’ LED light flashed yellow, and it thoroughly pleased Gavin seeing it. He knew he’d gotten under the android’s skin, and he inched up another step towards him, almost reaching out while he cooed out, “How many times have you been sucked off, Brother Nines?”

“Jesus said—”

“That’s enough, Reese!” Nines suddenly snapped, causing the other boy to turn around in panic.

Gaping at the android, Reese croaked out, “But you told me to keep going, Brother Nines!”

Rounding on him, the strong android grabbed his shirt collar, and he began dragging him towards the exit of the stairwell. “I know what I said, Reese,” he hissed thinly into his ears, “but now I’m sending you off to join your class!”

As he opened the door to the stairwell, Reese cried out, “What should I tell Brother Josh if he asks me why I’m late?!?”

Gripping the door tightly so that his fingers and knuckles turned white, Brother Nines was shaking. Gavin had never seen such a reaction from the massive android, and to see it now was just shocking. He wondered what he’d done to the android and what kind of an effect his words truly had, but then Brother Nines growled out to Reese, “Tell him you had to run some errands for me,” he then slammed the door on the boy’s face, and Reese backed away slowly before finally running away as quickly as he could.

Now that Gavin was all alone with Brother Nines, he truly began fearing for his life. The last time they’d been alone, Brother Nines had inflicted a great deal of harm and pain unto him, and he expected much the same, now.

However, before he could panic and worry about that, Brother Nines-while trembling violently-turned back to face him. He hardly blinked as his hands shook, and his LED light flickered red, and then yellow. Something had to have either snapped within the android, or he’d possibly been broken or malfunctioning?

Gavin hoped it was either of the two, but before he could observe to find out, Brother Nines loomed over him. There was hardly a gap and space between their bodies, but still, the tall android approached and practically meshed his body against Gavin’s.

Only stairs were behind him, and Gavin reached out with a hand and grabbed the handrails of the stairwell before he fell down onto his already sore ass.

Brother Nines sneered cruelly at him for many long, painful minutes in silence before he ground out, “Everyone knows how wonderful getting sucked off is, huh?”

Gavin swallowed when the wind howled and the windows slightly rattled. He felt so much colder, now.

“Everyone…” Brother Nines repeated, a dry laugh hanging on the last word as he gripped the bridge of his nose. He refused to back away or turn away from Gavin, however, and the boy only looked up at him with confusion evident in his eyes.

Finally, Brother Nines dropped his hand away from his face, and he practically drooled and salivated down over Gavin. “Well,” he purred deeply, “if that’s your thought, then you thought wrong!” he cried out almost over the wind blowing against the windows.

Gavin could do nothing but stare in awe at the android he both feared and loathed more than anything else in the world.

He knew he was truly stuck, now, but a silly part within himself hoped and prayed that Nines would just scream at him and then let him go…yes, wasn’t this what he did when he was angry?!?

WASN’T IT?!

Desperation leaked out of his eyes when Brother Nines placed a hand on his shoulder. Moving the teenager back up the stairs slowly, Brother Nines hissed out, “Hurry up; your punishment’s not over, yet.”

While Gavin’s heart was racing in his chest, he could only obey while hoping that he would soon be let go. If he just listened, obeyed, and just kept silent, this would be over so soon, and they would never talk about it ever again…

With the last bits of a fight still left in him, Gavin picked up the pace, but he paused long enough to glare over his shoulder at Brother Nines and spit out with venom, “This is complete bullshit!!”

A strong hand was upon his back, and Gavin turned around when he felt Nines’ breath beating down on the back of his neck. “Whatever way you wish to define it, it just so happens to be your deserved punishment,” Brother Nines jeered at him menacingly, and Gavin only pushed down feelings of regret, sorrow, and anger as a result. He eyed the top of the staircase, and he knew where he had to go.

“And when I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it,” Nines added on behind him, shoving him quickly up the steps.

Gavin was amazed that anytime he’d almost tripped due to how his knees trembled and shook, Brother Nines had caught him and supported his weight against his strong arms and chest each and every time…

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin nearly vomited when the empty classroom door clicked shut, and then Brother Nines grabbed a key and hurriedly locked it. Placing the key back into his frock coat, he turned around to face Gavin.

Outside, the sky had grown terribly dark, and it all added on to the scary ambiance. The lights in the room were quite dim as it were, and Gavin could hardly see much of anything while Brother Nines leaned against the door. There was a confident smirk upon his face, and he studied Gavin for a moment before he waved a hand at him.

“Strip, please.”

………..

Gavin actually laughed. He knew he shouldn’t have, but it was just a natural reaction out of hearing such an insane thing coming from Brother Nines.

Strip?

No way he’d actually said that…

“I don’t find it amusing, Mr. Reed,” Brother Nines’ voice hit his ears, “strip every article of clothing you have on your person, now.”

He realized he was crying, and all Gavin could do was slowly turn around while he peered around the empty classroom. No way was this happening to him in real life…no…

He’d read about things like this happening before, and he’d certainly seen it in movies. But this wasn’t a movie; this was real life, and it was _his_ life!! Brother Nines had to have been joking, and to test this, Gavin turned around and shook his head defiantly.

“I won’t do it,” he argued back, and Brother Nines merely closed his eyes and hung his head down in response.

Moving away from the door and over to a small wooden chair against the wall in front of Gavin, Brother Nines merely stood tall before the chair. “Take off your clothes, Gavin.”

………..

“Please…”

“Do it.”

He had no choice…he just had no choice. No one was here to help him, to save him, to listen to him, and to stop this. Gavin clenched his molars together to endure it; this was like torture. Perhaps all he was biting back was his useless self-respect…

At last, he reached for his belt with trembling hands.

Closing his eyes, Gavin felt his fingers and hands getting to work, and they all practically moved on autopilot. The cold air of the classroom hit his naked flesh, and it was that defining moment that Gavin knew he’d almost stripped down to his underwear. He felt so cold, naked, and violated just from Brother Nines’ eyes sweeping over his pink flesh alone than anything else. Whimpering softly, he kicked his clothes back, standing only in his underwear, but then Brother Nines growled that it too had to be removed.

Dear God…

His fingers went stiff like they had been bewitched to remain that way when he undid his belt, opened his fly, and slid down his pants initially. Gavin was frozen more upon realizing he was stark naked.

A lazy purr came from Nines, “Cast off your shame; you don’t need it.” The disdain in his words and in his gaze stabbed at Gavin, but even then, the boy didn’t object.

Gavin swiftly took his underwear off, and he stood with his hands covering his genitals while Brother Nines walked around him in a small circle. His exposed cock showed no sign of wilting; it palpitated with a faint, but growing heat.

The windows were rattled by the heavy, strong gust of wind, and Gavin wished he was anywhere except right before the scrutinizing gave of the cruel android before him. When he opened his eyes, however, he found that it wasn’t the case at all, and that he hadn’t moved an inch…

Life was far too cruel.

When he’d made his final circle around Gavin, Brother Nines chuckled lightly, “Hand or mouth? Hmm, I choose hand…”

The android kept on whispering other nasty, horrible things to him, but Gavin had been trying to drown it all out. He’d lost the ability to think clearly, though he’d been looking at nothing but the dim ceiling and rafters above. Suddenly, vivid blue eyes came into his sight.

Gavin glared at Nines, and the android gasped in shock. “Such a wild look you have,” he pointed out, and his fingers wavered and hovered in the air right beside Gavin’s cheeks, though he made no move to actually touch him. Dropping his hands finally, Nines chuckled softly to himself and sighed out, “I’ll drag you down to the depths of hell, boy.”

Feeling despair and chagrin, Gavin could only drop his hands limply to the side when Brother Nines pried his arms away from covering himself. The android backed away slowly, standing before the old wooden chair once again. Something close to appreciation flooded into his eyes when he stared at Gavin’s young, delectable body, and the teenager felt goosebumps rising all along his flesh as a result of the android simply choosing to stare at him for so long. His heart ached as if it would shred and shatter into a thousand pieces when he realized this was his true punishment.

Reese had been the lucky one; not Gavin.

Brother Nines was closely watching him, and Gavin didn’t understand why, but he felt the smallest twitch and motion stirring from his dick as a result.

“Fuuuck…” he couldn’t help but palm his erection, praying it would go down, but the stubborn, treacherous flesh only rose higher when the heat of his skin rubbed against it.

Brother Nines sat down on the chair, and crossing a long leg over the other, he hummed at first, and then chuckled a long, deep chuckle. “If you’re unable to take it any longer,” he suggested in a lazy drawl, “why don’t you-instead of fighting me-devote all your energy and attention to getting yourself off?”

Gavin looked down at his cock.

Was he that aroused??

Upon glancing at his flesh, he concluded that he was indeed becoming increasingly aroused, but he couldn’t focus…of course not; he was so humiliated, he almost wished he were dead at this moment.

And yet…his cock still ached with desire and want…

Something was terribly wrong with him. This wasn’t a super model or cam girl spreading her legs on a bed as he’d seen on the internet all over porn sites; this was a sick, twisted, perverted, horrible _male_ android, and his words had this effect on Gavin?!?

No…

But he couldn’t help but desire to desperately chase after a faint, elusive thread of pleasure he knew his body had been badly yearning for. It pulled back to him, again and again, and he decided to seek it out to heighten his own arousal. Dropping down to his knees, he tried getting out of Nines’ line of vision, but the android sat still, neck bent as he adjusted to the new angle.

Willing himself not to pay attention to Brother Nines, Gavin got as comfortable as he could, all things considered. He regulated his breathing and just focused on balancing himself on his knees. If he let his guard down, it would all be over, and he felt he would lose his sanity and mind amid the panic and shame Nines was bestowing so easily and effortlessly onto him.

Without understanding how it’d happened, his fists moved clumsily up and down as he gripped his hardness. He hadn’t realized how wet he already was, and the motions were sloppy and uncoordinated as Gavin panted down eagerly. It’d been a while since he’d pleasured himself, but he suddenly felt so…needy…so dirty…

Those blue eyes kept watching him…

Nines was sitting pleasantly in the chair and silently watching Gavin on bent knees with his legs spread wide, fingers grasping at his cock and trying to bring himself to a climax. It was all so very shameful and wrong, but due to his teenage body and hormones, Gavin was far too gone to stop and think about it, now. For the time being, he just wanted release…

The smile on Nines’ lips was that of a conqueror.

A mocking whisper soon was pulled from the android, “You just love pain and humiliation, don’t you, Mr. Reed?”

“Nnnnghhuu!!!” Gavin responded unintelligibly, hands moving up and down firmly while his wet, naked flesh made obscene sounds in the quiet classroom.

When Nines had uttered his cruel words, Gavin was about to argue back, but when he tugged on his own cock, he swallowed his words and settled for simply glaring, instead. Not that it had much of an effect on Nines anyway…

“Must be frustrating to leave things half-unfinished,” Nines murmured so softly that a shiver ran down the younger man’s spine. But the words that came out of Nines in the very next second were like a splash of ice water to the face for Gavin.

“Console yourself more with your own hands, Mr. Reed…”

This was all the confirmation Gavin’s brain and ears needed. This was really happening…

“Let it all out,” Nines encouraged, and while Gavin didn’t know exactly what he meant, he felt disgusted enough to get the gist of it.

Just how much additional humiliation would Brother Nines ask him to tolerate???

Simply unable to determine that, Gavin groaned and tried steadying himself on his knees while continuously pleasuring himself slowly. “I f-fuckin’ h-hate you, Nines,” Gavin protested, and then moaned sensually.

Nines only smiled at him, “You have spirit, but don’t forget whom you’re talking to…” His gaze, chillier than the still-showering rain that had revisited the world outside, poured straight down on Gavin. “I won’t let you refuse.” Nines’ tone was absolute, and there was little room for a fight, now.

Just when it seemed like he was nearly about to reach climax already, the pleasure Gavin was feeling would slip right through his fingers. He knew Nines was closely watching, and perhaps that had been what’d kept on interrupting him. His futile whining and panting was all that filled his wordless space while the android seated calmly before him growled softly.

Maybe it would help cum faster if he just thought of an ex-girlfriend??

Gavin tried it, but then there was laughter in Nines’ voice, suddenly. It was like he could read past Gavin’s thoughts, somehow…

“No need to think about anyone or anything else,” Nines warned, “I never gave you that right.”

His seething rage had yet to ease up. Gasping with anger, rather than because he was jerking himself off, Gavin shut his eyes again. All he wanted right now was to escape this mortification as quickly as possible, but it was just too difficult with someone else there!!

Sensing his reluctance and hesitance, Nines growled, “Well? Go on and make yourself feel good…or do you require help?”

“Nooo!!!”

Peering back down, Gavin’s hand resumed its movements. He would rather kill himself than allow Brother Nines to touch him!

“Good,” Nines purred, complacent once more, “let yourself be intoxicated by misery and pain.”

Gavin felt an unexpected pang when a peculiar pain coming from his abdomen combined with hearing Nines’ whispered voice. It was a strange, sweet feeling that crept through him, just like when he’d first started drinking…

“Waahh??” He kept mumbling nonsense, but he couldn’t stop. This new throbbing sensation made his pulse rush faster; it felt as if he were floating. In the closed-up classroom and darkness, Gavin’s own hand-still closed around his cock-felt extra hot. His heart jolted. The breaths spilling from his lips had begun to take on a different sound from before.

Without thinking, Gavin garbled out, “Niiiiinesss…” he had no idea why he was crying out for Nines at all. Perhaps it was just an emotional reaction mixed in with the sexual act he was engaged in, but Gavin didn’t want to think about it on a much deeper level than that.

A deep, comforting chuckle hit his ears. “So you admit it,” Nines almost crooned, “you’re a depraved fool who enjoys degradation.”

Dismayed, Gavin wanted to protest, but all that came out of him was, “Niiineesss!” The hand he had on his cock started moving of its own accord, and he couldn’t help but be keenly aware of each and every finger he had twined about himself while staring openly at the muscular, tall, well-built android seated in the chair before himself.

At once, sticky drops of seminal fluid overflowed from the head of his penis, and it got worse when Nines made eye contact with him. It was as if he were no longer in his own body…

From what Gavin could see, Nines’ eyes were right there; fixated on him. Those blue eyes gazed at Gavin’s cock, and it was alone enough to make his skin crawl.

“Oh…oh…ugh…!!” The ecstatic urge pumping through his body came bursting from his lips as it sought an exit. Before he knew it, he’d spilled enough precum to wet his whole hand, and his pleasure had doubled. Gavin could hear lewd, wet noises he himself had been responsible for creating, but even those same sounds rang out tantalizingly in his eardrums and spurred him on. The sheer notion that he was being closely watched while engaging in a deeply private act cut through to his brain and heart, and it hurt as if he were being stabbed by one-hundred needles…and yet…it still felt so good…

“Doesn’t take much of an effort to make you lose your mind, does it?” Nines pointed out while rubbing his chin, eyes shining with pleasure as he trained them constantly on the motions of Gavin’s hand between his legs.

Nines’ deep, amused voice vibrated through the air, which was now filled with the sound of Gavin’s ragged breathing. “Keep going,” the android encouraged.

“Aaaah!! I…a-am!” Gavin cried out while panting desperately.

For some reason, he couldn’t get over the fact that those blue eyes were always watching him; always violating him.

Without realizing it, he’d become completely absorbed in pleasuring himself. Gavin’s embarrassment had suddenly evaporated. He just wanted to feel it…he just wanted a sense of release! He was so hard now, that it almost hurt. Furiously, Gavin pumped away at his erection.

The wood-infused scent of chairs and desks in the classroom blended in with the chocking masculine stench of his own sweat and come had risen up around him. Gavin had rubbed himself so much, that he was surprised he wasn’t bleeding by now. His left hand had transformed into one solid mass of pain, given the speed he’d been jerking himself off, and yet it only heightened his excitement.

The intense numbness gathering in his hips swelled enormously without warning; he arched his back, his head pressed roughly against the legs of the desk behind him. He used his thumb to dig hard at the tip of his cock. Something he couldn’t identify-something powerful, both painful and blissful-pounded up through him. Gavin’s body jerked, and his thoughts went white hot. Everything truly seemed to fade away…

“Hoooolllyyy fuuuck!”

All of his sensations floated in the empty space as burning liquid sprayed from his tightly clenched cock.

He’d fucking had an orgasm…

He’d came…he’d came right in front of Brother Nines…

Clearly, the show he’d put on for the android had been greatly appreciated and entertaining enough. Brother Nines seemed both pleased and apathetic, and his eyes traced every shape and curve of Gavin’s body, taking in the sights of his muscles, bones, light brown colored body hair sparsely decorated on his skin, and his exhausted eyes, last.

Trembling as tiny waves of pleasure rippled through him in the wake of it, Gavin sucked in halting breaths of air. Fluid was scattered across his stomach when he studied himself. There was no mistaking what he’d just done to himself at all…Gavin didn’t even have the energy to be pissed off anymore.

He found himself peeking up at Nines while his body slumped down flatly to the floor.

The android remained perched on the chair, and he scoffed, “Pathetic.” Smiling coldly, Brother Nines held a twisted sense of glee that resided deeply in his eyes.

Gavin groaned, but couldn’t formulate words. The last few drops came out throbbing painfully out of his cock and glittered up at them in the dim lights. Gavin’s left hand was completely plastered with white cum, and he hated that Nines was taking all these in.

After Gavin had collapsed on the floor, listless, Nines got off the chair, and bending down before the teenager, he put a hand beneath his chin and pushed Gavin’s head up to peer closer at him.

“Clean up; we have to leave,” was all that Brother Nines said while he straightened out his frock and moved swiftly into the shadows of the room.

Gavin lost track of time before he was finally able to get back into his Pepsi-stained clothes after he’d wiped his hands grossly over his pants. Making a metal note to shower as soon as he reached his dormitory, he swayed about on knees that felt like tiny toothpicks. He didn’t know how he had been able to stand, but he made it to the front door of the classroom, ready and eager to leave, when Brother Nines stopped him by slamming a hand down hard on his shoulder.

Gavin didn’t flinch due to heavy exhaustion, but he gazed up at Nines in silence while he waited for the android to say whatever he’d wanted to say.

After an age, Brother Nines grinned cruelly, and his eyes twinkled while he ground out delightfully, “Two-hundred lines, Mr. Reed,” his breath and words tickled Gavin’s cheeks and the tip of his nose, but he could hardly move away. “Two-hundred lines as follows,” Brother Nines continued while using his index finger to trace an unknown, random shape on Gavin’s sternum.

“I shall make an effort to watch my language, and I shall always think before I speak…” his eyes met Gavin’s, and he smiled widely, “am I clear?”

Weakly, the boy whispered, “Yes, Brother Nines.”

Petting Gavin on the shoulder, the Android Brother beamed at him. “Excellent; you’re forgiven now, my child. The Lord is with you.”

Gavin could hardly hear himself, but his lips and mouth already pushed out the soft, gentle words like a soothing caress on the skin, “And also with you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, Reese chanting shit from the Bible while Nines was trying to 'seduce' Gavin was just plain risky and so wrong.
> 
> ....not to mention hypocritical.


	9. Paradoxical Bewilderment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! Voyeurism*

“And so, he charmed the tenderest virgins with delight; his manly sway capturing the hearts and setting them affright, though were it not for the coldness of his hand upon their bodices, the maidens still relented, and bowed down their heads while lifting up their dresses!!”

“HEY!! Travis!!” Brother Ralph screamed out while snapping his fingers loudly, “that’s not in the script!!”

Gavin simply couldn’t believe being required to take acting and theatre courses had been a part of his timetable. Despite having joined late in the school, Father Anderson had handed him his timetable of set courses that very same morning. First thing on Friday mornings, Gavin had ‘drama and acting’ with Brother Ralph, and the class was held in a medium-sized auditorium in the basement of the school.

The air down there was stale, cold, bitter, and horrible. Gavin and the rest of his class had been currently half-seated-half-lying down on the black stage floor while Brother Ralph danced around with a strange colored tie wrapped around his head. It hung loosely over the back of his neck, but he passed along a script from a play he claimed he’d been working on so the students could perform it in front of the entire school on the second last day of classes before the summer ended.

Whatever it was, Gavin was grateful he didn’t have a huge part in it, and he’d only spoken out one line of ‘Alas, I’m tragically lost,’ before he had to sit down while the lead actor went about his lines.

As the other students recited their lines, Gavin and his friends soon located and discovered old props in a small box buried beneath a loose floorboard of the old stage. Brother Ralph’s attention was so divided as he sat before Travis to observe and ‘tutor’ the boy, that he’d failed to notice that the small group of boys grabbed the props and had been fooling around and goofing off with them.

Travis-the lead actor-had been reciting his lines in a monotonous voice while Patrick and Andrew grabbed cardboard, cut-out cucumbers. Placing them between their legs so they could mime long, gigantic penises, they stood up and tip toed behind Brother Ralph’s chair. Waving their hips and thrusting in the air silently, they soon made Travis burst out in a fit of giggles.

Evidently, Brother Ralph wasn’t too impressed with this. He sat with a cross expression painted onto his scarred face while he shook his head at Travis. “Travis, you can do better than that!” he sighed out, completely oblivious to Andrew flipping him off behind his back repeatedly. Patrick soon joined in, raising both middle fingers on his hands, and then as Andrew followed along, four middle fingers were raised rebelliously behind Brother Ralph’s head.

“Y-yes, sir,” Travis held back his laughter, staring down at his script. “Shall I start again?”

“That’d be wise!” Brother Ralph sang out, extending a hand in the air, “this time, with passion!! With form, with grace, with agility!!!”

Sighing and mumbling under his breath, Travis ignored the strange hand signs and motions Andrew and Patrick made, and he read on with his lines. “Given the air of the springtime, it is a most su-sucu-su?” he frowned in anger and confusion, a finger pointed at the word he was clearly having difficulty with. “Brother Ralph, what’s this word?”

Eager to help, the eccentric android stared down at the script, and his eyes twitched for a moment. A few students seated close to Brother Ralph held their breath, as if waiting for him to lash out. He’d been known for mood swings and random fits of a violent, weird temper, but thankfully, he merely blinked a few times as pleasantly as he could before smiling up at Travis.

“My dear boy,” he began in a small giggle, “the word is succulent! Succulent!”

Travis raised a curious black eyebrow, “Succulent?”

“Succulent!” Brother Ralph repeated once more, an innocent expression on his face, oblivious and ignorant to Andrew and Patrick grabbing their ‘cucumbers’ and pretending to deep-throat them.

Greg turned towards Gavin, and he winked flirtatiously at him, “Dat succ, tho…”

Gavin couldn’t help it. He laughed like an idiot. He threw his head back, cackling at the ceiling, and it caught Brother Ralph’s attention immediately. Luckily, before the strange android had the chance to completely turn around in his seat, Andrew and Patrick ducked down and they pretended to be engaged in reading over their scripts.

LED light yellow, Brother Ralph giggled as well along with Gavin, “Hehehe! That’s the spirit, Gavin!” he chirped cheerfully, “when one is acting, it is always important to have fun in the role, and just be yourself!!” After he’d stated that, he turned his body back around to face Travis once more.

“Wow…” Greg elbowed Gavin, “I love how he didn’t throw you out of the classroom or anything…”

Flicking Gavin’s nose, Mackenzie snickered, “If only I had that luck!!”

“Yeah,” Greg added in, “good luck with getting by on that shite in Brother Nines’ classes for sure!”

Once again, Gavin felt his mood turning to crap once the infernal android’s name had been brought up. It definitely conjured up images and thoughts he had been working hard on forgetting.

After heading to his room last night, Gavin had to shower quickly after his encounter with Brother Nines, and nearly waking up the younger boys, he hurried and showered in silence, practically slinking back to his bed with his hair still mostly soaked afterwards. He’d had horrible nightmares again all night long, and now, anytime someone mentioned Brother Nines, Gavin’s face would grow pale with fear, his toes and fingers would grow numb and turn cold, and his eyes would just become vacant and empty.

He tried keeping silent about the ordeal, but he knew he was suffering, and he knew he should’ve talked to someone he trusted about it…if only he could trust someone.

Eyeing the abrupt change in his behavior, Mackenzie shook him lightly, “Yo, Reed,” he whispered while keeping a close watch on Brother Ralph so they wouldn’t get reprimanded for talking in class, “you okay, man?”

After being shaken a few more times, Gavin snapped out of it. “Yeah, m’fine,” he whispered, but Greg and Mackenzie weren’t convinced at all.

Tapping Gavin’s fingers, Mackenzie hissed, “Dude, you’re shaking…what the fuck…?”

Staring down at his hands, Gavin confirmed it was true. Still, he battled within himself to remain strong, and he gathered his fingers into the palm of his hand and folded his hands in his lap. “It’s cold in here is all, Mac,” he responded plainly, “don’t worry about it.”

Nodding, Greg sighed, “Yeah, the air kind sucks down here I guess.”

With nothing left to really add, Gavin wanted to turn over to stare into empty space once more, but then the auditorium doors flung open. Only Gavin jumped when he saw long legs in black dress pants, and he held his breath when Brother Nines walked in proudly, hands clasped behind his back.

“Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear…” Mackenzie sighed, nodding over to Brother Nines.

“I think you mean ‘douche knuckle,” Greg whispered back in a correction.

Spinning around in his seat, Brother Ralph’s eyes practically glowed as brightly as his LED light while he watched Brother Nines approaching the stage.

“Welcome, Brother Nines!” he cried out while adjusting the strange tie around the circumference of his skull, “what brings you here on this lovely Friday morning?”

Brother Nines didn’t even falter; he merely stood by the edge of the stage, not really looking at anyone or anything specifically while he ground out, “Good morning, Brother Ralph, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me borrowing the boys in my class away for a late morning swim?”

Gavin gaped at Greg, and then at Mackenzie. “There’s a swim team here?!?”

For a moment, Greg stared at him as if he had five heads attached onto his neck, but then his eyes grew more focused, and he nodded, “Oh yeah, Brother Nines has been trying to make some kind of sports and swim team for the older guys.”

Mackenzie groaned painfully, “I forgot about that…Brother Nines says he wants to prepare us to compete with another Catholic school sometime before the summer ends apparently.”

So it appeared the school had a lot of programs that involved interactions with other students from other schools? Gavin was truly shocked to hear and learn of all this new information.

Brother Ralph smiled excitedly at Brother Nines while toying with the ends of the tie circling his head, “Of course you may, Brother Nines!” he giggled out childishly, “take anyone you want!”

“I’ll just need a few of the older boys; they know who they are…” peering over his shoulder at them, one by one, the older boys including two ‘Elders’ rose to their feet. Carlos danced about eagerly, while Momose and Julius remained silently next to his ‘Elder’ brother. Following them, another fifteen-year-old boy Reese often hung around of British ethnicity named Michael got in line, followed by Patrick, Andrew, Travis, and Mackenzie.

Only Greg seemed a bit hesitant to get up and join the rest of the group, but he did when Brother Nines threw him a strange glare. Sighing, the dirty-blonde-haired Irish youth moved towards the line, and only Gavin and Reese remained seated on the dark stage floor.

Brother Nines smiled at Reese, “Mr. Carter?”

There was a lingering, heavy pause for a moment, and then Reese looked over at Gavin. The other teenager threw him a confused, disgruntled look, and fifteen-year-old Reese merely scowled for half a second at Gavin before his lips twisted downwards into a grimace of a pained expression. His pale-colored eyebrows clenched together on his brow ridge, and the tip of his long, thin nose turned upwards. Huffing, he looked away from Gavin at last, and he got up to his feet and joined his classmates.

Brother Nines approached Gavin with determination shining in his eyes. “Last but not least; Mr. Reed…” he waited until Gavin calmly brushed dirt off his uniform pants before he peeked up curiously. Tilting his head at the teen, Brother Nines said, “Come now, Mr. Reed; the wonderful summer of England doesn’t often gift us with lots of sunshine this early in the day! Why not take advantage of that while you can?”

Rolling his eyes rebelliously, Gavin hissed between clenched teeth, “I’m not joining you guys.”

Something dark suddenly passed over Brother Nines’ face, then. It was akin to a dangerous, menacing shadow, and the android’s eyes turned horrifying and menacing for a moment. Gavin caught the look, and he swallowed nervously while he expected Brother Nines to reach down and yank him up to his feet violently.

The android’s LED light color remained on yellow, and his lips were pressed into a thin line…yes, he really seemed…annoyed?

Before Gavin could question it further, Brother Nines merely smiled calmly as his LED light switched immediately to blue. “Suit yourself,” he beamed at the young man sitting down on the stage floor. Nodding at Brother Ralph, he cried out, “I appreciate it, Brother Ralph.”

As he strode away, Gavin gaped at him, and cried out, “H-hey! What am I supposed to do then?”

Pausing, Brother Nines threw him an evil grin, “You’re obviously going to continue your lesson with Brother Ralph, Mr. Reed…good day to you.” As he then ushered the rest of the boys towards the exits, Gavin felt eyes on the back of his head.

Turning his neck around slowly, he cringed when he saw Brother Ralph almost drooling at him in a very odd, bizarre manner.

To hell with it.

Springing up, Gavin almost flew off the stage, and he yelled out, “WAIT FOR ME!!! I CHANGED MY MIND!!!”

A deep, mellow chuckle hit his, and Brother Nines held open the auditorium doors for him widely, “I’m glad you’ve changed your mind after all, Mr. Reed.”

Gavin only prayed he’d made the right choice, but he felt he’d be better off with his friends at least, and he caught up to them all in no time as they all began exiting the school through the back.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

There was indeed a deep, large lake at the back of the school beyond a huge meadow full of the best and prettiest roses and flowers Gavin had ever seen before. While the warm, bright rays of the sun beat down over the vast, grand meadow, the large bushes and stocks of wheat and barley blew about, and it all suddenly reminded Gavin of the front cover of one of his mother’s stupid romance novels. He hated to admit it, though, but the view was serene, calming, soothing, and it helped him forget how much he was frightened of and disturbed by Brother Nines while the tall android led the boys down through the meadow.

Beyond this meadow happened to be a wide clearing, and gravel and rocks soon replaced mud and grass beneath their feet. As they grew closer and closer to the edge of the forest that led right up to the brink of the lake, Gavin heard and smelled the water a good distance away. Above in the air, seagulls cawed and croaked, and he knew they were by the waterside in no time.

Hanging back beside Greg and Mackenzie, Gavin made sure not to trip over the fallen and broken twigs and logs while simultaneously trying to shield out the harsh beams of the sun from blinding him. It helped whenever he didn’t look up, but he wanted a good view of those peaceful blue skies…

Finally, they were out of the forest, and a huge dock and pier led up to a tower of sorts. It was all made up of old wood, and the planks and boards creaked and groaned as the group of boys marched down the long pier. Looming high above them in the clouds was the wooden tower right on the edge, and it held a long wooden diving board at the very peak. Steps leading up to the diving board were the only way one could climb up the tower, and Gavin felt a little queasy staring at it. Everything here was so old, and it all smelled of rotten wood.

Peeking over his shoulder, he was able to make out an old, large hut of sorts, but he supposed it was a changing room. It was not much bigger than a tiny cabin, and the windows were old, dirty, dark, and the pointy rooftop was in dire need of having its shingles changed…many years ago, though. Years overdue…

Gavin felt and heard the boys ahead of him in line cease walking, and they stood in a single file line before Brother Nines. A small old rowboat with a tiny blanket, pillow, a teddy bear, old oars, and a dark green covered book sat beside the pier tied to one of the wooden pillars. The waters twisted and churned about, making the unoccupied boat rock up and down on the dark surface of the lake.

A mild gust of wind blew by, and majority of the boys shivered from it, as well as their own excitement while Brother Nines smiled at each boy for a brief moment or two. Pacing around them all, he announced, “We’re just going to be leisurely getting acclimated and accustomed to the water, as it’s been quite some time since we all had a dive together.”

Reese nodded eagerly, while Travis whined, “But it’s so cold, Brother Nines!!”

Snorting at his protest, Nines shook his head, “It’s not too cold for you, boys,” moving back, he extended a hand towards the changing rooms, “hurry along, there should be plenty of swimming trunks and gear in the hut there, make haste!!”

The boys all moved hurriedly when Brother Nines clapped his hands, and they all darted towards the changing rooms. Gavin hurried along as well, not wanting to be the last person inside. In no time at all, the beating hot sun rays had eased off the back of his neck and shoulders, and he felt relief when he retreated into the shadows and cool air of the changing rooms.

The boys all bustled about, locking and closing old stall doors that had light green paint chipping and peeling off and copper hinges that were already rusting. Doors squeaked open and shut, and everyone began undressing quickly.

Gavin soon did the same, and as he stood inside his own stall, he heard groaning and sighs of protest all around him.

“I’m too tired and it’s too early in the morning for this!” a boy-perhaps Michael-whined out loud.

Clothes rustled, and Travis barked out, “Stop bitchin’, man!”

“Yeah!” another boy chimed in, “just get this shit over with!!”

Back and forth, the boys argued, and they were so wrapped up in undressing and changing, that they failed to notice a small hole in the wall facing the changing stalls. Behind the wall, peering right at them with the use of the peephole, was a blue eye.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Of course he’d been careful enough to make sure the door of the changing area was tightly sealed shut before he’d peeked through the peephole at the young ones dressing and undressing. From his vantage point, it was tough to see anything when the boys cleverly were hiding and shielding themselves behind the changing room doors. A few of them walked around with towels firmly and tightly wrapped around their lower torsos, and he had to give them credit for being so modest.

It didn’t matter much anyway what they were doing; he was only searching for one specific body…

Gavin Reed.

The boy certainly took his time changing. Not that Nines had an issue with it, but it made for a difficult viewing and peeping when he was pressed for time. He’d already had to be quick as a flash when he’d knelt down by the wall bearing the small, man-made hole he’d long since drilled into the building cleverly many years ago. He hadn’t used the peephole or glanced in it for many long months due to never having a good, solid purpose or reason to do so…but now, he truly had one.

Gavin Reed was delightful to look at.

Ever since the boy had let loose and masturbated before him, Nines had to admit to himself that the mere sight of the pale and flushed skin under intense and rigorous exercise had delighted him and lit a strange pit of fire within himself he’d never been ware of possessing. Humans were beautiful creatures to look at, and he couldn’t stop appreciating Gavin’s body the most. He’d in truth found many people pleasant and lovely to look at, but he’d known of the difference between understanding someone was attractive, and then actually being invested enough to personally find someone attractive.

None of the boys changing in the building next to him on the other side of the wall were attractive at all, aside from Gavin Reed. The boy was practically an art piece sent down to him after being selected by God Himself. Nines appreciated him so much, and he pressed and meshed himself closer and closer to the wall while zooming in on Gavin’s form.

Eventually, the boy exited from the changing stall, and now that he had his shirt off and shorts tightly hugging his hipbones, Nines felt himself coming apart at the seams from the gorgeous sight.

Oh, what he would give to just watch Gavin all alone at every single hour and minute of the day. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn’t, as the other students were walking around, laughing, yelling, screaming, throwing their clothes at each other back and forth, and just being belligerent.

It ruined the mood and broke the spell.

Immediately, Nines backed away from the peephole, knowing he didn’t have much time before the first few students burst forth out of the tiny building. Bracing himself for it, he moved back over towards the pier, and he paced up and down the length of it while staring fixatedly down at the ground.

Had anyone else been peeking at him and studying him, they likely would’ve assumed that he was just taking a walk down by the pier until he’d reached the small rowboat tied next to one of the masts and pillars. But in truth, Nines wasn’t just taking a walk to clear his mind or thoughts. He wasn’t even taking a walk while waiting for his students to emerge; he was taking a walk in the hopes that the new sights and views would clear all thoughts of Gavin Reed from his mind. Whenever he blinked, he just kept seeing the boy naked, and half naked, and he hated it.

He enjoyed having control and superiority over his own life, but also over these young, impressionable boys.

Was this wrong? Was this supposed to be challenged??

He didn’t want to think about it on a deeper level, as it disturbed him and made him feel pulled out of everything he’d worked so hard for during such an extended period of time. Nines hated change. Change meant bad; nothing good. To disrupt and rearrange the natural order of things set in time and atmosphere troubled him right down to the core. He didn’t want the fabric of his life being altered and reshaped, not now, not ever. He was willing to fight against that until the end if it had to. He was going to defend what he’d worked for, what he’d believed in, and what had been rightfully his because he worked to earn it.

He had this right.

This was his world, and he didn’t need someone else painting a new image.

He would rather kill himself than allow someone else to ruin and destroy everything. He would rather burn himself from the inside out a hundred times, and pull out every last part of his system that made him whole.

No…

He would rather—

“Brother Nines?” a tiny voice barked out at him suddenly, “we’re ready!!!”

Being shaken out of his musings, Nines righted himself, and while composing himself hurriedly, he threw a smile at the rest of the class he’d pulled out for the swimming class. They all stood before him in the same old single file line, and Gavin Reed stood at the tail end, shaking lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pathetic attempt to get warm.

How endearing…

Holding his head up high, Nines clasped his hands behind his back and got ready to provide instructions on what the students had to do next. “Carry out at least twenty circuits,” he instructed clearly, “we’re going to be focusing on developing and strengthening core stability in our bodies, so first get yourselves used to the water’s temperature, depth, weight, pull, and push as it surrounds you…” with that said, he turned and lowered one leg into the rowboat, and then the other before sitting himself down in it. He untied the rope holding and binding the boat to the pillar of the pier, and it floated down the lake a little before Nines took control over the oars. He’d carefully and skillfully turned the rowboat around the pier, and he held out his arms, motioning for the boys to get into the water.

Smiling widely, Reese courageously leapt in the water first, and then the Elders jumped in one by one after him. The definitive sounds of their bodies splashing deep down into the cold waters could be heard for some time, and the students all fell into the lake. Eventually, only Gavin stood glaring down at the dark blue depths, and he stared over at Nines quickly as though he was trying to seek validation or permission.

The android glared back soundly, and he cried out, “Get in, Mr. Reed, I don’t have all day, and neither do your peers!”

Studying intently at how his friends were shivering while trying to move around and keep their heads above the water, Gavin felt even more troubled and reluctant to join them. Why would he, after all?? The water was likely too cold, and he was positive he felt sick already just by being half naked in front of Brother Nines’ dark, piercing gaze…

But he didn’t have much of a choice.

Brother Nines was waiting; the whole class was waiting.

Reese seemed to be the most impatient of them all, and he reached down after diving beneath the water and pulled out a tiny grey pebble he’d perhaps plucked from the edge of the lake. Holding it high above his head, he aimed and chucked it at Gavin, but it’d missed him by a long shot. It sailed past his left ear, crashing and landing somewhere in the tall grass behind him and the pier.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF—”

“Mr. Reed!” Brother Nines interrupted his insult, “if you don’t get in the water right now, so help me God, I’ll—”

Scowling angrily and viciously at him, Gavin held his arms up in mock surrender, “Okay, okay!! Fuck sakes!!” After blurting that out, he lifted himself into the air, and propelled his body forwards and down into the water of the large lake.

Nothing had prepared him for how cold it truly was. It was comparable to diving straight into a bucket of nothing but ice, and he curled himself into a tight ball as he sank down deeply into the churning depths. Soon, Gavin floated up to the surface, and he burst forth from the top of the water, taking in pained gulps and mouthfuls of air. His lungs burned, though it was because he’d been holding his breath due to how cold it was.

How were the others swimming in this mess?!

Gaping around at his classmates, he brushed his long, wet hair back and away from his line of vision, and he tried not making it look and sound so obvious that he was beyond freezing. His teeth clattered together, rattling horribly loudly, and the waterdrops that were continuously and consistently dripping down from the back of his neck down to his spine and shoulders made it all worse. His skin was already wrinkling, as if protesting for being embedded in the watery depths surrounding him.

Brother Nines however merely sat like a King proudly in his rowboat. Glaring slowly at each and every single one of his students for a long time, he eventually spat out, “Who told you to just hover there like a sack of spuds?” he then nodded at them, “begin!!”

Soft groans and curses rang out, but Brother Nines ignored them all as he rowed away and merely watched as the students finally got to work. They swam back and forth, their little arms cutting through the water and making it rise above their heads as they propelled their bodies forward as best as they could. Each effort could be felt in a purely raw, physical, and tangible way, and Gavin even felt his energy drained as he swam back and forth between the rowboat, and then made his way back over towards the edge of the pier. He’d used that as a ‘mark’ of sorts, and he’d soon lost count of how many rounds he’d made before his arms tingled and he was certain his legs were growing numb…

Staring up at the sky, he couldn’t believe the sheer paradox that he’d been living in.

The sky was lovely; the sun was up high, the birds were chirping merry, early summer tunes, the wind blew about, the smell of flowers and nature was abundant and high in the air, and the mood and atmosphere had otherwise been lovely…and yet here they all were, swimming and trudging along almost painfully in a torment of ice-cold water while their limbs both burned and were frozen stiff with a strange numbness that only occurred once in a lifetime.

Peering up high into the skies above, for the first time in his life, Gavin truly hoped an otherwise enjoyable activity like swimming would draw to an end. He couldn’t believe it, but he wanted this day to be over already.

Oh, how he prayed Brother Nines would be merciful…

He was praying.


	10. Scars of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Gavin got the scar on his nose.

“Why have you sequestered yourself in your dormitory room and personal bed when you know you have a timetable to abide by and follow, and a set schedule, Mr. Reed?”

Gavin opened one eye, and he nearly bit back a mighty groan of disapproval when he saw Brother Josh leaning over his bed while young Charlie Snow was holding onto his hand tightly. The dark-skinned android frowned down at Gavin, no doubt in disdain for the fact that he’d been skipping the rest of his courses that same afternoon following his ‘swimming’ class with Brother Nines.

The cold water had gotten to him, and Gavin wasn’t one to lie about it at all. No less than half an hour after they’d finished with the swimming exercise, Gavin felt his bones aching, his body trembling involuntarily, and now, his throat and tonsils really were driving him insane with pain. He simply had caught a cold, and he knew it’d been because that son of a bitch Brother Nines hadn’t allowed or given him time to adjust to the temperature of the water.

Gavin had weakly taken off after lunch, retreating to his own dorm and bed to ‘hide out’ while wishing for a speedy recovery and for his cold not to get worse. Mackenzie promised him that he’d provide Brother Josh with a good enough reason-and the truth-for why he wouldn’t be able to attend classes, but it seemed as though the lanky, gangling teenager hadn’t been able to keep up his end of the bargain after all.

He’d expected it, unfortunately. It wasn’t at all that he held no faith or trust in any of his friends; it was just the simple fact of life that boys were boys, teenagers were teenagers, and they either forgot to pull through for each other at times, or it just perhaps wasn’t plausible.

Gathering his sheets around his trembling, aching body, Gavin peered up at Brother Josh with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, Brother Josh,” he found himself begging, “I swear, I don’t feel well!”

Glaring at him after he’d momentarily let go of little Charlie’s hand, Brother Josh placed a hand on his hip, and then the other on top of the headboard of the bed. Leaning down, he hissed out dangerously, “Do I have to wrangle you off your bed, boy?” he raised both eyebrows, as if thinking about the tempting idea over a few times, “hmm? What’s it going to take for you to stop lying and deceiving your Brothers??”

Shivering, Gavin managed to work a hand out from under his blankets, and he held it close to where Brother Josh had his hand resting above the headboard. Once their hands touched, Brother Josh gasped out in shock, and he reeled back while staring back and forth wildly between Gavin’s hand and his face.

“My word, child!” he cried out as he held a hand against Gavin’s forehead, “you’re chilled to the bone!!”

Gavin wanted to lash out with something along the lines of: ‘no shit, I told you, dumbass’, but he held his temper in control and merely nodded weakly. “I’m sorry, Brother Josh, I’m just very sick.”

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Brother Josh asked, “What on earth have you done to yourself to end up like this, Gavin?”

As if it were _his own_ fault…the nerve…

Shrugging that off, Gavin felt his teeth clattering and chattering together, and when he went to swallow the bile rising in his throat, he found his tonsils and throat really did ache more than he thought.

Brother Josh must’ve seen his pained grimace, and even Charlie seemed to be affected by it. The small boy peeked up curiously at Gavin with nothing but concern and fear brewing and billowing about in his light-colored eyes. Eyelashes fluttering quickly a few times at Gavin, he finally whined at the back of his throat while tugging on the hem of Brother Josh’s black shirt.

The android sighed down at him, “Yes, Charlie?”

Babbling and whining incoherently, the boy began sucking and biting his thumb. The longer Gavin studied and observed Charlie doing this, the more he was reminded of his younger brother Elijah once again…

Elijah wasn’t actually Gavin’s biological brother, at least not by blood, but Gavin still accepted and considered him closer than blood. Elijah had been more devoted, dedicated, loyal, and exciting to be around than Gavin’s own relatives. The boy had been adopted and accepted into the Reed family when Gavin’s father received a late night visit a few years ago from an old University friend. Gavin couldn’t recall what the man’s name was at all, seeing as this was when he himself had just barely turned eight-years-old. But he remembered it’d been a harsh, cold night in late December, as Christmas had just been two days away when the visitor had arrived. The man had then presented Gavin’s father with a small baby carriage, and within it happened to be a two-year-old toddler…

Elijah…

Although they were six years apart in age, Gavin and Elijah were best friends. The youngster had followed Gavin practically everywhere since he imprinted on him. Gavin was more of a father to him than anyone else in the family could’ve been. The two boys were thick as thieves, and they were hardly ever seen apart…until Gavin had started going through puberty, and demanded he wanted his own free time, personal space, and wanted to hang out with a group of new friends. Still, Elijah had always been loyal and honest with Gavin, and he would always be there after school, after whenever Gavin was through with hanging out with his friends, young Elijah could be found just hanging by Gavin’s bedroom door late at nights ready to talk and spend time with his older brother.

Thinking and reminiscing about his younger brother now, Gavin felt even more homesick, and he felt misty-eyed while still gaping at Charlie.

The little boy shook Brother Josh’s hand wildly, “Brother Josh!” he cried and whined, “is Gavin going to die?”

That question apparently was so innocent, silly, and infantile that Brother Josh actually laughed at it. Gavin glared at the Android Brother for even daring to laugh, and when Brother Josh saw how irate Gavin was, he wiped the smirk and smile off his face and replaced it with an apologetic one.

“Forgive me, Gavin,” he pressed out while making another grab for Charlie’s small hand, “I’ll see to it immediately that you’re caught up in my class, but I’m going to have to leave and call upon Brother Nines so he can—”

Nearly having a heart attack upon hearing the infernal android’s name, Gavin choked out, “What?!?! Why does he need to be here?!?!” gripping the sheets tightly, he cocooned himself within them, shaking both from the hot and cold temperatures. He couldn’t believe his luck; being sick and then having to receive a visit from the cause of all his problems.

Someone in heaven must’ve hated him, and he didn’t even believe in heaven and hell…

Scowling at him, Brother Josh huffed, “Please don’t interrupt people when they’re speaking, Gavin; it’s very rude!”

Rolling his eyes at this statement and lecture, Gavin merely coughed out, “Whatever.”

Carrying on, Brother Josh explained, “I have to attend to my next class, and besides, Brother Nines is technically your homeroom teacher, Gavin…” when Gavin shook his head while throwing him a curious and perplexed facial expression, the android sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. “Gavin, your homeroom teacher’s name is printed on your timetable, and I know you have one now because Father Anderson told me you have it,” he laid out factually, “refer back to your timetable, top right-hand corner, and you’ll see it labeled perfectly clearly for you that Brother Nines is your homeroom teacher, and therefore, your overseer and temporary guardian!”

Feeling heat pooling in his cheeks, Gavin shrank back into his sheets, “He m-may be my homeroom teacher,” he argued blearily, “but th-that doesn’t m-mean he’s a doctor or my therapist!!”

A long finger had almost rammed itself into the tip of his nose suddenly, and Brother Josh leaned down while holding a very domineering, vitriolic expression on his face. “I don’t care what you believe or what opinion you may hold of Brother Nines, our school, and how things need to be run here, Gavin Reed!” the android spat down at him while gently pushing Charlie away from the edge of the bed when he got too close to the ill Gavin, “but according to our policy here, I’m required to report this to your homeroom teacher, and he _will_ be the one who takes control from here on!!”

Not even waiting for Gavin to offer a retort, Brother Josh grabbed strongly onto Charlie’s hand, and he practically dragged the little boy out of the dormitory in a flash. Before he closed the door, he called out to Gavin, “Take your rest, Gavin, and Brother Nines will be up shortly to take care of you and give you whatever else you may require. Good day.”

The door closed shortly thereafter, but thankfully, it closed gently.

At least Brother Josh had been respectful and sensitive in regard to Gavin’s massive headache…

If he didn’t have anything else, he could at least close his eyes and relax a little better knowing one Android Brother in the entire school so far seemed more… ‘sensible’…

Wondrous.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

The dormitory door opened with a loud, obnoxious BANG!

Gavin reared up in sheer panic and fright, trying to cough out while he desperately choked on mouthfuls of air, but the moment he’d made an attempt at clearing his windpipe and throat, he was yet again reminded with how much it fucking hurt.

Yes, his sore throat had gotten worse, so it seemed.

Thinking it’d just been one of his friends who’d stormed in on him, Gavin rubbed his eyes and blinked hard to clear his vision up. He had an awful lot of rheum in the corners of both his eyes, and it made seeing anything properly difficult until he’d cleaned his eyes. Grabbing a tissue off the tiny night table beside his old bed, he carefully wiped his eyes and then threw the used tissue into an old, grey garbage bin.

Blinking up at the figure, he spat out, “You insensitive—”

“Oh, piss off, Reed,” Reese’s cruel voice cut through and interrupted him abruptly and rudely, “I’m only here to see if you’re still alive or not, and seeing as you unfortunately are…” the British boy snorted, “…well, bollocks to all that, right?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I don’t get what your deal with me is, Reese, but I seriously am not in the mood to bicker with you right now, okay?”

Waving a hand dismissively at him, Reese made his way over towards his own bed, and he straightened it out a little before bending down beneath it and producing a few textbooks and binders he’d obviously been storing and hiding away. Yanking them all out towards himself, he hoisted them up onto his bed with a grunt. “To you, it may seem like a ‘big deal’, Reed,” he whispered while sorting through his textbooks and selecting a few thick ones, “but to me, it’s no big deal at all.”

Pushing aside his sheets, Gavin snapped, “Then why do you hate me so much?”

The question could’ve been a slap to the face for the other boy, and there’d be no difference in his response either way. The moment Reese heard it, he froze, and he stared down at his bed and textbooks while a shocked expression dominated majority of his facial features. His eyebrows rose steadily up towards his hairline, and his nostrils flared. He seemed absolutely surprised, and for the longest time, he couldn’t even more.

Wondering if he’d somehow offended the other boy, Gavin tried repeating his question again, but his throat really was hurting…

Still frozen to the spot, a creepy, dull smile slowly etched its way onto Reese’s face. It hadn’t been the exact reaction Gavin was looking and hoping for, but it was at least something, anyway.

After smiling in silence for almost a full minute, Reese grabbed one of his thickest textbooks, which happened to be a yellow geometry textbook. Holding it up into the crook of his left armpit, he huffed an arrogant, conceited breath down at Gavin while regarding him with nothing but contempt.

Marching over to the side of the sick boy’s bed, Reese leaned over the edge, and he spat out before Gavin, “You don’t know anything about me, and you never will!”

“But I’m already friends with the other guys here,” Gavin pointed out while holding a hand around his throat, “why can’t you and I just be—”

“Be what?” Reese snarled, “ _friends_?” throwing his head back, he laughed a dry, bitter laugh, “oh you’re bloody hilarious, Reed!”

Gavin sighed, “I wasn’t trying to be…”

“I’ll _never, ever_ be friends with the likes of you, Reed!” Reese barked out, “I’d rather die, truthfully!”

Gavin had wanted to snap back with a million different insults, but something in the doorway to the dormitory shifted from side to side quickly. It caught his attention, and he stared over beyond Reese at the figure.

When he blinked hard enough, he could make them out perfectly well.

It was Brother Nines.

Sensing some other presence behind himself, Reese turned around, and then winced when he saw Brother Nines standing in the doorway and smiling over at them both.

The android merely grinned at both young boys for quite some time, dressed in his usual all-black garb. For some reason, in the dim lights and due to how sick Gavin was, Brother Nines appeared more menacing and creepier today. He seemed too tall, too menacing, too cruel, too cold, and too machine-like…

Gavin didn’t like it, and the longer he studied Brother Nines, the more ill he felt. Physically, bile actually rose to his throat, and he had to hold back on vomiting. It was better to just look away…

“I see no reason why you two shouldn’t become the best of friends,” Brother Nines almost purred out delightfully while inching over towards them both, “after all,” he paused, studying Gavin first, and then Reese, “enemies are often competing and fighting for the same cause, I find. Best not to waste all that energy.”

Reese stared down at the floor and remained silent. Brother Nines held out a hand, and he laid it down on Reese’s shoulder while smiling from ear-to-ear at the boy.

“You’ve done your job well,” Brother Nines declared while still smiling, “head back to your class, now.”

Throwing a dirty sneer over at Gavin, Reese quickly whispered, “Yes, Brother Nines.”

Reese left immediately, and as much as Gavin found himself hating the boy, he felt he didn’t despise him nearly enough to want to be left alone with Brother Nines. He began coughing and crying out for Reese to stay, but the boy grabbed the door handle and pulled the door shut behind himself in no time.

He was truly alone once again with the Devil.

Shivering at the prospect, Gavin inched back against his headboard, simply trying to avoid Brother Nines’ penetrating gaze. It was impossible, unfortunately; the strange android merely followed Gavin’s body and traced it every which way with his blue eyes, and he wouldn’t relent, even when Gavin hid his body beneath his heavy blankets again.

While this all went on for some time, Gavin began losing himself to rounds of serious coughing fits, chills, aches, and a massive headache. It literally felt as though his head was going to explode into a million tiny pieces, and even blinking his eyelids hurt him. Light, sounds, odors, movement; anything hurt. He’d never had a headache as bad before, and he began wondering what truly was going on. This couldn’t have been a simple cold!! It truly didn’t feel like it…

Brother Nines grabbed a stool by one of the large windows, and he dragged it over towards the left side of Gavin’s bed. Placing the little wooden seat down close enough to Gavin, he then moved back towards the dormitory showers and washroom. Gavin wondered what he was doing in there, but when he shifted and moved upwards to try and catch a glimpse of it, his lower back stung and stabbed him with intense pain. He had no choice but to lie back on his mattress. Glaring at the ceiling and the lights, Gavin found that even those warm sights hurt his eyes and head, even.

What the hell was going on???

His brain and ears told him that Brother Nines had eventually turned on one of the taps on one of the sinks in the washroom.

Whatever for???

Deciding not to think about it since it would likely hurt his brain even more, Gavin just resorted to closing his eyes while trying to drown out every sound and bit of light source from his eyes and mind.

Everything hurt…

Brother Nines finished whatever he’d been doing in the washroom, and soon, his footsteps came padding back over towards Gavin. The stool shifted, and then creaked. Brother Nines had sat down upon the stool, and when Gavin opened an eye slowly and gently, he sighed in relief when he saw the android holding a round black bowl of water in his hands, and a small hand towel draped over one of his kneecaps.

Dipping the white towel into the bowl of water, Brother Nines soaked it well enough, and then simply let it rest upon Gavin’s forehead. The water was indeed warm, and it felt so good on his heated forehead. The rest of his body felt frozen, but right now, with all the gentleness Brother Nines was bestowing upon him and his forehead, Gavin felt all the heat gathering there eventually spreading down throughout the rest of his body. It was like spring slowly coming to a winter wonderland, melting away all the ice and snow…

Shivering, he leaned up against the android’s hand over his forehead, and when he did, the cloth moved downwards slightly. The water dripped over his skin, soothing it greatly, and unwittingly, he began licking the water right up when it dribbled by the corner of his mouth. His tongue wasn’t in his own control; he let it move upwards, and he collected and gathered every bit of water he could…

Was he even thirsty??

A deep chuckle hit his ears, though it wasn’t loud or obnoxious sounding at all. In fact, it soothed him and almost tranquilized him…

“It’s not at all unusual to feel thirsty when experiencing a migraine, Mr. Reed,” Brother Nines explained gently, allowing Gavin a few more seconds of slurping up the water before he moved the cloth up and down Gavin’s cheeks.

It occurred to the teenager then that Nines was cleaning him, but he was also right…he was having a migraine!!

Smiling at him, Nines merely continued with washing and cleansing his skin. “You’ve never experienced a migraine before, I know,” he accurately stated, “there’s a first time for everything, I suppose…” as his words hung in the air between them, Gavin shivered once more, but remained silent and immobile while Nines continued washing his face. He eventually moved down lower towards Gavin’s neck. The boy merely tilted his head back, revealing the long pallor of his throat for better reach.

Sighing, Nines leaned back in his stool, though his hands never stopped moving about. “I doubt you’re the only one who’s under the weather you know,” he pointed out, “the others just don’t say a word because they feel it’ll make them seem stronger somehow…or perhaps, more manly…” his words ghosted along Gavin’s chin and neck, tickling his skin, but he was far too exhausted to move or make a comment.

Suddenly, a particularly dark, nasty thought struck Gavin right in the chest like a hammer.

Brother Nines could do whatever he wanted to him in this state, and no one would know anything!! No one was here to help him, no one was here to listen, and no one would be able to get help in time if Brother Nines—

No…

He wouldn’t!!

Would he??

Gavin couldn’t be sure, and he didn’t want to take the risk. Fearing for his life and safety, Gavin tried screaming, but it just came out like a dull wheeze or whine.

It made the android seated next to the edge of his bed snort, “Still putting up a fuss?” he tsked, “such a shame, Mr. Reed…when are you going to just permit me to take proper care of you, hmm?”

Was that even his intent?!?

Gavin groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull. He barely had enough energy to even wriggle his fingers and toes! How was he supposed to fight back against Nines, let alone scream or cry for help?!

Realizing how utterly screwed he was in this situation, Gavin blinked back a few tears while whispering out in a raspy tone, “Please…don’t…”

“Hmm?” Brother Nines wasn’t even the least bit fazed, but he paused in his cleaning.

When an eerie silence had gone on for too long, Gavin opened his eyes widely, and he nearly came apart at the seams when he saw just how close Nines really was…the android was so damn close, that Gavin was able to see his light brown eyelashes, his freckles, his cream-colored skin, every bit of perfection. The android didn’t have any pimples or acne, of course, and his skin was so smooth…absent of any hair, marks, scars, it all made Gavin self-conscious and a tad bit envious.

He gently shifted the sheets up to cover his own scar, remembering the moment he’d received it so long ago…

He’d been outside in the park playing with Elijah. Gavin himself was ten, and Elijah was four. The child hadn’t meant to, but he’d found a delightfully enchanting stone on the top of a hill while Gavin had been busy with swinging on the swings. Every time he moved up higher and higher, Gavin promised himself he would fly. He could see the entire world soon enough, and to a ten-year-old child, that had been the best sight and experience.

Still, he knew he had to be watching his baby brother.

He didn’t want to get into trouble, so he glanced up and called out for Elijah. The young boy could hardly hear him. It was natural, given how much fun they were having, and given how the other young kids in the park were all just as excitedly yelling, screaming, crying out for joy, and talking so loudly.

While swinging himself up higher, Gavin cried out for Elijah again.

It was still no use.

His voice rang out high in the air, and he had a good idea on how to get both his voice and himself up higher so that Elijah would be able to see him from his vantage point on the small hill.

Standing up carefully, Gavin gripped the ropes of the swing for leverage, and he soon planted both his feet onto the seat of the swing. It was still swinging mightily back and forth, up and down, and a few concerned parents even yelled out at him for sit down.

But he couldn’t; not until he cried out for Elijah and got his attention.

He stood to his full height at that age, and when he shifted forward, the swing rocked quickly. The wind blew wildly in his face, but it was so refreshing! He could smell the flowers, the bees, the warmth of summer, and the hot dogs roasting nearby…

Crying out for Elijah again, Gavin finally gathered enough courage to rock the swing with his legs. It moved under his weight, and just as he’d called out to his brother one final time, the youngster had turned around to face him.

Those light blue eyes met his own, and in an instant, Gavin couldn’t help but smile. Elijah had such a warm, loving, contagious smile…

Taking a step forward, he went to wave at his brother, but then the swing jolted. He must’ve forgotten he was standing up, and he swayed about on the seat while the swing cut through the air like a dart. The mechanisms of the swing groaned and creaked, and Gavin began panicking like mad. Holding on for dear life to the ropes, he tried steadying himself, but it was no use when his foot had already slipped and taken off into the air.

He’d seen what would happen even before it’d happened. He could feel the pain, and it wasn’t here yet.

Gavin let go of the ropes, and while the other kids who were witnessing the horrific event screamed out in reverent terror, there was little anyone could do to stop it. It was already in motion; a set event meant to happen in this moment, at this particular hour, on this particular day.

Sailing through the air, the young boy closed his eyes when he saw he’d flown right over a pile of freshly cut branches. The park and wildlife maintenance crew had tied majority of the branches and twigs together and stacked them in the neat pile, and while it hadn’t been anywhere near the playground, Gavin must’ve sailed way too hard and way too far. He was directly headed towards the sharp pile, and he looked away while his heart bled and ached already.

And he was glad he’d looked away.

Nothing could even remotely come close to preparing him for how it actually felt to cut and soar through the air like a bird one moment, and then in the next, the stinging, burn, throbbing, dull aching sensation across his nose and forehead was unlike any amount of pain he’d ever felt in his young life.

Later, he’d found out that after being rushed to the hospital, he’d received almost ten stitches across his nose and slightly over his cheek. He’d apparently fallen face-first right onto a particularly nasty, sharp-ended twig that had yet to be tucked away with the rest of the pile he’d flown into, but that one had cut and dragged along his skin, opening it up quite horribly. He’d lost a pretty decent amount of blood, and both his parents had been pulled out of work to come rushing to the hospital. They’d taken turns standing by his side in his room until he’d woken up from the anesthesia and post-surgery.

In the end, the scar remained with him, and he’d had a hard time for many years getting used to seeing it there on his face anytime he looked into a mirror.

“Scars and pain let us know we’re not dead yet…”

He opened his eyes and gasped up at Brother Nines, “Wha—”

The android huffed, gently moving the warm, wet towel directly over Gavin’s nose while staring intently at it. “Pain reminds you that you’re still alive, Mr. Reed,” he purred out, and then his eyes met Gavin’s, and something knowing and beyond recognition burned in the android’s eyes right then and there. Seeing whatever it was paralyzed Gavin, and he could only gape in horror.

He was truly helpless.

Smiling at him, Brother Nines gently dabbed the towel over his scar, and then moved it down towards the tip of his nose. “Your fever’s slowly going away, I’m pleased to announce…”

That was the very least of Gavin’s concerns for the moment.

For now, he’d been faced with the knowledge that he was up against a battle, and it wasn’t between himself and Nines…

No…

It was between himself, and his confusion over what he defined being right, and his concept of wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin :( Nines just won't eff off.


	11. Forgive me, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we're one step away from wandering into super messed up, dark territory.

Gavin luckily recuperated within two days at the most. Thankfully, Mackenzie and Greg got him caught up on the notes and lessons he’d missed, and they filled him in on every last detail. Gavin ate well, slept plenty, and made sure he had extra fluids in his system, and he felt better than ever quickly. To his amazement, he also hadn’t missed out on too many lessons, thankfully, but he was caught up simply by copying Greg’s homework when he wasn’t looking.

The very next day, Brother Ralph had interrupted the lovely Saturday morning by dividing the boys up into two groups. He’d pulled group one into the auditorium for the purposes of rehearsing their part of his ‘play’. Gavin was certain group two would have to go soon, but it’d been nearly an hour since group one had left, and he assumed it would take a little while longer still.

Sitting on top of his bed in the dormitory while Brother Simon walked around the halls right outside, Gavin sighed up at the ceiling, “So what the heck is fun to do around here on weekends anyway?”

In truth, he honestly wanted to take his mind off Brother Nines. Simply put, the android confused him deeply, and Gavin hated being confused.

He was confused emotionally, psychologically, and even…he hated to admit it…but he was even confused and unsure of his own body and sexuality, now. Since puberty, he’d always liked girls. He’d been with girls, he’d had fun with girls, and he’d dated a few girls before. He’d never looked at one of his ‘guys’ and buddies in any strange way while holding obscene and perverted thoughts. His school had of course taught him about different sexualities and opinions on sexuality, and Gavin learned many years ago that he even had a gay uncle. None of that had never been an issue in the past for him because he never thought he would think about another guy in the same way he was currently thinking about Brother Nines.

But _why_ was he even thinking about Brother Nines to begin with?!?!

Brother Nines was a god damn pervert!! He was twisted, sick, and rotten to the core!! He didn’t need or deserve any thoughts! He wasn’t an afterthought or even a priority thought!!

And yet Gavin kept on wondering, and pondering, and dreaming, and imagining, and theorizing…

Was Brother Nines gay?

Perhaps he was! Maybe that was why he was always watching him and made him do those weird, sexual things!! That had to be it!! That was the answer!!

There was absolutely nothing wrong with Gavin; the problem was Brother Nines!!!

Now, Gavin honestly felt a little sorry for the android. He was probably dealing with this in a very bad way, and he remembered his own uncle struggling with his own sexuality for a long time before he was able to cope with it and come out to everyone. Perhaps Nines was struggling in the same way!!! If he was, maybe he needed help?? If he then received help, maybe he would leave Gavin alone!

Thinking this was a good enough plan for the time being, Gavin decided to ‘test’ it first. He wasn’t sure if the Android Brothers were even allowed to have relationships or even go so far as to have sex. He would have to work that in the way of conversation very, very subtly, he supposed. It would after all be for the greater good of trying to help Brother Nines!!

Feeling slightly encouraged by good will and good intent, Gavin grabbed his blue ink ballpoint pen and chucked it in a playful way at Mackenzie. The long-haired teenager had been bopping his head up and down to music only he himself could hear in his mind, and seated next to him were Andrew and Travis. The pen hit Mackenzie in the chin, and he gasped when it made contact with his body.

Staring down at it, and then up at Gavin, he snickered, “You sly son of a—”

“Hey guys,” Gavin began softly, completely aware of the fact that Brother Simon was walking around and lingering in the halls right outside their dorm, “in all your years at the school so far, have you ever known of an instance or case where any of the androids talked about dating or having families?”

The question hadn’t even been spoken out for a few seconds when Travis and Mackenzie exchanged a few silly looks back and forth between each other and then just lost it. They laughed until they were crying, but they soon had to stop when Brother Simon poked his head in the room and glared directly at them.

Clearing their throats and just looking around awkwardly while scratching the back of their heads or arms, the boys waited until Brother Simon disappeared again. Only then did they turn to Gavin while shaking their heads simultaneously.

Gavin glared evenly at them; eyes set in narrow slits. “What?!”

Travis ran a hand through his curly mop of thick, coarse black hair, “Gav, man,” he snorted while rolling his eyes up at the ceiling, “how innocent are you, really?”

“Oh fuck off,” the other boy spat heatedly, “just answer the damn question!”

Mackenzie leaned over the edge of his own bed, bringing up his lighter and flicking it open and shut rapidly a few times. He smirked at Gavin while still snapping the lighter lid open and shut, “It’s a no-brainer, Gavin,” he snickered, “do you think the priests at your church in Detroit were off fuckin’ and screwin’ people?”

Travis chimed in while giggling, “Or maybe they were knockin’ people up?” Listening in on the conversation, Andrew pulled a disgusted face before chewing on a fingernail.

Gavin rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to throw something at them all. “Okay fine,” he hissed softly, peeking over his shoulder when he was certain he’d seen a blue LED light spinning and reflecting about outside, “you guys made your damn point!”

Travis shrugged as he lay on his stomach and chest, legs kicking up high into the air, “The androids here aren’t any different, man,” the teenager explained while Mackenzie grabbed one end of his bed sheets and held it up against the lighter when he flicked the lid open.

“They’re not allowed to pursue anything ‘materialistic’,” Travis droned on, making the appropriate air quote motions with his fingers, “they’re servants of Christ or some shit…”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, but—”

When Mackenzie held the lighter up against the bed sheets, Travis glared over at him. “The hell are you doin’, bruh?!” he cried out angrily while slapping Mackenzie’s hand down, “you’re gonna set off the fucking fire alarm!!”

“Relax!” Mackenzie growled back, irritation clear in his voice and facial expressions, “I was just conducting my own experiment!”

Gavin groaned, “You guys suck for conversations, you know that?”

Flipping him off playfully, Travis nodded up at him with a wink, “You’ll keep us around anyway, Reed, and you can’t argue against that shit!!”

Once again, Gavin had to really wonder if this was going to be a regular thing every weekend. He threw himself back down onto his bed, closing his eyes and drowning out the sounds of the other boys in the dormitory screaming, laughing, playing, and just spending their own time together in special ways.

But what was he to do???

Sighing a long, bored sigh, Gavin cried out painfully, “I’m soooooo bored!!!”

A huff of air followed by a loud snorting sound suddenly interrupted him. “If you’re bored, Mr. Reed,” Brother Simon called out in a snippy tone of voice, causing Gavin, Travis, Andrew, and Mackenzie to snap up to attention, “then I have just the thing for you…”

While Mackenzie tried and hurried to hide his lighter, Brother Simon breezed past the beds, and when he stepped out into the hall, the boys realized he’d brought something with him…

Groaning when they all saw what it was, they were reprimanded and scolded by Brother Simon as he wheeled in a large HD TV set on a mount and stand. Seeing it there reminded Gavin of all the times in his grade school classes when teachers had forced the entire class to watch the most stupid movies aimed at teaching them the subject and topic lessons. The movies had always been decades older, boring, dull, and more like lectures than entertainment. Then again, he supposed that _was_ the whole point, after all…

Brother Simon pulled the TV stand up to the front of the dormitory, making so that it directly faced the beds. More young ones poured in the room soon, eager to know what was going on and what movie was playing.

Peter ran in the fastest, with his identical twin Ronald tagging behind closely. They both stared up at Brother Simon with wide, curious eyes, and Peter belted out, “What movie do we get to see, Brother Simon?!?”

While still setting everything up, Brother Simon sighed a most happy sigh, and his LED light flickered blue brightly. “We’re going to be watching _‘The Miracle Maker: The Story of Jesus’_!!” he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that anyone else would’ve thought he was announcing that they all had won the lottery a hundred times over.

Scratching his head, Mackenzie sighed, “That thing came out in like 1999, and it’s a video the Brothers always show the young ones…”

Gavin groaned, but then stuck his arm up high in the air. Brother Simon saw it, but he paid him no attention, and merely chose instead to ‘clean up’ the dormitory by shuffling chairs and items about, picking things up off the floor, and tossing them all onto the beds.

Not giving up, Gavin waved his arm around, and then cried out, “Excuse me, Brother Simon?? Brother Simon!!”

Knowing he couldn’t ignore the teenager in a crowded room anymore, the android sighed and placed a hand on his hip, “What is it, Gavin?”

Slowly lowering his arm back down to the bed when he felt at least twelve pairs of eyes on his body, Gavin only looked at Brother Simon. “I was j-just wondering if there’s some other kind of activity for th-the people who may not want to watch the movie?”

It seemed as if the same question had been on older students’ minds as well. Majority of the Elders and fourteen to sixteen-year-old teenagers nodded up pleadingly at Brother Simon. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed android’s jaw clenched tightly, and then he sniffed sharply.

“There just so happens to indeed be something else you can occupy your minds with,” Brother Simon began with the ghost of a smirk eating away at his lips. It made the boys slightly nervous and uncomfortable, but they waited patiently until he tapped a finger on his chin while humming, deep in thought.

“Until Brother Ralph calls group two for their rehearsal, I think it would be in your best interest to head up to the chapel and confess your sins…” majority of the boys let out groans of protest, but Brother Simon didn’t want to hear it. “Silence!” he cried out angrily, and they all grew quiet right away.

Smirking to himself in triumph, the android continued, “Confessions usually are done on the weekends anyway, and I feel that as an example for us all, Gavin,” he waited until the boy in question perked up at the sound of his own name escaping into the air, “I feel you should be the one who heads up there first.”

Cringing, Gavin pounded a clenched fist onto his thigh.

Damn him and his loud mouth!!! It always landed him into a pile of trouble, and it seemed he hadn’t learned a thing at all.

Holding out a hand and extending it into the hallway, Brother Simon’s message was loud and clear, and he didn’t even have to say much.

Get out.

Hanging his head down low, Gavin grumbled, but he felt Mackenzie and Travis gently patting him on the back as they whispered they’d be joining him soon as well. So he wouldn’t be alone after all, he supposed, but that didn’t exactly soothe the aching tension in his belly. He hadn’t confessed in years, and while he knew he’d done a lot of weird and messed up shit lately, he didn’t exactly feel comfortable knowing he would have to share these with someone else…

Pausing at the door, he glanced up at Brother Simon shyly. “Umm, Brother Simon?”

The android sighed down again, “What is it now, Gavin?”

Wringing his hands together nervously, Gavin whispered, “I don’t really feel too comfortable with sharing my life and concerns with someone else!!”

Brother Simon rolled his eyes, “That’s kind of the entire point of confession, Gavin,” he moved further into the hallway when he saw a few of the other students trying to peek in and listen in on their conversation. “You need to be able to freely talk about your concerns, issues, thoughts, feelings, and do so comfortably with another.”

Gavin felt his arms and shoulders clench and tighten, “But it’s not easy whenever someone’s listening…”

“God’s always listening, silly innocent,” Brother Simon snorted in derision, “better get used to it now, boy; it’ll make your life a lost easier.” Placing a hand on Gavin’s back, he gently pushed the boy down the hall, but when Gavin refused to move much, he paused, and bent down to meet the shorter male’s eyes.

“Gavin,” he began with a friendly smile, “if it helps, just try talking about something else that could be on your mind,” Brother Simon suggested, “it can be a friend, a family member you’re concerned about; anything your heart desires.”

Gavin’s eyes lit up, “Anything?”

Noticing that the boys inside the dormitory were starting to grow restless, Brother Simon cried out to them, “I’ll be there in a moment, lads!!”

The boys were already trying to look for the remote to the TV so they could turn it on, and Brother Simon seemed a little rushed now. Standing up to his full height, he pet Gavin on the back and then gently spun him around so he was facing the direction he needed to go in.

“Good luck to you, Gavin!” he then disappeared back inside the dormitory, leaving Gavin out in the hallway all by himself.

While the young teenager was alone, the door to the dormitory closed, and slowly, a smile crept along Gavin’s face.

Brother Simon said he didn’t have to necessarily talk about himself and his own problems!! That was good news; it was in fact the best news he’d received all day!

That meant he’d be able to talk about Brother Nines in a subtle way so he could help him out!!

Maybe this day wasn’t so boring and bad after all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin gently pushed open the door of the chapel when he’d finally reached it. The long walk had helped him not only get some fresh air, but it’d also benefitted him in terms of thinking. His mind was now clear, and he felt he had a good way and a strong method of how to disclose his worries about Brother Nines to another.

But who was he going to be confessing to? There seemed to be no one inside the chapel when he walked in, and when the door closed behind him, he jumped. It’d echoed louder than he thought, which was a testimony to how empty it was…

“Mr. Reed?”

His heart nearly leapt a mile in his chest when Father Anderson stepped up towards him. He had donned his full priest robes, which consisted of long white and gold trims and velvet panels with stripes on the front of the church robes. He appeared more wide, heavy, and a bit tired as he smiled down at Gavin. It’d seemed like forever since they’d seen each other, but in actuality, Gavin knew it had barely been a week, even.

Frowning up at the man, Gavin asked, “So where are we gonna do this?”

Father Anderson didn’t appreciate the question at all, it seemed. His eyes turned into little slits, his nose turned up at Gavin, and he let out a pained huff. Pointing over at the side of the chapel beyond the pews and statues of Mary, Gavin saw a tall, dark brown oak confession booth. It had dark blue curtains around the boxed sides of it, and it was no doubt meant for the most private of settings and natures.

Great.

Knowing where he had to go and what he had to do, Gavin held his breath, and then approached the confession booth. Father Anderson got in his side next to it, and then when Gavin sat down, the little sliding window connecting the booths opened, and Gavin simply stared blankly at the priest.

It was an awkward few seconds of pure silence before Father Anderson grumbled, “Begin, boy!! I don’t want to be kept here all day!!”

Gavin swallowed, and then cleared his throat, “Yes…err…right…” coughing again, he barely managed to push out, “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…umm…it’s been…six years since my last confession? I think?”

A sigh came his way, and then Father Anderson growled, “Very well, what’s on your mind, Mr. Reed?”

A lot. Way too much.

But how was he to actually start talking?!?

He knew he couldn’t specifically talk about Brother Nines, and he didn’t want to make inferences about himself and his own private life!! Perhaps he could lie and say this was all about a friend?

Yes…that could work!!

“Well?!” Father Anderson snapped at him irritably, and Gavin nodded, even though the priest was unable to see it. It was so stuffy and tiny inside the confession booth, and while Gavin had never been claustrophobic in his life before, he could’ve sworn he was developing a sense for it, now.

“Father Anderson,” he began in a weak voice, “is it bad for a friend of mine to umm…well…is it bad for him to…” he cringed, knowing how bad this was, and how much worse it was going to get.

Father Anderson sighed, “There’s no judgment here, my child; speak freely.”

That’s what they always said until you’ve spilled your guts and deepest, darkest secrets…

Having no other choice however, Gavin thought ‘to hell with it’, and said, “Okay, see, I’ve this friend, and he may have a thing for boys—err, I mean, men in general, I think?” shaking his head at how awkward and stupid he sounded, he focused and kept at it, “is that bad or wrong? Is he going to need help for it?”

Pausing finally, he took a breath and allowed Father Anderson to think on it. It was a little quiet before the man shifted, and he sighed a long, exhausted sigh. “No Mr. Reed,” he finally whispered out, “while your friend won’t be hated or treated any different in society, perhaps, in the eyes of God, it is a poor choice to pursue…proclivities and interests with members of the same sex, as I’m sure your parents told you.”

Well, not really, but Gavin didn’t care a lot. He also didn’t give two shits about the church, religion, and what ‘God’ thought of him. He’d already messed around and fooled around with plenty of girls from his class, and if they were talking about ‘no sex before marriage’, well…fuck the church and what they thought.

Trying to bite his tongue and trying to refrain from lashing out at the priest, Gavin asked, “Okay, but what if I myself don’t have a problem with my friend being attracted to men? What should I do?”

Again, a pregnant pause stretched on for minutes before Father Anderson growled, “I see you have a very loving and accepting heart, which the Lord bestowed upon you in good faith, Mr. Reed, however, you should try to help your friend-if you care about him-come back to the path of God. Listen to Jesus; heed His words,” he suggested plainly, “acceptance is wonderful and so is compassion, but your friend needs guidance.”

Gavin agreed, but he didn’t feel it was in that specific way altogether. Shaming and damning Brother Nines wouldn’t do the trick, and Gavin himself wasn’t one to throw a Bible at people’s heads. That wouldn’t work either, he thought.

Thinking up another idea, he whispered gently, “Should I keep away from this friend? Or should I get closer to him?” Perhaps distancing himself away from Brother Nines would work, but also, Gavin worried that if he did that, what if the android chose to go after another innocent boy? What if he actually pursued Gavin harder and even more obsessively? What if he lashed out at others and hurt them? What if he just fell apart?!

There was so much to worry about, that he nearly missed Father Anderson’s dull response.

The priest merely hissed out, “It’s best for you to be as close to this friend of yours as possible, my child; you must remind him of the Lord’s blessings, lessons, words of guidance, and you yourself must act as a light in this darkness and disparaging night!”

Oh…well, that hadn’t been what Gavin was expecting to hear, but he supposed it made sense. Brother Nines needed someone by his side, and leaving him alone to suffer through this probably would’ve sucked even more than it already did. Now that he had that piece of wise advice from Father Anderson, Gavin wanted to leave so he could at least track Brother Nines down and talk to him.

Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, he was unable to stop himself from asking, “Father, do you know where Brother Nines is right now?”

The priest snorted, “I believe I’m the one handling your confession right now, Mr. Reed,” he corrected in a waspish tone, “the androids aren’t permitted to handle any confession, so I don’t see why you’re asking about his whereabouts at this time.”

Gavin rolled his eyes so hard that his eyeballs actually hurt. “I was just askin’ because you helped me pretty well here, Father,” he forced himself to say, “I just wanted to ask Brother Nines about some classwork and then maybe go for a swim?”

Wait, was he even allowed to do that all alone by himself?

Gavin honestly didn’t understand why he’d even asked it, but he supposed it was because it was all he had and all he knew since he was young. There’d been a huge, wide, vast beach a couple of hundred feet away from the old house his parents owned many years ago and whenever he needed to get away from the stress of life, or needed to calm down, relax, and think, he’d either take a walk along the shores of the beach or swim. It’d worked for him in the past before, which was likely why he’d naturally sought it out now. He only hoped Father Anderson would somewhat understand…

The curtain and divide between their ‘boxes’ suddenly was drawn and pulled back, and Father Anderson leaned in close as he stared at Gavin with a hint of what may have been either mild confusion or mild amusement in his eyes. “Mr. Reed,” he started in a gruff tone, and then offered Gavin a small half-smile, “I understand completely, and while it’s not encouraged for students to venture out into the yards and by the lake unaccompanied, I suppose it’s okay this one time…”

Gavin gasped in relief, and then Father Anderson laughed, “Well, you’re not unaccompanied; Brother Nines is out on yard duty, and he sometimes takes a dip in the lake himself. Perhaps you will run into each other.”

Gavin’s heart began racing like a wild hare in the fields, and before he could offer up another idea of what he wanted to do instead, Father Anderson pulled the curtains down once more, and he was already moving up.

Quickly blessing Gavin, he panned out desperately almost through closed eyelids, “You’re forgiven, my child,” he then made the motion of the cross, “in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen.”

Gavin bowed his head, “Amen…”

He could hardly keep the tremble out of his voice, and he hardly moved when Father Anderson shooed him out of the confession booth. His body wasn’t even his own, but his feet began moving, and his ears caught Father Anderson crying out, “Enjoy your day, my child, and do try not to land yourself in anymore trouble!”

Unfortunately, Gavin wasn’t so sure about that, now.

In the end, his body and mind had won; he found himself heading down out of the school towards the lake after all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

It’d grown a little colder by the time Gavin reached the dressing rooms. Everything was so creepy and strange now that he made the trip all by himself. He wished he could’ve turned around and headed back into the school to be with his friends, but he didn’t want Father Anderson or any of the other Android Brothers asking him why he’d returned. That would probably seem more suspicious, he thought.

Now, he had no choice but to lose himself to the wilderness, so he did. The morning turned into late afternoon, and Gavin couldn’t even tell the difference at all. He’d circled through vast clearings deep in the heart of the woods behind the school grounds. Why hadn’t any of the androids allowed them to jog or have their physical education out here?!?! It was simply beautiful today, and Gavin didn’t want to go back inside the dreary school anytime soon.

He circled the same patch of boulders and trees at least four times over, but he never got lost because he cleverly grabbed a pile of leaves and arranged them in a small, square pattern over the rocks, and then dropped more leaves on the ground every so often whenever he walked on forward. He loved being creative, and the forest was the best place to do that while clearing his mind.

Gavin had been reminded of his fun childhood memories playing with little Elijah in the forests whenever the entire family went camping. They’d always treated it like a little adventure of sorts; Gavin always tried entertaining Elijah, and he would tell his younger brother stories about wolves, bears, and other monsters late at night during a lovely campfire as they all roasted hot dogs and marsh-mellows by the heat of the flames that danced along their skin. Those were such innocent times Gavin yearned for, and he never realized just how much of his home life and family life he’d perhaps taken for granted…until now.

He knew he missed them all, but there wasn’t much he could do. He hated being powerless, and that had been precisely the reason why he’d rebelled, started skipping classes, found bad groups of people to hang out with, and just disrespected his parents. Gavin Reed wasn’t an idiot; he knew what he was doing was stupid and wrong. He very well knew he was making wrong choices every step of the way, but he didn’t care.

No one gave him a reason to care.

The sun began rising higher and higher, and Gavin had to wonder just how much time had passed by. Probably over two hours, he supposed, but that didn’t stop him from truly desiring a dip in the lake. He felt he deserved it after walking around for at least a few hours, feeling stressed, and having recovered from the insanity and confusion, finally.

It appeared his prayers and wishes had been answered when he looked up and caught the old shingles of the changing room building looming before him. However, before Gavin could make a run towards the old building, he heard splashing nearby.

His eyes scanned his immediate area, and as he drew closer and closer to the lake, he nearly froze.

Brother Nines was already here…


	12. Hast Thou No Shame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! NSFW CONTENT!!! Sexual situations involving an age-gap couple, if you will!!! Read at your own caution!!*

Gavin’s eyes hadn’t been deceiving him at all; Brother Nines was taking a dip in the dark blue waters not even a few feet away from him. The powerful android showed off his strength and stamina by speeding through the waters and cutting past the waves and ripples gracefully and without much of an effort exerted in the task at all. It impressed Gavin to watch how powerfully he swam through the water, and Gavin even found himself envious of the android’s strength. To say it was ‘perfect’ was an understatement. Brother Nines no doubt could’ve been able to beat even the greatest of Olympic Gold performers in no time.

Anything he did seemed so perfect, raw, real, and beautiful.

Unfortunately, Gavin knew he couldn’t spy much longer; Brother Nines was already turning back and making his way towards the pier…he was going to be caught, and he knew he couldn’t talk his way out of this one.

Internally panicking, Gavin made a break for it towards the changing room building. He heard Nines splashing behind him, but thankfully, he was already inside the building. He closed the door quickly after himself, peeking out through the tiny peephole in the door meant for decoration more than actual ‘peeping’.

Yes, Brother Nines was here, just as Father Anderson had said he would be.

Lovely.

He rose out from the waters like some kind of aquatic god, flipping his soaked hair back as he stood up and hoisted himself up onto the wooden pier. He wasn’t naked, thankfully, but he had a majestic body, at least to Gavin’s eyes. No signs of body hairs at all, which was a rather pleasing sight. The water trickled down and off his body, puddling nicely into footprints as he marched down the long path.

And still, Gavin couldn’t take his eyes off the android’s form. He felt mortified, but curiosity coursed through him. Nines was very lean all along his body; all his muscles were taught, skin smooth and a delightful shade. As Gavin’s eyes wove their way down his body, he could see the black shorts the android was wearing. The fabric and cloth were dark, wet, and tightly sticking to his ‘goods’. There was such strength in that perfection, and it made Gavin feel a little warm, suddenly.

What was this warmth?!? Did he actually enjoy looking at Brother Nines wearing a pair of wet shorts barely clinging to his muscular, long legs and thighs pumping as they supported his weight while he approached the changing room door…

FUCK!

He needed to hide, NOW!

Tearing himself away from the door, he burst forward into the stall directly before himself, and he slammed the door shut. In his frenzy, Gavin forgot to lock it, and he’d been worrying over getting caught staring so much that he hadn’t noticed it at all.

The main door of the building opened with a loud squeak, and Gavin heard a deep, masculine sigh a second later. It beckoned Gavin to at least take a peek up along the top of the stall out of fear and mild curiosity, so he inched up on his toes.

He saw nothing for the longest time, and it irritated him. All he could hear was shuffling about, but Brother Nines didn’t make an attempt to use one of the stalls to change…was he just standing there naked, then?!?!

Gavin swallowed nervously at the prospect, and his eyes moved upwards when he saw a long arm extending up towards the wall almost directly above Gavin’s stall…

Before Gavin could scream out in fear, he saw that the shelf holding towels had been hoisted above his head. He calmed down significantly, wondering why his brain had just fogged up with nothing but perverted thoughts.

Perhaps _he_ was the one who needed help and guidance; not Brother Nines…

Waiting until Nines had stopped moving around, Gavin took in a gulp of fresh air, and he paused when he realized he’d been depriving himself of oxygen. Why was he so nervous?? He just needed to gently talk it over with Brother Nines, and then they’d be fine!! After all, it wasn’t like before! He hadn’t broken any rules; he hadn’t disobeyed Brother Nines; there was no way the android was going to punish him.

Without the fear of punishment looming over him like a dark cloud in the sky, Gavin gathered his courage, and he pushed open the stall door.

Only Brother Nines had been standing right in front of him the moment the door barely swung open.

Gavin screamed in fright, leaping back until his legs hit the bench. Brother Nines had been mostly dried off, though he was still wearing his wet shorts. They clung obscenely to him, and Gavin gasped as he covered his eyes while crying out, “The heck are you—”

His sentence couldn’t be completed; Brother Nines reached ahead and grabbed both his wrists in his strong hands, and he yanked Gavin’s hands down away from his eyes.

Snarling at him, Brother Nines hissed, “Foolish brat!!”

“I’m not—”

“Arrogant, insolent youth!”

“I—”

“You—”

“Listen to me—”

“Shut the fu—”

The way they kept interrupting each other and cutting one another off mid-sentence got to both of them in no time. Nines didn’t like being challenged in terms of his authoritative nature, and Gavin didn’t like that Nines was still openly standing before him, half-nude, and also having frightened him.

He hated showing he was weak.

Gripping Nines’ shoulders, Gavin spat out while trembling, “Damn you!”

Roaring at him then, Nines pushed him backwards, entering the changing stall at once. The door banged shut behind them, but Nines didn’t care about the noise; he cared about the short man before himself. Approaching with caution, Nines watched as Gavin backed himself into a corner, and when he had no more room to back up into, Nines bunched Gavin’s shirt up in a clenched fist.

Yanking the shirt forward roughly, he barked out, “Take this off, _now_.”

Seeing the wild, abandoned look of frenzy in the android’s eyes, Gavin knew it would be a foolish move on his part to argue. As much as he hated this, and as much as it made him frightened, he had no other choice. No one was here, and no one knew what was going on.

Better to get this over with now…

Sighing softly, Gavin pulled the shirt upwards over his head, and Brother Nines helped him take it off completely. He carelessly threw the uniform shirt down between their feet, and as Gavin tried backing away, Nines latched onto his arms, and he pinned them both up over his head against the wall behind him.

Gavin didn’t move, thinking that Brother Nines merely wanted to look at him for some reason. It appeared that way for a long time at least, as Brother Nines first took his time enjoying watching Gavin’s face spin through uncomfortable expressions before he stared all over at Gavin’s upper torso. Gavin tried not moving or shaking the entire time, and he found that closing his eyes and imagining he was somewhere else helped a little. He just prayed Brother Nines would get through this quickly.

It soon became clear that watching and looking wasn’t all that the android wanted, however. Holding tightly onto Gavin’s arms, he bent his head down and sniffed Gavin’s neck. The boy froze up when Nines did this, and he didn’t even blink or move a muscle as the android studied and sniffed along the column of his neck like some starved beast.

Gavin didn’t know what Nines was doing or what he was trying to sniff and detect out, but he was certain he didn’t want to anger the android anymore. Staying put and just remaining silent was his only choice for the moment, so he gave in. His skin was still crawling anytime Nines sniffed away at it, but he held back on his screams, cries of protest, anger, confusion, and just allowed Nines to do as he pleased.

The android’s warm puffs of air hitting his chest didn’t really do anything to comfort him, but Gavin still felt locked and trapped in his own body while Nines just studied every inch of his skin as if he’d been seeing it for the first time ever. The android was thorough in his checking and a slow observer; he took his time touching Gavin’s arms, as if measuring the length of them from the top of his shoulders all the way down to his fingertips. Nines must’ve been impressed or pleased with something he saw, for he hummed deeply. He then made his way over to Gavin’s clavicle, testing out the depth and width of the bone by massaging and caressing it.

Perhaps it was due to the cold air, perhaps it was due to fear and anxiety rising and churning in his system, or perhaps it was just because he really needed to have someone else touch him. Gavin didn’t know the reason either way, and he didn’t want to play guessing games with himself. The only thing he knew was that he felt his nipples hardening under Nines’ penetrating gaze.

The android was staring at them seriously, as if he wanted to devour them whole, and it made Gavin whimper at the back of his throat. He couldn’t help but peer up along Nines’ longer, stronger, wider body in turn, and he nearly cried out in shock and awe when he saw just how strong the android really was made to be.

Nines was a towering build of muscle, power, dominance, and fear. He could’ve served as a good soldier, bodyguard, fighter, or even sports player, and yet he was in a religious school for young, delinquent boys?

Gavin didn’t understand it at all, though he supposed Nines had a purpose here. Perhaps his physique and power were meant to frighten younger boys into behaving, and perhaps it served for keeping the ‘Elders’ in line as well. He didn’t know specifically, and he found he didn’t care; not when Nines’ fingers began playing and toying with his lower abdomen.

Gavin bit down hard on his tongue as Nines’ index finger slowly traced his navel in small, deliberate circles. Once or twice when a girl had gone down on him, her hair or tongue had touched and licked up that area, but the women he’d been with had never paid closer attention to Gavin’s belly button. He felt it was now one of the most sensitive, erogenous zones, and Nines wouldn’t stop touching it.

He was slowly losing control over his own body, though he still reminded himself not to move or do anything stupid. The least he could do now was just ‘enjoy’ it, and he closed his eyes and tried picturing another hot girl touching him and moving her small, delicate hands up and down along his stomach and chest.

It was impossible, unfortunately.

Those hands gliding along his heated skin weren’t delicate or small, and what frightened Gavin to no end was the fact that he actually didn’t want the hands to belong to a female!!!

No, he didn’t mind at all that this was Brother Nines touching him; not a woman.

Maybe there was something wrong with him; maybe he’d finally snapped. He wasn’t sure, and he felt his eyes growing hot as he clenched them shut tightly.

He needed something more…his treacherous body simply felt the touches bestowed upon it, and naturally, it demanded, and demanded, and wanted, and wanted, and needed, and needed…

He wanted more.

Dear God, he wanted more from this.

Opening his eyes quickly, he swallowed back his inner protests, and he forced his arms to get moving. They had a mind of their own, and they didn’t budge for the longest time. Stubborn, all around. Gavin knew that if he didn’t receive more soon, he was going to burst apart in pure agony. He needed something; _anything_ , and it made matters worse when Nines leaned against him and gently stroked the skin along his neck and throat.

Those fingers would be the death of him, and Gavin wondered how it was possible that Nines could stay here in the school and carry on with this as a career choice when he was a rather skilled, gentle, and attentive individual when it came to the body.

He must’ve been going insane as well, then.

Taking his time to stare down the lower torso of the tall android, Gavin wanted to test whether or not he really could be attracted to men. Sure, he loved women to no end. He loved how they felt, he loved how they smelled, and he loved how they tasted. But men? He had no idea. He’d never been curious at all about them, and he knew they lacked a lot of things he found beautiful and sensual in women. Even staring at Nines now, he knew not to expect a delightfully round pair of tits, or a sexy cleavage. There wasn’t one at all, of course. Instead, Gavin saw two dark pink nipples with semi-hard buds perky in the center. The areola was simply lovely to look at, and to Gavin’s eyes and mind, he suddenly saw no difference between how it looked in comparison to a woman’s.

A body was a body, and his brain told him that whatever Nines had been doing to his own body for the time being was helping and working him into a heated, lustful frenzy.

Gavin caved in when he looked up to catch Nines eyeing his stomach and abs with nothing but desire prominent in the center of his eyes. After allowing his own gaze to flicker down between the android’s powerful legs, Gavin saw a very masculine, heavy, thick bulge jutting out slightly, and that was it.

He made up his mind right then and there.

Reaching up with certainty in his eyes, he gripped Nines by the back of his neck, and he pulled him down as strongly as he could. The android wouldn’t budge at first, but when Gavin slowly guided his upper body towards his chest, the hint had been made quite clear.

Gavin pointed downward with his eyes, motioning to Nines where he wanted him to touch and pay attention to. The android stared at him blankly for a moment, but then-as if under a spell-he moved, finally. He bent his neck down without another glance at Gavin, and his lips immediately wrapped around a nipple. It was as powerful and intense as a small suction cup being attached to the heated, wanton nub, and the moment the android’s lips circled the flesh, Gavin groaned out in relief. He tilted his head back, letting it thud against the wall. The pain didn’t even come to him; he was far too enamored and taken by the sweet sensations of Nines’ lips gently kissing his areola and nipple.

Maybe this was why most of his girlfriends had begged him to be gentle with their breasts, and to fondle and suckle them more! It felt so damn good, and he found he never wanted Nines to stop. He’d kill him if he even dared to!

It also seemed that the android didn’t want to cease and desist either; he kept pressing gentle, soft, tiny kisses to Gavin’s right nipple, but he didn’t ignore the left one. While his lips were busy, his thumb and index finger got to work at rubbing and plucking Gavin’s hardening left nipple as if it were a wonderful musical instrument crafted by the gods.

The sounds Gavin found himself making in the tiny space they were trapped in for the time being were absolutely horrifying to his own ears. He didn’t even sound like himself anymore! If anything, he thought he sounded needy, and his voice came out in little high-pitched moans befitting that of a more feminine nature.

What the hell was Nines doing to him?!?

Unable to stop his moaning, Gavin lost himself to the strong sensuality practically smothering and choking him. How could he when Nines began lapping at his nipple with his warm, wet tongue, now?? It was impossible, and he decided to ignore how crazy he sounded and just enjoy it. In a school such as the one he was currently holed up in for the entire summer, he knew he wouldn’t have even the slightest chance to get laid, so why not enjoy whatever he got? Overthinking it all would just dampen his enjoyment, so he gave up.

Wrapping his arms around Nines’ upper body, he gently touched the android’s powerful shoulders, massaging them as he mapped out the rest of his upper torso slowly. Anytime Nines moved, Gavin could feel his sinew dancing beneath his fingertips, and he grew harder between his legs.

“Fuck,” he hissed out, resisting the urge to rub his arousal over Nines’ strong thigh which had worked Gavin’s legs apart forcefully.

Nines growled-a slight warning perhaps for Gavin’s poor choice in language, but Gavin didn’t care right now. His entire body was on fire, and he needed to seek something out and do something in order to put out this fire immediately. Having no other choice or source of alleviating himself, he began grinding his hips and erection over the android’s thigh.

Nines didn’t seem to mind it enough to pay attention; he was far too busy with licking Gavin’s left nipple, now. Bunching up as much of the muscle and fatty tissue in the palm of his hand as he could, he began suckling at Gavin roughly, now, causing the boy to wince for a moment and pause in between thrusting away at Nines’ thigh.

“Ngghh, don’t—ahh!!” Gavin changed his mind midway about that protest when Nines moved up along his chest and began kissing the rest of the skin there. Once Gavin’s wet nipple had been released into the cool air between their bodies, Gavin sighed out in relief. His nipple throbbed and ached, but it soon turned into a very delicious pain he was absolutely getting off on.

Perhaps pain and pleasure weren’t that far apart from one another, after all…

Slamming his hips against the android’s thigh, Gavin hissed out, “Move!!”

Unfortunately, that pleading cry seemed to backfire entirely. Instead of reciprocating in the way Gavin wanted and needed him to, Nines only kept pinching and touching Gavin’s sensitive nipples. The areas around them were beginning to swell up, and Gavin groaned in more pain than pleasure, now.

“Nines,” he panted, “please j-just t-touch me?” he wasn’t sure why it came out like a question, but he supposed it was due to how Nines denied him a second ago. Maybe he wanted Gavin to beg for it…

Fine.

If it meant he’d be able to finally cum, he’d beg all Nines wanted.

Whining in a fit of painful need, Gavin tried not bucking his hips up wildly against Nines. The android gazed up at him, finally pausing in between kissing and touching him. A delicate eyebrow quirked up, and he leaned into Gavin as though to say: ‘tell me what you want’.

It was amazing how they were able to communicate without even saying anything, and Gavin slid his legs apart more, beckoning Nines forward. He hoped and prayed the android would get the hint, and it seemed he had when he inched closer to Gavin. Now that they were super close, Gavin let his body arch up into Nines’ touch, and he cried out in nothing short of joy when he saw and felt one of Nines’ large hands sliding down the length of his stomach over between his legs. Allowing his hand to rest there for a moment, it only took half a second before Nines was merciful enough to just give Gavin’s protruding erection a slight squeeze through his uniform pants.

It’d just taken a touch, and that was it.

One little touch, and Gavin’s fingers dug into Nines’ back as he cried out in shock. Burying his face into Nines’ chest shamefully, he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips forward, and the tip of his needy cock twitched. It was so beautiful finally receiving this kind of attention, and since he’d been so starved of it, he came in less than a few seconds right there in his pants with Brother Nines’ hand merely cupping his dick.

Gavin’s profanities died down in his throat as he closed his eyes tightly and saw a blinding red-white flash. He kept spilling forth, unable to stop himself now that it’d started. Feeling sticky, messy, wet, disgusting, and sweaty, there was little Gavin could do but let it all out.

Nines allowed him to hang onto his arms and shoulders, and Gavin’s eyes slowly snapped open when he realized he’d been crying out in a long, wanton, sex-crazed manner. His voice knocked against the walls of the changing room stall, and his head caved forward further against Nines’ neck. He felt the android merely standing like a pillar of support, and Gavin had to take a second to still his heartbeat, but also to check and see whether Nines was aroused or otherwise affected by this at all…

Relying on his eyes for a moment, Gavin stared down between their bodies, but he couldn’t see much through his teary-eyed vision. Everything was hazy and blurry, which meant he’d had a pretty good orgasm, at least. He blinked back the tears and his nostrils flared, but he still wasn’t able to see much.

Time to use his hands, he supposed.

Feeling bold enough, Gavin finally pressed his hands down between the android’s legs. He’d obviously been expecting to feel a cock larger than his own and far more erect, but strangely, he felt nothing.

Nines had a cock, alright, but it wasn’t even half-hard.

What…

How?

Hadn’t any of this affected him in the slightest?! Wasn’t he enjoying himself also?! If not, then why did he touch Gavin?!? Why had he done this?!?

This offended and confused Gavin right to the core. He wanted Nines to feel something; _anything_! Why should he be the one who was the sopping, moaning wet mess?

To hell with it!!

Without thinking about it for even a second, Gavin snaked his hands down Nines’ black shorts, but before he could even grip his cock, a powerful hand slammed down over his own.

Wincing in pain, Gavin hissed out, “You’re hurting me!”

“Then get your hands off my person,” Nines warned, and taking a step back from the sweaty teenager, he shoved his hands down to his sides.

Gavin huffed irritably at him, “Oh, I get it, now,” he spat while running a hand through his long hair, “you’re just using me for sex, right?”

A yellow LED light and dark eyes met his own while Gavin panted wildly. “Appealing to a baser instinct only _humans_ need is foolish, you petulant brat!”

“So you think I’m disgusting for having sexual needs?” Gavin laughed, “ha! That’s real rich, Nines!”

Nines glared at him, “Seeing you half-nude is disgusting, stupid child!” he inched closer to Gavin, enjoying how the young man shriveled up and tossed aside his confidence. “Why should I ever dream of wanting more from you?”

Gavin wilted for a moment from the insult, but in a flash, his eyes turned dark with anger and hatred, and he kicked a foot down in defiance. “If I’m so fuckin’ disgusting to you, Nines,” came the low growl of a warning, “then why don’t you just fuck off and find someone else to do this shit with, hmm? Let’s see how far you get with your mpphh!!!”

He’d been cut off by Nines slamming a powerful hand down over his mouth. As Gavin struggled, Nines smirked as he leaned into the shorter boy. “Make no mistake, Gavin,” eyes shining brightly with intent to harm and cause pain beamed brightly into his own, “I’m not drawn to any of the obstinate brats I’m ordered to look after, but I find myself rather specially pulled towards you…rest assured,” he chuckled, “you’ll be the only misbegotten brat I’ll do this with.”

Rolling his eyes at the android as he roughly shoved the hand off his mouth, Gavin cried out moodily, “There’s a nicer way to say that shit, you know that, right?”

A sigh came his way, “If you fancy yourself in love, then—”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nines,” Gavin hissed sharply at him, bending down to pick up his discarded uniform shirt off the floor. He dusted and brushed it off, putting it back on his body. “I don’t want to date a guy,” he spat while nervously fumbling for the buttons, “especially not a male android, of all people!”

Smirking at him with pride, Nines only held his head high. “Very well,” smiling widely, he said, “then I suppose we can agree to settle on a mutually beneficial relationship?”

Gavin squinted up at him, “You mean like friends-with-benefits?”

Thinking about it for a moment, Nines slowly nodded. “If you wish to put it that crudely, then yes, that’s what I’m proposing.”

Looking down at his feet, Gavin adjusted and did up the last of the buttons while he lost himself in his thoughts. Truth be told, he’d never actually had a friends-with-benefits relationship ever. He’d always fooled around when single, but then quickly tried getting into relationships. He just preferred things that way, and he found that now that sex was easily being offered, he was unable to resist considering it fully. Point blank, he knew he was going to go the entire summer without sex, and he didn’t want to be caught masturbating in the dorms late at night or in the showers. Especially not when little Charlie loved running around playing ‘peek-a-boo’ with everyone…

“Fine,” he eventually pushed out between clenched teeth, “let’s just mess around and see where it goes.”

“Indeed.”

In the awkward silence gathering around them, Gavin felt so sticky between his legs and right over his ass, that he really wanted to forget how gross he truly felt. Eyeing Nines wearily, he decided to randomly blurt something out. “So,” he started awkwardly, nearly kicking himself when he realized how much he sucked at conversations after sexual encounters, “have you a-always liked dudes?”

Again, this was cringe-worthy to ask, and he was about to slap himself in the face for it when Nines merely leaned against one side of the stall. He crossed his thick arms over his chest, and he stared intently at Gavin while the boy continued to make himself more presentable.

After more awkwardness, Gavin choked out, “What?”

Sighing, Nines shook his head. “No,” he answered softly, “I’ve never been attracted to anyone, if you must know.”

Seeing the blue LED light on the android’s temple, Gavin slowly nodded. “Father Anderson said it’s apparently a sin,” he then shrugged, “I think love is love, though; can’t help who you’re attracted to and who you want, so what’s wrong with it?”

“It seems as though you’re trying to convince yourself more,” Nines pointed out accurately, smirking when Gavin glared at him.

Deciding to drop that subject for the time being, Gavin moved past Nines and opened the stall door with a tiny squeak. He was relieved to see that no one was inside the building or even outside it. Feeling more relaxed, he spun around and stared as Nines also emerged from the stall, though he walked out in the open with his shorts clinging to his v-shaped hips and abdomen.

Gavin swallowed from the sight of it in a fit of anxiety and desire.

Holding out a hand, Nines opened the front door to the building, and he nodded out into the fields and world outside. “Get going,” he whispered, “we don’t want to be caught here alone.”

In desperate need of changing into fresh clothes after having a warm shower, Gavin nodded in agreement. “Okay, you go first!”

Without even hesitating, Nines slid past him, his long legs carrying him away from the building in no time. Soon, he became but a tiny dot on the horizon, and Gavin knew he had to pick up the pace himself. People would start looking for him, and he was certain they were already concerned. He’d been gone for far too long, plus, he was getting hungry.

Sighing, he let the door of the changing area shut softly, and he walked back down the path leading up to the school with his eyes cast sadly down on the ground the entire time.

Such a shame how a lovely day turned into a horrible one in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin...you're walking right into the Devil's trap.


	13. All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!!! DUBIOUS ORAL SEX AND DIRTY TALK AND JUST TWISTED SEX IN GENERAL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music in this chapter is absolutely depressing, but I chose it for a good reason.  
> I found just the piano portion first, but after digging around longer, I found the operatic accompaniment as well. I highly recommend the actual singing, but in any case, I shall post both for people to enjoy.  
> "If" (from Diary of Anne Frank) Michael Nyman - P. Barton, piano Link 1 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VwU8L9Z-mQ  
> The second one is actually from 'The Libertine', and is under the title 'Rochester's Farewell', but it is the exact same tune and composed by the same artist. For all purposes, I'm using the second for my fic.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7FzeG2_gBg

They didn’t meet again for the following two days until the weekend was over. Gavin hardly saw much of Nines, and while it didn’t bother and pull at him with a sense of longing as he’d expected it to, he found himself more curious about the android’s whereabouts more than anything else.

He couldn’t help but ask Greg and Travis about it one day when they all had their early morning math class with Brother Josh.

As the tall android wrote down an algebra formula on the board for them to copy down and learn, Gavin leaned over to the side of his desk, and he whispered into Travis’ ear, “Hey, what do you think Brother Nines does when he doesn’t have classes to teach?”

The African American student set his pencil down and threw Gavin a perturbed glance. “Gav, man,” he began in a dry chuckle, “you’ve been asking us an awful lot about Brother Nines lately…you sure you’re not in love with him or something?” He followed this up with a tiny snicker, though it seemed a little forced and on the side of sarcasm than genuine humor.

Gavin deadpanned for a moment, but before Travis could make another strange claim, he snorted and threw an eraser at the boy. “Don’t be sick, dude,” he whispered heatedly, “I was just curious.”

“Bi-curious, yeah, maybe.”

He groaned in despair, “Travis! Stop fuckin’ around, man!”

Travis only shrugged, “How the hell would I know, Gav? I’m just merely a student here like you!”

Knowing that was as far as he could take it, Gavin gave up on trying to find out more information on the android. Nodding curtly at Travis, he got back to work just in time before Brother Josh turned around and stared about the classroom.

It took all Gavin’s efforts to keep his mouth shut about Nines for the rest of the morning.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long, as their double ‘History of Catholicism’ class began right after math. Gavin yanked out his assigned textbook once he’d plopped himself down on his seat, and while he waited with the rest of his classmates, he noticed that Brother Nines wasn’t in the room yet…

Odd…he always was here before everyone else…

Staring around the sea of already-exhausted students around himself, Gavin randomly asked, “Hey, isn’t Nines supposed to be here?”

Glaring at him, Reese snapped, “Don’t you mean ‘Brother Nines’, you ignoramus?”

Ignoring the angry British boy, Gavin poked Greg with his pen. The Irish teen had been attempting to sleep with his head mashed onto his desk, and he groaned the longer Gavin poked at him.

“Greg!”

“What, mate?”

“Where’s Nines?”

Rearing his head up, Greg wiped the ‘sleep’ from his eyes, and he sighed at Gavin. “Mate, your boner for that android is showing,” he snickered, waving a hand at Gavin, “seriously, you a poof or something?”

After hanging out with some of the European students for as long as he had, Gavin easily had been able to pick up on the slang terms.

Glaring at Greg, he crudely said, “I’m not a homo!”

“Mate, I’m not judging you if you are,” Greg stated honestly while scratching the back of his neck, “in fact, if you are, I think it’s a relief, because I wouldn’t mind having a go with you some time…” It appeared that the other male had been serious; his eyes sat frozen stiff down at the floor, fixated on nothing, and his cheeks and ears turned deep pink as he breathed quickly through his nose.

Before Gavin could unleash a flurry of insults, the classroom door opened, and then swiftly slammed shut. Something dark brushed past the isles in the classroom quickly, and Gavin saw Brother Nines finally marching up to the front of the room with a textbook held tightly in a hand.

His long, dark robes swirled and swished around his body, and Gavin felt a little angry knowing that Nines had such a lovely, sensual body, yet he was choosing to cover it up…

The textbook slammed down on the top of the lectern, indicating that Nines was pissed.

Staring at his face, Gavin winced; yes, he was indeed pissed.

With a red LED light glaring openly at everyone, Brother Nines sneered as he flipped open his textbook. “Turn to page 200,” he instructed everyone with a dour expression on his face, “read the top passage, and then I want you all to silently write an essay based on your understanding on the assigned reading.”

That instruction was clear, and everyone silently got to work.

Gavin despised silent reading, but he forced himself to read through the passage. Still, his mind wandered every other word he tried reading, and soon, he was wondering what Nines truly did on his weekends. Did he ever venture out into town? Did he have friends he regularly saw?!

It occurred to Gavin suddenly that he’d agreed to take Nines on as a casual ‘lover’, yet he hardly knew a damn thing about him.

Stupid.

Foolish.

Careless.

Brainless.

Poking Greg once again, Gavin whispered as softly as he could, “Do you think the Android Brothers are allowed to go out into town on the weekends?”

Greg shrugged slowly, as if still half-asleep, “Mate, I don’t know why you give a shite,” the dry response came out, “no one here does except for you.”

“I know, but—”

“I recall stating this task was to be completed in silence, Mr. Reed,” Brother Nines drawled out from the front of the room.

Gavin nodded, turned back to his work, and waited until he was certain that Nines had taken up on reading his own copy of the course textbook once more. After a few more seconds just to be on the side of caution, Gavin whispered again over at Greg, “I’m sure the androids go somewhere on the weekends! There’s just no way they stay indoors all the time!”

Sighing, Greg shrugged again in apathy, “Perhaps, but I personally don’t really care enough to know.”

When Gavin leaned in to add onto that statement, Brother Nines hissed out icily, “Mr. Reed, are you hard of hearing?”

So he stayed put, and decided to keep on ‘reading’. Gavin focused intently as much as he could, but his mind kept wandering. Anything was the source of a distraction to him; the noises emanating from the old heaters against the walls, the scratching of pens upon paper, the shifting of shoes and feet over the floors, the birds outside flying and singing past the windows merrily, the sounds in the old air vents looming high above their heads in the ceilings, as well as the old, dull hum of the light bulbs.

His head hurt, and it made concentrating on the words even more troublesome. His eyes stung, his ears burned, and he longed to be out of there so he could at least chat a little with Nines. He hated that the android had been able to distract him a few days ago from asking what he’d originally wanted to ask. Nines held a habit of this, it seemed, and Gavin despised being so weak that he couldn’t even talk to Nines about his sexuality and preferences. After all, that had been the entire purpose of seeking the cold android out in the first place, but it seemed it was just a failed plan.

Refusing to accept failure, Gavin tried formulating another plan in his mind, but then was distracted by Greg tapping on the edge of his little brown desk.

“Hmm?”

Greg shyly smiled at him, and his ears and cheeks were bright pink as he looked away from meeting Gavin’s eyes. “Sorry for hitting on you before,” Greg began in an earnest tone, “but I felt that you had a right to know that I bat for both teams…everyone knows it, anyway.”

Gavin quirked a brow, “Oh…you’re bi?”

Greg’s eyes shifted to the side, “Yes,” he answered softly, “but I prefer men over women mostly.”

This truly surprised Gavin. He hadn’t been expecting the fourteen-year-old to already be so sure of his sexuality, but if he was, Gavin admired him and was proud of him more so for it. Nothing burned worse than being a prisoner to one’s own mind and heart, after all.

Leaning over the edge of his desk while curiosity burned in his eyes, Gavin whispered, “But you’re only fourteen…how can you be sure of what you like?”

Green eyes met his blue ones, and Greg smiled patiently. “I’m turning fifteen in another week, Gavin,” he gently ushered out, “I am old enough to know what I want and who I want, plus, I’ve already been with a man and a few women, so it’s safe to say that I’m experienced when it comes to both genders.”

Chewing on his lower lip as he mulled over his next question, Gavin threw back, “Yeah, but—”

“Still insisting on breaking the rules? Tsk tsk, I expected more of you, Mr. Reed,” Brother Nines tapped a hand on the surface of his own large desk to get everyone’s attention, and many pairs of angry eyes landed on Gavin right away.

Shrinking back from the rest of his classmates’ dirty looks, Gavin bent his head down and practically buried his nose in his textbook.

A second later, Greg whispered, “Bloody hell, mate! He’s really after you today!”

“Shh!! Greg!” Gavin cried out desperately, “I could do without landing into more trouble today!”

Suddenly, the sound of feet approaching caused Gavin and Greg to leap up to attention. In no time at all, Brother Nines stood by Gavin’s desk, and he was already grabbing Gavin’s textbook and paper. “Get up,” he spat down at the sixteen-year-old, “I’m rearranging your seating area for today.”

Groaning, Gavin followed Brother Nines close to the front of the room where a rickety, old vacant desk and chair happened to sit all alone and away from the other desks. Brother Nines threw the items onto the desk, but before he made a move back towards his own desk, he caught Gavin throwing him a knowing glance. The android stopped dead in his tracks, and as he looked at Gavin, the boy mouthed out silently, ‘We need to talk’.

As silent as the entire classroom was, Nines merely sneered at Gavin, and then sat down at his own desk.

Fuck.

Gavin sat down as well, but he wasn’t giving up. He knew that Brother Nines had understood his message loud and clear, and he wasn’t done talking yet. As Brother Nines sat down and got back to his reading, Gavin pretended he was writing a few lines of his essay. In truth, he was writing a message for Nines.

Holding his hand up after he’d completed it, he cried out, “Brother Nines? I have a question about my essay format!”

From across the room, Reese mimicked him, but Brother Nines tossed the other boy a heated scowl before he got up to his feet and approached Gavin’s desk. With black robes billowing, he leaned down next to Gavin when he’d reached his side, and he stared down at the page. It was all blank except for the date, the course title, and one message near the top center of the lined page.

**_Please dont ignore me, i need 2 talk 2 u._ **

As Gavin waited for Nines to hopefully clue in to all this, he studied the android up close for a moment. Nines was handsome…holy shit, he really was. Gavin couldn’t believe he was admitting this to himself, but how could he deny it? He knew a beautiful, handsome man when he saw one, and Nines happened to be one of them. Truthfully, judging and going off on his appearances alone, Gavin supposed that Nines looked roughly between the ages of twenty-eight at the oldest, and twenty-three at the youngest. It was tough to tell with androids, but he fit the bill for it when Gavin thought about all the friends he knew from public school who had older brothers around the same age.

Yet Nines was more attractive…his eyelashes weren’t too short or too long, and the hairs weren’t too thick at all. He looked masculine all around, and his skin was so smooth to touch. Remembering how it felt when he’d pressed his face against the android’s chest, Gavin flushed pink, and he tried not to make immediate eye contact with the android as Nines gently reached for Gavin’s pen. The teenager handed it to him wordlessly, and in no time, Nines wrote down on Gavin’s blank page:

**_There’s nothing to discuss; attend to your work._ **

Before he could freak out, Gavin snatched the pen back and wrote hurriedly: **_what if i told u i wanted us to do more kinky shit?_**

He hadn’t exactly changed his mind; Gavin still wanted to talk about many things with Nines. It just so happened that as he’d been studying the taller male, a spike of arousal had coursed through his body, and he wanted it out of the way first and foremost.

Pausing as he read this over, Nines eventually grabbed the pen back and sighed while he wrote: **_I see…so tell me of your wise plans on doing this without your so-called ‘friends’ catching on, if you please._**

Shit fuck.

He hadn’t thought of that at all, and when Gavin peered up into Nines’ eyes, the android smirked in triumph. He also added down on the page: **_You’re still far too young to know of the dark art that is seduction, aren’t you?_**

So it was a challenge? Fine. Gavin loved challenges.

Spurred on, he carefully grabbed his pen back and jotted down for Nines: **_i legit have a gud plan!!_**

Scoffing at him dismissively, Nines waited until Gavin offered him the pen once more. **_Indulge me then, you mindless brat!_**

Gavin didn’t waste time once he held his pen. He suggested: **_give me a detention._**

Blinking hard at the short sentence, Nines must’ve read it a few times over before he frowned in confusion. He wrote: **_What’re you going on about now?_**

Gavin fumed, **_Do I have to spell it out for you, Nines?!? Just give me a damn detention, and ill try to land into some trouble as a distraction and a gud enough reason 4 u 2 give me one! K?_**

Sneering at him as soon as he’d finished reading the sentence, the android finally gave him one single nod in confirmation.

**_Have at it, then._ **

Dropping the pen onto the desk, Nines moved silently back to his own desk, his black boots barely making a sound as he finally sat down on his chair. As soon as he’d sat down, Gavin held up his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Nines hissed out, “Yes, Mr. Reed?”

“May I please be excused to go to the bathroom?” Gavin asked in a particularly polite manner, and Nines merely nodded.

Plan was in motion.

As soon as Gavin stood up, he headed purposefully over towards Reese’s desk. Still wielding his pen in his hands, the moment he brushed by the fifteen-year-old, Gavin purposefully knocked into Reese, and he then made sure to jab at the boy’s back with the tip of his pen.

“REED! WHAT THE HECK’S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?” Reese cried out vehemently in pain and anger, and then Gavin shoved him roughly before he had a chance to stand up.

“FUCK YOU, REESE!” Gavin cried back from the top of his lungs, and all his friends gasped as they cried out softly, ‘what’re you doing?!?’

Nines stood up to his full height, and he pointed angrily at Gavin, “Detention, Mr. Reed! Stay after class!”

Gavin had to hold back really hard on grinning in pride.

The plan had worked after all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

The door to the single-stalled teacher’s washroom opened hurriedly, and Gavin was ushered inside silently. His friends had barely been able to ask what was going on with him that he needed to lash out randomly at Reese, when Brother Nines spat out at them, “If anyone lingers around here another second longer, I’ll assign another three report papers per individual!”

That had sent the boys running away fearfully, and they promised they’d save a seat for Gavin at dinner time.

When they were alone, Gavin made a move to grab Nines, but the android shoved him aside and threw open the classroom door instead. “Not in here, you moron,” he threw out angrily, “unless you wish for us both to be caught?”

Silently, Gavin followed Nines into the teacher’s washroom, then, and the moment the door locked behind them, Nines was already unzipping Gavin’s dress pants.

“But I wanted to talk—”

“Silence,” the cold reply came viciously at him, and it rendered Gavin frozen for a moment. He hardly struggled or fought back, eventually closing his eyes and whining in pure need as a firm hand stroked his cock the moment his dress pants hung down to his ankles. Nines still hadn’t taken his shorts off, but Gavin didn’t mind. A quick release was the only thing he needed for the time being, and in less than a few seconds, he’d already released precum.

Embarrassed, he tried ignoring his discomfort with the fact that tiny beads of pearly, salty liquid had already leaked out of him. More threatened to come after, and it didn’t help matters when Nines’ hands were pumping and working him almost perfectly…

Gavin panted at him, “You…you’ve d-done this before…”

Nines merely growled at him in annoyance, “Shut up and come for me, Gavin.”

Throwing his head back, the boy mewled at the command and dirty words flying out of Nines’ mouth. There was something incredibly hot and alluring about a man who was supposed to be refined, serving God, representing a Catholic school, and who was supposed to be a teacher and a role model everyone looked up to swearing and cursing like a sailor.

Gavin wanted to hear more of it immediately.

Staring up with determination into Nines’ eyes, he begged softly, “Can you say more dirty things?”

When Nines didn’t budge or move, Gavin added in, “Please?”

Glaring at him, Nines merely pushed out, “I’m not obligated to do anything for you, miserable child.” Odd how his hands still stroked Gavin’s cock as he said this, however.

Whining and crying, Gavin’s own hands began fumbling blindly over Nines’ body, and he involuntarily reached for the android’s cock between his legs. Nines clamped his thighs shut, but it was too late; Gavin had already touched him, and Nines’ hand on Gavin’s heated erection froze.

Good. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling this.

In a bit of a hurry, Gavin knew he had Nines right where he wanted him, so he took the initiative by remembering to do what his girlfriends had all done for him in the past. He bent down on a knee, ignoring how Nines’ hands hovered by his shoulders in the air, and he had already unbuckled the android’s black dress pants belt. It clattered for the floor unceremoniously, and as Gavin unzipped and untucked Nines’ cock from the confines of his dark robes and dress pants, he gasped when he was finally face-to-face with it.

It was fucking huge.

He couldn’t see a lot, but he could tell just from touching it alone that it was thick and huge. And it wasn’t even erect…great.

He wanted to take his time and study it, but he then heard laughing on the other side of the washroom door.

Shit!

Both men froze, and as Nines turned his head to the side and stared at the stall door, Gavin decided to take the chance. Nines wasn’t even hard, and Gavin remembered how angry it’d made him to discover this a few days ago. Things would be different, now.

With plenty of courage searing through his body and mind, Gavin closed his eyes, took a breath, and then dove forward. He willingly took Nines’ cock into his mouth, and for a few seconds, he just let it hang there. It must’ve looked so obscene and felt weirder, for Nines gasped down at him in a short cry, though his cock wasn’t even at half-way hardness, yet.

Finally, some kind of a vocal response! It was better than nothing, Gavin supposed, but bizarre how the android’s penis hadn’t even responded or stirred deep in his hot, wet mouth.

Gavin peeked up at Nines, and he found the android simply staring down at him with a neutral expression. Even in the midst of wild throes of passion, Nines wanted to be dominant and in clear control. Nothing Gavin did seemed to affect him at all; even his LED light remained blue. Gavin struggled against this, however, and he moaned and groaned around Nines’ thick, heavy cock in his mouth, desperate for some kind of a reaction.

No, it really seemed that Nines was honestly surprised by Gavin’s boldness; nothing more.

It didn’t matter how hard Gavin was trying; nothing was affecting Nines at all. Gavin sucked on the throbbing cock in his mouth like his life depended on it, blinking up a few times at Nines in between breaths, but there was nothing. He even gently massaged the thighs of the android, his fingers plucking and trying to coax a response out of the stoic figure before him.

There wasn’t one at all; Nines merely stared down blankly at him, but his jaw was slightly open, at least.

Fuck that.

Trying to imitate how his girlfriends had done it for him, Gavin began bobbing his head up and down the length of the dick in between his lips. He knew he must’ve been terrible at this, because it was his first time, logically, and he honestly didn’t know what to do with something so large poking him in the insides of his cheeks and almost at his throat. Knowing he’d failed already, Gavin nearly fumed in anger when he felt Nines’ cock softening in his mouth.

What was he doing wrong?!?

Attempting not to gag already, Gavin distracted himself by moving out of his boxers so he could begin by stroking his own neglected cock while slowly sucking and licking around the tip of the penis in his mouth. It all was so quick to happen and so hurried. He knew he was highly aroused, but sucking and stroking at the same time was a tad tricky. Focusing more on the task, he lapped at the cock from base to tip slowly, but then he felt Nines’ hands yank him upwards and off his cock.

Releasing the flaccid member with a sickening, loud ‘pop’, Gavin gasped as he barely had enough time to register that he’d been slammed against the door of the stall. A hand fisted his erection, and he winced. It both hurt and delighted him terribly, and he relaxed into the hold as Nines bit down firmly on his neck.

Pulling back for a moment, he whispered, “You’re even harder just from sucking my dick? How slutty, Gavin…”

Oh, those words coming out of that mouth. That deep voice, those hands, that strong chest…everything was affecting Gavin, and he rammed his hips up wildly against Nines’ hand. He was practically fucking the android’s palm, now, and Nines twisted his hand delightfully and pleasantly around Gavin, as if asking him to just break apart.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, Gavin clawed at Nines, and the android kept saying the most debasing and degrading things to Gavin.

He called him a filthy whore, he said he was going to give him the well-deserved spanking he needed, he said he was going to brutally fuck him into submission, and he even said he was going to tie him naked to his bed post and whip him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

With a loud cry, Gavin finally exploded all over Nines’ hand.

His mind went blank, and his heart almost burst forth from his chest as a result. He’d never felt better and more alive, and he could only hang onto Nines as though his life depended on it as stream after stream of semen spilled all over himself.

Nines had effectively backed away at the last minute, but that didn’t stop one dot of the spray landing on his chest. Snickering at it all, he stood back as he watched Gavin sink down to his ass, and he plopped down onto the floor in a dull heap. His legs felt weak, and his body felt like a mountain of mush. There wasn’t much he could do but try to catch his breath, and as he opened his eyes and looked up lazily, he caught sight of Brother Nines touching a hand over his chest where Gavin had actually covered him in his own spend.

Coating his finger in it, Nines dipped his head back, and as he stared down intently at Gavin, he grinned a wide grin. “Oh, I’ll take all of you, Gavin,” he purred out deeply and darkly, and his eyes almost went black as a long tongue snaked out and sampled Gavin’s semen on his own fingers.

“I’ll take every last drop of what you have to offer me…”

The tongue wove around the fingers and Gavin practically melted. Nines had in a way tasted him, just as he’d tasted Nines moments earlier. It was a truly magnificent sight to see the tall, muscular android sanding before him in the sunlight with every bit of strength he held towering over Gavin down on the floor.

Smirking at him, Nines breathed out softly in a ghost of a whisper, “I only hope you won’t ever hide from me again, Gavin.”

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin was having a difficult time sleeping that night. The moon was full in the sky, the stars were lovely, and the wind gently blew in through the half-open windows. All the other boys were dead tired, and they were already in their safe dreamlands. Yet, Gavin was wide awake.

He hated this.

In the past, if he’d ever been a light sleeper, he knew he could rely on his phone to play games with, text people for the hell of it, and just watch porn and jack off before he fell asleep. But now, he had neither of these things at his disposal, and he didn’t want to jerk off in a room full of sleeping boys.

Sighing in frustration at the ceiling, Gavin decided to get out of bed, and he was careful not to wake anyone up as he walked to the washrooms and shower rooms. He washed himself quickly from head to toe, though he still felt Nines’ dirty gaze upon himself. He shuddered to think of the android, and he stood by a mirror, drying himself off with a towel.

It was then that as his thoughts were scattered, he heard gentle music coming from below a vent in the floor.

Someone was playing the piano??

No, they were playing the piano, and singing!!!

Listening intently, Gavin set the towel back into the dirty clothes hamper, and he trained his ears as well as he could to make anything out.

The voice was a tenor, it was rich in tone, lovely, and somehow sad…well, it fit the lyrics, and the more Gavin walked out of the washrooms and shower rooms, the more he could hear it perfectly well.

“If…at the sound of wish,

The summer sun would shine…

And if…just a smile would do,

To brush all the clouds from the sky…”

Who was singing??? They surely had a lovely voice!! It practically pulled Gavin forward, and he carefully wove his way around the sleeping young boys and teenagers, approaching the dormitory door in a few minutes. It thankfully was unlocked, and when Gavin quietly pushed down on the handle, the music hit him in the ears even stronger than before.

“If…at the blink of an eye,

The autumn leaves would whirl…

And if…you could sigh a deep sigh,

To scatter them over the earth…”

He had to find out who was singing in such a lovely way, and so he began his quest. Gavin walked past every room he could as he made his way down from the second level of the school all the way to the main floor, and yet he was unable to trace the source of the serene music. It was growing louder, thankfully, so he followed it while his bare feet padded along the floor. He shivered, wondering why and how it was possible when he was wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts, but he supposed it was somewhat colder on the main level of the school.

Every window was closed shut tightly, and yet he could feel a draft as he wove his way around the halls and neared the end of the last one after he’d made a sharp right turn.

Thankfully, he knew he wouldn’t have to go much farther; he’d reached the source of the music.

A heavy, black door was open ajar, and light beamed into the hallway directly into Gavin’s eyes. Holding an arm up, he shielded his darkness-accustomed eyes from it until his vision had adjusted. When he leaned to peek in, he gasped under his breath when he saw Brother Nines seated before a large, black grand concert piano, and he’d been playing and singing the entire time!!

“I’d blink my eyes,

And wave my arms,

I’d wish a wish,

To stop all harm!”

The calm music soared through the air, and as Gavin leaned against the door to listen more, it squeaked open. Nines immediately stopped playing, and he glared ahead at Gavin lingering in the doorway.

Knowing he was caught, Gavin whispered out with a pained, apologetic expression, “I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Shaking his head, Brother Nines waved him in, “Stop lingering in the halls that way; you’ll wake everyone up.”

Gavin couldn’t believe his luck. Pointing at himself just to be sure, he asked, “I can come in?”

“Yes, yes,” Brother Nines snapped shortly, still seated on the piano stool, “come in, you fool.”

The room appeared to be a music study room of some sorts, but it wasn’t a classroom. Brother Simon’s music classroom was a lot smaller than the room Gavin currently found himself in, and he gaped around at the wide variety of musical instruments hung up on walls and spread all over the floors in their cases. Magnificent French Horns, Trombones, and a few Tubas were mounted high behind Nines. Violins, Violas, Cellos, and a few Double Bass instruments were at the far back beside a statue of Beethoven and Mozart made of clay. The room smelled of old wood, but it smelled clean and fresh, still. Music notes, decorations, music stands, drums, as well as an old guitar also were present, and it made Gavin feel as though he’d walked into a music store.

Nines snorted at him, randomly playing a little tune for himself while Gavin admired the musical instruments about. “Never seen these before, have you?” he mocked in a jeering tone, “so sad.”

Gavin finally glared at him. “I’ve seen musical instruments before, you twat!” he snapped, “there’s no need to be so sarcastic all the time, Nines!”

“Hmm,” the android hummed, ending his little made-up tune as he pet the stool next to himself. “Sit.”

Sighing dramatically, Gavin plopped himself down beside Nines when the android shifted and made room for him. They eyed each other momentarily, and Gavin broke eye contact first, in a very shy manner.

Nines scoffed, “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Gavin answered truthfully, “sometimes it happens when I have a lot on my mind.”

Nodding, Nines stared over at the music sheets propped up against the piano. “It’s natural in a strange environment,” he commented softly, and Gavin nodded in return.

Leaning forward a little, Gavin thumbed a few of the loose music sheets, and he read over the title of the piece. “Music and Lyrics from _“The Diary of Anne Frank”_?” he peeked over at Nines as he tapped a finger at the music, “what’s this for, anyway?”

Smiling lightly, Nines ran his fingers silently over the black and white keys. “Music accompaniment for Brother Ralph’s silly play,” he explained while Gavin leafed through the rest of the notes in mild curiosity.

“Didn’t think you could sing so well…”

“I’ll take the compliment, though I didn’t need it,” Nines lightly jabbed at him, and he once again took up to playing the sad tune.

Gavin frowned after he listened to the opening of the piece. “No wonder it’s so sad,” he exclaimed vehemently, “you know, Anne Frank and all…”

Humming, Nines softly sang out, “If… at the sound of wish, the summer sun would shine. And if…just a smile would do, to brush all the clouds from the sky…”

“Can I sing, too?” Gavin chimed in when there was a small pause, and Nines broke away from the keys for a moment. He blinked at Gavin awkwardly in silence for a moment or two, and Gavin sighed, thinking he’d gone too far and said too much. “You’re right,” he began, trying to stand up, “I should go…I’m sorry…” before he could leave, a hand latched down over his elbow, and he fell back down onto the stool.

“Fool,” Nines hissed a him, eyes in little slits, “I’ll teach you, just pay attention.”

Smiling eagerly, Gavin nodded, “I’ll listen a lot!”

“Sing along for now; the lyrics are on the sheet,” Nines tapped a finger at the page, and he counted, “one, two, three, begin!”

Together, they started off with Gavin slightly off tune, but Nines slowly and carefully repeated the first line of the piece so the younger male could catch up. “If…at the sound of wish, the summer sun would shine. And if…just a smile would do, to brush all the clouds from the sky…”

When Gavin was ready, they moved onto the next portion, which mimicked the first. “If…at the blink of an eye, the autumn leaves would whirl! And if…you could sigh a deep sigh, to scatter them over the earth…”

The next part, Gavin had difficulty with, and he merely took to humming and singing lightly as Nines’ voice overpowered his own. “I’d blink my eyes, and wave my arms, I’d wish a wish to stop all harm…” Nines took a breath, “and repeat with me, now!”

“I’d blink my eyes, and wave my arms, I’d wish a wish to stop all harm…” Nines and Gavin sang their duet, and the android nodded, clearly mildly content with how they both sounded together.

As Brother Nines’ hands moved gracefully along the keys, Gavin peeked down, and he felt utterly mesmerized by the android’s beautiful playing. This was truly art, and he could barely collect himself to sing on, but he did as Nines’ voice accompanied his own.

“If…at the wave of a hand, the winter snows would start. And if…you could just light a candle to change people’s feelings and hearts…”

Gavin felt that their voices mixing together sounded lovely; Nines’ was at least two octaves deeper than his own, but he didn’t mind it as he merely followed the dominant voice to guide him through the rest of the piece. Gavin found that while they sang on, certain words of the piece lingered and weighed heavily in his heart, as implications of the words loomed thickly and intensely in the air.

“I’d whisper love in every land, to every child, woman and man! That’s what I’d do if my wishes would come true, that’s what I’d do, if my wishes could come true!”

Gavin could tell the music was going to end soon, and he lowered his voice significantly as he just tried listening to the piano.

While Nines played on, he shifted and swayed from side-to-side, and as he moved about, something clicked and tapped against the dark wood of the piano stool. It caught Gavin’s attention when it rattled about, and he bent his neck down to look at what it was.

The object had been dangling and hanging out of Nines’ robe pocket, and when Gavin squinted hard at it, he saw that it was a small Rosary. But this was different than the ones all the other Android Brothers carried around with them. All the beads were black, save for one tiny blue marble among the black mass, and the crucifix itself appeared to be wooden, and perhaps hand-crafted?

He’d tried taking a closer look, but Nines had caught onto the fact that Gavin had stopped singing. Staring over at the boy, Nines paused, and then immediately stopped playing when Gavin gently fingered the Rosary.

“Nines?” his innocent voice broke out, “why does your Rosary look different than everyone else’s?”

Fingers slammed down almost violently on the piano, then, and Gavin yelped. The music had turned into a blank mess of garbled nonsense when Brother Nines’ hands just gave way and seemingly collapsed on the keys, and it was more of an exclamation than music at all. Brother Nines merely stared on dully ahead into the music sheets, but his eyes weren’t moving at all…he appeared frozen.

Had he heard him?

Deciding to test it out, Gavin gently nuzzled him, “Nines?”

It was still silent, and Gavin was beginning to worry. “Have I said something wrong?” he asked softly, waving a hand in front of the android’s face.

Still not moving, Nines barely whispered out, “Get out of here.”

Gavin hadn’t heard him properly the first time, so he leaned against the android and nudged him. “Nines?”

Suddenly, the android rounded on him, his eyes dark and menacing. Standing up from the stool, Nines moved backwards as far away from Gavin as he could, and he pointed at the door. “Get out of here, now!!”

“What have I—”

“I SAID GET OUT!!!”

Throwing a hurt and confused glare at Nines, Gavin finally summoned the energy to stand up to his feet. Without even looking back at Nines, he tore towards the door, and he slammed it behind himself as his legs carried him all the way back up to his own dormitory. He missed how protectively Nines pocketed the Rosary, shoving it deeply back down into his robes as he scowled at the dark door.

This had been such a big, big mistake after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loooooooooot of crazy shit happened this chapter. We have one of Gavin's friends actually falling for him, (Greg), and Gavin is falling deeper and deeper down the dark hole Nines is digging for him.
> 
> The Rosary...I'd say it's the start of the downfall of Nines. It's quite obvious.


	14. An Endless Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I can't say a lot about this chapter except that it's seriously insane.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that a lot of people read multiple works I've done, and they're leaving me delightfully kind reviews. I haven't responded yet to them due to personal anger issues and trolling here yet again *this website needs a BLOCK button* but anyway, please don't ever think I am ignoring any of you. I will get back to everyone's comments ASAP, but I need to be in a more positive mental place.
> 
> Thanks guys, enjoy the chapter.

“Gav, I don’t mean to be a twat, but you look like shit, bruh!” Mackenzie snorted as he walked by Gavin once he was finished with his shower. The teenager’s long, blonde hair hung loosely over his shoulders, curtaining most of his face. When he got his glasses back on, he studied Gavin for a split second before he winced, “Ooooh, you look like you’ve had a rough night…and not in the sexy way, just so it’s all clear.”

As Mackenzie dried his long hair with a towel, Gavin sighed as he held his head in his hands. “I have a fucking headache, Mac,” he complained, “I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“Damn, that shit’s brutal, man,” Mackenzie sighed as he tugged at the tips of his hair strands with the towel, desperately trying to soak up all the water. “But cheer up, man!” he cried out excitedly, “you’ve got me as a friend, for one, and two, Greg totally wants to fuck you, by the way.”

Gavin sighed, “I know, Mac,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then slowly and gently massaged his temples, “you don’t have to remind me about that.”

“Who wants to fuck who?” Travis approached them next, and he too was toweling and drying himself off as he smiled widely at Gavin and Mackenzie.

With an eye roll, Gavin sarcastically spat out, “Thanks Mac, wanna tell the entire fuckin’ school about my situation, then?” he couldn’t help but laugh dryly, although there really wasn’t anything humorous about it at all.

Waiting with both eyebrows raised expectantly, Travis sighed out, “Well?” he was growing a little impatient, and Gavin felt he had nothing else to lose anyway. Last time he’d checked, he’d been taken against his will and shipped off to this strange school in England, threatened to do right by this last chance before his father kicked him out of the house once and for all, bullied, threatened by his homeroom teacher, physically assaulted numerous times, caught a cold, and fallen into a weird mess of a casual fling while trying to figure out who the hell he was, what the hell he wanted in life, and what the fuck his future was going to be.

Did he need more stress?

No, but he always held the policy of ‘honesty with friends is wise’, and he needed all the friends he could get in a place like this.

Leaning back on his bed, he put on his socks and shoes while he calmly explained to Travis about what had been going on between himself and Greg. “I think Greg likes me more than a friend should,” Gavin stated plainly after he began tying the laces of his uniform shoes. Ignoring how Mackenzie whispered, ‘Greg wants dat ass’, he stared at Travis, hoping the boy wasn’t going to think any less of him now.

Travis rolled his eyes and blew a silly raspberry with his mouth and tongue. “Oh that shit’s old news, man,” he laughed out as he tossed his towel onto his bed close by, “I always had a hunch that Greg was more ‘open’ about his sexuality, but I never asked him because it’s not something I’m comfortable with asking another dude.”

Oh. So it appeared that people here were strangely more open-minded?

Great.

Mackenzie beamed down at Gavin while clapping him on the back roughly, “So are you gonna fuck-I mean, err,” he blushed, and then corrected himself quickly, “are you gonna get together with Greg?”

Gavin stared at him in raw confusion. “What??”

Travis kicked Mackenzie in the ass lightly, and then whipped him in the back of the head with his own uniform shirt. “The hell, man!” Travis snapped at him, “didn’t Greg say a billion times for us not to fuckin’ get involved in that shit so he could ask Gavin himself?!?!”

Cradling the back of his skull, Mackenzie looked down apologetically at Gavin, his eyes large and wide, almost akin to that of a puppy being scolded by its owner. “Sorry Gav,” he pressed out as he dropped his hand by his side, “but it’s true; Greg is gonna ask you out sometime today!”

Gavin felt faint. Not only did he have to deal with an odd, eccentric, moody, and borderline unstable ‘lover’, but he now also had to deal with potential romantic suitors? This was a first for him. He’d had a few girls in the past literally get into a fight with each other for his affections, but Gavin felt this was a lot different. He himself didn’t feel much for Nines in terms of having a romantic relationship; this was purely physical and a method for sexual release, and he felt somewhat satisfied already in that department. What could an inexperienced teenager such as Greg Jefferson offer him?

Realizing he’d been silently mulling this all over as he stared somewhere with vacant eyes, Travis and Mackenzie snickered and whispered back and forth. “I bet he’s trying to imagine how big Greg’s dick is right now!” Mackenzie snorted, and Travis made a scrunched up, disgruntled facial expression.

“Bruuuuh!” he cried out in protest, swatting Mackenzie in the arm with a loud ‘slap!’, “stop being so nasty!”

Glaring at them both, Gavin finally stood to his feet now that both of his shoes were on his feet tightly. “I’m not really in the mood to date anyone, you guys,” he pressed out, then checked around the dormitory to see whether Greg was around or not. He didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings, but he really felt certain he wasn’t gay or even bisexual; he just needed the extra sexual release gone from his system, and truthfully, he found it a tad humorous that he was engaging in such a hypocritical, filthy set of acts with a member of the ‘church’ and clergy.

Yes, he aimed to keep things just as they were. He could always degrade Brother Nines this way.

Upon hearing his response, Travis shrugged, while Mackenzie picked up his notebooks and pens. “Fair enough, dude,” the pony-tailed, bifocal teenager breathed evenly, “you may wanna figure out how you’re gonna say all that shit to Greg though, because he’s honestly got a serious boner—err, I mean,” he winced, quickly correcting himself when Travis snarled at him, “I meant to say that he has feelings for you, dude…so yeah…um…just…you know…figure it out and shit…bye.” Running away quickly after this, Mackenzie was already out of the dormitory, supposedly heading off to the dining hall for breakfast.

Travis began to follow him, but he paused and clapped Gavin on the shoulder. “Good luck to you, bruh,” he said gently as he smiled at Gavin and then disappeared out of the dormitory as well.

“Time to get moving,” Gavin whispered to himself when he saw the last of his classmates spilling out of the shower room, getting ready to start the day.

As much as he himself didn’t want to attend Nines’ classes, he figured he still had a shot at talking to the android about the possibility he was struggling with his homosexuality like he originally wanted to.

It was a good enough plan…as long as Nines allowed it to happen, that is…

He couldn’t believe that in spite of it all, he still wanted to help such a strange, unstable creature…

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin purposefully sat right beside Andrew, Patrick, and Mackenzie during breakfast, and the boys all sandwiched him relatively well until Greg showed up. The Irish boy frowned in confusion when he saw how closely and tightly Mackenzie and Andrew were seated next to Gavin. With a red face, Greg sauntered up to the table they were all seated at, and he sat himself right before Gavin.

Nodding at the other boy, he greeted him semi-happily, “Good morning, Gavin.”

Gavin felt himself blushing. No words of ‘mate’? This was unlike Greg, and it gave credence to the fact that Greg had indeed been planning on reserving time and privacy for himself and Gavin. While it didn’t terrify or trouble Gavin knowing that information, he didn’t like being put on the spot and not knowing what to do when he already had worries and doubts about Nines and his own preferences. He didn’t need more of ‘drama’…

As Greg settled down in his seat, Gavin had been staring over at the head table at the front of the dining hall. He’d been so preoccupied with trying to locate Nines, that he missed Greg holding out an item carefully wrapped up in a cloth. Only when Mackenzie shook him did he realize something was going on right under his nose.

Turning around in embarrassment, Gavin offered Greg a weak smile, but the other boy was already unwrapping the item within the cloth. It was green and white checkered, and his cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat. “Gavin,” he began shyly, “I hope you’ll like this; I asked Connor for it when he visited earlier this morning when you were sleeping…”

Frowning, Gavin asked, “Who’s Connor?”

While pushing the item closer towards Gavin, Greg smiled as he explained. “Connor’s another android who works as a farmer, gardener, dock worker, fish cleaner, and sometimes bakes fresh bread and pastry for us!”

“Yeah!” Travis chimed in merrily, “he’s pretty chill, and sometimes when he visits, we ask him to bring us cool stuff from the village!”

So it seemed as if Connor was a friend?

He would have to keep that in mind and arrange a visit, perhaps.

But for now, he wanted to both eat the little blueberry muffin Greg had wrapped up for him in the cloth, and he also wanted to throw it into the trash. He wasn’t queer!! Why was Greg treating him so nicely, like a prize or a gift to be won over??

Knowing he had to reject the other boy quickly, Gavin blushed as he held the muffin in his hands, wrapping the cloth around it again. “Thanks Greg,” he hurriedly shoved out, hearing the first bell chiming, signaling classes about to begin.

They all stood up, running out of the dining hall, each student eager to arrive to their class on time. A hundred pairs of feet stomped and stormed about, and as Gavin and his friends wove their way down the long hallway towards Brother Nines’ classroom, Gavin felt a tap on his shoulder.

Spinning around, he offered Greg a polite, friendly smile once the other boy caught up to him.

“Hey Gavin!” he cried out a little breathlessly, “can I walk you to class from now on?”

“Err…sure, Greg,” Gavin decided quickly, “I guess it’s fine…”

They’d barely taken a few steps until a dark, strong force brushed past them both, shoving Gavin and Greg aside.

“Hey!” Greg snapped in anger, but then silenced himself once he saw Brother Nines sneering down at him.

Without another word, the android breezed by them, standing before his closed and locked classroom door.

“Geez!” Greg snorted as he shook his head at Nines, “what’s up his arse?”

Wincing, Gavin whispered, “I don’t think I want to know…”

Lining up behind the rest of his classmates, Gavin waited for Nines to unlock and open the door. When he did, he pointed inside the classroom as he turned on the lights. Once the students had all entered the classroom, a few of them froze as they stared right ahead at the front of the classroom in awe.

And Gavin could see why.

“What’s with all the books?” Patrick asked the million dollar question every other student held in their mind as well.

The classroom had been freshly organized; the desks fashioned back in their regular, orderly position at the start of the term. Still, that didn’t take away from the glaringly obvious fact that something intense and serious had been planned.

Mountains and piles of textbooks sat waiting at the front of the room upon Brother Nines’ desk. There were so many of them that they looked so menacing and foreboding. Many students whispered back and forth that there was a chance that they were required to read all the books, write book reports on them, or just carry them around as punishment.

The entire prospect of all of the above happening frightened Gavin, but he sealed his own mouth shut while he sat down on his chair behind his assigned desk. Unfortunately, the sense of trouble and malice that had already weaved its way around in the stale air of the room grew thicker and heavier with each step Brother Nines took as he walked and paced back and forth in front of his own teacher’s desk.

He seemed to have something on his mind, at the very least. Brother Nines’ brow was clenched and furrowed tightly, though his LED light remained soft blue. Still, his eyes were troubled? Conflicted? Pained? Gavin couldn’t tell due to how cold and blank the rest of the android’s face happened to be, but it wasn’t too long before his lips curled downwards in a moue of pain and turmoil.

What was happening?

Everyone in the classroom remained silent, as though perhaps guessing and wondering the very same thing Gavin happened to be. Something was terribly off about Brother Nines’ behavior displayed, and everyone seemed to sense it, even the younger students.

It soon became clear that as he was pacing back and forth, Brother Nines was muttering and rambling softly to himself. As the android was looking and sounding even more unstable and crazy, now, Gavin exchanged confused glances with his friends as they all shifted about the room uncomfortably the longer they all studied and observed Nines.

Still pacing, the android mumbled out odd sentences and words such as: ‘no innocence in the world’, ‘weakness’, ‘maddening’, ‘they’ve failed me’…

None of it made any sense at all, and yet, no one dared to even ask him what he was referring to. How could they?

Finally snapping out of his reverie, Nines straightened his posture out, and he peered around the room until his cold eyes finally landed on Gavin’s form.

“Mr. Reed, come here,” Nines beckoned with an index finger, and everyone remained purely silent until Gavin pushed his chair back and stood to his feet weakly. He hated that everyone was staring, but he truly couldn’t blame them; this was a very odd, random situation, and there was no telling-with how unpredictable Nines was at times-what was going to happen.

Gavin walked towards Nines, holding anticipation and fear in his eyes while he saw the huge heap of books behind the android. Nines wasn’t expecting them to read all these books, was he? Some of them were so old and outdated, and couldn’t have been related to their courses!! It was impossible!

“In the olden days,” Brother Nines explained softly, grabbing a few books and holding them out before Gavin, “feats of strength and masculinity were measured through torture, and vice versa, I might add…”

Knowing what Nines was planning on doing, Gavin whispered out, “Don’t…”

There was no mercy in those cold blue eyes. “Assume the position of a push up, Mr. Reed,” Nines hissed thinly at him, “and try not to move or break down; this is indeed a test of your strength and perseverance.”

Pushing him down into the stance he wanted, Nines stacked the first three thick textbooks over Gavin’s back while the boy propped himself as best as he could flatly on his palms. The floor felt so cold and the eyes of his classmates on his body felt so hot in a contrast. He shivered as the books were laid out on his back, and he could’ve sworn he heard Andrew and Patrick hissing out expletives the more Nines piled the books up.

The first few books were easily manageable, but Brother Nines obviously wanted to drain him of all his energy. Even without having to glance up to check, Gavin knew Nines was rejoicing in making a fool out of him and making him out to be so weak and small in front of the others. How like the sick, twisted, cruel android to do such a thing, but Gavin truly didn’t expect any less from Nines.

He saw those black dress shoes constantly moving back and forth between the desk where the mountains of books were resting, and then over right before his own face, practically. The weight kept increasing steadily, and Gavin truly began to feel himself sweating under pressure, now.

It seemed as if everyone in the room had been holding their breath, and even Gavin found he was unable to breathe as Nines continued to load up the books onto his back, over and over.

“Where’s your courage?” he eventually questioned in a pained voice while pacing back and forth, “where’s your sense of honor?” sighing, he growled to himself, “why do I even bother…”

Nines piled the books over Gavin’s back while the boy continuously held himself stretched out in the held posture of a push-up. He didn’t move, and Nines continued to pile the heavy textbooks flatly onto his back. One, two, three, four, five, Gavin lost count after seventeen. Nines refused to stop, however; he kept stacking the books up higher and higher, building a little tower that almost reached up to measure as high as his desk was.

Gavin let out a groan finally after another book had been added to the growing pile. That was when in a fit of rage, Greg cried out, “That’s enough!!!”

Ignoring him, Brother Nines held up a finger as he pressed out, “Gavin Reed is an intrepid spirit! He has real mettle in his soul!” reaching down again, he placed one more book down over Gavin’s back, and the boy grunted in pain. It felt as if his spine was going to snap in half, and he held back tears as he rested all his weight on his fingers, palms, and knuckles. They were turning red and white constantly from the insane amount of pressure, but there was nothing he could do. Nines would have to stop this eventually, and until he did, Gavin knew he was stuck. He knew he had the option of just breaking out of the position, technically, but he didn’t want the heavy, thick textbooks all slamming down over his skull. It was likely that he’d end up with a concussion, otherwise!

Staring up pleadingly at Nines, he whimpered, and Nines held a hand against his forehead. His eyes were clenched shut tightly in pain, and he couldn’t even look at Gavin. This hurt the boy greatly, as he felt he needed Nines more than ever, now. Where was that support when he truly needed it??

He was abandoned…his family had abandoned him earlier, and now in this foreign land, so had Nines.

He broke.

Fingers and hands giving away, Gavin suddenly felt his elbows locking up, and then caving in abruptly. It was all too much shock for his body to handle, and he finally imploded under the pressure. His chest crashed directly onto the classroom floor first, and he knew at least fifty books had collided and smashed down on top of him as a result. Like a chain of dominoes, they all knocked into each other, and they practically buried him in a painful mountain as he turned his head to the side to avoid having his nose smashed and broken against the floor. He was in too much pain, and his brain could hardly register it all to his nervous system going on sensory overload. He just fell, and he couldn’t move for almost two minutes while his classmates cried and screamed out in panic.

“Brother Nines! Do something!” Patrick cried out fearfully, and Greg began cursing and swearing. Numerous times, the boy tried making his way over towards Gavin, but Nines stopped him and got in his way each and every time.

“He’ll pop up like a cork in a minute,” Nines growled, and it kept the students as far away from Gavin as possible.

Groaning in pain, Gavin shoved the books aside, and he rolled over onto his back. When his classmates saw him moving, they all sighed out in relief, but then glared at Brother Nines.

Gavin knew he was in severe pain, and he could only hold back burning hot tears as Nines’ black dress shoes approached him steadily. Everything inside him even hurt; Nines’ footsteps sounded like thunder booming across the lands, or a giant walking about.

Books were pushed aside, and Gavin saw a long arm dart out before him.

“Imagine having what Gavin has; the gift!” Nines rambled on, sounding more insane than rational. He wrapped a hand around Gavin’s forearm and tugged him to his feet in one powerful motion. It made Gavin’s head swim.

“How insipid, treacherous, and horrible this dull, aching existence must be for him and those like him!” Long arms stretched downwards like ropes, and Gavin only clung to Nines’ arms desperately. He wanted to stand up immediately, as he felt all the blood pooling beneath his skin dive and flow into his stomach. Dearly hoping his internal organs weren’t badly damaged, he breathed in and out while placing a hand over his rib cage.

Nothing broken, he supposed. Not that it was a huge relief…

Swaying onto his feet Gavin coughed and tried brushing himself off. His body really hurt, but he didn’t want to complain and appear weak in front of everyone. He felt the strong grip of a hand on his chin, and he growled, and then coughed as he shoved Nines’ hand away from his chin.

The android crossed his arms over his chest, and he sneered at Gavin. “It appears that you still lack a great deal of strength, Mr. Reed,” his eyes grew cold and cruel, and it was no match for the evil smile that followed, “what’s to be done about that, I wonder?”

Adjusting his clothes, Gavin only glared at him, and he found that majority of his classmates were also scowling heatedly and angrily at Nines for the entire lesson.

Not that Brother Nines cared or noticed.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin didn’t even bother eating his lunch in the school dining hall. Instead, he obtained permission from Brother Markus to go outside with his meal, and he had never been happier. He sat alone under a tree he had made his favorite the moment he arrived beneath it once free from the insanity and pressure inside the school. The canopy beneath the tree’s thick leaves and heavy branches was a wonderfully shady cover, hiding anyone who chose to take refuge under it from the rest of the world. It was as if no one could judge him or hurt him under the protection of the tree. It was a magnificently tall tree, bearing a few small pears which all were usually eaten by animals before they even took full bloom. Not that Gavin minded; he often would chance upon the odd squirrel or two up in the branches above him, chattering to one another as they held a yellow or green pear in their little clawed paws, chewing it and turning it over and over in their firm grip, as if it were the most precious and desired thing in the world to them.

As long as he didn’t disturb them, they didn’t disturb him. They would sometimes peer down at him, as if questioning whether or not he would take their source of food, but Gavin would only offer them a piece of his lunch, which today consisted of left-over walnuts or almonds he didn’t favor eating. After the first twenty or so minutes of sitting as rock still as he could, Gavin had earned the trust and the friendship of a few grey squirrels. They never came too close to him, but they would joyously accept his offering of food, and remain a few branches above him at best when they’d collected their portions.

It was still a better friendship than he had had with most other students. At least the squirrels never hurt him, called him names, or judged him and excluded him from their social circle. Gavin had to admit that he felt oddly at ease with the squirrels.

Today he offered a few almonds to the squirrels, leaving them at the bottom of the tree trunk, wanting to test whether or not they would venture closer to him today. After all, it had been a little over a year since he’d last seen his cats, and right now, Gavin desperately needed the closeness. He was willing to take it all.

He waited patiently for a few minutes, but the gentle wind was his only companion. He peered up at the tree, but the thick branches and leaves were the only things he could see. He didn't hear any movement either, and he felt his heart sink a little.

Wondering if he was truly all alone, he peered up at the towering, massive tree, and the muffled footsteps approaching didn’t register to his ears. Gavin only knew he’d been accompanied by another when he felt someone shifting, and then a sigh met his ears.

“I figured you wanted some time alone,” came the gentle, sweet Irish accent as Greg smiled across the field, “but I just can’t seem to stay away from you.”

Feeling a twisting, nauseating sensation coiling in the pit of his belly, Gavin peeked over at Greg and winced. The sun was steadily rising, and it highlighted every feature the other boy had markedly. In the flickering, warm glow, Greg’s eyes danced, and his eyelashes even seemed to miraculously take flight anytime he blinked. The shadows of the clouds passing by above played havoc in the dips and hollows of his youthful face. Seeing it all suddenly hit him in the chest like a nail embedding itself in wood, and Gavin blinked slowly, caught up in the effect.

Something in the back of his mind told him that he was a lot better off staying closer to his friends, and possibly seeking whatever it was he’d been meaning to seek out from Nines with this young man seated next to him instead. Greg was the better choice; he was calm, gentle, funny, endearing, brave, and he seemed to hold more respect for him.

But why did he want the boy as far away from himself as humanly possible?

Battling with himself internally, Gavin glanced around the open field, eyeing the school looming like a dot in the distance. They’d clearly done well to isolate themselves, it seemed.

“I hope I didn’t make things more awkward for you,” Greg continued when the silence had stretched out between them for too long, “I just wanted to make my feelings clear.” Somewhere, in the midst of pondering and thinking, Gavin was certain he felt Greg’s body flush against his own. He knew he could’ve moved aside from the other boy, but he didn’t want to. Besides, Greg was warm. Warm and nice, both in presence and company. It was all a nice reprieve from…

No…

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Greg allowed a hand to ruffle up his own hair. “Gavin, I don’t like what Brother Nines did to you today,” he pointed out with a stern, serious expression on his face, and it suddenly made him appear older and more mature.

Shivering as he himself recalled it immediately, Gavin repressed it all. “Don’t worry about it, please; I think Brother Nines was just trying to teach us to be strong!”

It had been nothing short of a blatantly obvious lie, and a piss-poor pathetic excuse a child would employ to cover up a wrong-doing. It had no place for the conversation currently taking place, and Greg’s green eyes seemed to turn a darker shade immediately.

Pressing a hand over Gavin’s forehead, the boy snorted, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Gavin? I mean, a book didn’t hit you in the head, did it??”

Pushing Greg’s hand away gently, Gavin shook his head. “I’m fine, Greg,” he smiled, trying to prove it to the other male, but he wasn’t believing Gavin that easily.

Stubbornly, Greg shook his head in return, blinking angrily as his face flushed pink, and his jaw tightened. “Don’t make excuses for the bastard, don’t you dare ever do that!!”

Gavin didn’t want to argue. It wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy a good argument, and it wasn’t because he still had yet to completely finish his ham and bacon sandwich; it was mostly due to exhaustion. He never knew just how exhausted he’d been until he merely shrugged nonchalantly, a very noncommittal gesture on his part that even seemed to be so out of character for Greg to handle.

The younger teen pressed a hand over Gavin’s, and the surprised male peeked down at it. Though Greg was younger than he was, his build was bigger, and he was already a few inches taller than Gavin. Seeing how their hands and even skin color differed, Gavin felt a tiny smile tugging at his lips. It wasn’t long before the contagious thing encompassed his entire face.

When he moved to crane his neck up so he could see Greg better, he found that the other boy was already slightly leaning into him for what likely seemed all too natural for him.

Greg’s eyelids were fluttering shut slowly, and Gavin felt pulled emotionally and psychologically towards the other male. Greg’s thumb swiped along the seam of Gavin’s lips, and he stared down at the rosy color of Gavin’s plump lips. “When I look at you, I see a guy who deserves to be treated well,” Greg’s hushed whisper tickled its way along Gavin’s cheeks and chin, and the other boy shuddered from the sensation.

They were leaning towards one another, closer and closer, and time seemed to slow down…

Before their lips could make contact, a rough hand intervened, weaving and winding its way down and around the back of Gavin’s shirt collar. The shocked boy cried out in fear and panic, and his eyes blew wide open as he whipped his neck about to peer up at the intruder and disturber of the peace.

Only a pained wheeze escaped from Gavin when he found himself looking up into the angry eyes of Brother Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines...you've lost it, buddy...Christ...


	15. The Vile Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW CONTENT AHEAD!!! INCLUDES BINDING AND BLINDFOLDS! IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU, DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a special place for people like me. Just saying.

Brother Nines was seething, but he _still_ managed to keep a tiny smirk on his face. His lips twitched, as did his eyes, though his LED light remained a calm blue that was nearly as unsettling and frighteningly cold as his own two eyes always were. He was staring down at Gavin heatedly with a hateful gaze, and he then was quick to bestow much of the same spiteful look towards Greg.

A small breeze blew by before Brother Nines even so much as moved. It was the essence of fear itself to see him just standing there next to the thick tree simply gazing down at them, but it was all he did for almost two minutes before he flashed a white, wide smile at them both. Sunlight bounced off his pearly white teeth, and Gavin almost saw his own facial expression in the whiteness and cleanliness of the android’s perfect teeth. Shivering, he instinctively moved back against his only heat source and form of comfort, and he pressed himself right beside Greg.

That had been the motivating factor for getting Nines to snap out of whatever the hell dreamland he’d been in, and he blinked once before his face settled into a more neutral expression. “Mr. Reed, Mr. Jefferson,” he ground out their last names with a tiny grin still upon his young face, “fraternizing so openly already, are we? Tsk tsk,” he shook his head in disdain, “it seems that not even the wrath of God can prevent you two from pursuing adventures in sins of the flesh…”

Gavin glared at Nines, and he rose to his own feet quickly. “We were just talking!” he cried out, eager to defend his friend, and he felt Greg standing up as well hurriedly.

“As I understand the very definition of the word, it has yet to include being within such close proximity of another person that your lips are seeking one another out…” Nines laughed softly, and he turned away from them for half a second before extending a long arm out. It was pointed in the direction of the school, and without even saying much, both Gavin and Greg knew what was going to happen next.

“Head back inside,” Nines instructed in a deep purr, “and I’m assigning you _both_ detention for a week.”

Greg’s eyes were as wide as small tennis balls, and his fear was no match for Gavin’s. Both teenagers gasped, but they couldn’t argue quickly enough with the threat of the punishment weighing heavily like a dark curtain over a bright window.

Nines was already moving, and he stood before them like a huge army general ready to dish out commands to his soldiers and underlings. Silently glaring at them both, it was enough to get their feet moving, and both young men walked towards the school in a heavy and shameful amount of silence. The world was moving too slowly, and the colors of the natural beauties around Gavin seemed so grey, dull, and lifeless, now. His day truly had been ruined, now, and he didn’t feel he was being dramatic at all about it while he dragged his feet. Every step he took felt like a walk along the gallows, and he glanced every once in a while over at Greg, just to see how the other boy was fairing.

Not much better than himself, so it seemed. Greg’s face was deep red, and his eyes were beyond sad. Feeling nothing short of guilt, Gavin knew how much he’d contributed to this happening, but there wasn’t much he could offer his friend in the way of comfort. Brother Nines was hanging too closely behind them, and he would no doubt see and hear everything if Gavin chose to offer a kind word or two to Greg.

Damn him.

They reached the back doors of the school in no time, and when Greg walked in first, Gavin found himself following in the other boy’s footsteps, only to be halted when Nines gripped his shoulder firmly and tightly. Stopping in his tracks, Gavin half-hiccupped and half-gasped out in shock, which made Greg spin around and glare up at Nines.

Only a smile greeted Gavin and Greg in response. “Mr. Jefferson,” Nines pleasantly hummed out, no doubt so very proud of himself at this moment in time, “you will head to Brother Simon’s office, now, as you’ll be carrying out your detention with him, am I clear?”

Greg barely grumbled out, “Yes.”

That wasn’t enough for the arrogance of Brother Nines, apparently.

“Yes, what?” Nines snickered cruelly, no doubt enjoying how much power and dominance were in his hands over the two young boys before himself.

Shifting his weight between his long legs, Greg practically whined out, “Yes, Brother Nines.”

“Good,” gripping Gavin tighter, Nines hissed into his ear, “and you’ll be serving your detention with me, Mr. Reed.”

Gavin knew that had already been determined, but actually hearing it announced by Nines added more onto the already-growing amounts of copious terror rising like bile in his stomach. He felt his throat constricting, his eyes watered, and he tossed a pleading look at Greg. The other boy returned it, but then moved along down the halls when Brother Nines simply pointed straight ahead of himself.

In no time, Greg had disappeared, and Gavin refused to look at up at Nines.

He didn’t have to; he already knew they were heading down the hall in the opposite direction. Not a single soul was present in the large, looming hallways, and before Gavin could call out for help, he felt Brother Nines pulling away from him momentarily.

Freezing in his steps, Gavin wanted to turn around, but something in his gut warned him not to…don’t look…

“I apologize for this, Mr. Reed,” was all that came at his back, and this time, Gavin ignored his instincts, and he turned around swiftly.

He was met with nothing but darkness.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin knew he’d been blindfolded almost immediately after it’d happened. He had no idea where and how Brother Nines had obtained the blindfold from, but there the warm, soft cloth currently sat about his head, carefully and effectively shielding his eyes from any light source. The android had then dragged him down the halls, and Gavin had to rely on only him to make it through. He was nothing but blind, now, and he hoped Brother Nines wasn’t going to bash him face-first into a wall cruelly. Thankfully, that appeared to be the furthest thing from the android’s mind, but Gavin wobbled on shaky feet when he felt them descending a long staircase.

Surely they wouldn’t be heading into another area of the school no one else frequented, would they???

After a moment or two of heading down the stairs in his sorry, blinded state, Gavin knew that Brother Nines wasn’t going to be foolish enough to do whatever he wanted to him right there in the clear view of the main level of the school. No, what they were likely going to be engaged in required the utmost amount of privacy, and for that, Gavin was certain would occur in the basement level.

A door squeaked open, and his ears then caught sounds of the shuffling of heavy furniture. Nines moved whatever was in the room about, and Gavin could do nothing aside from waiting like a useless object. The ground felt way too thick and heavy beneath his feet, and for the longest time as he drowned out the sounds of items being moved about, he prayed and wished for a horrible earthquake. If such a disaster occurred, then maybe, _maybe_ the floor would open up, swallow him whole, and he’d be out of this mess.

Maybe…

When Nines was ‘ready’ for him again, he grabbed Gavin firmly, and the teenager felt his arms being pushed up over his head.

What…

Something rustled, and as Gavin stood frozen to try and make out what it could’ve been, he felt his hands and wrists slamming together as something thick and strong wrapped itself around the softness of his wrists.

His mind screamed out what it happened to be immediately.

Rope.

He was being tied up with rope.

He’d already been blindfolded, but now he’d been bound by Nines to one of the pillars of the room. Gavin knew it was a pillar when he smashed his chest and chin into it. Nines had shoved him roughly into the solid material, causing the teenager to whimper and moan as dull, throbbing pain dripped across his body.

“What’re you doing??” Gavin cried out, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled against the thick rope. Of course it wouldn’t come away easily, but his mind foolishly tricked him into thinking he had the slightest chance anyway.

The knot around the pillar tightened drastically, and Nines spat out icily, “This is what happens to filthy whores, Gavin,” he followed the harsh words up with a deep chuckle, “you want to be a slut? Very well, I’ll make you _my_ slut.”

“I’m not a slut!” Gavin cried out, fighting against his bindings to no avail. It truly hurt and cut bitingly into his skin, but his hot anger overpowered any sensation of pain he currently felt. Why was he being accused of something so horrible anyway?!?!

A firm hand in the center of his back held him in place. “You can only drag yourself along by the rope,” Nines growled out closely behind him somewhere, “pain and anguish are all the same; no matter if the man struggles until he’s bleeding, bound at his wrists or nailed by his hands and feet to the cross…”

Growling away like a feral animal trapped in a net, the teenager struggled and grunted, trying to rip away from the binds and the pillar.

Hands roamed all over his body as Nines whispered, “Keep this up, and I will have to knock you out soon.”

Gavin gasped, “You’re always th-threatening me!!”

Chuckling Nines wove his arms and hands over the teenager’s lithe body, and Gavin soon felt the buttons of his uniform shirt popping open slowly. “I’m doing this for your own sake, silly fool; if you keep it up, you will dislocate or rip your own arms off.”

He knew this was true, yet he struggled back. “I don’t care!” Gavin screamed out, and while his uniform shirt completely opened up, he felt a few strong fingertips resting along his nipples.

_“This is our little secret, Gavin; you tell anyone else about this and I’ll rip your jaw off.”_

The old threat slammed back into him like a wrecking ball, and Gavin froze up with he felt himself being divested of the rest of his clothes. Nines worked his fingers around Gavin’s buckle and pants, and in no time, Gavin felt his legs being lifted out of them. His underwear was gone next, the final result of everything removed until bare skin met the open air.

Unable to comprehend what had happened as quickly as it had, Gavin hardly noticed Nines’ hands weaving their way down the small of his back. They did, however. Nines ran his index finger along Gavin’s split in the middle that divided his supple, pert cheeks.

Instinctively, Gavin shivered, and his head hung low, and his skin involuntarily rose up in little bumps while the few body hairs he had stood on edge. “You c-can’t…”

A resounding ‘slap’ was delivered to his backside then, in perhaps a light warning.

“You seem to forget that I am the one in charge here,” Nines reminded him while Gavin practically felt the android’s eyes searing into his naked flesh. “I have power over you, Gavin…”

He did…oh God, he did, and there was nothing Gavin could do about it.

“Nines…” he begged in a pathetic moan, gripping the pillar tightly, but Nines only disentangled his fingers from the wood, and instead intertwined his own fingers with Gavin’s. Growling deeply in the back of his throat, he gripped the teenager’s neck in a large hand.

Nines growled again when he felt how pliant and small Gavin felt in the palm of his huge hand. For a split second, he squeezed the boy’s neck, but then in a small move of an apology, he lightly licked the back of Gavin’s neck right in the center, and his tongue soon darted out to taste the clean-yet slightly sweaty-flesh. He moved his way down to lick along the center of Gavin’s back, while Gavin was left in a heady state of whines and moans.

The teenager hated that his damn body responded in kind to the attention he was receiving, but to deny it would’ve been foolish. Nines was touching and licking him in ways no other girl had ever done for him, and a portion of that young, naive side of himself anticipated much more of that sensation over and over again. He was careful not to make too much noise, however; he didn’t want to let Nines know he was in some way enjoying this.

Nines stopped at the small of Gavin’s back, right before his pert, shapely ass cheeks, and he playfully licked down to the bottom of the supple cheeks, causing Gavin to squeal and rear up.

“Nines! What!? What’re you—”

“I don’t believe this part requires a lot of chatter, Gavin.” Nines sucked and licked his way side-to-side along the youthful body standing before him, admiring the supple pink flesh. Almost at the point of losing control, he playfully-but very carefully sunk his teeth into the right cheek, before licking his way around the slight teeth marks in Gavin’s flesh.

Gavin cried out impossibly loudly, “You’ll leave m-marks!!!”

“That’s the idea, you brainless brat.” Nines only grew more addicted to hearing those needy moans and whines, and he wanted more to last them through this. It was about drawing out the pain and pleasure, and he knew the teenager already had a taste for it when they’d been together in the staff washroom before.

Grinning down at the blindfolded boy, Nines ground out cruelly, “Lean your body back into my touch like the wanton bitch you are.”

Eerily, Gavin obeyed him. His body wasn’t his own anymore; he was Nines’ puppet, only to be used for drawing out pleasure. This troubled and greatly disturbed him, but he couldn’t fight it; not when Nines’ touch was both hot and cold at the same time. It felt as though a hundred pins and needles had been inserted into his skin whenever those fingertips dipped into his flesh and muscles, and yet he found himself putting up with it, and wanting more…

Groaning as he arched his lower body backwards, Gavin felt himself turning into a puddle of sweaty, heated, and messy incoherent nonsense. He had no idea what he was even doing, but he relaxed his body and his hold around the pillar as Nines rested his large hands on his ass.

Carefully, he tenderly parted the cheeks in both hands, and leaned forward to lick the center of Gavin’s body-so open and fresh before him.

Upon feeling that hot, slippery tongue on the most private area of his body, Gavin lost it, and he bit down hard on his lower lip when he felt Nines’ lips and his breath from his mouth hitting his center warmly. He felt himself clenching and then opening up lewdly from the attention he was receiving, and he bashed his forehead lightly into the strong pillar in shame and mortification.

Nines, encouraged by this, teasingly drew out his long tongue, and flickered it once over Gavin’s hole, sampling a taste of what his student had to offer.

Gavin’s toes curled at this, and he suddenly slammed his hips down roughly against the pillar. It hurt like hell, and his hips felt bruised already, but it was the only form of relief he could seek out while Nines’ long tongue worked his hole.

Knowing he had made a right move based on the teen’s reaction, Nines dipped his head forward again, gently stroking and holding onto the back of Gavin’s thighs. He licked a few lazy circles, tracing and outlining Gavin’s greedy little hole before dipping his tongue once in for a few seconds, eager to tease out Gavin’s pleasure.

“Niiinesl!” Gavin cried, moving back and pressing his ass against Nines’ cheekbones. He hated that he’d yelled for the very person he was growing to really despise more than anything. That, to him, already meant that Nines was winning. Gavin was weak, and he bit down hard on his tongue before he could cry out the android’s infernal name ever again. He felt that death was a far better option than succumbing to this madness.

While pressing a warm hand gently on the center of Gavin’s back, Nines began rubbing Gavin in slow, deliberate movements before easing his way over to Gavin’s front, massaging his abdomen briefly before resuming his licks and strokes with his tongue.

Never in a million years would Gavin picture himself being tasted and eaten out by another man, and if years ago someone had brought up the idea even as a joke or insult, Gavin would have decked them hard across the jaw twice before they could have realized what the fuck had gone on. But now, something in the pit of Gavin’s stomach felt that this was the single most amazing experience in his entire life.

Engaging in a silent battle within himself that this and much more that had already occurred was still so damn plain wrong, Gavin screamed when he felt Nines dipping his thick tongue inside his body as his hand began stoking Gavin’s hard cock slowly but firmly.

Gavin felt himself rapidly tightening in his Nines’ hand. The son of a bitch knew exactly what kind of an effect this would have, and Gavin knew the android had been doing everything on purpose. This was all a part of his plan to make him crumble and fall.

The moist ring of muscle his tongue had barely penetrated fit perfectly around the tip of his tongue, and Nines automatically pressed inwards slowly, feeling the tightness clench around his tongue.

Gavin tugged and clawed at the pillar, wrapping and digging his fingernails around the length and width of it as his head, his hips, and ass involuntarily snapped back and forth against Nines’ hand. It soon became clear that he was unable to even control himself there, and he only then had to move back against Nines’ tongue as it dipped in and out of his wet hole, making small but obscenely provocative noises that rendered Gavin both embarrassed, but incredibly aroused as he listened.

Nines began increasing the pace of his strokes, his hand slipping a few times to play with Gavin’s balls not entirely unintentionally as Gavin began moving faster and faster and growing more uncoordinated with his motions.

The noises escaping from Gavin and the steady ‘thud’ of his body as it hit the pillar of the room in time with Gavin’s movements and moans were enough to delight and please Nines greatly. The android appreciated that he was able to feel that Gavin would soon lose all semblances of his control and explode in a mess of screams and cries.

He pressed open mouth kisses to Gavin’s impossibly wet hole, stroking his student faster and harder. Gavin’s moans and cries of discomfort would be both the death of Nines, and also his own source of magnificent sexual pleasure. Nines’ tongue traced its way up and down Gavin’s perineum, and with his free hand, he pressed his index finger flatly down over Gavin’s hole once.

That was all it took.

Gavin suddenly threw his head back and cried out thickly and loudly before coating Nines’ hand and the top of his own thighs in his release. Sticky, wet, hot, cold, embarrassed, angry, sad, and elated, he couldn’t keep up with all the emotions pouring out of him at the same time he’d sprayed all over the pillar and his legs. He was still dripping with his own essence, and his knees trembled like elastic bands trying to hold up a house.

Of course it came crumbling and tumbling down, as did Gavin.

Nines didn’t even bother catching him.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“Here,” Nines growled as he forcefully shoved what appeared to be a cigarette right beneath Gavin’s nose.

Shortly after his painfully explosive orgasm, the teenager had fallen to the floor, and Nines untied him from the pillar. After he’d removed the blindfold from around Gavin’s eyes, the boy had to blink many times before his eyes adjusted to the dim lights in the small room they’d been hidden away in.

It appeared as though they were indeed in a basement or cellar room of sorts. This room had a few shelves bearing old books, spice jars, Christmas decorations, as well as old statues that had collected so much dust it made them appear grey and filthy to touch. The walls were painted an off-yellow color, and it was a terrible choice and hard on the eyes. Gavin peered down at the old, dusty floorboards, massaging his wrists tenderly now that they were free.

Glaring up at Nines, he then sneered at the offered cigarette. “The sex wasn’t _that_ fuckin’ good; no need for a joint, now.” Of course, he knew he was lying, but it wasn’t like Nines would know for certain.

“Just shut your fucking mouth and accept a gift when it’s offered to you,” Nines spat back, practically forcing the cigarette in between Gavin’s lips.

Grunting, the teenager had no choice to accept it. “Fine,” he hissed, “but only if you smoke one yourself.” He’d only suggested this as a joke because he’d seen that Nines held two cigarettes. Not wanting to smoke both at once, Gavin nodded at the second cigarette, “That’s yours, right?”

Nines merely shrugged as he stared down at the other cigarette he was currently holding on to. “It can be,” he mumbled, “although I don’t frequently engage in this sort of activity.”

Moving to rest his back against the cold, hard wood of the pillar he’d been previously tied to, Gavin felt his opening still burning and throbbing. He was terrifyingly wet down there between his cheeks, and he didn’t want to move in case Nines somehow felt it, sensed it, saw it, whatever.

He could’ve sworn he also still felt the invading tongue lapping at his opening, and he clamped his thighs together tightly in response to that odd, phantom feeling. He waited until Nines lit a match he’d taken from an old matchbox hanging by one of the old statues of Jesus Christ, and then the android lit up both cigarettes. Gavin leaned back, holding his cigarette loosely, watching carefully as Nines slid his own cigarette between his lips. His teeth were grazing the length of it gently, and he huffed the smoke out in a thick cloud.

“What do you want?” came the rude question, presumably asked because Gavin had been staring for too long.

Shrugging, Gavin averted his gaze and instead glared away at his own cigarette. “Nothing…just wonderin’ how you can smoke.”

Another heavy cloud of tobacco blew above his head before Nines gruffly spoke out. “It’s not in the same way humans do it,” he explained lazily, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling, “I don’t have lungs, you see, but I do have the ability to pump oxygen and such in and out through another mechanism built within me.”

It sounded rather creepy, and Gavin had to check it all out for himself. Studying Nines intently, he watched as the android ‘inhaled’, but his nostrils and throat didn’t budge at all in the process. After merely a second, he ‘exhaled’, expelling the foul-smelling smoke high into the air. “See?” Nines chuckled, “magical, isn’t it?”

Rolling his eyes at the tall android who was being far too sarcastic for his own tastes, Gavin slowly crept towards his underwear and clothing discarded unceremoniously to the side. He felt Nines’ eyes on his body the entire time, and it made him feel dirty. Suddenly ashamed of his state of undress, Gavin gave up on smoking his cigarette, putting it out and shoving it into one of his pants pockets. Rather than enjoying it, he instead took to hiding behind the wooden pillar in the old room, trying to take cover so he could change.

Nines snorted derisively at him for it. “Now you’re coy and shy? Should’ve thought of that before practically asking and begging for that Irish lad to fuck you.”

Gavin glared heatedly at him, “What’s your fuckin’ problem all of a sudden?!”

“I have no problem.”

“Yeah you do!” the teenager snapped, shimmying into his underwear and uniform pants quickly, swaying and shaking off-balance in the process. “You’re cussing a lot lately, and I swear, you’re probably just jealous!!”

Words that shouldn’t have been spoken had already left his mouth and lips. Gavin slammed a hand down over his mouth when he saw the dangerous look shining brightly in Nines’ eyes, but the android merely scoffed. A smile soon followed, and it appeared as if Nines had been able shrug off the accusation as easily as throwing dirt off his shoulder.

Grinning lightly over at Gavin, he hissed, “Jealous?? Is that what you _really_ think is going on here?”

He’d been meaning to insult Gavin just by his snippy tone by itself, and it worked. Feeling absolutely vitriolic, Gavin sought out revenge immediately. “Greg wants to fuck me, you know.” He could hardly help but add in the self-assured grin upon his face, and Nines only smiled back brightly. Nothing Gavin had said affected him at all, and he continuously beamed in a cheerful, lovely manner at the younger male.

Thinking he’d lost, Gavin’s shoulders sank.

So Nines didn’t care??? It was just _that_ easy for him to use and discard him?

“Fine,” Gavin growled, backing up towards the door, “fuck you too.”

The doorknob barely rattled beneath his grip, when a hand slammed down on the old wood of the door right above Gavin’s head. Not even moved or shocked, Gavin merely glared at Nines’ hand which had rammed itself into the door in an effort to stop him.

Tugging once on the doorknob, Gavin ground out angrily, “I want to leave, _now_.”

Leaning his weight into the shorter male, Nines purred, “So soon?” he chuckled, “don’t you want to cuddle?” It all came out as a sarcastic slap to the face, and the teenager resented it all immediately as anger boiled within his body.

Spinning around viciously, Gavin shoved Nines as hard as he could in the chest. The android hardly budged from his spot as he smoked his cigarette while his eyes glowed beyond the thick puffs of smoke flying forth at Gavin. If anything, Nines suddenly looked like a dark, menacing, predatory dragon right out of a fairy tale.

Clearing his throat so he could hide how worried and nervous he was, Gavin cried out, “What’s it to you, anyway?? Huh??? You don’t care if I may want to sleep with others!” He winced and cringed internally at how needy, desperate, and clingy he sounded. No doubt like a big, sissy girl…

Drumming his stick-like fingers against the door, Nines slowly collected and composed himself, and he eventually just stood deathly still. His eyes bore into Gavin’s, and the tension was too thick for Gavin to even breathe. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed that Nines was either thinking on delivering another threat, doling out another punishment, or perhaps he was just trying to wear him down. After all, the android was quite sadistic, to say the least.

Flicking a finger upwards, Nines pushed down on his cigarette, dropping and peppering the ashes down by Gavin’s feet. “I don’t really care about monogamy or loyalty, Gavin,” he eventually sneered through his response, “although, if you’re asking me, you don’t look like the sort who can handle multiple partners easily.”

Why did everything have to be a challenge or a competition with Nines?! Why couldn’t he just have been…happy? No…he never was content!! Though he wasn’t one to back down from an obstacle or challenge, Gavin knew which battles to head into heart-first, and which ones were lost causes. This one happened to be the latter, and he didn’t want to leave things as they were. Choosing instead to try and rely on Nines’ sympathies, he threw the android a troubled look and pouted.

“Look,” he ground out, knowing he likely had a very ridiculous facial expression currently, but that wasn’t important. What was important was how much he trusted his own skills and art of manipulation, and he hoped he was as clever as he attempted to be in order to trick and fool the android as best as he could. Inching closer to Nines, Gavin gently pressed a hand over his thick, strong sternum. “Nines, I just want it to be us…you know?” not waiting for a response, he let out a soft sigh and gave a light smile, “I’m not interested in Greg, or anyone else!!”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. Gavin still didn’t feel he was fully attracted to any man, and he didn’t see Greg as more than a friend. If anything, Greg was a little brother, at the best. But with Nines, he still felt that the android wielded enough power, lust, and some experiences in pleasure, and while he didn’t want that to end anytime soon, it wasn’t all that sexy or fulfilling having Brother Nines insulting him constantly.

Eyeing him with suspicion, the android moved half a step back, his shoes crunching down on the floor like the steady beating of Gavin’s heart. “I see,” was all Nines said for a moment, and then he ran a hand through his hair before straightening his clothes. He then looked down at his cigarette as if it had all the answers in the world for him, and when only smoke and ash rose from it, he sneered coldly. “Well,” he began softly with the faintest of grins playing at his lips, “I suppose we’re married now then?”

Embarrassment hit Gavin like a cold wave of the ocean, and he shoved Nines hard once more in the chest while crying out, “Screw you!!”

Gripping him like a boa constrictor coiling around its prey, Nines’ limbs wove around Gavin, and he spat almost mockingly in his ear, “You already have; multiple times, need I remind you?” Putting out his cigarette, he tossed it over his shoulder carelessly, and instead focused all his attention on Gavin.

Blushing madly, Gavin tried stomping down on the powerful android’s legs, but then Nines pushed him against the door and threw him a serious and intense look. Gavin deadpanned, and he felt his breath hitching in his throat. Nines suddenly seemed so rigid that it neared on angry, but realizing he wasn’t, Gavin softly sighed out in relief.

With a calm, blue LED light, Nines reached forward with a hand, and he almost delicately and gently laid it over Gavin’s forehead…though it didn’t seem to be entirely for comforting purposes. Gavin closed his eyes, wondering what had caused this strange lull and turn of events. Nines seemed…pleasant? Calm? Gentle? He truly didn’t know how to categorize it, but whatever was going on, it was a nice reprieve from their bickering and torments.

Leaning up against Nines, Gavin found himself chasing after that gentle tenderness, but it was unfortunately gone. Like the wind change directions abruptly, Nines lowered his hand down by his side, and he regarded Gavin with an empty, blank gaze.

A shadow fell over the android’s face, and before Gavin was able to identify what it specifically was and what the source of it happened to be, Nines intervened with a cold comment as he pressed his lips impossibly close to Gavin’s ear. They couldn’t get closer than this, but Nines somehow did, and he molded and meshed his body against the smaller man’s. They remained like that for a few seconds, but just when Gavin had been trying to wriggle away from Nines, the android did the unthinking; said the unthinkable.

“I’d been meaning to tell you something,” he purred delightfully, “you have a phone call awaiting you from your family…”

Gavin froze, but then shook his head. If this were a trap, he wasn’t going to foolishly fall into it.

But then Nines proved it wasn’t a lie or a fabricated statement.

The name sent shivers down Gavin’s back and spine, but it didn’t alter the fact that Nines had said it clearly as the sun shining outside.

“Elijah wishes to speak with his older brother…”

Elijah…

His blood ran ice cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be another trap by Nines?!?!  
> Hopefully not, but Gavin's sadly falling in deeper and deeper...legit, he wants a RELATIONSHIP with Nines.  
> Nines has done a hellacious job on Gavin.


	16. Of Monsters and Beasts

Gavin waited until Brother Nines had opened a light oak door, beckoning him inside as he barely spun himself around to even face Gavin. Once they both were inside, Gavin assumed this room had to either be Brother Nines’ own private office, or perhaps someone else’s. There wasn’t any name tag on the desk like there usually would be in his high school in a principal’s office, so he was unable to make heads or tails of it. There were only paintings and portraits of The Last Supper, Mary, Joseph, Jesus leading his followers through valleys, and a whole flock of lambs all over the walls sporadically spread about. The walls were a strange green shade that wasn’t entirely unpleasant to the eyes, however, Gavin wasn’t used to seeing green as a color choice for an office.

The desk at the front of the room was clear and clean of any papers, notebooks, binders, or anything of the sort. It merely sat with its surface shining. It perhaps had been recently cleaned and wiped down. Only an office phone sat to the far-left hand side of the desk, and large windows half of Gavin’s size stood behind the desk. The blinds were half-drawn down, which effectively blocked out the sun. All around the room, chandeliers and old heat radiators were placed about, and the entire get-up and ambiance made Gavin wonder just how old the entire school itself even was. Old filing cabinets rested against the thick walls, the drawers all tightly shut, and perhaps locked…

“Here,” Nines beckoned him over after he caught his attention, and he held up the receiver of the phone. “Just press the number ‘one’, and you’ll be connected.”

Not sparing a moment, Gavin leapt forward, and he swiped the phone right out of Nines’ hands. Pressing one like his life depended on it, he cried out, “Hello??? Elijah??!”

Rustling sounded on the other end of the line, but before Gavin was able to wonder whether Nines had been lying to him about this or not, a youthful, familiar voice called out to him. “Gavin!!!”

It was his little brother.

Gavin had never been so thrilled and relieved at the same time, and the words flew out of his mouth like butterflies and birds dancing in the wind. “Elijah! How’re mom and dad??? How’ve you been? Oh god, I missed you, Elijah!”

The younger boy giggled as he answered Gavin back, “We’re all fine, Gav, but I missed you a lot too!”

“You’re so lucky to not be here,” Gavin half-joked, “I’d give _anything_ to be in your place right now!!”

Giggling softly once more, Elijah spoke out, “And I’d give anything _not_ to be in your place right now!!”

Laughing at the joke along with his brother, Gavin looked up across the room to see Brother Nines just leaning against a filing cabinet further to the right of the desk. It suddenly occurred to him that the android was still in the room, and likely listening in on the entire conversation. It made him uncomfortable, but before he could voice this out loud, Elijah let out a tiny sigh that definitely portrayed dissatisfaction.

“Elijah? What’s wrong?” He tried keeping his voice down, but he wasn’t sure if that would aid in him keeping his conversation more ‘private’.

Sniffling as though he’d been holding back on bursting into tears, Elijah whispered through a broken, shaky voice, “Just…I just wish you could come h-home sooner,” he stammered out with some difficulty, “it’s not the s-same without y-you, Gav.”

Something stung greatly within the teenager then, and he pressed a hand on his chest right over his heart, and then gently laid it down on the desk to steady himself. Ignoring the fact that Brother Nines was still present in the room, he focused on hearing his little brother fighting hard to suppress the same sadness Gavin himself felt. It was so painful knowing how helpless he truly was in another country while his brother was all alone without him. As gentle-natured as young Elijah had always been, unfortunately, it was that very same nature that often left him open and vulnerable. Simply put, he was susceptible to bullies, being taken advantage of, and trampled all over by people who called themselves his ‘friends’. Falsely, a lot of these people had already gotten whatever they wanted from Elijah, and Gavin was frankly tired of witnessing it happen each and every time.

Imagining a variety of these scenarios, he grumbled into the phone’s speaker, “Is anyone bullying you in that fancy summer school dad sent you to?”

There was a long pause, and it confirmed all of Gavin’s fears in a heartbeat.

Still, Elijah whispered, “No! I can handle myself, Gav!”

Not believing him, Gavin ground out angrily, “Elijah, I told you to tell mom and dad if your teachers aren’t willing to do something about it!”

“I have!” Elijah argued back, the volume of his voice increasing steadily as his emotions got heated.

This, in turn, made Gavin even more upset, as it was highly likely that Elijah was hiding things from him. Glaring madly out the office windows, Gavin snarled lowly, “I told you many times that even if adults won’t help you, Elijah, sometimes you just gotta handle shit yourself!! If that means beatin’ kids up to make your point loud and clear, then do it!”

Elijah whined out softly, “B-but then I’ll just be as b-bad as them, Gav!”

“No you won’t,” Gavin hissed, “you gotta stand up to them some time, Elijah!”

“But Gav, I—”

“Just don’t argue for a moment and listen,” Gavin interrupted, and Elijah quieted down immediately. A small smile was upon Gavin’s face immediately. Elijah was always so good to listen to him, and he was grateful for that quality in the younger boy. Gripping the phone tightly between his fingers, he calmly said, “Elijah, sometimes doin’ the right thing doesn’t get you far in this world. I’m not tellin’ you to follow in my footsteps, because that’s just damn wrong and we both know it.” Peeking over his shoulder, he caught Brother Nines eyeing him with caution, and he tilted his head at him.

Turning his neck back to face outside the window, Gavin sighed and straightened his hair out as Elijah listened on in silence. “Just please, for my sake, baby bro, promise me you’ll start bein’ a lot tougher, and don’t let just any asshole get away with bullyin’ you!”

There was a momentary pause before Elijah’s voice squeaked out, “I…I promise, Gav!”

Now, Gavin was all smiles. He felt more at ease and far more relaxed. As long as his younger brother was taken care of and safe, nothing else mattered much. “Good,” he whispered, “I’m glad to hear that, Elijah.”

“Me too, Gav.”

Coughing once to clear his throat, perhaps, Elijah asked, “S-so have you made any new friends, Gav?”

Scratching the back of his head, Gavin made to answer the question, but Brother Nines whispered over at him, “We don’t have time.”

Feeling saddened by the fact that he’d have to end the conversation soon, Gavin held up an index finger before Nines as he gave him a solid nod to confirm that he’d paid attention and was aware that they were hard-pressed for time.

“Gav?”

Sighing weakly, Gavin pressed on, “I have to go soon, Elijah, but please hug mom and dad on my behalf, and feed the cat often, okay?”

“O-okay Gav, I will!” Elijah’s promise sank deeply in his heart in the right place and manner, and Gavin felt his mood and day shift to a far more positive one. Knowing how much he valued his brother’s words and promise, he held his head high and saw his own reflection smiling back at him in the window.

Shifting from leg to leg, he whispered, “Talk to you later, Elijah.”

He could tell his brother was all smiles as he joyfully cried out, “I love you, Gav!! Byeeee!!”

“Goodbye, little brother…” his eyes burned with tears, but he blinked them away as quickly as they’d came. Before he could sob out, he dropped the phone down and disconnected the call. Rubbing at his eyes furiously, Gavin composed himself before nodding again at Nines.

“Thank you.”

The android inched closer to him, his long legs covering a lot of ground in no time. Craning his neck down to peer at Gavin as best as he could, he found that the teenager was working hard on hiding his face from him. Troubled by this, Nines extended an index finger, and he curled it beneath Gavin’s chin. Tilting the boy’s head back so he could gaze into his eyes, he smiled a light smile.

Their eyes met, and once again, Gavin felt compelled to whisper out, “Thanks for letting me talk to him.”

Nines huffed but otherwise remained silent. He wanted to continue enjoying this young man’s facial features for as along as he could. As he’d been gazing long enough into Gavin’s eyes, he’d missed how the boy held onto his left shoulder, stood and balanced himself up on his toes, and then leaned his face against Nines’ cheeks. Right there, the softest and tenderest of kisses had been bestowed upon the android’s hairless face.

Nines’ eyes widened drastically, and he froze on the spot. Gavin’s cheeks felt so full and supple pressed against his cheek. He could hardly believe it’d happened, but it was gone within an instant. Gavin leaned back down on his feet, and he meekly shied away, directing and averting his eyes down to the floor.

Suddenly, Brother Nines stepped up towards Gavin in a desperate attempt to be close to the younger male, and at the same time that he did, the office door squeaked open. Everything moved as though the world had been trapped under the ocean, and Father Anderson sluggishly entered the room. Upon seeing Gavin at his desk by his phone, he glared, and then turned his glare over to Nines.

Casting the android a most foul look, he spat out in an accusation disguised as a question, “Brother Nines!!! Why have you allowed Mr. Reed to use the school’s phone?”

Jumping away from Gavin as if the boy had burned him upon physical contact, Nines collected himself quickly. “Father Anderson,” came the croak of his statement, “I was j-just allowing Mr. Reed a few moments to speak with his sibling; the young lad has been calling your office numerous times.”

As Gavin pushed the phone back in its rightful position on the desk, he suddenly felt his heart fluttering and beating rapidly. Had Elijah really been trying that much to get a hold of him?? For how long?? Why hadn’t he been told before??

Shaking his head lightly, Father Anderson’s short hair-which fell just past his jaw swung about. “The school’s policy is such that prior to engaging in phone calls, the students must sign a permission slip and then have that signed off by only myself,” the older man groused, “have you forgotten that rule, Brother Nines?”

Gavin couldn’t believe it. He had to ask permission to talk to his family??? Fuck this school and everything it represented.

Brother Nines looked away for a moment, as if trying to collect and gather his thoughts, but Gavin interrupted by bowing his head and softly hissing out, “I kinda rushed it, Father Anderson; I was just excited to talk to my younger brother that I think I pressured Brother Nines and he forgot?”

Ignoring the weary glance Brother Nines cast his way, Gavin smiled innocently at Father Anderson until the priest sighed. Apparently, his youthful, innocent ‘act’ must’ve worked, for the older male merely grunted out, “Very well; please return to your classes, Mr. Reed.”

“Thank you, Father! I will!” Gavin darted out of the room, then, closing the door softly behind himself.

Stuffing his hands deeply inside his pockets, Father Anderson tossed Nines an awfully dark, scornful glare as he made his way over towards his own desk. “How long was the boy on the phone?”

Nines merely sighed, “Not long…” he leaned back, and hooking his fingertips onto the white envelope he’d fished out of the student records filing cabinets, he carefully slid the folder labeled ‘Gavin Reed’ onto the desk before Father Anderson.

The older priest gazed at it for a moment, and when Nines opened it, he gasped in shock. “What’re you doing, Brother Nines?!?!”

With his blue eyes skimming and glossing over the first few sentences in Gavin’s case file, Nines grinned softly, while Father Anderson tapped a large hand over the top of the case file.

“Brother Nines!” he cried out vehemently, “I asked you a question!!”

Still smiling through his teeth, the strange android whispered, “I couldn’t help myself, Father Anderson; I thought if I read Gavin’s case file, I’d be of more assistance to him as his homeroom teacher!”

A thick finger rested along the edge of the case file folder as Father Anderson glared at him in disappointment. “ _All_ the students in our school are to be treated fairly and equally, Brother Nines!” he all but spat, “you can’t just ‘help’ yourself to anything you want in my office without my knowledge, and I do believe that’s _confidential information_!”

Knowing his superior was right, Nines sighed, though his eyes shifted surreptitiously as he grinned a light grin while slowly pushing the case file folder closer towards Father Anderson. “You’re right, Father,” he began, but then leaned against the desk while lowering his voice drastically, “but can you believe what’s written in there?? I mean, his younger brother is the son of his father’s business competitor, and the man ran off with a Japanese escort, and a neo-political supporter, to boot!!”

An eyeroll came out of Father Anderson, and he merely shook his head back and forth in despair.

Nines smiled at the few papers containing the information Father Anderson had wanted to remain private as he flipped through more of them. “Imagine the courage, the daring nature, the raw—”

“That’s neither here nor there, Brother Nines, and it’s far from the point!” Father Anderson interrupted him as he leaned forward and wrapped two large hands around the case file folder. As his eyes bore into Nines’, he glared heatedly at the tall android, and his glare was enough to make large android almost cower. “I thought you would know better than to snoop around through these files,” closing the case file, he shoved the loose sheets back into the folder, making sure all the pages were neatly in order before he walked back towards the filing cabinets.

While pulling open a drawer, he sighed and threw over his shoulder, “Over the years, the best way our school has been able to flourish and grow so well is because parents and relatives trust us with the livelihood and future of their children and loved ones, Brother Nines! We owe it to the families to keep this consistent, and that includes protecting a lot of young boys from their own crazy, silly whims!!” The cabinet drawer slammed shut once the folder had been placed inside it, and then Father Anderson fished out a key chain. From it dangled at least thirty pairs of keys, and he selected an old, silver one and locked the filing cabinet. Once that was done, he sighed as he leaned against it while staring over at Nines.

The android cast his eyes down, and Father Anderson finally approached him with an air of superiority and dominance. “The world is a very perilous place, Brother Nines,” he stated as he laid a hand on Nines’ shoulder, “you’ve been with us for a very long time, no doubt sheltered, shielded, and protected from the dangers society offers. These walls however won’t be able to protect you for long if you lose yourself, Brother Nines,” bowing his head as well, the priest smiled, “I should hate for you to have to find that out for yourself the hard way…”

The threat loomed high and thickly between them, and Nines bowed his head in obeisance once more. “I’m sorry, Father Anderson,” came the swift, submissive apology, “it was an error of misjudgment; it won’t happen again.” Nines stared down at his feet, his blue LED light slowly circling on and off a few times.

Eyeing it with the ghost of a smirk, Father Anderson nodded, “See that it doesn’t.” Turning away, he moved towards the door of the office, opened it, and pointed out into the hall a tad crudely.

Knowing where he had to be, Nines stepped out into the hallway, and not long after, the door closed softly with a click behind him. Sighing in relief once he was out from beneath Father Anderson’s scrutinizing gaze, Nines closed his eyes and hissed angrily.

For some reason, he was in a great deal of pain…he never felt pain. No android did, but the sensation he’d been currently feeling had to be pain. Something seared and burned within, and he felt as though every part of his system had been roasted or flayed to the last wire. Churning about wildly, his head slammed against a wall right next to the door to Father Anderson’s office, and his LED light blinked blue rapidly before finally settling on yellow. It remained that way for a long time, and it was because his emotions were unstable and out of control.

Blinking back in pain, his eyelashes and eyelids fluttered, and he raised a hand and placed it right on his cheek where Gavin’s lips had previously touched him.

The kiss…the memory of such a sweet, soft, innocent kiss…

He felt something boiling inside himself, and it coiled down lower and lower, inching deeper and deeper into his skin. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fight it, and he didn’t want to. Succumbing and giving in was less painful, always.

Audio receptors burning and frying, no doubt, he doubled down in pain and misery, his ears ringing with the haunting melody he didn’t think still existed deeply within his memories and thoughts. Like a footprint in the sand, it lingered about until the waves of the ocean were powerful enough to wash it away…

_It’s all for The Angels and for all The Things and for all the beloved The Persons, that we never will meet again in this dimension and on this Earth. So sad to say, but I can honestly say and write, that I still love you so, you my Beautiful Angel in the Soul light where everything is just much more than a dream…_

Willing himself not to cry out, he clawed at his face and palmed it like a wild animal. Shaking and trembling, he wrapped his arms around his chest, and he rocked back and forth against the wall almost violently.

Suddenly, a gentle, innocent voice cried out to him, and it was his single savior in the darkness he’d been drowning in.

“Brother Nines!”

When his eyes opened, he realized he’d still been standing right outside Father Anderson’s office. Turning around, he saw that the door hadn’t budged, and neither had he; he was still standing like a rock or an immobile wall. Nothing had changed. Nothing hurt. Nothing had ended.

Peering down, he smiled when he saw little Charlie Snow holding and extending both his chubby arms up. “Brother Nines?” the boy had chocolate smeared across his lips, and it warmed Nines up to see such an endearing sight.

Bending down, he collected the youngster in his arms, though not before making sure his Rosary had been neatly tucked deeply inside his pocket first.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“So here he lies at the last. The deathbed convert. The pious debau—err, the pious…ugh, man!” Travis threw his script down as he scratched his face, and then the back of his neck furiously. “I can’t even say half these words, Brother Ralph!” waving the script up and down before the android, he sighed out, “how in the hell am I supposed to be the star of your play when I don’t even understand half the shit I’m saying?!?”

Brother Ralph clapped his hands at the young man while the rest of the acting and theatre class sat behind him. They were once again in the auditorium, and Travis was standing on the stage wearing a red and black Scottish-styled kilt while holding his script in his hands. Supposedly, it was for the play, and the costume selection had been Brother Ralph’s choice…it all seemed appropriate, anyway. After struggling through with his parts, Travis had grown weary of being the only one on the stage ‘rehearsing’, while the rest of his classmates sat behind Brother Ralph in the old red-cushion chairs of the auditorium.

Gavin lay his head over a hand that had been perched on the armrest of the chair, and he’d been sitting next to Patrick, who was sitting right beside Mackenzie and followed by Greg. They all wore equally bored and dull expressions, as did the other twenty students in the class while waiting for Travis to learn his lines. It’d been a frustrating and boring ordeal altogether, but Brother Ralph was at least enjoying himself.

The scarred android waved his arms about. “Stop, stop, Travis!” he cried out desperately, and then sighed. Standing up to his feet, he marched up onto the stage, and he stood himself right beside Travis. The teenager held a disgusted look upon his face when he studied the android’s burnt and marred face, but otherwise allowed Brother Ralph to speak up.

“You need to learn to let yourself go, Travis!” he advised, “lose yourself to the play! It’s okay to make a mistake, but you have to know the words; feel the words, breathe the words, breathe the art!!!”

Travis groaned, “I was!!”

“No, no,” Brother Ralph clicked his tongue against his teeth, and it was a horribly annoying sound. “You need to _live_ your role so much that people can’t tell the difference between fantasy and reality, Travis…” with his eyes searching around the room, Brother Ralph hummed, searching, hunting, looking…

Gavin seized up. He knew that look. Many teachers always held that same look when they wanted to fish out a volunteer for a stupid task!!

Suddenly, something in the erratic android must’ve shifted or changed, for he waved a hand in the air and then made a sound of flatulence. “Forget it, you know what they say,” giggling, he danced around, “you want something done? Do it yourself!!!”

Travis whispered in relief, “Oh thank the fuckin’—”

“I shall now begin to ‘demonstrate’ for us a little something of my precious talents back in the day, hehe!!” Brother Ralph all but squealed like an excited young child, clasping his hands together as he moved off the stage. “Get your books and notes out, class!” he cried while pointing at them all, “this is a part of the one and only life-lesson you will receive in the flesh, and genius work can’t be repeated, I find!!”

As he sat down on one of the chairs, the class groaned, and they pulled out their books and textbooks on ‘drama and acting’. But before they could actually begin writing anything, Brother Ralph pulled up a stool and sat down upon it while snorting at them all.

“Are you ready, boys?” he smiled, and then crossed his arms over his chest while the students cheered happily.

Brother Ralph softly hummed as he held a finger up and tapped it over his chin. “Our journey would begin in Africa; the last remains of the first mate…”

“Oh shite,” Greg murmured, “this is a story…”

Hushing him, Mackenzie growled, “I wanna listen either way; see if Brother Ralph is as good as he thinks he is!”

“Bruh,” Andrew intervened, “I think he’s just honestly nuts.”

With his eyes scanning all the students, Brother Ralph smiled as he carried on, “Mr. Riley-I believe his name was. He died on the way to the swamp in the Congo français.”

Ronald whispered out loud, “Poor Mr. Riley!!”

“We were touring in a steamer,” he explained, eyes widening along with the suspense he was already building up, “but he wanted to take a canoe and explore deeper into the lagoon…a fascinating pursuit! But a pleasure to be indulged with caution, for you are certain to come across crocodiles…”

Gasps emitted from all the younger boys, and a few Elders. They all really seemed to already be taken by Brother Ralph’s acting and storytelling, and truthfully, it even caused Gavin to smile a little. He hid it away however when Greg stared over at him with a tiny frown.

Bunching his hands up into fists, Brother Ralph’s eyes were wider than ever, and they turned dark as he rose up on the stool. “Taken, he was, right out of the canoe! It was a case of here one minute,” he then clapped loudly, causing more of the younger children to scream out a little, “gone the next…” his voice dropped to a whisper, he frowned, and then shook his head and pressed a hand over his eyes in mock sadness or shame. “Foolish man! Probably spent his last moments wondering why, having reached this point of folly, he need have—”

“He need have gilded the lily by fooling around in mangrove swamps.”

At once, everyone automatically spun around at the sound of the intruding, deep voice. Brother Ralph’s eyes widened, and if Gavin didn’t know any better, he was staring at him?? Why?? 

Ducking down in his seat, he hoped Brother Ralph would leave him alone, but the android was staring right at him!!!

No…behind him???

Turning his neck to confirm it for himself, Gavin heard a happy and surprised gasp leaving Brother Ralph’s mouth.

“Brother Nines!!” he cried out in pure glee, “thank you for joining us!!!”

What?????

Squinting into the darkness of the auditorium along with his confused classmates, Gavin’s eyes adjusted to the dark, and he sure as hell saw Nines standing by the back doors of the building. His eyes gleamed and glowed just as his LED light was, and he stepped up towards the stage silently and swiftly.

Gavin felt Patrick elbowing him, “What’s he doing here?”

The sixteen-year-old could only offer his friend a shrug.

Eyeing his row of friends with confusion, Gavin exchanged shrugs and blank looks with all his friends, but they remained silent while Nines got comfortable at the front of the auditorium right on the stage. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, and this had been the ‘least’ amount of clothing Gavin had normally seen Nines walking around in. If anything, the android suddenly appeared…relaxed?? Open? Relatable?

No…that wasn’t it, but there was still something ‘off’ about him, and it didn’t have everything to do with his clothing style and choice…

Nines half-smiled while throwing a little head tilt down at Brother Ralph, who was still seated upon his stool at the stage. “Still going on with that story of yours, are we?”

Brother Ralph giggled, “I think it’s an adventure everyone must hear!”

“Yes,” Nines purred, “I’m sure Mary Kingsley of 1897 would agree with you…”

Drumming his hands over his kneecaps, Brother Ralph only smiled a teeth-dominated smile, and it made him look like a fool. Nines returned the smile in the same manner, however, and then Brother Ralph bowed his head, “You’ve heard me tell this story too often, I think…”

“Indeed,” as he turned away from Brother Ralph, he cast a piercing gaze over at Gavin, “may I request to pull Mr. Reed away from your class for the remainder of the day?”

Right away, Gavin froze.

What had he done wrong, now??! Was he in trouble??

His friends were wondering much the same, and they peered intently at Gavin, as if waiting for him to explain all this. But Gavin himself didn’t even know, and he shrugged while Brother Ralph nodded gleefully up at Nines.

“Of course, Brother!” his chipper voice rang out, “he won’t be missing a lot in my class anyway!”

Bowing his head, Nines backed away from the stage. It didn’t take him much longer to calmly approach Gavin, and he did so while beckoning the younger male closer towards himself with the wave of a long hand. “Mr. Reed? Will you join me, please?”

Glaring away madly at him, Gavin threw his own arms up into the air, as if surrendering. Whatever Nines wanted to discuss definitely had to be of a very personal and private nature, and he braced himself for it as he followed the android right out the huge auditorium.

The entire time, he was certain he felt eyes on him, though he wasn’t sure just who specifically was watching them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is depressing the hell out of me.


	17. Harbinger of Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! WEIRD FROTTAGE SEX...STUFF*

Gavin found that Nines had led him into an office that had been built into an adjacent bedroom of sorts. The private study was no doubt Nines’, and it was rather neat and orderly. Not many decorations were about; just the odd chair or two, a desk in the far left-hand corner propped against a wall, a fireplace to the right of the desk, a large world globe near the fireplace, curtains strewn about, a four-poster bed in the right-hand corner of the room that had been neatly made with deep green silk pillows and sheets, a rocking chair, bookshelves, a round table supporting various bottles of alcohol on it, as well as an old wooden standing hook rack.

It seemed not unusual at all, but Gavin wouldn’t ever associate half these items with Nines at all. Why would an android need a bed, anyway?

Unless…?

Trying not to jump ahead to any conclusions, he waited for Nines to close the door and motion for Gavin to have a seat by the fireplace. Obeying Nines, Gavin sat still on the rocking chair, and he kept his eyes trained down on the small rug by the fireplace. “What did I do now?” came his gentle, meek voice. He hated how weak he’d sounded, but Brother Nines appeared to be offering him a reassuring, calm smile as he stood and leaned against the fireplace.

A mirror hung on the wall above it, and it was what Brother Nines had been currently peeking into. He held up a hand against the glass, palm resting over its hard, cool surface. “Have you ever looked into a mirror expecting to see someone other than yourself?” he suddenly spoke out in the silence, and he’d asked it in such an odd manner…

The question took Gavin by surprise, and like an air of mystery in the darkest of nights, the young teenager could only gaze up with curiosity brewing in his eyes. “Nines?”

With his palm still resting upon the glass, Nines hissed, “It’s so cold…like ice…”

Standing up slowly, Gavin shook as concern enveloped his round eyes. “Nines, you’re f-freakin’ me out…”

Lips pulled back almost aggressively, Nines almost cruelly spat, “I should break it so I never have to look at myself ever again!”

Indecision and anxiety were displayed all over Gavin’s face, but he still approached Nines carefully, as though dealing with a rabid, feral animal about to snap and attack him. “Nines?” he whispered at the tall android’s turned back, “d-does this have to do with me?”

It grew eerily silent, then, and for once, Nines found the heavy quiet growing around them in the room oppressive. He knew very well that his source of discomfort stemmed from not knowing what was going on inside Gavin’s head. He was already having serious doubts about having made himself accountable for his own personal continued existence, as it were, but he also knew the adolescent was now standing directly behind him.

Their eyes met in the mirror, suddenly, but Nines’ jaw dropped not from shock, but from preparedness. Speaking softly, he pushed out in almost a hurried poem, “I wish it had been someone else who found him. But somewhere along the way, as he delivered miracle after miracle for you, you and all his other well-wishers began to believe that his strength and resilience were limitless. I’m no more perspicacious than you; a great deal less so, in fact. It was only distance that helped me see what none of the rest of you could, any longer. A scared child. And now he is a scared young man who can no longer provide justification for his existence. His purpose—”

Latching onto his shoulders, Gavin buried his face in Nines’ back as he wept loudly, “Nines!!! What’s wrong with you?!? Who’re you talking about?!?”

Who indeed?

A soft growl escaped from Nines, and as he grabbed Gavin’s hands in his own, he whipped around and glared down at the teenager. “You kissed me!” he snapped, pressing a hand over his cheek, and then made to take Gavin’s hand in his. Reaching up with the teenager’s soft hand, he emphasized his point by rubbing Gavin’s hand over the exact same spot he’d been referring to.

Nines’ eyes snapped shut, and he whispered in a wrecked tone, “It…it’s still burning…”

“Nines!” Gavin cried out, tearing his hand off of the taller male’s cheek, but before he could do or say much else, Nines spun him about, and he let his long arms rest wrapped around Gavin’s waist.

Gavin could’ve sworn he felt his heart flying up to the top of his head, and then down all the way to his toes, crashing. What. Was. This??? Nines had never allowed them to be so close and so physical without at least degrading, inflicting harm, mocking, or seeking his own sexual pleasure!! But now, they were both wrapped in a seemingly close and warm embrace, and Gavin stood frozen to the spot. Nines was like a magnificent wall behind him, and the younger male felt so supported leaning back against Nines’ firm body.

For some reason, Gavin found himself enjoying the closeness, and he realized he didn’t wish for it to end…he hoped Nines wouldn’t move! He closed his eyes and succumbed to the warmth and intimacy, wondering what had caused this change so randomly.

No…it was better to just enjoy it rather than dissect it.

Wrapping his own smaller hands around Nines’, he’d tilted his head back to lose himself in the comfort of the body behind his, when he suddenly felt something jabbing at him between his legs. His eyes flew open, and he frowned, deep in thought as he tried piecing together what it could’ve been. It was something thick, hard, and most definitely a half-erect cock.

Groaning in mild disgust, Gavin tried getting away from Nines, but the android hissed a warning into his ear and gently pushed his hips up against the younger and shorter male’s in response. The sensation was rough and not as pleasurable as it likely would’ve felt if their clothes had been removed. Fabric was rubbing and pressing against fabric, and it created a friction that birthed into a slightly uncomfortable heat pooling between Gavin’s legs. It was magnified anytime Nines pushed back and then pressed on forward, and Gavin’s head bopped downwards by the steady force of the more powerful and well-built body rocking into his own.

His knees slightly buckled, but he was able to somehow keep his weight up while Nines rocked further against him. Each thrust shoved Gavin forward, but he braced himself for more energy and potency to be invigorated in the upcoming motions coming from Nines.

He wasn’t wrong at all.

Nines quickened the pace, practically ramming and slamming his strong hips into Gavin’s lower back and over the top of the swell of his ass. It was a treacherous, delicious, painful sensation; it was torture.

Wincing, Gavin tried moving away, but he just couldn’t. At the very least, since he himself wasn’t enjoying it, he hoped Nines was…he moved his hand down beneath his lower back and between Nines’ thighs to check, and when Gavin shifted himself to the side, he felt along Nines’ dark pants, and he was met with disappointment yet again.

The cock he’d felt there wasn’t even as erect as he’d imagined previously. It only felt that way because of how roughly Nines was ramming his hips into Gavin, and the teenager nearly felt his heart breaking into many pieces.

Sexually, he’d always considered himself to be a good enough lover concerned over his partners’ pleasures. He wanted something gained from this for Nines, but the physiological message was loud and clear when he fisted Nines’ cock and found that it wasn’t even reacting at all to the genuinely soft touches.

Sighing, Gavin dropped his hands away from Nines, and he just allowed Nines to do whatever the hell it was he was doing. Perhaps the strange android got off in another ways Gavin didn’t need to understand for now.

Nines was unrelenting, and he tightened his arms around the boy while gently rubbing his hips around Gavin’s lower torso in slow, deliberate, circular motions.

Gavin could only laugh, “I haven’t dry-humped anyone in almost a year…”

“Silence,” Nines hissed, and in less than a minute, he’d completely lost himself and come apart at the seams. He’d been rough and wild with Gavin, but he just couldn’t put an end to it or stop it. Ever since he felt how small and soft the younger man felt in his arms, he tapped into something primal and feral within himself, and in less than a few short moments, he realized he’d been rubbing Gavin over his clothes.

The motions grew erratic, heated, messy, and uncoordinated in no time. The friction was no doubt painful for Gavin, and he clearly voiced his displeasure and discomfort by asking Nines to stop as he grunted in sheer pain and annoyance.

“Don’t!” he tried shifting himself around, but Nines held him in place for the fifth time as he’d tried it. “Nines,” he begged, “this hurts!”

Growling madly, Nines didn’t stop. He stroked the younger male in his grip furiously, and only when he smelled and felt Gavin’s tears did he slow down. The boy was wet, but it was more due to the fact that his hand was keeping up with its ghastly pace. Flesh slapped against flesh, and Nines whispered, “Let it come…”

Bending his head down in obedience and shame, Gavin sniffled, and as he sobbed harder and harder, he exploded right over Nines’ hand and deeply within his own pants. Not a second later, Nines came as well, and he nearly shoved Gavin roughly across the room afterwards. The boy stumbled around, nearly falling over as he fought hard to catch his breath.

Nines wasn’t having an easier time either.

He was beyond livid.

He’d never made such a disgusting, despicable mess before in his own clothes.

This was all Gavin’s fault. He’d been the cause of it; the source…the direct source!

Once the boy had stood back up on weak feet, he spun around, and he headed over towards Nines in a heartbeat.

Thinking that he was going to be attacked, Nines braced himself for the worst, but what he actually received was far more unexpected than anything he originally anticipated.

Gavin kissed him again.

Though not on the cheek at all this time around…

He kissed Nines firmly on the lips.

Terrified, the android froze, and he knew that he’d been allowing Gavin to do as he pleased for that short span of time. The boy took control over the feelings, desires, sensations, thoughts, dreams, and touches. His lips molded and slanted over Nines’ in an almost near-perfect way.

Nines couldn’t believe it.

He actually kissed Gavin back.

Sure as the sun shining brightly in the mornings, and the moon and stars glowing in a mesmerizing manner in the night, Nines had actually dipped into the already-wonderfully growing sensation of a pair of lips pressed against his own. Closing his eyes as Gavin had done, Nines gave in.

Every challenge, every task set before Gavin, he completed. Somewhere along the way, he knew for certain he’d already begun to see the sixteen-ear-old as invincible. It was unforgivable of him, but he didn’t care. Peering down at the boy in between kisses, Nines noticed that Gavin suddenly looked older than Nines remembered ever having seen him.

Again, his eyelids fluttered shut, and he felt his flesh burning and broiling when Gavin held onto his face and cupped it in his warm hands.

Still, be it that he was enjoying growing fond of the boy before himself, an odd, familiar voice echoed somewhere in the recesses of his mind. From long ago, it seemed, but it never left him alone long enough for him to even achieve the state of ‘happiness’ poets and writers often wrote about so willingly and daringly.

_Last night an injured child needed my help, and I withheld it. You’ve accused me of having a blind spot where you are concerned so many times. I never even considered that you might be right. And now I’ve failed him as I failed you._

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“Yes, you’re dead and I’m alive, but that’s not my fault. You think you have it bad, well what about me? What chance do I have of a normal life with you trailing after me all the time? Already everyone thinks I’m off my head, talking to thin air and bumping into invisible objects. And what is it about this life you think is so bloody wonderful? I’m not part of anything out there…”

Nines held his head down, an umbrella clenched tightly in a hand as his black robes swished and billowed about in the cold breeze. It was a particularly nasty, rainy day, but Father Anderson had still insisted on sending him out on an errand to collect items and freshly picked produce from Connor. The tall android dressed in an all-black continued to press on, however, though he was actually grateful for the storm.

It distracted from his whispering and chanting to himself. It was a most private conversation, anyway, and he would hate for any unsuspecting ears to happen upon it accidentally.

“Yes, you’re dead and I’m alive, but that’s not my fault. You think you have it bad, well what about me? What chance do I have of a normal life with you trailing after me all the time?”

The wind howled, and he held tighter onto the large, black umbrella. Glancing up for a second, Nines pinpointed tiny ‘dot-like’ people running around the town not too far away from the school. This portion of the town hosted and housed a lot of grocery stores, farmer’s markets, small ‘mom and pop’ stores, an old bookstore, an antique shop, a tea shop, and one clothing store. The outlets were all neatly stacked and neighbors of each other, lining the streets up and down while customers and denizens of the town tried ducking in and out of the open stores and otherwise sought refuge from the cold, harsh rain.

Wrapping his robes tightly around himself, Nines blinked away a particularly large, fat raindrop that wormed its way into his left eye. “Yes, you’re dead and I’m alive, but that’s not my fault. You think you have it bad, well what about me? What chance do I have of a normal life with you trailing after me all the time?” He shook his head as he whispered to himself, but had to occasionally stop and pause whenever someone would wave at him, greet him with a head nod, or just stop and stare.

Pleasantly returning their good graces with a charming smile of his own followed by a confirmation in the form of a head nod, he would briskly walk by them and then crane his head and neck down as his lips flew while his breath formed and pushed the words out. “Already everyone thinks I’m off my head, talking to thin air and bumping into invisible objects. And what is it about this life you think is so bloody wonderful? I’m not part of anything out there…”

Nearly tripping over a pothole in the dark, stony streets, he hissed, and then balanced himself against a brick wall of an old bakery. Glancing up at the sign, he saw that it was thankfully closed. His eyes shut in a gesture of relief, and he counted to three silently.

“I’m sorry you’re dead and tied to me, but I did the best I could. It’s not my fault!” His breath fogged up the windows which revealed a dark, empty bakery. Items inside were neatly organized, stacked, and put away. A dark oven sat in the back, and heavy, red oven mittens hung on a hook in the wall next to the stove.

A bell chimed somewhere; a door to another distant shop opening and closing.

He opened his eyes, and as he stared into the clear glass, he saw the reflection of two elderly women passing by him. They smiled at his turned back, and their eyes all met in the reflection. Smiling back awkwardly, Nines nodded at them before backing away from the window.

“I’m sorry you’re dead and tied to me, but I did the best I could…” his voice came out in a faint whisper, quite unlike how he was accustomed to hearing how it sounded.

Glancing up past the green-grey storm clouds hovering in the vast, expansive sky above himself, he trembled. “Yes, you’re dead and I’m alive, but that’s not my fault…” Knowing where he had to go and in which direction to turn to, he shifted himself more towards the right, and he crossed the street swiftly before a few cars pulled up and parked along the curb.

His feet felt so heavy, but he wasn’t about to drag them. Choosing to remain headstrong, he marched along hurriedly, quickening the pace when he saw the large red and white sign bearing the name ‘Finest Produce and Baked Goods of Essex’.

Now, he knew he was close, and he bolted while the raindrops grew heavier, pounded down over his head stronger, and the thunder booming across the skies sounded much like the beating of a drum befitting a giant. Still, he wasn’t frightened; he had someplace to be, and he was going to get there.

Nines wasn’t able to stop whispering to himself as he blinked away the harsh, cold raindrops from his eyes. Every time one of them pelted away into his face, he felt as if icicles had stabbed him repeatedly.

The front door of the shop was inches away from his fingers, and the ‘Open’ sign had been posted.

Relief.

Closing his umbrella, he was finally brushing his robes off as he peered into the wet windows and saw Connor bustling about the shop while smiling at a few customers behind the cashier’s counter.

Nines shook his head roughly, “I’m sorry you’re dead and tied to me, but I did the best I could…”

The door chimed open, and Nines almost leapt out of the way to accommodate a woman and two children aged past their kindergarten years crying their heads off as they clung to her while she fought hard to work open an umbrella. In the midst of it, one of her children yanked down so hard on her elbow, that her bag of groceries slipped from her delicately thin wrist, and all her items fell and tumbled about on the soggy ground.

She screamed in fright, which caused her youngest to wail in fright also. As she gathered the youngster into her arms, she looked up at Nines, and then cast him a pleading look. “Please, sir,” her voice begged him, “could you be so kind as to help me gather my things into my bag?”

Shaking almost violently, Nines held his umbrella against his chest, and with his eyes set on Connor inside the store, he pushed past the young mother of two and hurriedly opened the front door.

“It. Is. _Not_. My. Fault.”

The door closed behind him with a soft thud, and Nines just stood silently. Not wanting to startle Connor while he was helping out a customer, Nines could only study the shop. It appeared to be in the same manner and state as he last remembered it. He never visited the shop often, but whenever he had, he’d found that it was always remarkably neat, homey, and just the right tiny fit for Connor. The other android seemed so at home and at peace while he stocked shelves, unloaded produce and groceries from vans and trucks, washed them, cut them, labeled them, weighed them, and put price tags on them. He’d truly found his calling here in this little store tucked away within the heart of the town, and Nines envied Connor for a moment.

Everything seemed to work out and fit well enough for the android, like a most glorious puzzle. And what did he have?? A nightmarish mockery of a broken promise rocking on a stormy ocean.

It truly was unfair, but Nines couldn’t find it within himself to detest Connor. The other android was far too innocent, pure, friendly, approachable, and he reminded Nines greatly of many of the Elders back at the school who were shaping and growing up to be fine young gentlemen.

Still, that didn’t stop Nines from truly envying Connor to no end.

How it came to be that he forced a smile onto his face as he stood there behind Connor’s last customer was beyond him, but he didn’t have to suffer through it for too long. The older woman soon left with her purchased items, and as Nines blinked up, he found that Connor had already worked a charming smile over onto his handsome face.

Nines could only smile back widely, though he burned with rage and jealousy inside.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin gingerly touched his lips, stroking the moist, plump bits a few times as he absent-mindedly stared out his dormitory window. Seated next to him on his bed were Greg, Mackenzie, and Travis. The latter two boys were busy rolling up a joint, and Greg had been curiously studying Gavin for nearly five minutes.

Outside, the world was a drenched wetland, and it seemed to make everyone else in the dormitory pipe down as well. The rest of the boys either were playing and amusing themselves with boards games such as chess, Snakes and Ladders, Clue, or Monopoly, while the younger ones drew silly pictures, played with stuffed animals, or just lay in bed.

Everyone seemed so exhausted and bored, and there was hardly any energy in every pair of eyes in the dormitory.

Sighing as he stared around at everyone, Travis lit Mackenzie’s joint once it was prepared. “Man!” he snorted out abrasively, “there’s no energy in anyone today, what the fuck?”

Still running his fingers over his sensitive lips, Gavin barely managed a nod.

Smoking the joint deeply, Mackenzie hummed and leaned back against the mattress. “Stop yellin’ in my ear, Kingsley,” he hissed at Travis, “it’s ruinin’ my high, man.”

While they bickered softly, Greg nudged Gavin with his shoulder in a light tap. “Gav?”

“Hmm?” breaking away from his fixated gaze out the window, Gavin reluctantly peeked over at the confused Greg. His friend eyed him warily, then offered him a tiny hint of a warm smile.

“You okay?”

Gavin nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine, Greg.”

Frowning slightly, Greg inched himself closer to Gavin. “You sure?” he asked, and then coughed as clouds and puffs of smoke emitted from Mackenzie’s mouth breezed past his head. “You seem perplexed, Gav.”

It was Gavin’s turn to frown, and he tore his eyes away from peering out at the rainy world around them. Tossing his semi-angry glare over at Greg, he found that the younger man was already smirking and smiling at him while raising an eyebrow almost inquisitively. “So,” he whispered again, “have you given it thought?”

Gavin was taken aback. Blinking a few times to clear his vision from the clouds of smoke billowing into his eyes, he shook his head in raw confusion, “Greg? I don’t know what you mean…”

“Hmm,” Greg hung back a little, scratching away at his chin, neck, and then cheeks. Flushing bright pink, he grinned and sat up. “I mean to ask you if you—” he paused halfway, turning around and growling at Mackenzie and Travis, “do you two mind???”

The other two teenagers paused in between chatting and smoking, eyeing Greg with caution and shock. “What’s wrong with you, bruh?!” Travis snapped in irritation, “you can’t go around screamin’ at people and scaring them!!”

Mackenzie didn’t seem all that affected; he merely tapped Travis’ arm as he snickered, pupils blow wide. “Duuuude, I’m gonna practice my circles, wanna watch?” he didn’t wait for Travis to respond; he already pursed his lips into an ‘o’ shape, and he puffed out pretty decent-sized smoke circles.

Greg rolled his eyes at his friends and then gave up on them altogether. “Whatever, you twats,” directing his attention back over to Gavin, he leaned against the older teen and smiled empathetically. “Gav, I mean to ask you if you gave it another thought; us being together?”

Oh.

Gavin deadpanned. Given all the strange and weird shit he’d gone through as of late, he’d honestly forgotten about coming up with a way to ‘deal’ with Greg’s feelings for him. Knowing he wasn’t at all interested in the younger teenager, Gavin winced while studying Greg from head to toe in a few blurred moments. He didn’t think Greg was altogether unappealing or even unattractive at all. Unfortunately, Gavin already had ‘sealed’ it and ‘stamped’ it in his brain that Greg was just a friend and more of a ‘brotherly’ type than a potential future lover. That was the way it’d remained for him, and it was a difficult ordeal even hearing repeatedly from Greg about the possibility of anything romantic happening between the two of them.

Feeling his skin crawling the more he thought about it and the more he felt Greg’s eyes roaming and wandering along his body, Gavin seized up, and then he let out a breath he was unaware he’d even been holding in. “Greg,” running a hand through his hair in a way to calm himself down, he said, “it’s not that I don’t like you, I just—”

“Reeeejectshhhhuuunnn!!” Mackenzie sang out dramatically, then immediately piped down when Greg grabbed Gavin’s lighter and flung it back at him. The teenager ducked, and the lighter instead smacked into Travis’ forehead.

Groaning in pain, Travis snapped out, “The fuck—”

“Shut up, mate,” Greg interrupted, then turned back to Gavin. He held a truly desperate look in his eyes, now, and his voice had almost taken on a whiny tone as he whispered out, “Gavin? Please…” shifting himself closer to the older boy, he nearly tugged on his shirt sleeve, “I just want to really be with you, and I hope you can give me a chance so I can take care of you.”

Offended by the last part of that statement, Gavin whipped his head around and tossed Greg a most angry, hateful glare. Immediately upon receiving it, the other boy winced. “Do you think I need ‘saving’?” Gavin almost growled, “well if you think that, then you can go fuck yourself!!” The words had already been spoken out, and it was too late.

Greg looked absolutely hurt and pained, but he only blushed as he held out a hand. “Gavin, I didn’t mean that,” he began weakly, “I just meant—”

Abruptly getting up to his feet, Gavin paced towards the exit of the dormitory.

“Gavin?” Greg got up as well, “where are you going?”

“I need to…” he sighed as he stood before the door as he opened it slowly, “…I just think I need to be alone, guys.”

Wringing his hands, Greg frowned nervously, “Did I do something to offend you, Gavin?”

Shaking his head, Gavin croaked out, “N-no, I just…I just need some time alone, okay?”

Settling back down on the bed next to Travis and Mackenzie, Greg slowly nodded; the realization hitting him slowly. “Right…okay…” shrugging apathetically, he finally pressed out, “…just let me know if you want some company.”

The door clicked shut softly, and for a while, Gavin faced it as he remained standing still in the empty hallway. The sounds of the other boys in their separate dormitories hit his ears, and his mind registered how happy and energetic the rest of them were in comparison to the boys in his own dormitory. He supposed they had something to happy about, anyway. But what of his own happiness? What did it depend on? Where did it lie?

He was afraid.

Thinking it’d be wiser for him to head back inside his dormitory and either talk to his friends about his fears surrounding Brother Nines or indeed asking Greg to join him, Gavin nearly opened the door once more. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a single thought that knocked into him at the last minute.

He wasn’t a victim; he _never_ would be a victim! To rely on his friends to ‘save’ him and ‘help’ him would only reflect on his own personal failures and inability to take care of himself. At the end of the day, he was a lot better off keeping all his worries and concerns to himself, as only he himself understood the gravity and depth of them. It was pointless to seek help and understanding in the eyes and minds of those who couldn’t help or understand him.

It was better to give up and just make sense out of the strange case he’d fallen into by himself.

However, that didn’t leave him feeling anything other than sheer loneliness and doubt, and he hated and resented it more than he’d ever remembered hating and resenting something.

Kicking the door angrily, Gavin hissed out through clenched teeth, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ!!”

“Ahem!!!” someone cleared their throat behind him, and Gavin yelped and spun around in fright.

Brother Simon stood directly behind him in the hallway, and he had been holding a cloth, cleaning supplies, and a feather duster in his dress pants pocket tucked deeply within. Frowning angrily at Gavin, he waved a finger at him, “Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, boy!”

Grinding his back molars together in sheer irritation, Gavin’s words came out raw and clipped, “Sorry, Brother Simon.” In truth, he’d wanted to shout out: ‘fuck you, Brother Simon’.

He was amazed with himself for keeping his emotions in check as he silently headed away from the dormitories. Gavin’s cloudy, dark thoughts haunted him for the entire length of his sad journey.

Now, he really wished he’d asked Greg to come along.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Connor smiled intently and in an utmost friendly manner seated across the small table propped by the windows before Nines. Leaning into the table, his long arms were folded before himself, and he continuously kept a warm, good-natured persona, despite the heavy storm billowing and brewing outside. He hardly blinked as he said, “So, how are things with you lately, Brother Nines?”

It wasn’t a question one could simply answer. Nines was stuck. Rubbing the palms of his hands over his thighs up and down slowly, he shrugged while trying to remain nonchalant and composed. “Busy busy, Connor,” he answered in a less-than chuffed manner. It apparently seemed to be a tad out of character for him, and Connor eyed him warily as a result of it.

Tapping a few of his fingers along the smooth surface of the table, Connor’s drumming soon fell into a decent rhythm that accompanied the rain pelting the windows and rooftops outside. Rather than allowing it to ‘lull’ him into peace, Nines shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The entire time he sat before Connor, his lips and skin burned…

Damn it all.

Frowning, Connor gently shook him by the elbow. “Brother Nines?” when he had the android’s attention, he cleared his throat, already in an apologetic manner while his eyes begged for the brief permission to be granted so he could interrupt further. Nines allowed it, and he sat as still as he could while Connor’s eyes searched his.

Whatever it was that the other android was looking for, Nines didn’t want to allow him room or an opportunity to find it. Turning his head to the side, he peered around the empty store. “Closed up for the day?” he knew it was a rather silly statement-turned-question, but he had to make some kind of ‘small talk’, as ridiculous as it sounded. He’d gotten along well with Connor throughout the years, and it seemed as though the other android had grown in his talents of reading through Nines almost expertly. There wasn’t a lot he could hide from his friend, but he still wanted to.

It would be better to…

Connor gave a half-smirk before he continued drumming his fingers over the table. “Today was a pretty good day,” he stated softly, “but tomorrow will be a lot more exciting for me, Brother Nines!”

Standing up, the taller android nodded, “I see…” he made his way cautiously over towards the boxes stacked behind the store counter and check out desk. As always, whenever he’d been sent over to fetch the natural-grown produce and fruits and vegetables, Connor would always prepare them neatly in boxes and packages for him. They sat staring back at him, and seeing that sense of minor normalcy helped Nines calm down a little.

That was…until he felt Connor’s hand upon his shoulder. “Brother Nines,” he whispered in his ear, and the other android didn’t move or stir; he just listened as his eyes grew wider by the minute.

“I have wonderful news!” Connor chirped merrily, “Father Anderson called me earlier this morning, and he told me that tomorrow, he’s sending a few groups of the older boys out here for something of a ‘field trip’, Brother Nines!” his smile was practically heard directly through his excited tone. “Isn’t that delightful, Brother Nines?”

Reaching inside his coat pocket with a trembling hand, Nines wrapped his fingers around his only source of aid and comfort; the Rosary. “Y-yes, Connor,” he almost choked on his words weakly, and it frightened him to his core.

“It’s wonderful…”

He was clutching at the old Rosary cross so hard that he’d nearly snapped it in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting to see Nines literally snapping, but all that aside, I'd say it's PREEEETTTYYYYY obvious as to what Nines did in the past that turned him into...this...lol


	18. The Rape of the Whore of Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! UNDERAGE SEX WITH A MINOR! TREAD WITH CAUTION!*  
> *HIGHLY DUBIOUS CONSENT*

Nines practically burst into the school like a mad hurricane. There was indeed destruction in his wake; the door nearly chipped as he banged it against the wall, his umbrella clattered to the floors roughly, creating large, messy puddles, and his boots squeaked loudly across the floors trailing mud everywhere.

He lingered in the main hall for a few moments, and Brother Markus accompanied by Brother Simon had been descending the grand staircase leading up to the dormitories when Nines barked out at them, “Where’s Gavin Reed?”

Brother Simon and Brother Markus exchanged confused glances for a moment, and it stirred something impatient within the taller android.

“WHERE IS HE?!?!” he screamed out, and it made the Brother Markus glare at him. He was always bolder and far more aggressive than Brother Simon, and he wasn’t shy to put that on full display.

Chin held high and body posture firm and dominant, Brother Markus stood before Nines while Brother Simon hung back cowardly. His eyes darted back and forth between the two aggressive androids, and it seemed as if he was struggling with trying not to get involved, but also, it seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else except before them during such a heated and conflicting time.

With his heterochromia eyes gleaming dangerously, Brother Markus placed his hands on his hips, and he held a brave, overpowering stance Nines matched with one of his own. Dressed in all-white clothes and long, loose robes, Brother Markus and Simon looked like ghostly twins, while Nines felt his dark, rain-soaked robes clinging tightly to his own form. He trembled, though it were not due to the cold.

“Where is Gavin?” he asked again, holding his hands firmly down by his sides while Brother Markus shook his head-perhaps disapprovingly at him for it.

Though, Nines didn’t care.

Stepping up closer to the taller android, it wasn’t long before a strange, eerie smile dominated over majority of Brother Markus’ face. “What business do you have with the boy, Brother Nines?” he asked through his smile, and didn’t back down; not even when Nines hissed in a slight warning.

“My business with the student is of no concern to you whatsoever, Brother Markus,” Nines spat out in a clipped tone, “have you or have you not seen him?”

Brother Markus’ LED light color shifted to yellow; a clear warning that Nines was over-stepping his bounds and being absolutely disrespectful.

Nines still couldn’t bring himself to care. If Brother Markus wanted a challenge, he was welcome to it. However, before either of them could take things a step further, Brother Simon chimed in with, “I saw him, Brother Nines…”

Immediately, the taller android ground out impatiently, “When.” It wasn’t even presented like a question; it was a pure demand.

Brother Simon felt its effects, and he grew paler than ever. His eyes were cast down at his feet submissively, and his eyes moved back and forth quickly as he shrugged, “It was earlier, but after you’d already headed into town…”

Not caring that Brother Markus was still an obvious threat in his way, Nines pushed past the other android, and he stood before Brother Simon. The entire time he glared down at him, Brother Simon trained his eyes down on the floor, and the hallway soon grew far too thick with anger and tension. The air was heavy with it, and Brother Simon reeled from it as he remained still while he could.

Towering over the blonde-haired android, Nines hissed out again, “Tell me when, and you tell me where he went. _Now_.”

Perhaps it was a gesture of defiance, or perhaps it was raw fear. Either way, he took a step back, created some distance between their bodies, and then looked to Brother Markus. This infuriated Nines to no end. Shaking his head at Brother Simon, the harsh statement had already left his mouth, “Don’t look at Brother Markus; he’s not going to help you,” came the crude jab while Nines took another step towards Brother Simon. The shorter android didn’t have much room to go, now, and his back was facing the large staircase as he winced up at Nines.

“I—”

Not giving up, Nines felt his lips curling back in a silent threat. “Where did he go?”

If androids could tremble, Nines was sure that Brother Simon was about to do so. His eyes grew as round as little tennis balls, and his breath hitched in his throat, “I…”

Feeling a hand upon his shoulder suddenly, Nines was momentarily startled, and he spun around in time to face Father Anderson. “Ahh! My Brothers!” the older man cried out in glee, “I’m so very glad you’re all gathered here in one place; it makes my collecting you all a lot easier!”

Hating that he’d been interrupted, Nines studied the priest dressed in all-black clothing that had been freshly washed and ironed. His presence had been the most incongruous element in this quest for the answers and truth, and to add to being interrupted midway had been nothing short of excruciating. Nines felt his hands slipping down to his sides, and in no time, he’d tucked them deeply within the confines of his wet coat pockets.

Where was it?

“Father Anderson?” Brother Markus smiled lightly, “is there something going on?”

Trying not to explode in sheer panic, Nines fumbled around within his pockets, his fingers fishing and swiping along the depth and width of the fabric as only one thing on his mind span and swam about. Soon, his thoughts turned messy, and he awkwardly moved towards the banister of the staircase while Father Anderson clasped his hands together and beamed at them all brightly.

“We need to all have a chat,” he announced, “and I thought to myself: there’s no better time for a group chat than during my dinner time!!” Motioning down the hall with a hand, he said, “Please, if you’ll all follow me to my private headquarters, I’d appreciate conversing there.”

While the other two androids obeyed silently, Nines hung back, pressing himself against a wall while his LED light blinked yellow on and off rapidly. Inside, he was panicking, and his fingers and hand wove around in his right pocket while his chin and jaw quivered.

Where.

Was.

It.

Did he drop it in the town???

Oh God, please no…

Closing his eyes, he dug around in his pockets some more, and he’d been about to open his mouth and yell loudly for the entire school to hear when he’d finally found it.

It was still here with him. It was never going to leave…

Fingers wrapping around the tiny, solid object, he was able to confirm its presence, and he calmed down enough to open his eyes.

“Brother Nines?” Father Anderson had moved down the hall, but he turned and called out to him over his shoulder.

Bowing his head like his Android Brothers-declaration ever made, they seemed to get his point across perfectly well. It was time to follow Father Anderson.

“Sorry, Father.”

His whisper had gone unheard.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin sat cooped up in the school’s library all alone while trying to read and distract himself with a random book. He’d used it as a means of pushing all thoughts of Brother Nines out of his head. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but he needed to give it a try while a portion of his logical sanity still lingered about within himself. That same specific logical thought told him that there was something terribly wrong with desiring Brother Nines; wanting Brother Nines to touch him again, and that wanting to be with Brother Nines was the ultimate thought of sheer madness.

But Gavin was well aware that his thoughts and hopes were soon blossoming into that very particular desire. Things had spun out of control, it seemed, and it wasn’t too long before he felt he was obsessing over the damn android more than he should have been. This was his own fault, however. He knew he’d never been able to pursue many friends-with-benefits types of situations because either way, his stupid feelings would latch onto that person and grow.

As such, this was now the mess he’d created for himself; the hole he’d fallen deeply into.

But it wasn’t entirely all his fault…it was that stupid kiss!!

Remembering it now, Gavin again felt his lower and upper lips sizzling and tingling with hot desire, and he rubbed them lightly with a few fingers, just as he had in the dormitory earlier. He simply was unable to cease repeating how that entire ordeal had even gone down. One minute, Nines had been bringing him to a sensational orgasm, and the next minute, he’d kissed the taller android…

The memories were all a strange dream, perhaps, and he was content with leaving it at that…but no, Nines had kissed him back. Sure as daylight beaming through his eyes brightly, Nines had truly kissed him back soundly. It’d been a brief kiss, but it’d been a deep kiss nonetheless, and Gavin had barely started to enjoyed it when the android sent him away out of a fear of being caught.

It’d been their first kiss, and it was delightful…he wanted more.

Confusion was necessary in this stage of his young life, but he felt he didn’t want to deal with that now, which was why he’d been trying to lose himself in a good book. Unfortunately, his brain didn’t allow it, nor did his body. Just thinking about the kiss made him almost fully hard in seconds, and he had to clench his thighs tightly together while fidgeting in his seat by the window.

How uncomfortable it all truly felt, indeed.

Perhaps he should have a chat with Nines?

Mulling it over to himself while his eyes remained frozen on a spot above the book he held on his lap, Gavin hardly heard Greg approaching him from behind carefully. Only when the younger boy had seated himself beside Gavin’s spot at the window did the older teenager glance up.

“Greg?” he sighed, “so you followed me after all…” he sounded a bit disappointed, and it caused the other boy to wince a little before he brushed himself off.

“Err, yes Gavin,” he responded lightly, “what’cha doin’ anyway?”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin held his book up, and Greg snickered, “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Right…”

The silence that followed had truly been awkward.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“Oh come now, Brother Markus! Don’t be shy!” Father Anderson chuckled politely as he sat back at his kitchen table, “pour the wine!!”

All the Android Brothers had been gathered together in Father Anderson’s private kitchen, and they sat about the long table while the older man feasted and dined. He’d been served nothing short of the best; roast duck covered and coated in honey, the meat tender and glazed over, accompanied by a side-dish of baked potatoes, steamed carrots, cranberry sauce, as well as buckets of expensive, fancy wine.

Nines glared down at the age-old bottle of the stuff shipped in from Italy many years ago, and as Brother Markus popped off the cork, Brother Josh produced a fancy wine glass and helped Brother Markus pour in the expensive beverage. It wasn’t long after the glass had been filled that Father Anderson tipped his head back and downed it all in one gulp. He held his napkin up to his lips, wiping the seam of them clean gently as he then placed it onto his lap.

Eyes swimming around the length of the table and over the androids all seated closely next to him, he cleared his throat; an indicator he was going to be announcing some ‘big’ news…

“I have arranged an outing of sorts for the boys,” he announced, and then Brother Ralph brought over from the microwave a freshly heated bowl of corn. Melting butter he’d collected from the old fridge over it, he spread it evenly around, and then placed the steaming hot bowl before Father Anderson. The man’s eyes glazed over with more raw hunger, and he forked one corn onto his plate hurriedly. “Moreover,” he continued in between bites, as though this was the only time ever he’d been able to eat, “I would still encourage discipline on this trip; the boys aren’t allowed to behave like a menagerie of zoo animals just because they’re not on school grounds.”

They all hung their heads low in obeisance, “Yes, Father.”

Bits of corn flew forth from his mouth; some of it got stuck on his beard, while other tiny pieces flew down over his plate or near his lap, but still, Father Anderson continued. “I expect the boys to be on their best behavior, as they’re representing our school, our teachings, our wisdom, and our community, under the good graces of God.”

Once again, the androids could only nod in silence, and that silence seemed to linger and hang in the air while Father Anderson finished his meal. Though he took his time with it, Nines felt eyes on himself, and as he cast his glare across the table where it seemed to be coming from, he saw Brother Markus eyeing him angrily.

Glaring soundly back, he held onto his Rosary tightly beneath the table. In fact, he’d held onto it so tightly and firmly, that he failed to notice the wood slightly developing a crack as a result of the intense and immense pressure bestowed upon it.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

Greg snorted, eyeing Gavin up and down cautiously as they paced around the empty, barren library. “You’re distracted, Gavin,” he factually pointed out, “what’s on your mind?”

Shrugging, Gavin only answered with, “Nothing.”

Greg didn’t buy it at all. Choosing to hound Gavin to no end, he followed him closely around the library, whispering out questions non-stop. “You’re thinking about Brother Nines, aren’t you?” it came out more like an accusation as opposed to a question, and Gavin got on the defensive immediately upon hearing it.

Glaring at Greg, he shook his head back and forth wildly. “Don’t be a perv, Greg,” insulting the other boy didn’t seem to help; Greg only seemed more suspicious, now.

Pointing his finger into Gavin’s nose, practically, he laughed out sarcastically, “Oh my god! You actually fancy the bloke???” He made a disgusted facial expression in that moment, then, and Gavin shoved him a bit roughly.

“Oh fuck y—”

Greg didn’t let him finish, “Is that why you can’t accept me, Gavin?”

Was it??

Was he even in love with Nines???

He didn’t think so…surely he wasn’t…he was just badly confused, and Greg’s accusations made it all worse. He’d been confused ever since he’d stepped foot into the school, but to proclaim he was ‘in love’ would be an absolute. The only absolute Gavin held within his mind was that he was beyond confused, and staying and chatting with Greg was making it all worse. He needed answers; not accusations.

Unfortunately, his silence had been interpreted the wrong way by Greg, and he stomped a foot down on the floor and gasped, “Holy shite…you _are_ in love with Brother Nines…” the words spilled forth painfully from his lips, and they slammed into Gavin icily. He felt chills running up and down his spine, and he trembled as he took many steps away from Greg.

The younger male was spurred on by this, and he crept closer to Gavin, his finger still extended into Gavin’s nose. “Tell me it’s not true, Gavin,” he panted out desperately, “please tell me it’s not—”

“Mr. Reed, Mr. Jefferson,” a deep growl interrupted them from the entrance to the library suddenly, causing both teenagers to freeze up. Nines practically floated silently over towards them where they stood, and he scowled at the raised hand and finger Greg had pointed before Gavin’s face. “Lower your hand at once, Mr. Jefferson,” Nines spat at him in a low warning before glaring at Gavin, next. “I require your assistance, Mr. Reed…” turning away from them then, he called out, “Mr. Reed, shall we?”

Tossing Greg a heated scowl of his own, Gavin ruffled his messy mop of hair atop his skull before following Nines and whispering out to his friend, “I’ll be back later.”

“Fine,” Greg growled at Gavin’s back, “I won’t wait up.”

“Good.”

Nearly crashing into Nines’ back since the tall android stopped so abruptly, Gavin leapt away in fear. Nines was frowning deeply at him, and his eyes glowed with anger and hatred, suddenly. It hurt to see it, but it was all he could stare and look at while his brain and ears told him that Greg had already made his way past them and over towards the exit. He slammed the doors behind himself once he’d exited, and Nines sneered at Gavin. “Trouble during your honeymoon phase?” he spat out sarcastically.

Gavin threw back just as poisonously, “If you have something to say to me, just say it right here and now; I don’t have patience for this shi—”

“Silence, you menace,” Nines jeered down at him, turning back around quickly as he spat softly, “we’re going outside, now.”

It was all fine by Gavin. As long as he got answers, Nines could take him to the moon for all he cared. He kept up the pace, hurrying alongside the android until they’d finally traded hard floors for soft grass and mud outside in the wilderness.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

They only stopped walking when the school was hardly in view many yards away. It resembled a mere dot on the horizon, and the cloudy skies seemed to hide and shield them as they crouched down low in the thick, tall blades of grass and cattails near the lake. Nines sat down first, making sure to select a spot that the rain hadn’t yet touched. They’d located a good spot beneath a large Elm Wych tree, and the darkness the thick, low-hanging branches and leaves provided seemed to relax both Gavin and Nines. Neither of them said a word to one another for a long time; they were merely sitting side-by-side looking out over the grand lake.

It was too silent for Gavin after ten minutes, and he rolled his palms over his knees as he drew them up against his chest. It was now or never, and he’d decided to throw all caution into the wind. He’d wasted enough time already, and he’d wanted to at least have his thoughts and feelings heard out before anything else or anyone else interrupted them.

“I think I’m in love with you, you idiot,” he said, not stopping to think about the words before he said them. And while they perhaps weren’t the most romantic declaration ever made, they seemed to get his point across perfectly well.

Nines froze for a moment, then turned around slowly to face him, “That is not possible.” He sounded almost angry.

The wind picked up a little, causing large ripples and odd patterns to form over the smooth surface of the lake. Gavin studied the shapes and motions for a while and then sighed as he simply and helplessly shrugged, “I don’t know; it’s just how I feel.”

“You said: ‘I _think_ ’,” Nines snapped, his temples tightening and LED light yellow, “you’re confused.”

Being dismissed so easily upset Gavin, and the teenager set his jaw stubbornly, feeling well-acquainted with the self-condemning obstinacy of one Brother Nines. “It’s not like that,” he immediately protected himself, “don’t tell me what I’m feeling; I’m so sick and tired of people making decisions about my life without asking for my opinion,” he said, more hotly than he’d intended. “If you don’t feel the same about me, now’s the time to let me know instead of making a jackass out of me, okay?”

Nines glared at him, but said nothing.

Softening slightly, Gavin hung his head apologetically. He felt like he was trying to keep a wild animal from bolting, so he stopped looking over at Nines. “How I developed feelings for you wasn’t your fault,” he said quietly, not holding Nines’ gaze, and he’d missed the questionable pleasure of watching that stone-faced façade crack wide open before Nines’ eyes fluttered closed, blocking his view of the turmoil churning in their depths.

Grunting at him, Nines moved to lie back, “Perhaps you bit off more than you could chew, Gavin,” he couldn’t help but snicker, “there’s a major difference between fucking and loving.”

The teenager’s dark brown eyebrows clenched tightly on his brow ridge. “I believe that _you_ believe that!” he cried out, obviously hurt. Suddenly, given how dismissive and apathetic Nines was being about this, Gavin found he felt an overwhelming surge of anger toward the android seated next to him for ever putting them in this situation; for forcing his heart to make the choice he’d made on the night Gavin had fallen prey to Nines’ physical touches and kisses. Regardless, Gavin supposed he hadn’t been the only victim on that night, and it was plain to see how it even affected the dour android.

Since Nines hadn’t answered him yet, Gavin permitted himself to continue.

Tearing up bits of grass in his fingers, he hissed, “What’s wrong with developing feelings for someone you’re fucking?” he pointed out firmly, willing and wanting for Nines to believe it as well. Perhaps then he wouldn’t feel so alone if Nines also agreed…

Nines merely hummed, and then stretched out his long legs before himself. He still didn’t lie down entirely on his back; he merely rested on the back of his elbows while holding his head up to gaze around at the natural beauties surrounding them. Once or twice, a butterfly flew by quickly, and it helped lighten the mood and cheer Gavin up marginally.

The young teen felt somehow lighter than air as he leaned forward to close the distance between them. Nines turned to peek over at him, and the moment he did, Gavin pressed their lips together in a very chaste, soft kiss. He felt Nines gasp as their lips touched, eyes opening wide and almost terrified looking against the sallowness of his face. The kiss was light, tentatively chaste; the slightest brush of parted lips, breathing deeply of each other’s breath, there and then gone. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed when it was done.

Nines’ hand lifted to rest on the curve of his waist, almost as if he wanted to push the teenager away. “Gavin,” he whispered again, and there was a heavy undertone to his voice now; something dark and smoky that rasped like sandpaper across Gavin’s skin, making him shiver and anticipate chasing down something so carnal it made him heat up at the thought of it.

He rested a weary hand on Nines’ chest to steady himself, feeling awed by the warm, steady thumping that beat against his palm. Nines stared down at him for a moment longer, then shook his head, “You should not waste your affections on me; it’s an utterly foolish move.”

“It’s _my_ choice who I decide to ‘waste my affections’ on,” Gavin told him in a polite way. “Right?”

 _My choice._ The words seemed to hover in the air between them.

Nines let his breath out in a harsh sigh that tickled the skin of Gavin’s face. “Yes,” he agreed, in a voice that grated like muted gravel. He leaned down to press their foreheads together, tightening his fingers around Gavin’s waist.

“Yessss,” Gavin echoed softly, feeling his eyelids go heavy as Nines bent down to kiss him.

He couldn’t stop himself from trembling, but Nines was moving so slowly, so carefully, tensed to react to the slightest sign of discomfort. Gavin curled his fingers in the fabric of Nines’ robes and gave his consent in the deliberate way he relaxed into the older man’s embrace.

And it felt good; to be held this way, to be kissed this way. Nothing like what he’d experienced the last time he and Nines had been this close together. Warm lips sliding over his, dry and rasping, and the faintest, tentative touch of a tongue against his own. Warm and moist and sweet and safe and good, good, good.

The kiss ended, and he felt a tremulous breath stir his hair as Nines drew back to rest his cheek against the top of his head.

“I want to be closer to you,” Gavin whispered, burrowing close against Nines’ chest. The arms around him felt so good he didn’t want them to ever let go. Glancing up curiously at Nines, he smiled through his question, “Do you want the same thing, Nines?”

“Yes,” Nines said again, just as quietly. He traced a hand over Gavin’s hair, curling trembling fingers around the back of his skull. “It’s all I want even right now at this moment…”

Very gently, the android pushed Gavin down to lie on his back. Gavin’s eyes were wide and dilated as they stared up at him, his skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat. He’d been overheating with lust, obviously. There was no telling what he wanted to say to Nines, for he was feeling and sensing a million things at once. Their eyes met, but for how long it would last was another issue. Gavin looked away first, but it was because he felt spidery and wiry fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands gripped Nines’ and he hissed, “Wait…” shaking, he then stammered out, “wh-what’re you d-doing?”

Nines paused in his motions, and he smiled lightly, “I’m only doing what’s natural, Gavin.” He continued with unbuttoning the rest of the teenager’s shirt, but when Gavin tossed him a very concerned look once more, Nines gently pressed a hand right above the younger male’s beating heart. “You needn’t be worried,” he assured softly, pushing the shirt’s lapels open and revealing Gavin’s creamy white skin, “I’m only going to leave it half-off, okay?”

Nodding slowly, Gavin swallowed a gulp and shielded his nervousness and anxiety by hiding his face against the android’s neck. “Okay…” He hated to admit it, but Nines’ touch felt wonderful. He wasn’t going to be able to ask the android to stop anytime soon.

As the seconds ticked by, Gavin felt himself almost getting drunk off the touching. Not that it would do either of them an iota of good if he’d been completely alert and lucid; in fact, his disoriented state might even be a blessing now when he considered the fact that they were currently fooling around in an open field.

Not once feeling troubled enough to slow down, Nines pulled both of Gavin’s wrists over his head and transferred his grip on them to a single hand. Gavin twitched under him, moaning softly, and twisted his head to one side. Did Nines even know how embarrassingly-yet powerfully he was touching him? Would it make things better or worse for him if he did?

Forcing himself not to think about it, Gavin didn’t move when Nines reached below to slide down the front of his undone uniform pants before he closed his fingers over the clasp of his own trousers. God. What he was about to do was crazy, but what else could he do? They had their chance now, and even though Gavin wanted for this to be happening in another time and in another place, he didn’t move while he allowed Nines to continue. Swallowing down the surge of nausea that rose in him, he felt Nines pull open the front of his trousers with a sharp, angry motion that made him cry out and twist to get away from Nines for a moment, panic blossoming in his eyes. And damn it if he felt that what Nines wanted to do right here wasn’t right at all; he was trying to make this easier on them both, not torment them further.

“Gavin,” he whispered, wishing desperately that he dared offer some word of comfort. “Gavin, damn it...”

Somehow, he managed to subdue Gavin’s struggles without relinquishing his grip on him, and Nines let out a breath of relief, knowing that the boy was watching him closely. He didn’t want to hurt Gavin, but he couldn’t be gentle with him, either. God, where was his sense of control? Nines was quite willing at this point to sell the soul he knew he didn’t have for the almighty power to be able to have God Himself stop him or to make a timely appearance and have full effect on him.

Gavin’s eyes were focused wide-eyed on Nines’, and a sea of emotions passed over those eyes while he arched up into Nines’ strong body. Nines could feel the fear trembling from Gavin through his limbs, setting up a fine vibration that worked its way up into Nines’ body where it lay on top of him. Wanting to distract the boy, he leaned down over Gavin’s face to draw his attention, at once cursing and feeling grateful for the anonymity of the mask he wore as they engaged in this.

“Are you—”

“I don’t mind,” Gavin hurriedly pressed out while closing his eyes tightly, “just…be careful.”

Still somehow able to feel those wild blue eyes on himself, Nines sighed as he tugged Gavin’s trousers completely down over his hips. He wanted further reassurance from the teenager, but whatever Gavin had vocalized seemed to be all he could offer for the time being while he lay pliant in Nines’ arms.

At once, the teenager’s eyes opened, and Nines found himself closing his eyes to block out the bright shine of betrayal in Gavin’s eyes as he did what he had to do. Stall. Prevaricate. Time was life.

And it really shouldn’t feel as good as this, having all that smooth skin sliding under his palm. Flat stomach, slender hips, lean thighs shaped by years of riding a bike and working out. Such warm, young skin; unmarked by anything more serious than the occasional soccer or football pitfall and blunder. Innocent in a way that…that _he_ had never been. There was a sense of the forbidden to this that had nothing to do with the misfortune of their circumstances.

And finally, warm flesh at the heart of him, slick with sweat and heat, responding to Nines’ touch despite the horror that thrummed through them both. While the sky darkened ever so slightly, Gavin let out a gasp that sounded pained, even though Nines’ touch was tender. Nines gentled him with a whisper, hating himself even as he did it. There was no comfort to be found for either of them here, no matter how much Nines willed and wished for it.

Before a moment’s time, Nines had partially undressed himself, and as the branches swayed lazily in the wind above their heads, he hurriedly exposed himself from the confines of his robe. A few brief tugs to his own traitorous flesh, and he was ready. It shouldn’t be as easy as this, should it? Somehow, he thought it shouldn't be as easy as this. Peering down at Gavin, he saw that the teenager’s cock was hard now, betrayed by Nines’ hand, but this would go easier for him if he were beyond aroused when it happened. Nines could feel Gavin’s eyes burning a hole in his forehead when he glared up at him, quietly assessing.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and spat into it, wanting to give Gavin at least some lubrication. His fingers felt cold around his cock as he massaged the spit over his aching flesh. God, he didn’t want to do this…he didn’t want it and wanted it at the same time, and the contradiction was a torment all its own. Gavin had fallen quiet beneath him, and Nines was afraid to open his eyes to see what his face looked like, what his eyes looked like.

A shift of hips here and there, and as Nines pressed himself against Gavin, the younger male breathed out evenly, “Do it.”

He didn’t need to hear anything else; he’d already moved forward as he made up his mind.

So good, feeling himself sink into that sweet, young body. And it shouldn’t feel that good, as bright as pain, and Gavin had clenched up around him, breath stilling entirely as his body arched uselessly to get away, no doubt from the pain of the first-time intrusion. Nines tightened his grip on him and reached for Gavin’s cock, soothing him through the first painful shock of it and whispering urgent commands for him to relax, to stop fighting it, or he’d tear himself apart.

So sweet as he slid inside. So slow, so careful. He stilled so he wouldn’t further hurt him, to not tear him, and God forbid make him bleed. Nines sighed, feeling a sense of profound relief when Gavin finally relaxed under him, falling quiescent once again. Slow slide in, and out, and god, he really ought to hate himself for feeling this good, for taking any kind of pleasure out of this at all. He let go of Gavin’s wrists and slid his arm under Gavin’s shoulders, cradling his head away from the punishing hardness of the grassy grounds.

As he moved, he was certain that he felt the unsure-yet steady rhythmic pressing of hips against his own, almost enrapturing him in a dance and a sexual masquerade. He never wanted for it to end as long as Gavin kept moving in that particular manner. It was delicious…

“That’s it,” he whispered, feeling as if something dark and wild were trying to claw its way out of his chest. It hurt, and he choked it down with an effort, fighting the urge to scream aloud. Gavin felt so fragile underneath him, so fragile and fucking young and fuck, he couldn’t stop now if he tried. Desperately, he pulled at Gavin’s hard cock, wanting him to get something out of this other than pain and humiliation, wanting to distract him from the reality of what was happening to him, even if it was only for one brief moment. Too soon the moment would be over, he feared, and he didn’t want to leave them both with such a bitter after-taste associated with the memory of what happened here.

What _was_ happening??

Stopping to consider this in his thoughts, Nines felt Gavin sobbing and gasping-perhaps in a mixture of pain and pleasure-beneath him while he buried himself deeper within the tight young body beneath himself. To chase after that without a second’s thought was in his instinct, and he obeyed it as he quickened the pace.

It wasn’t long before an orgasm struck with impossible intensity, stealing Nines’ breath away, and he was barely aware of Gavin’s body bucking under his, coating his fingers with a blood-warm slickness that seemed to literally pull a scream from Gavin’s throat. Nines huddled over him, not wanting to let go, not wanting to admit that his attempt at stalling the demons within himself had been in vain. Gavin’s savior hadn’t arrived, and there was nothing to save all thoughts of Gavin’s innocence and purity as Nines divested the last bits of it while still mercilessly sliding himself inside Gavin before he knew he couldn’t take it anymore.

Knowing he couldn’t hold onto Gavin like this forever, not if he wanted either one of them to live to see the morning and not be caught. Slowly, Nines pulled out of Gavin’s body-so slow, so careful, so he wouldn’t hurt him-and carefully set Gavin’s head back down on the grass first, followed by the rest of his body. He opened his own eyes finally, but he found that Gavin’s eyes were closed, his face slack, shielding whatever he was feeling. The sight of him struck like a blow deep into Nines’ chest, spearing him with a strange emotion he couldn’t identify.

Shaking Gavin, he hissed out softly, “Yes, I was the one to do this to you, but think upon who it was that seduced me into this!”

Reluctantly, he drew back and closed up his own trousers after yanking them up, concealing himself behind the loose fall of his robes once again. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Gavin’s flushed face; the boy’s eyes finally opened, and he let out a pained sob. His limbs fell and gathered at his sides, and he rolled over while fumbling for his clothes. His fingers slipped each and every time, and Nines scoffed at him as he pushed his hair back.

When he couldn’t take the pathetic sight of Gavin trying to dress himself while in obviously great amounts of pain, Nines helped him through it. Holding Gavin up against his body, he got one leg of the pants on, and then the next. Gavin swayed the entire time, but he held onto Nines’ shoulder as he hissed and winced whenever he tried moving his legs.

Bending over him, Nines placed a hand down the center of his back. “We can’t stay here,” he warned, “make haste.”

Falling in line behind the android, Gavin limped a few steps, but then had to stop. “I can’t!” he cried out painfully in a wheeze, “I’m hurt!”

“Oh for Pete’s sake…” swiftly turning around, Nines grabbed onto Gavin’s right hand, and in a hurry, he gathered the boy up into his arms. Swinging his legs over his chest and opposite hand, he cradled him bridal style, and sped towards the back of the school without another thought.

When he felt Gavin’s eyes lingering on him for too long, Nines spat out, “Don’t forget, Gavin, _you_ wanted this just as much as I did.”

As embarrassed as he was in his current predicament, Gavin found himself already saying, “Yes, I know; I wanted it.”

He wasn’t sure how much he truly meant his words, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind is a dangerous thing, and Gavin's mind is already weak enough compared with Nines'.  
> But anyway, it is entirely up to my readers to decide whether Nines raped Gavin or not, as I went back and edited this over, and I came to the conclusion that it most certainly CAN be seen that way due to Gavin never really giving FULL consent despite the 'Do it'.  
> Who knows.  
> But I personally don't think I meant for it to be rape, as Nines goes back and forth within himself to even stop at numerous points and feels disgusted with himself. As I said, the mind is a dangerous weapon.


	19. After the Summer of Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has an offer for Nines.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned,” Gavin sighed out as he sat in the confession booth once again while Father Anderson listened. “It’s been a week since my last confession, and I just had to get this off my chest before I went on the class trip to the town.”

“What seems to be wrong, my child?” came the priest’s gentle voice.

Knowing there were a hundred different ways to answer that question, Gavin truly was stuck. But he knew time wasn’t on his side, and he searched around the small confession booth while clearing his throat.

But where to start???

‘Forgive me Father, for I engaged in sexual relations with an android of this religious school?’ ‘Forgive me Father, for I think I am gay or at the very least, bi-curious?’ or perhaps: ‘Forgive me Father, for I had outdoor sex for the first time on school grounds and kind of enjoyed it?’

He had no idea, but he knew that either way, this wasn’t good at all, and he really was knee-deep in a grave he’d dug for himself. However, blaming himself wasn’t the wisest move right now, and he could almost feel Father Anderson’s blue-grey eyes coldly sweeping over his form.

Coughing up an answer closely resembling what had happened to him earlier outside, he let out quickly in a jumbled mess of a response, “Ihadsexualthoughtsaboutaguy.”

It appeared as though Father Anderson hadn’t heard him properly the first time. “I beg your pardon, my child?”

Rolling his eyes impatiently, Gavin hissed out, “I had sexual thoughts about a guy!”

The silence that followed afterwards had been indeed painfully awkward, but Father Anderson sighed something about ‘sexual deviancy and the devil’, warned Gavin about the sanctity of marriage and heterosexual relationships, and then blessed and forgave Gavin. If the teenager didn’t know any better, he assumed that the reason why he hadn’t received a huge lecture today from the older priest was only because of the school trip. Either way, Gavin felt truly blessed, for once, and as he ran out of the chapel feeling far less ‘dirty’, he nearly ran into Greg and Mackenzie, who were also no doubt heading inside for their own confessions.

Nodding up at his friends, Gavin greeted them briefly, “Sup, guys?”

Only Mackenzie returned his smile, and while Greg avoided all eye-contact, Mackenzie only sighed out in exhaustion, “Gotta do right, I suppose, and Brother Simon encouraged us to come here and get ‘er dun for da Lord’”, he sang out in a stupid, silly tune.

Gavin snorted, “Err, right,” wanting to avoid the awkwardness that ensued, he got out of their way, waving ‘goodbye’ at them while Father Anderson cleared his throat impatiently.

Deciding instead to head to his dormitory and clean up a bit before the trip, Gavin timed his activities, and he found that he had just about enough time to get his own laundry done, too.

Great.

The only problem was he had no idea where the laundry room was, and he’d heard that everyone was required to obtain permission before washing their clothes. So be it. He found he didn’t mind that; it meant he would have to take a short trip and stop by Nines’ office.

A smile was upon his face during the course of his journey.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin knocked on the half-open office door, and he’d peeked into it to observe Brother Nines holding music sheets in his lap, and a pencil in between his fingers as he looked over the music and made necessary markings to it.

“Come in,” he softly called out, and Gavin didn’t wait a second longer. Hurrying inside the office, he found it to be a lot smaller than Father Anderson’s, but much of the same layout. Old, dark chandeliers hung from the ceiling, high bookcases lined up along the walls, and it seemed rather dull, even for Nines’ school office. In comparison to his private office and bedroom, it seemed to be a lot more organized and cleaner, except the floors lacked the old rugs Gavin had found in Nines’ private office and bedroom floors. He could practically see his own reflection in the floorboards, and he proudly looked up at Nines as the android marked something down over the music sheets.

“Hey,” Gavin greeted him politely, and Nines merely grunted. Curious, the teenager inched over towards him, and he peered down at the music sheets. “What’re you doin’?”

Glancing up slowly at him, Nines pointed the tip of his pencil over the pages, “Edits for Brother Ralph’s musical accompaniment to that God-forsaken play of his,” he answered plainly as a dull expression crossed over his features. Studying Gavin intently for a moment, he whispered neutrally, “Are you alright?”

Gavin raised a brow, “Hmm?”

“Your body,” Nines emphasized, staring intently at Gavin from the chest down, “is it alright?”

Oh.

Blushing furiously once he understood the implications, Gavin quickly nodded, as though trying to move on from the topic. “Jesus,” he ground out while his cheeks turned even redder, “yeah…I’m…I’m not that great, but I suspect that it’s always like that during your first time!”

Nines scowled, “It’s not your ‘first time’, you little—”

“My first time with a _guy_ , yes!” Gavin swiftly corrected, eyes set firmly on Nines’.

The android silenced himself once he saw how serious Gavin was, and he merely held his music sheets tightly and then piled them neatly on top of each other. Standing up from his seat, he placed them into a dark folder, and then carefully closed it and let it rest upon an old desk close to the door. As he stood with his back turned towards Gavin, the teenager sighed out wearily as he stomped a foot down firmly.

“Don’t ignore me, please…”

Still refusing to turn around, Nines spat out, “What is it you want?”

Gavin glared at him then, “Ouch…” he hissed sarcastically before taking a step towards Nines, “can you please just turn around and look at me for a moment?” He couldn’t believe he was begging, but Nines was making everything so difficult that he felt he had no other choice but to grovel and plead.

It worked; Nines turned around shortly before eyeing Gavin with slight annoyance in his eyes. It hurt the teenager to see such a look upon his lover’s face, but he pushed forth with his courage as he held his hands together tightly. He was sweating all over, and he was beyond nervous as he half-giggled out, “This is gonna sound so stupid, but I think you should hear me out…”

Nines nodded, “I’m listening.”

Gavin breathed out in relief, “Okay, cool,” now, the difficult part had been out of the way, but he still knew he was taking a huge risk even wanting to ask what he’d held in his mind and heart all along since he’d given himself to Nines. While the tall android waited patiently, Gavin felt his heart racing, and he had to calm himself down before he foolishly blurted something crazy out. Counting to three seemed to do the trick and help, and he gathered his breath while his eyes were trained solely on Nines. “I would like for us to maybe just start seein’ each other only…” It sounded a lot stranger out loud hearing it, and he nearly was able to follow it with: ‘forget it’ when he saw Nines casting him a set of confused glances.

After some time spent painfully in silence, Nines whispered back, “You want us to become an official couple?”

Relieved he understood him, Gavin nodded eagerly, “Yes, like…” he sighed as he shrugged, “I want you to only have sex with me.”

“That’s what I’m doing, isn’t it?” came the cold, dull response in the form of a question that was quite obvious, all things considered.

Chuckling nervously, Gavin nodded yet again, “Yeah, but—”

“This isn’t the time nor the place,” Nines interrupted, “and I’m pretty sure you’ve come here not only to discuss this issue right now.”

Very accurate.

“You’re right,” Gavin coughed out, “I actually wanted to know if I have permission to—God, this sounds so fucked up, doesn’t it?” he let out a dry laugh, tugging back his bangs between his fingers as he shook his head, “may I wash my damn clothes?”

Meeting his eyes wearily, Nines nodded curtly, “You may.” Curling a finger forward, he beckoned Gavin towards himself. As the teenager approached, he saw a few sets of old, dark keys hanging on a small hook resting in the wall above the desk Nines stood by. Pulling one of the rusty keys off the hook, Nines studied it for a moment while casting his eyes downwards.

Gavin wagered, “Laundry room key?”

“Hmm,” fishing it out from the rest, Nines began walking out of the office, down the hall, and towards an old stairwell on the other side of the dining hall. Gavin assumed this old stairwell with chipped walls and old paint was going to lead down into the laundry room.

He wasn’t wrong; in no time, after descending not even ten small steps, he found a dark door that had been obviously locked and shut tightly. Holding onto the old, golden door handle, Nines unlocked it, and he held the heavy door open for Gavin. Walking in first, Gavin dragged a bag holding his filthy clothes, and he stopped randomly before a long row of old-fashioned washing machines.

Running his hand along them, he whistled, “Hoooooly hell Nines!” he then tapped the square-shaped, top lid of one, “these babies are probably thirty-five years old, huh?”

Grabbing a box off a shelf, Nines brought over the laundry detergent, bleach, and placed them all before Gavin on top of the washing machine. “I don’t know, Gavin,” he answered with some discomfort in his voice, and it made Gavin’s smile drop.

“Hey,” he whispered in concern as he leaned against the taller male, “what’s wrong?” Watching as Nines’ eyes grew cold and stern for a moment, Gavin found himself feeling even more worried. When Nines didn’t answer him, he asked, “Have I done something wrong?”

Shaking his head once, Nines opened his mouth to answer, but then seized up like a wild hare in the meadows and fields when alerted to the presence of danger or a threat.

“Nines?” Gavin reached out to touch him, but Nines practically bolted.

“Someone’s coming,” came the hiss of an answer, and Gavin sighed in anger and frustration when he saw a shadow lingering in the tiny space that was the bottom step right before the end of the stairwell and door.

Feet dragged themselves slowly and heavily along the floor, and then Reese Carter stood right in the doorway. The boy did a double take in shock and surprise when he peeked inside the laundry room and found Nines and Gavin standing near the old washing machines. Frowning at Gavin especially, his cheeks flared up, his ears turned pink, and he ground his lower jaw along the upper one while his eyes turned dark with fury.

Nines cleared his throat before scowling heatedly at Reese, as if the other boy suddenly were a menace or problem. “What’re you doing, Mr. Carter?” Nines hissed out at him, and the question was venomous enough to make Gavin cringe as a result.

Reese wasn’t all too happy hearing it either, and he held up an old, brown wooden basket while continuously seething at Nines.

The android rolled his eyes at the current display. “You should know that you require permission before you trapeze inside any room in this school, Mr. Carter,” moving away from Gavin, he hissed over his shoulder, “I’ll permit it for now, but consider this a warning. Good day.” After that, he was gone.

Watching him as he left, Gavin a horrible tugging sensation at the pit of his stomach, but before he could do anything else, Reese huffed at him and then shoved him aside rudely.

“Move along, pillock,” he spat, “I’m using this bloody machine since you’re clearly incapable of starting it up yourself.” Slamming his basket down on top of it, he didn’t look back to see Gavin eyeing him with mild contempt before he sighed.

The boys stood side-by-side while they started their neighboring washing machines up. They loaded in their dirty clothes, and then made to sit down on the chairs lined up across the washing machines. The clothes spun around and around as the cycle began, the water pouring down as the suds and detergent turned into foam and bubbles that grew with every motion the machine made.

Closing his eyes before he got dizzy, Gavin made a mental note to ensure that he had something to eat before the afternoon field trip. Reese was seated next to him, and it’d been nothing but terribly awkward silence between them both as the machines bounced and swirled. It’d all been going well, when suddenly, Gavin’s washing machine bounced particularly loudly and roughly, and it rocked and swayed violently. The noises coming from the machine frightened the teenager, and he leapt up to his feet, running towards the machine while water leaked from the bottom of it.

“The hell!??!” he jumped out of the way as the machine bounced, and he soon heard a soft sigh.

“That machine’s always doing that,” Reese explained in a tired drawl, and he moved past Gavin, stood before the machine, and grabbed both sides of it tightly. “Just move it back in place, give it a hard tap…or kick, and it usually rights itself out, I find.” He demonstrated by actually following through with that. First, Reese shoved the washing machine further back, resulting in the noises and swaying to decrease. Then, he kneed it twice right in the center, and it had grown completely silent.

Turning back to Gavin, he nodded, clearly proud of his own actions. “There; it’s all balanced, now.” He went to go sit back down, then, but Gavin got in his way and stopped him.

Not understanding what exactly had motivated him to do such a bold thing, Gavin froze at the same time Reese did. Apparently, the younger boy had been wondering why Gavin had done this as well, and he took a step back as he eyed Gavin with mild discomfort and contempt.

“Errr…” Gavin coughed, “…I just wanted to thank you for helping me…you know…” he was aware of how awkward this all sounded, but he wasn’t rude enough to just remain quiet when Reese had actually helped him out.

The other boy’s facial expression turned slightly confused at first, but then it softened. It almost seemed as if he actually didn’t mind being thanked. His eyebrows rose up, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards...though he didn’t smile. He merely stared at Gavin with wide eyes for the longest time that remained open, but then, as if by a miracle alone, he blinked.

Perhaps he was blinking back his confused state, but he soon ‘snapped’ out of it and sighed as he frowned lightly. “Whatever, Reed,” he said, though it lacked a lot of the ‘toughness’ and crass normally that came associated with it. That cheered Gavin up…slightly.

Smiling, he lightly joked, “Hey, I’ve got this craaaazy idea, Reese!”

The other boy rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. “What is it now, Reed?”

Gavin would come back to assess this idea later, but for now, given the situation, he felt it was a pretty good idea…maybe on the side of ‘crazy’, but a pretty good idea anyway. Leaning into the other boy, he whispered softly, “Wanna hang out during the field trip later this afternoon? I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

He truly had been amazed at the words that had come out of his own mouth. Perhaps somewhere in an alternate universe, a puppeteer or a ventriloquist had spoken on his behalf. Hell, he was even willing to accept demonic, spiritual possession, even. Reese also seemed shocked, and he stood in awe as he stared openly at Gavin.

Gavin was truly-never in a hundred years-expecting Reese to actually whisper his response.

“Sure.”

Perhaps he’d misjudged Reese; perhaps he’d misjudged everything and everyone, but he was at least willing to give it all a chance.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin felt Mackenzie poking and jabbing at him for the second time since they’d all started walking as a group out of the large school. “Umm, Gav?” he whispered softly, eyeing Reese with concern in his round eyes, “wanna tell me why in the hell you’re choosing to hang out with Reese Carter of all people, now?”

He knew this question would be repeated at some point, and he was ready to explain it.

After his adventures in the laundry room, Gavin and Reese were called by Brother Ralph to the first level of the school. All the older boys and a few Elders were waiting already in the grand hall, and Nines stood off to the side, watching them all silently. With Brother Markus leading the way merrily, they all planned their outing, and they took off. Majority of the boys who were all friendly with one another stuck to their groups, but Reese and Gavin seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

Even now as they walked further into town and took a break by a large, old water fountain, they were observed by the rest of their classmates with concern and confusion in their eyes and painted all over their faces. After a group and class photo consisting of them all huddling together around the water fountain, they headed up and down the streets, visiting the old antique shops one by one.

Gavin smiled at Mackenzie while they waited outside an old quilt and knitting shop, the fabrics and interesting designs hung about and strewn about in front of windows on display. It all eagerly caught the eyes of onlookers and the students, and while it wasn’t Gavin’s favorite thing to see, he hung around outside the shop with Greg and Mackenzie standing close to him. Reese was sitting down on a bench close by, and since he was within hearing range, they worked hard on keeping their voices down low.

“What’s he doing here, Gav???” Mackenzie repeated in irritation.

Gavin’s small smile fell away and he sighed sarcastically, “He’s here on the trip just like you and me, Mac.”

“Very funny, mate,” Greg chimed in, nodding back over to where Reese was sitting in jerky, rough motions-not doubt revealing how he truly felt about all this. “He’s not exactly what I would call ‘friend material’”, his eyes narrowed at Gavin in an accusatory manner, “so why have you opened your door to him, then?”

The door of the shop flew open, and a few students raced out excitedly with Brother Simon and Brother Markus following them hurriedly. Their laughter could be heard for a while, but it didn’t ease the situation or their nerves, unfortunately.

Sighing in exhaustion, Gavin wished this conversation could be over already. “Maybe I just got tired of having enemies and making everyone hate me for the rest of the summer?” he wagered randomly out loud, and Mackenzie shrugged, while Greg shook his head in displeasure.

“We get that, bruh,” Mackenzie snorted, “but that doesn’t mean cozy up to Reese fucking Carter! He’s a god damn menace!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but you—”

“Shit, we gotta stop,” Mackenzie hissed, and then jabbed his elbow into Gavin while nodding over at Reese, “trouble’s coming.”

At once, they all put on their smiles and moved away from the canopy of the shelter the shop provided. Reese stopped right before Gavin, and he gestured over across from the quilt shop. “Let’s go check out the grocery store Connor works at!” he suggested, “you said you wanted to meet him, right?”

Nodding quickly, Gavin moved away from his spot, “Yeah, let’s go!”

His friends followed closely behind, and as the other students and Android Brothers soon milled about the tiny town, peeking into store windows, going through the small vendors in the streets, and just chatting among themselves, Gavin looked behind himself, and he saw Brother Ralph hanging by while eagerly and enthusiastically chatting with Nines.

The day was pleasant, and the weather was well-suited for walking and spending the rest of the day outside, and yet Nines seemed…miserable. As he walked slowly with Brother Ralph, a very sullen, depressed look crossed over his face. His eyes were downcast, and he wasn’t looking at anything or anyone in particular. Gavin thought he truly looked ‘dead on the inside’, and as he’d been studying Nines, he nearly tripped over his own feet clumsily.

Greg steadied him as Mackenzie and Reese opened the door to the shop.

“Careful, mate,” Greg hissed at him in a warning, and Gavin waved his hand at him while following closely behind Mackenzie and Reese.

As soon as their eyes had adjusted from the rays of the bright sunlight to the dim lights in the store, they were greeted by a tall, handsome android with dark brown hair, cream-colored skin, dark brown, round eyes, and a very wide, very happy and excited smile. “Welcome, boys!” he greeted them cheerfully, “I’m so glad Father Anderson was kind enough to accept my invitation for you all to be here for half the day!!”

While Mackenzie and Reese talked to the android, Gavin whispered to Greg, “Is this Connor?”

Greg smiled lightly, “Yeah, he’s the android who always brings us fresh fruits and veggies, and he’s really cool and fun to talk to!”

Turning to look at him intently, Gavin found himself feeling a little shocked. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen the resemblances there before, but this android looked an awful lot like Nines…

“Doesn’t Connor look kinda like Brother Nines to you?” he asked Greg, wondering if the other boy saw the resemblance and uncanny similarities as well.

Frowning as he studied and observed the android, Greg scoffed, “I don’t think so, Gavin,” pausing for a moment as if thinking about it once last time, he closed his eyes and then shook his head. “No, definitely no comparison at all.”

Gavin disagreed, “I think he looks like Brother Nines.”

“No way, mate,” Greg retorted, “Brother Nines looks cruel; Connor looks like a true friend.”

While still secretly disagreeing, Gavin decided to leave it alone for now, and he instead wove his way around the store while studying everything within it. He found it to be very clean, homey, and colorful. Fresh radishes, beets, garlic, and ginger sat piled on racks. Small and large scales weighing meat and other produce stood near the back, with numbers and tags marked all over on boxes stacked around the scales. A small fish tank holding fresh fish stood in another corner, and next to that was a small eel and lobster tank.

“Eeeww, Gavin! Check these buggers out!” Greg beckoned him over towards a small bucket of snails, escargot, and shrimp.

Leaning over the bucket, Gavin snickered, “Stinks alright!!”

“I can’t believe some people eat this shite,” Greg laughed, and he was then off looking at other foods and items in the store.

When he was gone, Gavin took his time to not only gaze around the store, but also observe Reese as he spoke softly to Connor. In less than a few minutes of chatting, Reese looked far less angry and years younger. He was smiling more, and he even laughed along with Mackenzie. Connor soon summoned the two boys forward, and they joined him behind his front desk. Their eyes beamed with brightness and excitement, and Connor brought out a scale and a few wrapped bags of meat before them.

As Gavin drew closer, he could hear the conversation clearer.

“What’s in the wrap, Connor?” Mackenzie asked curiously while poking it.

Beaming at him, Connor answered with much pride, “The large trout I caught today in the river!! Would you like to help me weigh it?”

Reese held up a hand, “Oooh!! I would love to help, Connor!!!”

“Me too!” Mackenzie cried out in zeal, and Connor set to showing them how to operate the scale.

As Gavin watched them, he felt nothing but peace, awe, and tranquility. Perhaps he had misjudged everything and everyone, including Reese. The boy was currently even trying to call Gavin himself over, and he had a bright smile on his face as his cheeks turned bright pink.

Feeling someone nudging him, Gavin broke out of his daydreaming, and he saw Greg pointing outside, “Get us some ice cream, mate!!”

“Hmm?”

“Ice cream; want some?” Reese laughed, “it was my suggestion, I’ll have you know!!”

His mouth practically watered at the very thought of it, and Gavin nodded, “Okay! I’ll go get it!” He’d been halfway out the door when he remembered he had no money with him.

Curses…

Turning around slowly, he winced as he saw and heard Connor reading out the numbers of the scale, and he then allowed Reese and Mackenzie to hold the meat and place it over onto the appropriate shelves.

Shyly, Gavin approached the front desk of the shop, and he cleared his throat to get Connor’s attention. At once, the android’s warm, dark brown eyes turned over to regard him, and Connor smiled at him kindly. “Hello there!” he welcomed and greeted Gavin, “who are you?”

“I’m Gavin,” he held out his hand for Connor to shake, and the android introduced himself.

“I’m Connor, and delighted to make your acquaintance, young man!!”

While staring at Connor’s wide, friendly eyes, Gavin finally understood what Greg meant when he said Nines looked cruel in comparison to Connor. Even though the android standing before him was wearing a dirty, red-stained apron, Connor seemed very pleasant, gentle-mannered, and energetic. He placed his hands over his hips as he nodded at Gavin, “What can I do for you then, Gavin?”

Snapping back to attention, Gavin cleared his throat. As rudely as this could be interpreted, it was perhaps just better to get it over with. Shuffling his feet back and forth, he awkwardly pressed out softly, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to lend me a few bucks, would you Connor?”

Frowning in confusion, Connor suddenly said, “I think you mean to say pounds, young man.”

Nearly slapping himself in the face, Gavin corrected himself, “Oh shoot…yeah, hahaha, I meant pounds, yeah!” How could he have forgotten where he was???

Shaking his head at his own stupidity and minor bumble, he hoped Connor would put that aside. But before the android could say much else, Mackenzie and Reese slid large, half-closed boxes up on top of the counter.

Connor turned to them and chuckled, “What’re you two doing?”

Reese opened a box and held out a few onions. They still had dirt clinging to them, and their roots dangled in the air. “We can help you wash these, Connor!” he suggested happily, and Mackenzie joined in, also agreeing that this was a good idea.

Yanking out radishes and bean sprouts from his own box, Mackenzie sniffed at the vegetables and giggled in amusement, “Can we eat whatever we help wash?”

Upon hearing chores would be involved in such a task, Reese gasped, and then looked to Gavin. “Where’re you going again?”

Gavin smiled, “To get ice cream.”

There was no delay in the other boy’s response, “I’ll go with you!”

“Suits me!”

Reese swiftly made his way over to Gavin, then, but before he wove around the front counter, Connor dug a hand into his pockets.

“Wait, boys!” a second later, he withdrew from his pockets a few coins, and he handed them over to Gavin, “you can’t buy ice cream without money, you know!” Winking at them both, he then said, “Don’t bother with paying me back; just have fun, alright?”

Blushing lightly, Gavin thanked the kind android, and he headed out the front door of the shop with Reese closely at his side. On the way out, they nearly collided with Brother Markus, and he frowned down at them both with angry eyes and a yellow-colored LED light.

“Where are you two off to in such a hurry?” he hissed his question out softly, and Reese stared at Gavin for a split second, as if pleading with him to answer.

Sighing, Gavin truthfully offered, “Just off to buy ice cream, Brother Markus.”

While a few birds flew above their heads, their shadows fell before them, and Reese stared up at the sky and clouds while smiling. Brother Markus however wasn’t smiling, and he merely glared continuously at Gavin; already doubting and judging everything he’d said. Crossing his arms over his chest, he ground out, “And since when are you two such good pals? Hmm?” he then shook his head in disappointment, “why, it wasn’t even two weeks ago when you were arguing because of a soda spill, if I recall…”

Both boys were silent for some time, and just when Gavin felt they were screwed because Brother Markus decided he wanted to play ‘cops and robbers’, Reese chose to be brave and intervene. Grabbing the coins from Gavin’s hand, he flashed them before Brother Markus’ mismatched eyes, and he smirked with confidence. “You can find friends in any place, Brother Markus,” he stated openly after throwing Gavin a tiny grin, “Reed and I have forgiven each other, and we decided to be best mates, now.”

His words and response seemed to make Brother Markus freeze in place, and while he stared on at them with wide eyes, Reese skipped ahead past the android, and then waved over at Gavin. Following along, Gavin bowed his head at Brother Markus in submission and respect, and then he was off without another word.

The streets of the town were slightly less crowded now, and when Gavin caught up to Reese, he stayed by the younger boy’s side as they looked around the shop signs and boards randomly. They passed by a bookstore, an old appliance store, and then found the dairy and ice cream shop in no time. It was easily spotted and recognized by the huge ice cream cone sign hanging off the side of the building. However, before Gavin could head inside the already held-open door, Reese stopped him by placing a hand over his shoulder.

Pausing abruptly, Gavin frowned at him when he met his eyes. “What?”

Reese threw him a cold, blank stare, and then he whispered, “Aren’t you going to ask me why I chose to join you and hang around you??”

The question knocked into Gavin slowly, and he merely shrugged, “You agreed to it on your own…what’s it got to do with me?”

Rolling his eyes, Reese snickered a dry snicker, “God, you are a right-up nonce, aren’t you, Reed?”

Scowling at the turn of events and atmosphere, Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and stood up taller. “So all that was pretend, then?” he shook his head, nostrils flaring as did his temper, “I should’ve expected no less from the class dickhead, huh?”

Sighing, Reese’s expression softened, then, and he stuffed his hands in his uniform pockets and shuffled his feet about awkwardly. “I was wondering if this was all a play, you know,” came his soft comment, and Gavin frowned, though this time it was in confusion.

“I’m sorry?”

Reese finally met his eyes, then, and he flashed Gavin a sarcastic grin, “I thought you were aiming to mock me or gang up on me with your little friends,” he threw his head back and laughed again while wiping sweat off his forehead. “God, I have trust issues, don’t I?”

While Gavin had to agree with that assessment, he was careful not to spoil things by verbally and vocally agreeing with the other teen. Instead, he merely shrugged and kicked at a chipped brick in the wall. “It’s alright,” he began in a faint sigh, “I wouldn’t have trusted myself either.”

Nodding at him, Reese withdrew a hand slowly from his pocket, and he held it out openly before Gavin. The teenager stared at it, and then raised an eyebrow. “Want to just start fresh?” Reese asked in a gentle suggestion that didn’t put too much pressure in one direction or another for Gavin. “Maybe we don’t have to be the closest mates, but we can try to not bite each other’s heads off, yeah?”

It was an interesting way to put it, and Gavin held out his hand, but then stopped himself from shaking Reese’s. Eyeing the boy carefully, he said, “You have to also try and respect my friends, okay?” He didn’t wait for Reese to interrupt before he himself continued, “Either you accept me and my friends fully, or you vow right here and now to leave us alone and never bully us, because I’m tired of fighting with you, and I would prefer being left alone until the end of the school year.”

Smiling warmly, the look made Reese appear much younger and at peace. It soothed Gavin’s nerves and brushed aside his worries. Leaning against the door, now, he breathed out peacefully, “Friends?”

Reese continued to smile. “I agree to your terms, Gavin.” Reaching for Gavin’s hand, he shook it, and he giggled softly, “I actually think Mackenzie’s a funny bloke at times, even if he acts like a prat half the time.”

Gavin soon joined in on the laughter. “Yeah, everyone’s got their quirks, I guess, but those guys are my friends, and they’re pretty cool.”

Smirking and juggling the coins up and down in the air, Reese nodded, “Sounds about right.”

While the loose change jingled and jangled about in the air, Gavin felt a realization slowly seeping into his brain when it came to Reese. He hated to admit it, but as pleasant as the other boy was being, he still didn’t know a damn thing about Reese Carter. Did he want to learn?

Yes; he did.

Chewing nervously on his lower lip for a brief moment, Gavin pushed out in a single breath, “I’d still like to know your story some time, Reese…” he hoped he wasn’t being rude or treading on grounds and territory that really weren’t his business, and he found himself purposefully holding his breath while he waited and watched Reese mull the question over.

After some time, the British teenager slowly grinned, and he slowly walked backwards into the ice cream store. “I suppose I can make do with that, Reed,” he laughed, and a warm breeze blew past them both. “I’ll tell you about myself later; for now, I’m really craving that cone!!!”

Gavin found he couldn’t agree more. Grinning playfully, he shoved Reese inside the ice cream store and joyfully cried out, “Get the hell inside and I want chocolate and vanilla, you hear me?”

Laughing, Reese barked out, “Aye aye, Captain Git!!!”

As the door of the shop closed behind them due to a powerful breeze picking up, it swept all thoughts of joy, relief, satisfaction, hope, and tranquility within the shop as well. Customers and diners seated inside smiled and laughed among each other; the warm glow of their faces visible from the clear glass windows of the shop. Birds flew by, and another strong gust of wind blew the warmth and scent of the summer across the town. Still, as the world of childhood and youthful innocence crept by, not many noticed a pair of angry and conflicted blue eyes staring through the windows of the ice cream store as Brother Ralph and Nines walked up and down the streets.

While the eccentric android yammered and yapped on and on to his comrade and colleague, Nines merely sneered a pained, cruel sneer while keeping his eyes focused and trained intently on Gavin and Reese. He could see the boys laughing as they leapt up and down before the front counter of the store, pointing out to each other their favorite, desired flavors and cones.

Nines’ upper lip curled back, and he ground his teeth together in distaste.

Ignoring Brother Ralph droning on about a dull, insipid topic, Nines zeroed in on Gavin. He was waving his arms frantically, practically diving and leaping ahead over the ice cream store counter as he eagerly waited for his ice cream. Such innocence, sweetness, and such wonderful youthfulness he himself found he was longing to taste…

None of that mattered in the end, though.

He snarled to himself, mumbling under his breath, “Oh, how my blood boils…”

Brother Ralph did a double take as he stared back and forth between Nines and ahead up the path they were walking currently. “Hmm? Did you say something, Brother Nines?” his eyes twitched, and he giggled as he nearly walked into a streetlight post, but he weaved around it while laughing and yammering on to himself.

Ignoring him, Nines stared on with determination right at Gavin Reed.

“How my blood boils…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gavin's now friends with Reese, but something's also definitely going on with Nines. More and more, he's unable to wear his mask.


	20. In Pursuit of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the brink of insanity.

Gavin sat beside Reese-who was on his left-and Greg, who happened to be on his right the next morning during Nines’ class. Gavin found that over the weekend, he had to work extra hard at trying to make Greg warm up to Reese, but after a few hours of the boys all playing chess together, Greg turned out to not really mind Reese. It was water under the bridge, and old grudges seemed to be forgotten as Reese promised he would try and get along with the new group of friends.

All that mattered to Gavin was that his circle of friends had been steadily growing, and as a result, he felt far less homesick and depressed. Along with the friendship came certain oddities, however. Many students stared at them all in the classroom, and Gavin found he was often distracted himself by Greg joking constantly with Mackenzie. The two boys had taken it upon themselves to try and make Reese laugh the hardest, and as they engaged in their competition of goofiness and craziness, Gavin tried staying out of it so the boys could bond more so with Reese instead.

A bonus feature of excluding himself from their horsing around was that he would be able to hopefully get caught up on neglected schoolwork steadily piling up on his plate.

He hadn’t finished majority of his essay Nines had assigned last time on the subject of ‘Good and Evil in the present day’. Knowing just how screwed he was, he hurriedly tried writing a few paragraphs regarding how he felt about good and evil, but Greg and Reese kept being obnoxious, belligerent, and beyond god damn distracting. He had to give up on the essay halfway through, and he hoped Nines wouldn’t do homework checks just yet; maybe he could scramble to get it done during the lesson!

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed, and while all twenty-five students turned around in their seats, Nines walked in. Gasps and whispers erupted, and Gavin slowly shifted in his seat to gaze at Nines. Surely all the students knew what the hell he looked like! Why were they all making such a fuss?

And in seconds, he knew why.

Nines had stumbled in the classroom looking absolutely horrendous. The android had always been seen dressed with poise, elegant fashion, walked around like a prince half the time, and quite meticulously so. His hair had always been combed and styled back so neatly, that it was rare to even see one single loose hair strand amiss. But now, the Nines that had crawled in the room looked…wild. His bangs were loose, and they draped all over his forehead in odd angles. It made him look oddly human, suddenly, especially how it all covered his LED light. His clothes were wrinkled, dirty, and loose, as if he’d either lost weight or worn a size too large. Gavin could’ve sworn Nines even had paler skin, and dark circles under his eyes. If he were human, he would’ve resembled someone who hadn’t slept in at least five or six days.

Nines was even dragging his feet along the floors, which was something he never did before. No one in the classroom knew what to do or make of the situation, and all the students pointed at him while whispering in awe. Nines seemed oblivious to it all; in fact, he was truly lost in his own world, and he stared up at the blackboard blankly. There was hardly any life and energy to his motions, and even his hair color seemed half a shade darker. There seemed to be a strange, dark aura and presence surrounding him, and it was so heavy and thick in the air that Greg reeled from it while fanning himself with a hand.

“Oy!” he whispered over to Greg and Mackenzie, “what’s with him?”

Mackenzie stared for a while at Nines while the android nearly crashed into the lectern and then tried making his way over towards his own desk. He failed multiple times, nearly smashing into the blackboard, walls, or the chair while his fingers fumbled and grabbed for anything to hook onto and find purchase. “It’s amazing he can keep his balance,” Mackenzie pointed out, yanking the ends of his long, blonde ponytail over his shoulder and sniffing the ends of his hair almost in a nervous tick, “it looks like Brother Nines is fuckin’ wasted or some shit, dude!”

Even Andrew and Travis-who were seated behind Mackenzie seemed to agree. “He looks so fucked up!”

As every student in the class watched in horror and shock, Nines rocked against the desk, and it appeared as though his knees were either weak, or had locked up, somehow. He barely was able to stand before he landed awkwardly on the edge of his desk, and as he pulled himself over the side of it and down onto his chair, his hair fell even more messily into his eyes and over his forehead.

Shaking his head at the pathetic display, Travis hissed, “Why does he look like he spent the entire night in a damn brothel???”

Snorting, Greg spat back, “Probably because that’s the _only_ place on Earth where he’d find someone who would fuck him; that’s why.”

Gavin seized up as he tried pushing out those words from his ears and mind. He didn’t want to think about Nines fucking anyone in particular, and he was far more concerned with how he felt and what was going on with him. The rest was just heresy and gossip, and he didn’t have time for it. He only eyed the android in concern, and just when he’d been about to summon up the energy and courage to hold a hand up in the air and ask if Nines needed any assistance, Nines raised his head, though it didn’t seem like he was staring at anyone…no, he was definitely staring straight at the classroom walls behind everyone.

Eyes vacant and sullen, Nines hissed out, “We’re going to go over the essays you were all required to write for today’s lesson, and we shall discuss your opinions and views. Be ready to defend your position shall I call upon you and question you.”

Odd.

While his voice sounded ‘normal’ and regular, he still seemed utterly wiped and drained physically, even upon a tiny glance. Something was definitely very, _very_ wrong…

“Travis?” Nines suddenly randomly called the boy’s name, surprising him in the process, “would you like to begin?”

Travis winced for a moment, as if debating on declining, but then when he stared at Nines, something present in the android’s glance must’ve warned the teenager that declining was a pretty bad idea and was out of the question. Sighing, he stood up, held his blue-lined paper in his hands, and he began reading out loud portions of his essay.

“I do believe in ‘evil’ and ‘good’ in the world,” he began in a shaky voice that was akin to the first steps one would take on freshly frozen ice, “I see it in both animals, humans, nature, and in the creations of humans…”

As he droned on and on, Nines’ eyes seemed to really zero in on a random spot at the center of his desk. But there seemed to be nothing there that demanded or needed his attention; just blank sheets-probably extras for anyone needing them-an old stapler, a pair of old, rusty scissors sitting on a small tray to organize the items one would use in a classroom, paperclips sitting in a tiny jar, and an old pencil case that remained shut.

There was nothing else…yet Nines was staring, and staring, and staring. He never seemed to want to take his eyes off that spot, and it was an incredibly strange sight to witness.

Gavin felt deeply disturbed by it, and as he’d been thinking over why Nines was behaving like this, Reese leaned close to him and very quickly whispered, “He’s creeping me out…”

“Me too,” Gavin whispered back under his breath, and then continued to wait while Travis finished reading out his essay.

Still, Nines refused to stir. He behaved quite mechanically; sitting stone-like and rigidly while Travis wrapped up his portion, and when the other boy sat down in his seat, Nines didn’t even blink. His eyes continued to stare at the desk, and Gavin soon felt as though the area he’d been staring so intently at was going to have tiny holes burned into it.

Travis coughed awkwardly, “Umm, Brother Nines?” he seemed frightened to even speak out, though he stated truthfully, “I’m finished…”

After another awkwardly long pause, Nines finally glanced up. “Very. Good.” That was all he had to brokenly say almost in a chopped and robotic manner, and then his eyes turned to gaze over at Gavin. That was when the teenager felt his heart leaping in his chest, and he really began to sweat. He knew it was his turn, next, but he hadn’t even worked on his essay!! He had nothing to read out!!!

Nines barely managed to croak out, “Gavin Reeeeeeed…” For some reason, his voice lingered on the ‘E’ in the boy’s last name, and almost everyone cringed upon hearing it.

Choosing instead to ignore it, Gavin peered down at his mostly blank page still resting halfway inside his desk, and halfway stretched and draped over his lap. Supposing he could make it all up, he scrambled through his thoughts and brain and decided to just ‘wing it’. He’d heard of debate clubs in his middle school before, and more often than not, whoever joined those clubs often had to debate during the heat of the moment and without much preparation. What was the difference, here?? It’d be a lot better than admitting he hadn’t done his homework and risk receiving punishment!!!

Making it all up was no big deal, anyway; he would speak from the heart and go off on what he truly felt. That would work!

Standing up with his paper in his hands like Travis had previously done, Gavin’s eyes ‘read over’ it all, and he pretended to gather his ‘thoughts’ and ‘notes’ before he nodded up without even looking at Nines. He feared that looking at the android would freak him out, and he would run the risk of really messing up.

Instead, he looked at a random spot above the android’s head on the blackboard, and he began in a soft tone of voice. “I don’t really believe in ‘good’ and ‘evil’ in the way that religion expects us all to…” ignoring more eyes landing on his form judgmentally, he continued, “I believe everyone inside themselves has a ‘moral and ethical’ code since childhood, and it is up to society, our parents, our role models, and even the media to at least show us the difference between right and wrong. We’re _all_ capable of doing bad things, yes,” he increased the volume of his voice when he heard a student whispering out, “Bullshit”.

“But it is up to us to seek out support, knowledge, help, and guidance to learn to do better, even if we mess up along the way. I don’t believe that doing bad things here and there half the time makes me a bad person!!” It all started to get very personal, then, and he felt comfortable enough with using himself as an example. After all, that would make the essay hit home and more valuable to listen to. Staring around at the class, he felt he had everyone’s attention, and he pressed on with renewed confidence. “We learn from failure and we can learn from our mistakes if we choose it,” turning back around to face the front of the classroom, he was shocked to see even Nines glaring at him. The look was absolutely foul and one of disapproval, but Gavin was going to see this all through to the end.

Holding his head up strongly, he breathed out, “So no! I don’t believe in the ‘devil’, ‘hell’, ‘heaven’, or anything like that!!!” He ignored gasps and cries of disapproval.

Nines’ eyes narrowed, and he sneered. Surprisingly, he let Gavin finish, however.

“I believe that these concepts are already living within us, but they often lie dormant and if we choose to give them focus or attention by perhaps bending to peer pressure and stealing an old lady’s money, then yes, we have given into that dark area outside the moral and ethical code!! But that’s not the work of the damn ‘devil’!! That’s only _our_ choosing!!”

The entire class gaped at him, then, and Gavin rolled his paper up in his hands. “You may all disagree with me or agree; it makes no difference,” he sighed as he held his head down and lowered his eyes to the floor, “I speak from personal experience that while I have done my fair share of crazy shit, I have regretted most of these actions, and I _do_ feel sympathy and remorse for the people I’ve victimized, stolen from, tricked, manipulated, and hurt…especially my parents!!!” The last part truly burned deeply with himself, and he held a hand over his heart as he closed his eyes and sniffled. “That is all I have to say about it, thank you for listening to me.”

As soon as he sat down, the entire class erupted in a loud burst of cheers, applause, praise, and cries of joy. Everyone around him seemed proud, and even Reese clapped him on the back and whispered, “That was awesome, you bloody show-off!”

There was a tiny smile upon Gavin’s face while he stared among his group of friends, but before he too could join in on their celebration, he stared back at the front of the classroom, and he nearly fell apart.

Nines wasn’t pleased at all.

LED light deep red, he draped a hand over the desk, and the other lay in his lap. His body seemed to kind of tilt to the left-side of his chair, and he resembled a puppet more than anything else. Still, that didn’t keep him from glaring openly at Gavin. When the students had made far too much noise, Nines ground out, “Silence yourselves at once.”

That did the trick; the words he’d spoken hushed everyone, and while the young teenagers sat down and calmed themselves, Nines shook his head at Gavin. “You ignorant child,” he grunted out between clenched teeth, and the moment he had, the entire room went dead silent. “If the devil doesn’t exist, then why was Christ facing temptation by such a beast? Hmm??” His eyes glowed dangerously, and he dragged his fingernails along the surface of the desk. He didn’t move beyond this, and it really began worrying Gavin as he struggled with accepting the sight of it.

His back and neck were sweating profusely, and he resisted the urge to tremble as he met Nines’ cold glare. What was wrong with him, now??? All this simply because he disagreed with the teachings??

Swallowing nervously, Gavin barked out, “So I’m not allowed to have my own opinion, then?”

Nines snickered, and it seemed to ice up the room. “How rich; manipulating everything so you appear to be a victim…”

“I wasn’t!!”

“You foolish boy,” Nines argued back, “don’t you know that the first trick the devil played on humanity was convincing them all he wasn’t real?” Shaking his head again, he clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can see you’ve truly learned nothing indeed.”

Scowling so hard that his eyebrows and muscles made his forehead and brow ridge hurt, Gavin snapped, “Take some god damn responsibility over your own actions instead of blaming imaginary things you’ve read in a story book!”

Nines’ upper and lower lips curled back. He gripped the edge of the desk, trying to stand, but was unable to do so. “How dare you—”

Before he could engage in a deeper argument with Gavin, Mackenzie frowned, and he held a hand up. Not waiting for Nines to address him, he spoke out, “You know what? I agree with Gavin, man!!!”

Not long after he’d stated that, Andrew and Patrick also chimed in with, “He’s right!! Isn’t that how you learn and grow as an adult? By making choices?”

Pointing at them all, Nines cried out, “I didn’t give you all permission to speak!!!”

Standing up to his feet, Greg boldly said, “Brother Nines, even if half the shite that’s written in the Bible is true, can’t _you_ even agree for a second that it’s all _soooo_ wrong, outdated, and science can even prove that??”

One by one, more students began rising to their feet away from their desks, and they waved their essays and papers around in the air like flags. It seemed everyone had taken up Gavin’s stance, and the teenager held a smug grin on his face. It felt petty, but he saw it as a triumphant win this time.

He’d won.

Game over.

Smirking at Nines, he saw the android recoiling from the screams and words the other students flung at him. Soon, it became apparent that either the noise or the specific words spoken were getting to Nines. He pulled disturbed and disgusted facial expressions, and finally, he slammed both his hands over his ears to muffle out the growing volume of voices shouting all at once.

Shaking his head back and forth as he clenched his eyes shut tightly, he began rubbing his temples slowly in small circles. “I will _not_ tolerate a mutiny,” standing up suddenly, his chair legs scraped noisily across the floor, and the back of the chair bashed against the blackboard. That sound alone seemed to enable a few students seated in the front row to turn quieter, and they all watched Nines with wary eyes.

Nines mumbled something inaudible, and he swayed a few times on his feet before finding his balance. Marching off towards the back door of the classroom, he didn’t even look back over his shoulder while crying out loudly, “Since Gavin knows what’s best for all of you, let _him_ take the reins!!” The door opened and slammed a second later, practically making everyone’s ears ring.

Dead silence followed afterwards, and Gavin felt many pairs of eyes on him.

Swallowing nervously, he felt bile rising in his throat.

“Gavin?”

Peering down at his side, he saw young Charlie Snow chewing on his thumb as he stared up at the older boy with concern. “What’s wrong with Brother Nines?”

What was wrong, indeed?

Having no answer, Gavin stared at the shut door of the classroom, and he took a shaky breath as he whispered, “I…I think he’s just t-tired, Charlie…”

“Will he be okay?”

Travis rolled his eyes and kicked at the floor, “I don’t give two shits either way; I’m glad class is over, now.”

While that had been the truth, Nines’ untimely and abrupt leave from the classroom only left Gavin with a niggling sense of guilt, pain, and discomfort.

But why???

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin stared at his glass of apple juice during lunch that same day. Since Nines had left, the entire class also broke out into a wild ‘party’ of sorts, and all the students either went back to their dorms to relax and hang out, or they wandered the school until their next class. Gavin attended history classes with Brother Josh, followed by an hour-long session of singing with Brother Simon. His friends all attended as well, though they all seemed shaken and disturbed. They didn’t say much to each other, and even Reese and Greg stopped joking around and merely went along with the lessons until it was time for lunch.

When they’d entered the huge dining hall, Gavin had truly been expecting to see Nines seated at the head table with the rest of the androids, but he was missing, still. His seat was unoccupied and vacant, and it was neatly tucked against the table between Brother Markus and Brother Ralph.

Worrying immensely, Gavin was hardly able to even comprehend what on earth he’d been eating. The solids and liquids just went down his throat, and the rest of whatever was currently going on just flew by as his mind ran around all thoughts of what was bothering Nines.

Could it have been their relationship?!?

Oh, he hoped not…he didn’t want all the problems to be the recent change in their intimacy, but he supposed it was. The timing of it all happening now was uncanny, and too good to be true, after all.

He knew his friends were at least trying to talk to him, but he ended up playing with his food and looking around dully while drowning out their voices and conversations. After all, none of it seemed to matter now, anyway.

As he’d been playing with his apple juice by dropping a tiny grape into it and swishing the contents about in his glass, he failed to notice a dark shadow fall over his area of the table. Only when Greg shook him a few times did Gavin look up into the old, tired eyes of Father Anderson.

Sitting up right, Gavin greeted him respectfully, “Father Anderson!”

Sighing, the older man ground out, “Don’t play with your food, my child; the Lord will chastise you for wasting and not counting on your blessings.”

This was painful. Did Father Anderson really wander over to where they were sitting just to tell them that?? Didn’t the clergymen have better things to do???

Clanking his utensils about on his plate in sheer annoyance, Gavin grumbled under his breath, but then was snapped out of it when Father Anderson leaned down and asked, “Where is Brother Nines?”

Gavin let go of his utensils and stared up at the priest, “What?”

Father Anderson seemed less than chuffed hearing that. “It’s ‘pardon’, Mr. Reed,” he corrected in a soft growl, “and I would like to know what happened to Brother Nines after your class with him this morning?” When no one jumped at the opportunity to answer, Father Anderson stroked his grey-white beard and droned on, “I was told by little Charlie that he wasn’t acting ‘normal’, and he walked ‘funny’. What else happened?”

That had been the very same question dancing on Gavin’s mind, and he had no idea how to even answer the question for the sake of theorizing. He merely shrugged, which caused Father Anderson to roll his eyes.

“He has to be around the school somewhere!” the older priest spat while scratching at his hair, “I refuse to sit here and believe that Brother Nines disappeared into thin air!!”

There was still an awful lot of awkward silence, and when it ate right into Gavin’s guilt, he suggested, “Why don’t we go looking for him?” His statement earned him dark glares from his friends, and even Father Anderson seemed peeved.

Nearly facepalming, he groaned, “And _where_ on God’s green Earth would we begin looking when we don’t even know where Brother Nines may be?!?!”

Shit.

Feeling dumb, Gavin hung his head down, and just when Father Anderson had emitted another strained sigh, the Japanese Elder named Momose gently tapped Father Anderson on the shoulder.

The older man spun around and looked on at the Elder, “Hmm? What is it, Momose?”

Bowing his head in submission, the Elder announced, “I wasn’t intentionally eavesdropping on your conversation, but I happened to be out picking some wild berries around the bushels nearby the lake, and I saw Brother Nines lying down in the old rowboat near the pier.”

Immediately, Gavin gasped, and then slammed a hand over his mouth to conceal it. Luckily, no one else had really heard it.

Mackenzie hummed as he tapped a finger over his lower lip, “I thought it was more of a ‘skiff’…”

Shaking his head, Greg interjected with, “Nah mate, it’s definitely called a ‘galley’.”

Gavin nearly growled at them. Of all times to be discussing terms and definitions!!!

Standing up quickly, the words flew out of his mouth at the same time hope beat in his heart steadily. “I can go get him for you, Father Anderson!!” Unsure of why he’d volunteered it so openly, he didn’t fail to catch out of the corner of his eyes the sight of Mackenzie nearly choking on his pickle, and even Greg seemed dazed as his jaw dropped wide open.

Father Anderson raised a curious brow at Gavin before breathing out, “Very well, Mr. Reed,” he pointed at a large grandfather clock in the corner of the dining hall, “you’ve got fifteen minutes, so do make haste!!”

Momose even nodded in appreciation and gratitude at Gavin, and then Father Anderson swiftly walked away with the Japanese Elder at his side.

When they were a good distance away, Greg finally snapped out, “Mate, you’re bloody motherfucking insane, you know that?”

Gavin rolled his eyes but picked up his food plate and carried it over towards the ‘dirty dishes’ stack. “Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, “tell me something I don’t know.”

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Momose hadn’t been wrong; Nines was indeed lying down in the rowboat while it drifted slowly across the center of the dark, deep lake. At first, Gavin thought Nines had been a corpse or a large dummy sitting in the boat, as he’d been so lifeless, so pale, and he hadn’t even blinked. Gavin had called out to him a few times while the wind blew harshly and howled, but it didn’t even cause the android lying down in the rowboat to stir.

The teddy bear Gavin had seen in the rowboat before was sitting by Nines’ left hip, while the android’s arms hung limply and loosely at his sides. Draped over his lap was the same old hand-crafted Rosary, and Gavin nearly had to inch himself off the edge of the pier to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Observing Nines in the rowboat didn’t even help piece together what indeed was going on. Nines just looked…dead…lifeless, empty, bizarre, and it all frightened Gavin. He could see the wind create ripples along the surface of the water, and some fish down beneath, and yet Nines didn’t move an inch.

Something had to be awfully wrong.

Falling down to his knees, Gavin swiped a few times at the side of the boat while it rocked and swayed up and down along the dark waters. “Nines!” he cried out in worry, panting as he struggled against the water. He didn’t want to make one wrong move and fall in; he couldn’t risk catching another cold. Begging and pleading with the android, he cried out many times, “Please, Nines!!! Get out of there and just talk to me!!”

Nines still didn’t move, but he whispered out in a pained huff, “Get out…go away…go away…go away…”

Gavin felt infuriated. “What do you mean ‘get out’, ‘go away’?!?” All day long and not a single positive word from Nines, and now this?? Shaking his head in anger, Gavin pushed aside some of his loose bangs that had fallen into his eyes and over his lips. He hated this cursed wind!

“Nines!” he screamed out this time, trying to prove just how serious he was. Waving both hands at the android, he cried out painfully, “Get out of the boat, and tell me what’s wrong!!!”

“P-please leave me alone,” Nines managed to choke out, fumbling for words as he closed his eyes tightly, though that was all the movement he seemed to be capable of. “I need to be alone…”

“That’s the _last_ thing you’d want right now, trust me!” Gavin yelled back, swiping and constantly missing for the edge of the boat. He felt if he got close enough to it, maybe there was a small chance he could shift it closer to himself and then possibly get into it? It was worth a shot, anyway.

Focusing on trying not to fall in and avoiding the deep, dark depths of the water below himself, Gavin groaned as he stretched his arms out as much as he could. “Please, Nines!” he cried out miserably, “my fuckin’ arms hurt like this, and it’s not good for you to be out here all alone, too!”

Just how long had Nines even been out here??? It was impossible to tell when he didn’t have a reference point in time, and seeing as how ‘wordy’ Nines wasn’t being, he had nothing to go off of. Only the grey clouds, the seagulls, the cool breeze, and the occasionally soft splash coming from the far distance in the lake responded to him, and it made Gavin furious.

Staring at Nines with determination, he didn’t care if the android wasn’t looking and had his eyes closed. His voice and his seriousness could make its lasting points. “I don’t want to give up on you, Nines,” he began sternly, “but it’s looking like a tempting option right about now.” Taking pride in how ‘adult-like’ he sounded, Gavin continued, “If I’ve done something to you, you should just fuckin’ say so instead of sulking like a two-year-old brat!!! Just communicate with me, Nines!!”

The android still hadn’t moved. The wind blew harder past them both, and it ruffled Nines’ hair more so than Gavin’s. Since it had already been down and arranged in a messy manner, it gave off the appearance that he was far more exhausted, weak, and fed up with life than usual.

Seeing Nines in such a miserable, sorry state made Gavin feel caught between expressing emotions of raw anger, sadness, and just wanting to hit Nines in the head for it. How dare he be so damn depressed!!! He needed to be stronger! He was supposed to be the stronger of the two of them!!

Dipping his hand in the water, Gavin first shivered when he felt the icy chills sliding up along his skin from the tips of his fingers, first, and then down to his spine. He splashed some of the water over the boat at Nines, and while it drenched parts of his black robes, it still did nothing in terms of even getting him to bat an eyelash.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Gavin ground out in a fed-up tone of voice, “do I have to come over there myself?”

When Nines failed to respond, Gavin took that message loud and clear.

“Fine.”

Without caring much about the consequences, then, Gavin counted to ‘three’ silently, and then leapt in the water. He aimed his body for the boat, but of course, he’d missed. Landing near the edge, his fingers slammed against the old wood first, and then he gripped it tightly for purchase. His head wavered above the water as the rest of the cold water engulfed and surrounded him, and he cried out, “Nines, get the fuck out of there, NOW!”

Nines growled, “I said leave me alone!”

“NO!”

A weird ‘tug of war’ then began between them both; Gavin yanked at the edge of the tiny rowboat, and Nines slowly began inching to the opposite side, eager to get away from Gavin.

Smiling in pride, the teenager shivered through his words, “A-at least y-y-you’re moving, n-now!!”

Nines hissed at him in a light warning, but it was no use.

Inching himself out of the water, Gavin held onto the boat with both hands, and he slowly pulled up his body weight. “I’m c-c-coming i-in!”

“DON’T!!!” Nines roared back, and it made Gavin feel even more unwanted. Fueled by raw anger alone, his nostrils flared, and he accidentally breathed in the terrifyingly cold water, and it chilled his internal organs immediately. Spitting majority of it out, he tried hoisting himself up and over the boat, but then Nines held him down with both hands. “Stop, you imbecile!” he cried out while trying to steady the boat, “you’re going to tip the entire thing ov—”

A strong gust of wind blew by at that exact same moment, and it slammed and rocked against the boat. With Gavin’s weight on one end, and Nines bearing down on him as well, a large wave shook them roughly, and suddenly, the boat did in fact tip over. It all happened so slowly, and yet so quickly. Neither of them had been prepared for it, and they both were sent tumbling into the water with loud ‘splashes’.

Gavin coughed as he tried floating in the water, and Nines’ form bobbed up close to him as his dark robes clung to his body tightly. He resembled a dark blob more than anything else, and now that his hair had gotten wet, it trailed and fell into his eyes even more messily than before. His eyes were wide, however, and his LED light beamed bright red as he waved his arms in the water and kept himself up. As his arms splashed up and down, Gavin saw that he’d held tightly onto the old, wooden Rosary. In fact, Nines was holding onto it for dear life…

Glaring at Gavin, he cried out in annoyance, “See?!?! You should’ve just—”

The teenager had completely come apart, then. He was unhinged, and he wildly leapt forward at Nines. Pouncing on the unsuspecting android, Gavin attacked his mouth and lips. Devouring the mouth and lips pressed against his own completely, Gavin couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was because of the sheer coldness of the water, maybe it was because of the argument, maybe it was because of all the pent-up feelings, or maybe it was because Gavin thought Nines looked fucking hot and sexy with wide-open eyes, a tiny snarl about his face, and his wet hair matted down. He kissed, and kissed, and kissed Nines with every bit of passion he had left in himself, and very soon, even though Nines had initially pushed him back, the dour android began kissing the younger male in return.

It turned violent and rough in no time. Nines began pushing Gavin towards the pier, all the while biting and tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling altogether, but it was one Gavin would’ve preferred not experiencing right now in the middle of icy cold water while a powerful breeze blew by them. Thankfully, Nines was rather warm, and as Gavin curled against him, the android’s strong arms enveloped his form, and he was abruptly lifted out of the water.

“What the—” their lips broke contact, and as Gavin gaped around, he was gently thrown onto the pier. The firm wood beneath his body seemed to stab through his cold, sore bones and muscles, but that didn’t matter for now. The desire to chase after carnal pleasure superseded comfort and relaxation; he wanted more of how Nines felt.

And the android truly didn’t disappoint him.

Climbing on top of Gavin, Nines ground him down over the wooden pillars and boards of the pier, but then managed to sweep him up into the air. Kisses more like bites, touches more like pinches and slaps; Gavin didn’t care. Pain and pleasure mixed together rather deliciously well, and he was going to enjoy the sensational meal. The delightful grip Nines had on him rendered him weak, soft, and unable to move or think for himself. Nines seemed to know what was best, after all.

All he could do was cling desperately to Nines as he was carried deep through the wooded areas and forest surrounding the school. He knew Nines was internally as inflamed by the fires of lust and sexuality that he himself was, but Gavin still trusted Nines to sneak them inside where no eyes could see them, and that’s exactly what Nines did.

Gavin’s ears were ringing, and he knew he was shivering, though it wasn’t only because of the cold. This was the type of shivering a long-lost lover would feel racking powerfully through their body while their mind plagued them with the treacherous thoughts of never being parted from their loved one ever again. It was the need to be close; to be one. He sought it out, and it was one of the most natural and baser of his instincts. Unconsciously, he began sucking and biting at Nines’ neck, and he felt so grateful that androids were unable to get love bites and hickeys like humans.

But Nines didn’t allow him to continue; he practically kicked down his own private chamber and bedroom door, and as Gavin’s mind swam with heated frenzy and dizziness, it only registered for a moment that his clothes were being torn off, and then he was thrown down onto the center of a large, warm bed.

Limbs entangled limbs, kisses and bites swallowed him whole. His hands and fingers dug and wove themselves in Nines’ wet hair, no doubt messing it about wildly. He didn’t care; he wasn’t going to stop until they were both satisfied.

Gavin didn’t remember much of the rest of the evening afterwards. All he could remember was intense and severe pleasure burning and coiling at the pit of his stomach, and then it was all followed by mind-numbing pain and humiliation.

Strange…he truly found he was beginning to love it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, some roses come with thorns, and others come with insects that may bite and sting really badly.


	21. Make it Real; Make it Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! SEX AND PSYCHOLOGICAL MANIPULATION*

Perhaps things indeed had changed for them, after all. It wasn’t much longer after Gavin found Nines out in the tiny rowboat by the pier that he routinely began checking up on the android while he recuperated and rested in his spare room in the basement of the school. It was no doubt punishment set by Father Anderson for acting rather ‘odd’ during his class and for his abrupt departure from his lesson.

Truthfully, no one-including Gavin-knew or understood why Nines had behaved that way. No one dared to ask. A few times, Gavin himself had tried, as he felt bold enough eventually to come right out and ask Nines what had happened.

Of course, he expected for the android to be elusive and evasive as ever. It seemed as if he was unwilling and unable to hear Gavin’s questions. Anytime the subject was breached, Nines would hang on tightly to his Rosary, and he would almost ‘escape’ from whatever room they found themselves in. It was a mental escape as much as a physical one, Gavin noticed. Nines would just stop responding, freeze up, and he’d remain that way for nearly their entire time spent together.

It was no good.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any answers forcefully out of Nines, he resorted to asking him about it randomly sometimes before or after their sexual encounters. Of course, he’d always eased it into their conversations shyly and with tact, but Nines wouldn’t dare answer him.

Having no choice but to leave it alone, Gavin continued with the sexual escapades, enjoying them all nonetheless. He figured that perhaps Nines would relent and regale him of whatever the issue was down the road whenever he wanted. At least, Gavin found himself hoping, anyway. In the meantime, while he waited patiently, his found he was having fun learning new things about Nines anyway.

As peculiar as the android had been, and as scary as he previously was, Gavin found him to be less so the more time he spent around Nines. It was odd; Nines even was amicable at times…

He still sometimes shied away from physical contact, but Gavin knew Nines was careful never to push him. It was a triumph of sorts, Gavin surmised. In the following week after making more time to be with Nines and grow as a new ‘couple’, he found that the android had slowly consented to sharing his bed with him. Anything else would come with time, and for now he was content with whatever Nines had in him to give while they figured all this out.

There were still far too many untouched and unexplored areas in their ‘relationship’, but Gavin found it was all a part of the learning process.

Gavin loved showing Nines that he was extraordinarily fond of kisses, for example. And he enjoyed being held, particularly when they sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace in the evenings. In Gavin’s mind, they could’ve been a real cohabiting couple that slept together every night, woke up together every morning, and already, Gavin was beginning to feel that he could quite happily follow that pattern for the rest of his natural life. He didn’t know when and how these thoughts came unbridled to him and so easily, but anything in terms of a more close, intimate bond came freely associated with all thoughts of Nines.

The android had spoiled him, utterly. Gavin loved the change and pace the course of their relationship had taken, and while he braced himself for some oddities occurring down the road, for the next three weeks, things were somewhat set on a routine schedule.

They met up in private after classes especially, and Gavin was regularly spending the night with Nines. The android would always make sure that the teenager woke up before 6 a.m., however, and he would send him off to his own dormitory carefully and quietly. Timelines were strictly set for them, but Gavin didn’t mind.

The sex was good and gentle, and while Nines didn’t initiate majority of it, when Gavin asked for it and started it, he happily went along with it. When they weren’t having sex, they chatted about schoolwork, Gavin’s past, funny stories the teenager chose to share about Elijah, and sometimes they would just lie in bed together naked. Other times, they would bathe and shower together, and for once, Gavin felt that this was the closet to a ‘normal’ relationship he’d ever had.

They’d been lying down in bed naked together after a rather intimate and pleasurable exchange in the bathtub, and Gavin had quickly learned throughout it all that Nines was actually very damn good at giving head. Perhaps he’d been already programmed to deliver such sensational services and rapturous things to people, but Gavin found he enjoyed the difference between having his cock sucked by someone who clearly knew what the hell they were doing in comparison to how his previous girlfriends had all innocently and childish experimented with it.

Nines had swept Gavin away with raw sexuality and emotions, and while the teenager fell into a deep slumber, he heard the songs of birds from the half-open window as late evening gave way to early nightfall. Still, he felt eyes on his body, and when he was no longer tired, he grinned. He knew that an equally naked Nines was lying on the bed not too far away from him, now, and it warmed his heart up knowing his lover was so close and watching him intently.

“See anything you like?” Gavin murmured sleepily when he couldn’t take being watched in such a lewd manner any longer. A soft gasp escaped Nines, and the tension then started up. It was as if both men were realizing for the first time that there was a glint of dark lust refreshed and renewed as they lay entangled over the dark green satin sheets.

Snickering, Gavin winked at Nines, “Damn it, huh? Caught in the act.”

“Perhaps,” he said, as if weighing the question seriously, and reached out to brush the hair out of Gavin’s face with his fingertips. Those fingers gingerly ghosted along Gavin’s heated flesh, and the younger male gasped and panted out as he caught onto Nines’ large hand in his own.

For a moment, he bit down on Nines’ index finger, and then he slid the finger back and forth along the seam of his lips. Ever so carefully, he then slid the finger deeply inside his own mouth, and he suckled it while Nines stared on. They hadn’t engaged in a lot of foreplay such as this, but Gavin wanted to try anything to get a reaction out of Nines. His lover had always been difficult to break, and for once, Gavin wanted to see Nines panting, out of breath, dizzy, and just over-the-top crazy with want and need. To see it would no doubt be a grand sight indeed, and that was all the teenager was going for.

Carefully moving the digit around in his mouth and over the top parts of the teeth on his lower jaw, Gavin watched Nines’ face and eyes closely for any reaction. Unfortunately, there was nothing there. While Nines wasn’t exactly eyeing him with a blank expression as he often had in the past, he wasn’t exactly over-enthused about having his finger sucked.

Feeling bolder, Gavin began his own version of ‘deep-throating’ the finger in his mouth, but then Nines gently pulled his hand back. “Stop for a minute, Gavin,” he purred, and when his finger was released from Gavin’s mouth with an audible and wet ‘pop’, the teenager blushed.

Shifting suddenly, Gavin became aware of his nudity, and he grabbed a tiny green pillow and placed it before his lap. “Whaaaat?” he lightly laughed when Nines frowned at him, “what’s wrong?”

Softly flicking him on the shoulder, Nines hissed, “Licentious brat; not everything is about sex, you know.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know that,” he retorted in an annoyed tone of voice, “but you were lookin’ there for sure!!”

Pinning him down suddenly, it’d taken Nines not even a second to roll his body over Gavin’s, and he settled himself over the pillow. It seemed he was careful and making an attempt not to do anything else, and he merely stared at Gavin for the longest time.

Feeling his bare skin rubbing against the sheets, Gavin felt his throat drying up and slightly turning itchy. He managed a tiny cough while Nines looked deeply into his eyes, but he didn’t mind it at all. Nines wasn’t exactly ‘looking’ for anything, and Gavin had come to realize that look he was receiving was merely one of fascination and appreciation.

Nines appreciated him…

Feeling warmer inside, Gavin had been about to lean his head on Nines’ chest, but then his lover stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“What’re you—”

When Nines turned Gavin’s palm to face and press right up against his own, that was the exact moment when the teenager’s breath hitched in his throat. His words died down immediately, and all he could do was gape openly in awe while Nines pressed their hands closely together.

Wrist against wrist, fingers against fingers; their hands practically meshed together. Nines’ hand was long, his fingers were thicker, bigger, and everything else about the android suddenly seemed so much stronger and manlier than Gavin’s physique. The teenager didn’t want to admit it, but he was slightly envious as he stared on at Nines’ hand.

Smiling, Nines whispered, “Your hand is so small…”

Studying the sheer difference in size alone, Gavin nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he looked at Nines’ hand up and down slowly and carefully, and then his own, “definitely too small…”

“You’ll grow,” Nines commented factually, eyes still on their joined hands.

Sighing, Gavin gave out a small shrug, “I don’t think so; my dad’s really short, and my mom said I’ll probably end up lookin’ a lot like him.”

Arrogantly, Nines practically sang out, “I’m pleased to know my height has an advantage over your measly one after all.”

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Gavin grinned at him and lifted a hand to his shoulder, pulling him down into a kiss. Nines indulged him willingly, giving in to the warm sweetness of a sleepy, malleable Gavin. The kiss was soft and languid and unhurried, as if there weren’t anything more pressing for them to do than what they were doing right at that moment. As it were, in fact, there wasn’t. It appeared that they both wished to spend the evening and night enjoying each other’s bodies and just being close, and they practically melted into each other as Gavin rolled himself on top of Nines.

Evidently, the android wasn’t too fond of that change in position, and he made it quite clear when he gripped Gavin’s hips and flipped him down onto his back. Gavin didn’t care either way; he went along with every whim and notion Nines wanted. As long as he got laid, he truly didn’t care, and it didn’t matter at all.

The press of Nines’ body against his own made a spike of desire stir in Gavin’s groin, but as always, he made a deliberate effort not to notice it, and it was mostly due to how Nines was still not even mildly erect. That had always been a problem Gavin kept to himself whenever they fooled around. He’d heard tales and jokes of male Viagra and how difficult working up to sex was with the elderly, but he felt it was apropos whenever he was with Nines. The android’s dick simply refused to cooperate, and Gavin had to either really stroke Nines for nearly fifteen whole minutes, or give him a damn good blow job before he was tumescent enough to penetrate him.

Still, the teenager tried not putting that at the forefront of everything. Nines wasn’t lacking in other areas at all. While generous both in the affection he bestowed and, in his kisses, Nines had been careful during this past month to curtail those activities before they evolved into anything too wild to be considered intimate. Perhaps Nines understood -- all too well -- the reasons behind Gavin’s aversion to rough physical contact, and he was perfectly content with what intimacy they had managed to forge together. Nines really seemed to be allowing Gavin to initiate everything. Whenever Nines felt comfortable enough to make love to him -- if Nines ever felt comfortable enough to make love to him -- it would happen in its own good time. For now, whatever they were doing, Gavin still considered it a little on the wild and rough side, and more like ‘fucking’ than making love.

He was willing to wait.

In his mind, Nines was worth it, and he really wanted to focus on developing the connection he felt they had.

As such, they’d been heavily making out once again, and when Gavin felt fingertips digging into his hipbones a bit too intensely for himself to handle, he groaned, and then gently pried the android’s fingers off his skin.

To his surprise, Nines didn’t end the kiss after they’d reached this level. If anything, he kept pressing down, and Gavin had to pull back after a few moments to look at him, wanting to convey somehow that he was feeling a little distressed. Communication was something he felt they still weren’t good at, but it was mostly because he didn’t want to complain a lot. He wanted to be regarded as mature enough to be able to handle whatever Nines threw at him, and there was no way he wanted to cave in after a little bit of rough foreplay.

He had to grow out of it eventually.

Nines caught the hint that something was off, and he pulled back as well, though his fingers now plucked lightly at Gavin’s chest and nipples. Purring softly and deeply, he grumbled out, “What is it?”

Gavin’s eyes were lidded as they gazed up at him, dark hair spread appealingly across the pillow behind his head. He looked hungry, achingly so, tousled and disheveled and unmistakably aroused. Nines felt something sharp and hissing coil deep in his belly at the sight of him. Gavin’s hands stuck out for a moment between their bodies, and he gently rubbed and caressed the skin right above Nines’ own cock. Back and forth, the hands moved, touching and gliding along his thighs, back and forth, and then inched closer and closer towards that heated, throbbing mass of flesh.

Freezing as Gavin did this, Nines simply stared at his hands, and under his penetrating gaze, the teenager suddenly felt nervous. Why was Nines so shocked?? It wasn’t as if he’d never touched his penis before!! Was this somehow different??

Lifting his head off his pillow slightly so he could stare at Nines properly, Gavin whispered, “Do you like this?”

Nines swallowed, but he didn’t nod or shake his head for ‘no’; he just stared. His body even seemed to seize up right away, and the longer Gavin stroked his thighs, the more rigid his body became.

Sensing the reason behind Nines’ hesitation, Gavin raised himself on one elbow and held his gaze solemnly. “I’d like to try showing and allowing you to please me tonight, Nines,” he said, licking his lips slightly to moisten them. The unconscious sensuality of the gesture made Nines’ fist curl tightly on the mattress between them. “If that’s all right with you.” His eyes in the dim candlelight looked almost black against the flushed whiteness of his skin, uncommonly huge without the usual mask of his prior innocence and shyness.

There was absolutely no way Nines could turn down that request, even if he’d wanted to. He fought down the surge of joy that rose within himself at the words-not at the prospect of sex, but at the thought that Gavin would crave any kind of physical intimacy with him after what they’d been through. Resting his suddenly trembling hand on the mattress beside Gavin’s shoulder, he leaned down to kiss him again.

His hands moved over Gavin cautiously, inquiringly, and Gavin melted into his touch, clearly happy with the proceedings. The youth jumped in startlement when Nines’ fingers inadvertently touched the top of his ass, but he smoothed over the awkward moment by simply asking that Nines not touch him there yet. Nines obliged and moved his hands to the front of Gavin’s body, wanting to give him what pleasure he could. Moving cautiously, watching for any further signs of discomfort, he discovered that the younger man was half-hard already.

The discovery was simply electrifying.

Waiting for the small nod that encouraged him to proceed, he slid a hand over Gavin’s cock to stroke him lightly in a long, caressing motion. The heated length of him molded effortlessly to Nines’ hand, rising immediately to full hardness, and Nines curled his fingers around it, feeling the sensation of hot, silk-sheathed steel imprint itself on his memories as if he were touching Gavin for the very first time.

The teenager groaned and leaned his head back against the pillow, biting his lower lip, and Nines leaned down to kiss him, carefully coaxing the teeth away from it. He stroked Gavin with increasing firmness, taking his cues from his young lover’s reactions, and watched in something close to awe as Gavin’s hands fisted in the sheets to either side of his body, hips arching up into Nines’ touch. He was sweating now, and Nines stared down at him, feeling amazed and humbled by the sight of him. Gavin’s eyes were wide and unfocused, and Nines kissed him again, wanting to taste him, as his hand stroked him faster and faster to orgasm.

After just a few short minutes, Gavin came, body arching up off the bed, eyes squeezing shut as Nines’ name burst from his lips. His arms moved up around Nines’ shoulders, pulling him close, and Nines held him, murmuring soothingly as Gavin panted into the side of his neck.

Gavin soon came back to himself after a few moments and kissed Nines hard, stroking deeply with his tongue. He was smiling when he pulled away to lie back against his pillow, feeling the top of his body responding nicely to a fresh breeze of cool night air billowing over him. As he was lying on his back with his bare torso open before the room and Nines’ eyes, he felt so alive in that moment, suddenly. His stomach and abdomen were slick and glistening in the dim lights.

Nines took a few deep breaths to get his libido under control and smiled shakily back at him. “That,” he said, with the utmost gravity weighing heavily in his voice, “was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

As a result, Gavin blushed lightly, looking pleased. “I hope you liked it…” As if to check, he took a quick peek down between his lover’s long legs, and he gasped when he saw that Nines’ cock was steadily growing erect. Was it because of what he was doing? It had to be!!! Encouraged by the response he was gaining, he slid a hand between them to reach for Nines’ erection, but Nines’ fingers coiled around his wrist, stopping him.

“You don’t have to,” he cautioned, meaning it. As emphatically as his body was screaming for a touch from those slender fingers, he would sooner die than make Gavin feel pressured into offering any kind of reciprocation.

Gavin nodded solemnly. “I know,” he said, smoothing his fingertips over Nines’ erection between his muscular, long thighs, taking a long moment to fully enjoy the view of his lover naked and bare before his eyes. “But I really want to…” Nines let out an involuntary groan and arched into the touch, and Gavin smiled shyly at him, touching him with more confidence now. “Do you like that?” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Finally feeling convinced of Gavin’s sincerity, Nines lay back and allowed him to openly stroke and play with his heated erection. Although it made him slightly apprehensive feeling the teenager’s fingers splaying along his flesh, he made a point to never make any sudden movements to discourage Gavin whenever they were in bed together. After all, the young man was always full of surprises, and Nines never knew what to expect. Even now, he waited as he watched behind lust-filled eyes just how carefully Gavin drew out his hardened cock and began to stroke him with both hands, those delightfully wicked fingers driving him near to madness with the untutored yet entirely irresistible pleasure of their touch. It occurred to him suddenly that even though they’d engaged in their fair share of foreplay, this was still relatively new to Gavin. He’d obviously never done this before, with anyone, and that realization was almost enough to make him come then and there. The thought that Gavin would want this, would want him...would want to change for his sake…

The tender concentration on Gavin’s face was captivating, and after an embarrassingly short amount of time, Nines spilled all over his hands, barking out a surprised laugh at the look of utter astonishment on the younger man’s face. The aftershock trembled through him for a very long time, and he simply lay there, holding Gavin close against his chest. He was relieved that Gavin didn’t seem to be in any hurry to pull away.

“Thank you for trusting me,” he said once his voice had returned to him. He’d never uttered more heartfelt words; he couldn’t help feeling that Gavin had given him a priceless gift, something cherished and irreplaceable. It was a gift Nines was willing to work the rest of his life trying to make himself worthy of.

Gavin tightened his arms around him and snuggled closer against his side, breathing out a contented sigh. “Thank you for saving me,” he responded, the words muffled against Nines’ chest. His fingertips traced absent, happy patterns across Nines’ skin. “You’re always saving me,” he added, sounding half-asleep.

Before he’d lost himself to his dreamland, he was shaken lightly by Nines. He rolled his shoulders forth, and Gavin’s head bounced. He grinned, “Hmm?”

“Have I really saved you?” Nines asked, his expression slightly broken and pained. Gavin didn’t understand why it was so, but he supposed it’d been due to his words and the feelings he put forth behind them.

Rising up a little so he could properly face Nines, he gave his lover a curt, serious nod. It was followed by an even more serious facial expression. There was no room for error. “Of course you have,” he panted, though it was more from emotional exhaustion and exertion than anything else, “you helped me see myself in all this madness, Nines! How can I not be grateful to you for that?”

Nines could offer no words, but he smiled and kissed the top of Gavin’s head as he pushed Gavin to lie back.

Lying there in the darkness, holding the thing that had come to be most precious to him in all the world, Nines considered that perhaps this time they’d managed to save each other in the worst and most dangerous of times, and Gavin was grateful.

By God, he knew he was grateful. He had Nines, and he knew he needed nothing else.

Rolling over on his side, he glanced up at his lover, and as he pressed a chaste kiss to Nines’ cheek, he then moved those kisses over by his ear, the words he’d held for days in his heart and mind finally spilled forth.

Unable to stop himself, Gavin felt the bubbling and rippling sensations overwhelming him, and he held onto the sheets tightly, wringing them in his fingers as he sighed out, “I love you.”

Nines didn’t respond, but Gavin felt that it was natural. He’d said this out of nowhere without provocation, but he felt it wasn’t necessary. His father had often told him that it was better to come right out with the truth and real feelings, no matter how silly or embarrassing it initially felt. If he did that, then he wouldn’t have to live in regret. He didn’t want to live in regret, not when it came to Nines, anyway.

When the android lying down next to him hadn’t said a word, Gavin cupped his cheeks in both his warm hands, and he pulled their faces flush together. Forehead against forehead, he closed his eyes and sighed out, “I’m so happy…I love you, Nines…”

Leaning forward so he could finally seal the gap between their lips, he delivered many passionate, deep kisses to Nines’ lips. While his eyes were closed as he lost himself to the brink of sheer rapture and joy, in his elated state, he was unable to see Nines closing his eyes as well at first, but then in the throes of their passion, he opened his eyelids slowly, and something dark and troubling flashed across his deep blue eyes.


	22. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!!! SEX...THE DISTURBING KIND!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!! LOOK AT THISSSS!!! 
> 
> A lovely reader by the name of TheRealhero on AO3 drew a piece inspired by my fic!!! I freaking love this art, because of the android hand, the rain, the darkness and bleakness behind the Rosary, and holy heck, you have talent, my friend!!😘😍
> 
> I encourage a lot of you if you can, please read some of TheRealhero's work!! I will be linking her A03 account here, because she has authored some amazing work, so check that out, and then, check out the original drawing on her instagram!!
> 
> Thanks again, sweetie!!! You did a fantastic job, and I adore you! xoxo
> 
> A03 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealhero/pseuds/TheRealhero  
> Instagram- https://www.instagram.com/p/B22L4JRBz0s/  
> And - https://www.instagram.com/trhdesigns/

Being in love while also sharing that love in secret was something that made Gavin feel years younger, but also more ‘alive’. He was daring in how he expressed his love for Nines, and he didn’t want it any other way.

For the next few days after he’d confessed how he felt to his lover, Gavin knew he was being rather bold and ‘crazy’ around Nines. He often followed the tall android down the old, dark hallways of the school, and he would sometimes at random either pinch, swat, or playfully caress his lover’s ass. He of course always made sure that no one else was around to witness it, but it was a rather ballsy move. Nines would often look down upon it, frowning angrily as he shoved Gavin away and hissed at him to be more careful.

Too bad; he didn’t want to. The idea of a forbidden romance blossoming between two very opposing individuals heightened Gavin’s sexuality, and he wasn’t too shy about revealing how he felt for Nines. Unfortunately, the android seemed to slip away from his grasp each and every time he tried getting nearer, but Gavin knew he was doing it to protect them both. Still, the amorous teenager couldn’t help but feel that his lover was abrogating his duties as a lover and partner, but he supposed that conversation would have to occur some other time.

While much of daily life in the school passed on just the same in his other classes with the other Android Brothers, there was a most definite change in Brother Nines’ behavior.

He began smiling more. It wasn’t a fake smile he’d often given out to others in the past; this was a genuine ear-to-ear, wide smile, and his eyes even took a lighter shade of blue. His cheeks and skin were glowing often, and he seemed in good spirits in classes and outside of classes. During lunch and dinner sessions, Nines was far more sociable with the other androids and Father Anderson, even. When he wasn’t teaching, he could’ve been seen strolling about the school as he took ‘monitoring’ duties, ensuring students weren’t skipping classes. However, whenever he caught one or two students skipping, the punishments doled out weren’t nearly as harsh as they’d previously been…no one had been assigned lines to write, or duties to carry out that were time consuming and strenuous. At the most, he would frown at them, wag a finger, and give them the ‘slap on the wrist’ in terms of warning them not to do it again.

When he was involved with teaching, Nines allowed the students more free time to chat, do as they pleased, and he ceased checking their homework for completion. It seemed that he didn’t even care about that, nor did he care about following with a lesson plan. Anything was up for debate and discussion, and some days, they all just sat about doing nothing.

They all loved it.

After a week, Nines became one of the most popular android instructors, and a lot of students began spreading the word that Brother Nines had completely changed. Gone were the old, jejune opinions held regarding the dour android, and in flocked the vastly superior and optimistic words of praise.

Had he met someone special who’d influenced him to be this way??? Of course, that was a secret kept between Gavin and Nines only.

To Gavin’s dismay, Nines didn’t seem to want to reciprocate his lustful and wanton glances and touches, but the teenager soon got over it. In the next week, things had gotten so crazy busy anyway, that Gavin soon forgot his worries about Nines returning his love. During the week, he found that strict chores had been assigned to them all, and on Tuesday night, it was Gavin’s turn to do the dishes along with Reese at his side as a work partner.

The two teenagers took turns washing and drying the dishes after dinner, and even afterwards, Brother Markus decided for himself that they apparently needed more things to do. He ordered the boys to head into the back of the kitchen, and while only one cook kept watch, Gavin and Reese had to skin, peel, wash, and chop potatoes, carrots, ginger, and grate some cheese for the next day’s meal.

Great.

The sights and odors of the food ingredients they’d been handling soon made Gavin slightly hungry, but they weren’t permitted to eat a single bite. The chef also present in the old, dingy, smelly kitchen was seated far in the left-hand side of the kitchen next to a dark, rusty stove. He was reading a newspaper, and every so often, he would wipe his filthy hands over his equally dirty cooking apron. When he wasn’t looking over at them, Reese would elbow Gavin gently, and he handed him a few slices of carrots and tomatoes. Motioning over at a few dark brown cupboards, Reese whispered, “There’s crackers in there, want some to go along with the cheese and tomatoes?”

Gavin’s stomach growled, and he slapped a hand over it. Reese merely giggled, “I’ll take that as ‘yes’.”

“I’ll make sure the chef doesn’t notice,” Gavin covered for Reese quickly, standing directly in the way of the chef’s line of view while Reese inched up on his toes and shifted to the right where he carefully pulled the cupboard door open. Milling around a little, it didn’t take him a long time to locate and fish out the crackers. The wrapper crinkled a bit in his hands, but Gavin cleverly coughed loudly to cover the traces of sounds escaping into the air.

A few times, the chef sighed, but didn’t notice anything amiss.

Reese winked at Gavin, and he opened the wrapper and handed Gavin a few tiny, square-shaped crackers. “Cheers, mate.”

Wandering over towards the sink stacked high with dirty plates, cups, and utensils, Gavin rolled his eyes while stuffing a cracker into his mouth. “Cheers!” He scarfed the cracker down instantaneously, and grabbed the next one in a jiffy. Packing some cheese onto it, he then accepted the small slice of tomato Reese passed along. Now that he’d perfected his little ‘snack’, Gavin happily munched on it.

Turning on the water of the sink, he began rolling up his uniform shirt sleeves as he got down to work. As the crumbs fell away from his lips, he nodded over at Reese, who was busy chopping up cucumbers. “So, you never told me about your ‘story’,” Gavin noted and reminded the other teenager, and he waited for Reese to be through with his first cucumber.

Moving the dishes aside slowly, Gavin applied plenty of dish soap to them, and stacked the ‘scrubbed away’ pile onto the counter, and then got to work at washing the others before rinsing the entire group. It felt so satisfying to see and feel the dirt and stains come off the plates and utensils.

Beside him, Reese gave a small grimace, and then resumed his slicing. “It’s nothing fancy, mate,” he began in a friendly and sincere tone which Gavin greatly appreciated. “I come from a rather wealthy establishment and family lineage.”

Thinking at first that the other boy was just showing off and boasting, Gavin set down a few plates roughly, and they made loud noises which caused the chef to glance up once at them. When nothing was overly suspicious for his tastes, he got back to reading.

“Listen, Reese,” Gavin began while pushing the crackers aside, “I know you like to think you’re better than everyone else here, but—”

“I actually wasn’t heading in that direction there, you nonce,” Reese humored him lightly, picking up a cucumber slice by spearing it with the tip of his sharp knife. He brought it up to Gavin’s lips, then, and he teased the other boy by rubbing the cool cucumber slice up and down and then back and forth across his lips. “Come onnnn you bratty git,” Reese purred and mocked, jeering and leering at Gavin long enough until the older boy leaned forward and bit down over the cucumber slice.

Pulling away, Gavin ate it up while tossing Reese a mildly heated scowl. “Bitch.”

“Prat,” the other boy retorted quickly, and in a second, both boys began giggling and laughing among themselves.

When they’d gotten to be too loud, the chef growled, and then tapped a wooden cooking spoon the edge of the stove in a warning for them to get back to work. Growing silent immediately, they began washing and cutting. Gavin let plenty of warm water to generously soak over the dishes and mugs, and he hurriedly rinsed them so he could set them aside to be dried. Reese checked to see what the chef was doing, and when he confirmed for himself that the man was still engaged in reading, he continued his conversation with Gavin.

“It’s actually true,” he went on, “my dad owns a phone company, and he started it up back almost six years ago when he nearly went bankrupt. He met my mother when he was on a trip to India, but she’s not Indian,” he smirked, then, “my parents are both British. My dad was born and raised in London, and he obtained his education there in Business. My mother, however, was born and raised in the Humber and Yorkshire region. She studied Geology and Liberal Arts, and it’s funny,” he stated this openly, though he made no show of laughter or any amusement, “her parents thought she was too good for my father, and they wouldn’t allow them to marry!!”

Curiosity ate him away, and Gavin found himself asking, “So what happened afterwards?”

Shrugging, Reese continued with stacking the freshly sliced cucumbers onto a tiny plate. “Well, they were bonkers about one another, you know,” reaching into a cupboard drawer, he pulled out some ‘Glad’ plastic wrap, and he draped it over the cucumbers to preserve them for the next day. “There was no taking ‘no’ for an answer; not when it came to my dad! He followed my mum all the way to India where she was stationed to do some kind of charity service for orphans and lost children, and they eloped afterwards!”

“Wow,” Gavin chuckled, “seems like a wild, rebellious streak runs in your family gene pool, huh?”

Placing the plate of cucumbers in the green colored old fridge, Reese snorted in amusement. “Yeah! It’s pretty much that way; when my dad wants something, he makes bloody sure he gets it!” Closing the door of the appliance, he then wiped his hands over his cooking apron. Collecting a clean cloth from a rack in the wall by the fridge, he then picked up the plates one at a time and began wiping and drying them off. “Anyway, they ran away together, and it wasn’t too long after that when my mum had me!”

Watching as Reese stacked the dry plates together, Gavin asked, “Are you an only child?”

That was when Reese slowed down in his task almost dramatically. His eyes turned a little pink, and his nostrils flared. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed he’d hit a nerve, and that his question somehow was about to make the other boy weep.

Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, he whispered, “Hey, Reese, I didn’t mean to upset you, man…”

Shrugging Gavin’s arm off his shoulder, Reese sniffled again, though this time, for clarity of his nose. He blinked quickly and offered Gavin a weak smile. “It’s fine, mate, I’m over it, but my mum actually had a pretty bad miscarriage a year after I was born.” Shivering, he leaned against the side of the fridge and smiled sadly. “I was going to be a brother to someone else, and it was all just not meant to be, I suppose…” a moment of silence etched on between the boys, and then Reese flicked his eyes up to gaze into Gavin’s blue-grey ones. “Enough of this foolish chatter, we’re sounding like a bunch of sopping sissies!!”

Gavin snickered, but he didn’t fully agree. “It’s okay to talk about your feelings sometimes; it won’t make you any less of a man.”

“I know that,” Reese hissed out, allowing Gavin to help him put the rest of the dishes away, and then they worked on putting the mugs back, and the utensils. “I just don’t like talking about it, that’s all.”

Choosing to respect his friend, Gavin nodded and remained quiet. Truthfully, he was absolutely still stunned and shocked at times that the once-churlish Reese had changed and was being so open with him. It was as if he’d grown into a new person altogether, though as long as this ‘new person’ was nice to him, Gavin was willing to accept it with open arms. It was rare to get this kind of treatment from a ‘bully’, but he was content with having to do anything to keep it all going just the same.

Taking on majority of the workload, Gavin brushed the counters and cupboards, cleaning them down first with his sponge. “I hope you won’t get angry at me for asking you this, Reese,” he truly hoped the other boy would indeed keep his temper in check, but he braced himself for any type of a reaction in either case, “but what’s up with the over-achieving shit and tryin’ to always impress Nines—err, I mean, Brother Nines?” Feeling his cheeks pooling with heat, he tried hiding his blush by hanging his head down between open cupboard drawers and doors.

After a moment, Reese shifted, and he thankfully hadn’t noticed Gavin blushing. “Bullocks,” he coughed out uncomfortably, “I was just trying to find my place, you know?” his voice cracked, indicating that this was a highly sensitive and emotional topic for him. Gavin was willing to wait it all out until Reese could continue.

Taking a deep breath, the British teenager carried on, “I was raised as a hardcore Catholic, myself, but it wasn’t really my mum’s or pa’s ideal upbringing for me…”

Now, Gavin _really_ fell into the deep, dark rabbit hole of curiosity. Dusting away at the old microwave that definitely should’ve been replaced half a decade ago, he pointed at Reese, “So wait a minute, your parents aren’t religious, but _you_ are??”

It really made no sense.

Reese shook his head soundly, “It was my grandfather who looked after me for a while, because my mum went through post-partum depression after she had me, and it turned into full blown depression after she had her miscarriage…” a sad look crossed his features, but he literally shook it off as he busied himself with rearranging items in the cupboards and kitchen shelves. “Long story short, my grandfather was the one who decided where I was going to go to school, and when I didn’t want to listen…well…” he held out a hand, “…he sent me here even though I didn’t really do anything the other blokes here have done.”

Unable to believe it, Gavin whispered in a shaky breath, “So you don’t even have a criminal record or legit problems with authority and the law??”

Reese shook his head again, “No, I do not.”

“Wow…”

A soft growl suddenly hit their ears, and they both stared over at the chef. He was stroking his knees with his wooden cooking spoon, and he evenly glared at them both for a few seconds. “Are you two done gossiping like two little emotional girls?”

Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Reese hurriedly put things away, and he allowed Gavin to finish up as well. Very carefully, they still managed to whisper back and forth to each other, but only when they were walking out of the kitchen did Gavin grab Reese’s shoulder and stop him from heading up to their shared dormitory.

“Wait, Reese…” the other boy slowed down, and he eyed Gavin neutrally. Making sure no one else was about in the halls, Gavin slid out of his cooking apron, and he waited until Reese also shrugged his own off. Bunching both the aprons into one large ball, Gavin made sure to dispose of it in a laundry chute near the side of the wall before he continued. “What do you think of Brother Nines?”

That had been the ultimate question he’d been driving at all night long. Initially, when Gavin first began observing how Reese behaved around Nines, he’d automatically thought of a lenient teacher just going soft for his favorite student. But now, he truly wasn’t so sure. Nines spent more time with him than anyone else, but had he also spent time with Reese in a similar manner??

No…he couldn’t have…he wouldn’t! Would he?

Sighing softly, Reese tugged at a loose thread in his uniform pants, and he responded with heavy emotions in his voice. “I always looked up to him because he is everything my grandfather values. I thought that if I turned myself more like him, I’d be able to escape my grandfather’s wrath and disappointment. But…” he shook, and then collected himself in a split second, “…it’s bloody well not worth the effort, is it?”

Smiling at him, Gavin shrugged, “Probably not; I don’t give a shit either way what my folks expect, and I find I’m happier that way.”

Chuckling, Reese nodded slowly, “Yeah, yeah…you’re probably right, even though you’re _still_ a smarmy git.”

Leaping playfully at him, Gavin ruffled Reese’s red hair, and he looped an arm around the teenager’s neck as he pulled him close. “Let’s go! I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

Reese didn’t argue, but along the way, he energetically kicked Gavin in the ass a few times while trying to tickle him and mess up his hair, also.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Gavin hadn’t even felt himself entering dreamland, when he felt someone shaking him back into the waking world.

“Gavin…Gavin…”

“Hmm?”

Irritably, he opened an eye, and he sighed when he saw a bright blue LED light beaming brightly like a beacon straight into the center of his pupils. It hurt to adjust to such intense light, and he shoved Nines hard in the chest when he confirmed it was him.

“What do you want, Nines?! It’s so late!!” Sitting up against his headboard, he rubbed his eyes. Gazing about blearily, he saw that majority of the other boys were still fast asleep. Why had Nines insisted on waking him up, then?!?!

Was something wrong?

Peering out ahead at the moon peeking in through the window above Gavin’s bed, Nines smiled a very warm, complacent smile. Still not entirely accustomed to seeing Nines smile that way, Gavin chuckled, and then blushed as he ran a hand down along the side of his own face. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Hmm,” Nines hummed in a deep, rich tone, “I feel fine, Gavin…in fact,” he held out a hand before the large window, “it’s such a beautiful night, and I don’t want it to go to waste…” gazing back down into Gavin’s eyes, he smirked smugly, “what say we all go for a midnight dive in the lake, yeah?”

Gaping at him, Gavin half-coughed, half-laughed out, “What???”

“Go on,” Nines urged with the ghost of a smirk playing in the dark upon his lips, “wake the others! Now!!” Moving off the bed quickly, Nines ran across the rows of beds, shaking the edges and headboards as he walked along. “Boys!! Boys!!” he cried out gleefully, “wake up! Wake up!!”

Getting up to his own feet, Gavin felt a rush of coldness seep into his feet. The floor was so cold!! The moment he made contact with it, his skin was covered in goosebumps. Shivering and shaking it all off, he tried feeling more ‘excited’ about a late-night swim, but for some reason, he couldn’t. He wasn’t the type of person who was able to just ‘up and do stuff’ at random, and the fact that Nines seemed to want to engage in this wild activity so suddenly had left a tiny effect on him. Uncertainty wasn’t something Gavin was familiar with feeling, but he still followed through with what Nines told him to do.

He woke up the rest of his peers, and one by one, they all groaned and asked what was going on. Obliquely, Gavin answered them by simply pointing at Nines. When he got to Greg, he shook the younger male gently, and then flicked his nose when he turned over and slept on his chest.

“Urrrgaaa!” Greg grumbled unintelligibly, batting Gavin’s hand off his nose. “Mate! What the hell?!” he blinked a few times up at Gavin, and then stared at the rest of the boys in the dormitory as the older ones were all roused out of their peaceful, deep sleep by Brother Nines. Staring at them in awe and bewilderment as they all got dressed for the occasion, Greg sighed as he fell down onto his back over his mattress. “There’s no bloody way out of this mess, is there?”

Gavin was already heading to line up with the others, and he laughed out, “Nope!! You gotta join us, Greg!!”

“Bloody hell!”

Stumbling around in the dark while also trying to be quiet as ever was a challenge. However, rather than getting annoyed and fed up with it, the boys all began giggling, chattering, and genuinely having a good time. Their innocence could’ve been heard for a few yards, but they all somehow managed to sneak out of the school with Nines leading them. Every once in a while, he would turn around and hush them by pressing an index finger over his lips. This made the younger ones giggle a lot, but they were able to skip along and entertain themselves with meager things.

A few of them played with sticks and stones, and then tickled each other with leaves they’d plucked from the tall, dark green grass. Everything had a blue-green tinge in the dark, and as the full moon bore down upon them, it lit the way up to the pier quite nicely. All bugs and sounds of nature seemed to serenade them as they walked on, and Gavin reached out and touched the greenery and foliage while majority of it danced along the soles of his feet. No one was wearing shoes, and it added on to the lovely experiences. The view was scenic and peaceful, and as they all padded along the length of the pier, the boys ahead of Gavin suddenly halted.

Nearly crashing into Travis’ back before himself, Gavin frowned, but as he squinted ahead into the darkness while an owl hooted nearby in a tree, he saw that Nines was standing tall and statuesque. What was going on??

Was this a dream???

It didn’t appear to be…

Nines stretched upwards, and as everyone else watched in silence, he took off his clothes. At first, all the students-including Gavin-assumed he was just going to strip down to his shorts to swim easily, but Nines had gone and surprised each and every single one of them by stripping right now to his bare skin. His clothes fell away from his strong, masculine body like leaves falling off branches of trees in the autumn season. He stood bare naked, and as everyone began lightly whispering questions back and forth, Gavin scowled deeply to the point where it hurt his facial muscles.

Leaping up gracefully, Nines dove right into the water, and a large ‘splash’ sounded next. The beauty of the dark waters rippling beneath the moonlight gave off a luminous after-glow of black, blue, grey, and white. The hues were radiant as the distorted images and reflections faced them. Nines suddenly burst forth through the water, disturbing it once more before it settled.

Laughing joyously, Nines threw his head back and shook some water droplets off his body. Facing his students, he snickered-though it didn’t seem to be in a harsh or sinister manner. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Kingdom come?”

No one needed any further bit of encouragement. The Elders stripped, and then leapt in first, howling and cackling as they threw themselves into the water. They all practically barrel rolled in, the spray of the water splashing over Gavin’s feet. He was one of the last ones standing, and as he waited and watched, he suddenly became aware of Nines’ eyes on everyone’s body…

Every other student had of course followed suite and divested themselves of their clothing without even giving it a second thought. But Gavin didn’t. He just couldn’t…not with the concupiscent way Nines was staring at each and every single boy-regardless of their age or ethnicity-as though he wanted to possess, claim, and devour them whole. It’d normally been a look specially reserved for Gavin in the heat of their intimate and private moments, but what was it doing on display here??? It had no place here!!!

“Gavin! Aren’t you gonna jump in and join us, mate?” The sound of Greg, Andrew, Travis, and Mackenzie giggling and enjoying themselves could’ve been heard from miles away. Their voices rang in his ears, and Gavin felt them suddenly buzzing. Did a fly enter his eardrums?? It sure felt like it…

Knowing Nines was waiting, Gavin didn’t want to be the odd one out for the time being. Although he was beyond irate and enraged with the android for such foolish, stupid, and careless actions, he decided to just ‘play along’ with the circumstance right now as opposed to fighting it. Later, he vowed he would have a lengthy chat with Nines for sure.

Grumbling under his breath, he ignored how Nines’ penetrating gaze seemed to surge forth and burn through his skin like pure fire. He wordlessly and mindlessly took off all articles of his clothing, and when he’d wrapped it into a neat pile separate from everyone else’s, he leapt into the water.

As he expected, it was at freezing temperatures. However, while the cold water didn’t seem to stop, inhibit, or trouble his classmates, the cold water swallowing Gavin whole only made conflict heat up and erupt within himself. He was feeling anger, hatred, and deception from Nines. That flared his senses and nerves on every angle, and now that he was buried up to his neck in ice-cold water, it seemed to only provide momentary comfort. It wasn’t at all akin to someone applying a soothing balm to an injury or burn…no, he was seething with anger he’d never felt before.

Not a single one of the students seemed to really care that they were all naked while taking a dip into the lake at half-past midnight. The younger students began throwing mud at each other while cackling, and the others hid or chased their friends at random. A few of them began humming, singing songs, making animal noises, and just losing themselves to nature. It should’ve been a wondrous, peaceful night outdoors, but something tugged and ached in the center of Gavin’s stomach like a knot.

This wasn’t just a ‘the-more-the-merrier-late-night-swim’. Something more sinister and nefarious was going on, and a lot of it had to do with the fact that Nines seemed to be lurking around, circling and swimming by the naked teenagers and younger boys.

Gavin didn’t want to think in those horrible, dark terms, especially about his own lover, but it couldn’t be helped. Perhaps Nines thought he was being clever by taking up the mantra of ‘Mr. Popular and Cool’ as of late, but Gavin wasn’t so easy a mark. He knew and felt that the real Nines was still hiding his true nature, and just because he’d been lenient, more approachable, more talkative, and sometimes put on a good sense of humor at times didn’t account for his past negativity, cynicism, and degradation. He always had humiliated students, academically, socially, emotionally, and psychologically. Nothing had changed…nothing.

Even now, as concealed and covert as he thought he was being, Gavin saw the true desire burning and scorching behind Nines’ eyes. It was there any time a boy swam past him, and he seemed so delighted and thrilled. It was as if he was being born again and renewed whenever someone even so much as smiled at him.

That horribly deep tugging sensation ate away at Gavin’s stomach once again, and as his limbs went numb and old beneath the dark water, his heart and chest sank with sadness, worry, and malice. He directed it all at Nines, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the android while he playfully splashed water at Reese and a few Elders. God, even hearing them laughing made him sick…

But what was this feeling specifically?

He hadn’t felt it in so long, but he recognized the similar symptoms. Experiencing it once before almost a year ago, he remembered when it’d first surged and burned through himself in much the similar way as it was now. Back then, he’d been much younger, and it wasn’t easy for him to be sensible enough to fully recognize whatever that feeling was. All he knew was that back then, he’d felt it when he’d been dating his first girlfriend. Gavin had been roughly twelve at the time, and he’d had a crush on a classmate for almost five months before he’d been bold enough to ask her out. As such, it was a puppy love, and a young love that didn’t last long due to how angry he’d been whenever she spoke to others and chose to hang out with her girlfriends at recess.

The same feeling returned to him when he burned with rage and anger the first time he learned his second girlfriend-the most serious and most committed relationship he’d ever had-was cheating on him. It’d been with a close friend at the time as well, and Gavin remembered feeling so heated, disgusted, and disturbed. But when he analyzed the feeling, he knew then it was beyond simple anger and hatred.

It had been pure jealousy back then, and it was pure jealousy now.

He was jealous.

He could confirm it whenever he saw Nines gently laying a hand on someone’s shoulder, laughing, joking and generally having a good time with the other students swimming about casually. The same throbbing, burning sensation returned to his stomach, and then, much like magma, it soared up through his chest and rose like bile in his throat. He wanted to throw his head back and scream, but for some reason, he was incapable of it. He could only seethe and fume in silent anger while Nines playfully splashed both Michael and Patrick.

“Just you fuckin’ wait, Nines,” he whispered right as he slowly pulled himself further back away from anyone else, “you think you can just forget about me so easily?” he laughed dryly, “I’ll fuckin’ show you and set you straight.”

Gavin then dove down into the cold water. This time however, the temperature hardly even got to him at all.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Storming directly into Nines’ private office, Gavin held his hands at his sides in clenched fists. His entire body went rigid and tight, and he was boiling in anger. Wasn’t he allowed to be angry? Wasn’t he allowed to be jealous?! After all, he felt he had perfect reasons to be!

 _HE_ was the one Nines was supposed to be paying the most attention to!! _HE_ was the one in the relationship with Nines, and they were exclusive together! The last time he’d checked, they were in a mutually pleasurable monogamous relationship! He should’ve been the only one Nines needed and wanted to see naked!! So why did other kids have to get involved in it??

Fueled by anger and white-hot rage, Gavin bit down hard on his own tongue, and it sent him over the edge. He channeled all his contempt directly at Nines, and it came loosely, unbridled, and unfiltered.

“Did you want to fuck them _all_ then, Nines?? Huh!?!? Is that it?!” He knew he was being incredibly loud, acrid, selfish, jealous, and petulant, but once the words had already formed on the tip of his tongue, Gavin couldn’t stop them from flying forth. His saliva practically drizzled over Nines’ face as he leapt up and screamed at the tall android. Throughout it all, Nines kept calm, collected, and remained silent as ever.

Only when Gavin backed down for a moment did he press out through clenched teeth, “Are you done?”

Laughing a pained, dry laugh, Gavin held his head in both hands as he cried out to the ceiling, “Am I done?!? You seriously are asking me this???” His body racked with boisterous laughter, but it teetered on the edge of insanity and pained laughter.

Nines didn’t seem to be affected by it. He glared silently at Gavin for a moment before he said, “What you’re likely thinking of is only a product of your own feeble, degenerate mind; nothing more, nothing less.”

It was as if he himself had been accused of wanting to sleep with his classmates, and Gavin immediately resented Nines for saying that. Shoving a bony finger in the center of the android’s thick sternum, he growled, “I wasn’t the one who gathered them all up and asked them to fuckin’ take off their clothes for a fuckin’ dip in the lake, was I???”

Backing away for a moment, Nines sneered impatiently, “I didn’t ask them to do that; I merely took my own garb off for the sake of comfort and to swim easily; they followed in line.”

“Shrugging off your perversion and sick, twisted fantasies, are you, Nines??”

How like the blasted son of a bitch to do such a fucked up thing in the first place. He clearly wanted to do fucked up shit, and yet he was displacing it all on Gavin?? There was no way Gavin was going to allow Nines to get away with that. Once Nines tried backing off some more, Gavin stopped him. Closing the distance Nines had created between their bodies, he shoved his finger beneath the android’s shapely chin and screamed loudly, “Oh no you don’t!! You don’t get to escape from your part of the blame, Nines!!”

Nines opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Gavin interrupted quickly. “Since you’re obviously bored and tired of me already, how about we go at it one final fucking time? Hmm? For old time’s sake?”

A confused look crossed over Nines’ features, “You want—”

“Yes, yes I do,” Gavin answered, knowing already what it was Nines had wanted to say. He gave the android another shove, moving around the desk and chairs in the office. “Now’s the time; now’s the place.”

While Nines moved back, Gavin guided him towards the bedroom. “Since you want little boys, you’ll have them, oh yes you will…”

Gavin fell to the floor the moment he’d barged into Nines’ private bedroom. He was absolutely crazy with raw desire and sexual want, and coming here was the only place he could hope to find some relief and release. Nines hadn’t fully recovered since the nighttime swimming class, nor had he even said much during and after their argument, but he didn’t fight back much when Gavin scrambled towards him almost like some unleashed, untamed animal. The urge for sex overpowered his brain and logic, and all he could do was grab one of Nines’ thighs roughly.

Nines didn’t utter a single word. Gavin stripped Nines’ dark pants off his lower torso and made quick work of his shirt in a hurry. When all the android’s clothing had been removed, Gavin then chucked them in front of the bed before he got back down onto his knees. The skin of his kneecaps scraped against the cold, stone floors, but he didn’t care. He watched Nines as he held his cock right level with his own mouth. Nines seemed too tired to protest as Gavin parted his lips and drew his soft cock into his mouth.

Why wasn’t Nines saying anything or doing anything?!?!

Feeling angrier than he remembered being in weeks, Gavin moved back a little, and made his mouth wet before he started to suck. Ignited by the flames of both anger and raw desire, he peered up at Nines coquettishly from under his thick eyelashes. He was being rather aggressive, soon, and he shoved Nines down hard onto his bed. Climbing up on top of him, he shoved the android’s legs apart, and he settled himself between them while sucking deeply. Gavin raised his hand to Nines’ cock and wrapped his hand around it so that it went even more rigid by force in his mouth. He tightened his lips into a sharp circle around Nines’ thick, meaty length and continued to suck harder, desperate for any type of a reaction or response. But there didn’t seem to be one anytime soon.

Nines didn’t fist his hair like he once had in the past, he didn’t go harder in his mouth, and he didn’t even vocalize his pleasure. He simply stared up lifelessly at the ceiling while Gavin worked his mouth around his thick length.

Still, there was nothing. Now, Gavin was furious and overrun with rage.

With a light growl, he suddenly removed Nines’ cock from his own mouth, and he lifted himself up on trembling limbs. Nearly falling a few times clumsily in the process, he gripped Nines’ hair tightly between a few fingers. Hurriedly, with his other free hand, he unbuckled and unzipped his uniform pants, and he discarded them easily onto the floor. When his underwear had been removed also, he hovered over Nines’ cock while stroking it. It was barely half-erect, but Gavin wanted to lower himself onto it. With a few fingers, he stretched and worked himself open, and the entire time he did so, he gazed into Nines’ vacant, frozen eyes.

He looked like something…dead…his eyes, those eyes, they truly resembled the eyes of dead fish Gavin had seen in the supermarket when he was younger and out shopping with his parents.

Perhaps he’d been hasty, but Gavin was growing rather impatient. He didn’t want to sit there all night on Nines’ lap fingering himself, so he gently and very carefully lower himself right over the tip of his lover’s cock as he held it in a firm grip. Guiding Nines’ tip inside his body slowly, he held onto the android’s body with both thighs tightly. Ignoring the burning, aching pain in his feverish body as it shot down to his lower back, Gavin hissed, and he slowly began grinding back over Nines’ cock. Stroking the android’s firm chest, he wanted to at least stare at something livelier than Nines’ dull, blank eyes. Sliding his hands beneath Nines’ shirt, he yanked it up as hard as he could, and he began touching and playing with his lover’s nipples. The pleasure was phantomesque; the feeling of the tough nubs beneath his hands and skin made Gavin begin to slightly enjoy himself. Wanting to sink onto Nines deeper, he spread his legs obscenely, and he rocked harder and harder in his lover’s lap.

“Nines…”

The motionless, languid android hadn’t stirred for some time, and Gavin truly began to lose hope. Suddenly, the lights ‘flickered’ on in his head. Perhaps Nines wanted to try something different?? Pondering it for a moment, to Gavin, it made sense! Anytime they’d been fooling around in the bedroom, they’d always had a certain ‘fixed’ way of doing this. Gavin had always been a ‘bottom’, and he thought that it was the sole reason why Nines was…bored? Tired?

They had to give something else a shot, and experimenting with their sex lives seemed to be a good start. After all, apparently, it’d worked for his parents…

There was always time for something new and daring, after all…

Moving away from Nines abruptly, he pushed the android’s long, powerful legs apart, and he massaged the insides of his thighs. “You want this too, right Nines?” he panted down at his lover, “don’t worry, I’ll make you feel as good as you always made me feel whenever you did this for me…”

Nines eyed him carefully, and when he craned his neck down, he saw Gavin gently lowering his right hand down beneath his legs. That hand moved closer and closer to his puckered entrance, and Nines gasped softly. It went unheard to Gavin’s ears; he’d been too busy thinking about making this as pleasurable and enjoyable for Nines as he could. He let his index finger trace the rim of muscle, and that was when Nines’ LED light flashed yellow, and his eyes widened.

Gavin’s breath hitched, and he began slowly touching and sliding his finger inside Nines’ body. “You f-feel so good, Nines…” his finger inched inside deeper, and he nearly came at the thought of how Nines would feel wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t wait…

Sighing down at Nines, he passionately groaned out, “I can’t wait to be buried inside you, Nines…”

Nines went even more rigid, then, and his eyes were as wide as tennis balls. He felt the finger there prodding and poking him, and his hands began trembling. Wanting to move them upwards, he clenched his teeth together tightly, and a tiny growl broke out of him. Gavin stopped what he was doing, and he glanced down in confusion at Nines. “What’s wrong? What ha—AHHH!!”

A powerful force suddenly slammed into him, and he fell down on the bed. Rolling onto his chest, he felt Nines climbing on top of him madly and wildly. It was as if something had truly snapped within Nines, and it’d started the moment Gavin had tried fingering him. Nines was biting his neck and shoulders sharply, and as Gavin hissed in pain, he could only lie there in shock and confusion while Nines shoved his legs forcefully apart.

When he felt the teen was ‘prepared’ enough, in the heat of his anger, Nines thrust himself down inside Gavin as deeply as he could. Rearing up in shock, Gavin cried out loudly. A hand clamped over his mouth to silence him. He kicked back a few times, and it pissed Nines right off. Searching wildly around the room, he soon located a curtain ribbon on the night table closest to their side of the bed.

It would do.

Reaching for it, he grabbed it, and using the ribbon, he gathered the abashed teenager’s hair back, raking a hand through it a final time before tying it up smoothly. Leaning back a tad so he could stare at his reflection in the standing mirror across the bed, Gavin contemplated his lover’s work with enigmatic eyes. Not admitting it out loud, he rather preferred his long hair pulled up. The few loose strands of escaping hair gently caressing his more chiseled features softened the ferocity on Nines’ resting expression. When he was done, he gripped Gavin’s face tightly in a hand, and he curled his finger around a few cascading strands.

“Your hair grew longer,” he pointed out accurately, “you almost look like a girl…”

“Nines…”

Gripping his hair suddenly, Nines yanked Gavin’s head back, and he yelled out viciously, “And like a whore, you’re always desiring more from me!!”

“NINES-mmn...!” Gavin stammered, his tone husky amidst heavy exhales. His cries had been cut off crudely when Nines rocked his hips violently into him, and he sunk himself deeper inside Gavin. A praised sound of acknowledgment was perceived and then without warning, he was shoved down roughly into the mattress while Nines pounded away brutally. His vision grew as hazy as his memories cleared with every grasp Gavin made for the sheets just to be able to breathe and not be smothered hotly. Nines’ words spoken into his ear seared into his flesh, and he was saying a manner of horrific, lewd things Gavin’s mind couldn’t even comprehend or digest at the moment. His face felt so hot and sweaty, and he turned his head to the side just to take in a mouthful of fresh air. 

The strong android above him ran a trembling hand along Gavin’s side, stopping right on his waist. Fingers curling inwards, the large hand gave a slight tug as instruction. Gavin inched up, but he had nowhere to go. His back arched against Nines, and he found he was willingly obeying, rising off the bed until he was on all fours, the scent of sweat rising up from the sweaty sheets and mattress where he previously lay. The young teen felt two massive hands sneak under his body, heading directly for his own throbbing cock. Along the way, those hands splayed heat, warming his lower back and spine while Gavin anticipated their next motions. However, rather than grasping and stroking his cock like he’d wanted and needed, they gradually scaled upwards, soothingly, almost, as they scraped along his skin. A whimpered sigh escaped him as they reached his shoulder blades, facial expressions all scrunched up—back and ass exposed.

The breaths he inhaled and exhaled, and the length of tranquility both ceased as one graceful hand suddenly vanished whilst the other positioned itself in-between the toned shoulder blades. All at once by the brute force on his back, the adolescent collapsed onto his forearms as he stiffened to his cock being jerked down. Caught off guard, he craned his head around to glower over his shoulder at the potent, powerful android slamming his hips forward into him. Peering back at Gavin to meet his sexual gaze, Nines merely gnawed his lower lip; a firm look was shadowed with a predatory essence. Inching forward until he was flush against Gavin, he pulled out for a moment, his member more than prominent and finally erect now. It prodded and pressed between the bare cheeks displayed before himself, and the android stared down at where their bodies had once been connected.

Before the younger male could react, his entire lower body went rigid to the unprepared penetration yet again. Blue-grey eyes fastened shut, and despite the wetness gathered there from their previous coupling, he nonetheless managed to feel a searing, sharp pain anytime Nines rammed into his tight channel. His exposed chest was pressed down violently, a damaged hand clenching at the nape of his neck like scorning a pup. The other instantly grasped a protruding hip to ensure Gavin was hoisted as tall as his thighs would allow. He could feel heated skin press against his back, the intrusive thrusts panning out into a steady rhythm. The teen’s head collapsed onto his forearms once more—panting earnestly.

Nines smirked to himself in amusement. Even in the role of Gavin being submissive, he found that the unshaken, rebellions teenager was still able bare his teeth in a show of attitude. He gave him a drawn-out stroke, extending his fingers down to the shaft before squeezing and making its way back up to the leaking head. Gavin reacted instantly as he squirmed and contorted, hips thrusting into the pleasing hand only to have his insides plowed right after. It willed him into a haze of urgency, the delicious heat in his stomach working dangerously to reach its peak. Biting his lip, he tried his best to stifle his wanton sounds of euphoria, afraid of what other spoken expressions may slip off his tongue. He wanted to defy his own words, swear to the man above him if it meant he could feel alive, and as free as he did currently.

Distracting himself from his dreadful thoughts, he tilted his head up in an attempt to capture the android’s sensuous lips, but Nines moved as far away from him as he could. Gavin groaned, and in anger at being denied what he wanted, he bit his own lips. Soon, he was tasting iron from the feeble attempts to conceal his breathless whimpers. With a pivot of his hips, Nines relentlessly advanced into him, gyrating just enough to coax the usually haughty teenager beneath himself to exhaling his name between hungry, painful bites delivered to his youthful skin.

It wasn’t long before he felt Gavin tense. Constricting his muscles subconsciously around Nines, ripping himself away as he convulsed beneath his lover. The unexpected peak had the android himself brimming over the edge and coming apart with a few more herculean thrusts. In the stimulating fragments of time, he found himself biting down on the shorter male’s shoulder, climaxing violently, teeth sinking into rosy flesh as he released a loud curse.

There was a content silence; only labored breathing shattered the air. Shakily, he pulled out and collapsed next to Gavin, chest heaving and enraptured eyes shut as he lingered in the aftermath of their shared bliss. The boy only turned his head to face Nines, his eyes shadowed by heavy lashes as he regulated his breathing.

Nines stared at Gavin’s long hair, and he sighed as he extended an arm and yanked out the ribbon. He tossed it carelessly down on the floor, and as he lay back and tried recuperating, Gavin inched up along his body and lay himself flat on Nines’ chest.

“Get off me,” Nines growled, and Gavin frowned.

“Why’re so mean after we do it?” slapping the android’s skin, he sat back on his knees and shook his head in distaste.

Nines sat up as well, already searching around the room for Gavin’s discarded clothes. The younger male caught onto what he was doing, and he scowled with nothing short of contempt and vitriol shining in his eyes. “Lookin’ to kick me out already, Nines? Charming.”

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Nines retorted, sliding off the bed and hurriedly dressing, though it was difficult, considering how badly his fingers trembled. He pushed past the tremors and huffed angrily, “you have to leave here.”

“Yeah, I always do,” Gavin rolled to the opposite side of the bed, glaring away at the floor. “I don’t even wanna fuckin’ look at you anymore,” he hissed at Nines thinly, “you’re so embarrassed to be with me, and it’s sickening me.”

Struggling with his shirt, first, Nines threw it back onto himself, and he aimed at keeping his anger in check and his voice low. “These are the rules,” he explained while fumbling for his pants awkwardly, “you can’t just go around breaking them however way you please!”

Slamming a hand down on the edge of the bedframe, Gavin desperately cried out, “Well, you do it all the time! You damn hypocrite!”

Nines was unable to get the buttons and belt of his pants on. His fingers kept trembling, and he was unable to control or stop it from happening. It infuriated him to be out of his mind and body, suddenly, and he felt it had everything to do with the teenager sitting on his bed still naked as the day he’d been born. Tearing after him, then, Nines bent down, picked up his clothes, and held them before Gavin.

“Put your damn clothes on, and get out of my sight!”

Refusing to do so, Gavin roared, and then slapped the clothes right out of Nines’ hands. “Not until you tell me what’s gotten into you, Nines!”

Looking away from him, the android snapped back, “I’m not required to give you any explanation!”

“Yes, you are!!”

“No, I’m not!!”

Raising his voice even louder, Gavin strongly bellowed out, “FOR GOD’S SAKE, WHY DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, AND I LOVE YOU, NINES!!”

Nines couldn’t help himself, then. Turning completely around, he aimed his screams at his closed bedroom door. “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!! WHY CAN’T YOU EVER DO AS YOU’RE TOLD, ANTHONY!?!?”

Suddenly, a choking sound emanated from behind him, and Nines spun around.

Gavin had dropped to the bedside, and he gasped as his eyes widened impossibly so. He was paler than death, and his lips were getting cracked and dry the longer his mouth just hung open slack. He looked affright, but he whispered in a croak, “Anthony? Who’s Anthony?”

That was the exact moment when Nines felt himself slowly sinking down to his knees. He connected with the floor, but he was unable to blink and take his eyes off the boy sitting next to his bed in a daze. The room swam, his vision grew blurry and dark, and his ears buzzed and hummed.

“Nines?” Gavin’s voice soon disappeared into the howling wind beyond the world they were trapped in. Again, the youth repeated his question, even though they both were aware that the answer would never arrive.

“Who’s Anthony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm not even going to bother with an outro here because of all the messed up crap I wrote above.  
> I think ANYONE with a brain in their skull can piece the rest of the plot together, and who the fuck Anthony is.


	23. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING, TRAUMA AND PSYCHOLOGICAL BREAKDOWNS/DEGRADATION*

Nines remained froze stiff on the floor, knees planted firmly onto the coldness beneath himself. He stared down absent-mindedly at the floor, not once blinking or making any movement. He wasn’t even certain whether all this was truly happening or not, presently, but when Gavin shifted over towards him slowly, he knew it wasn’t a dream or a nightmare.

“Nines?” came the teenager’s frightened, innocent voice, “who’s Anthony?”

The height of innocence and purity was just too much for him to take and handle at once. Unable to withstand it, he looked up slowly. “Anthony?”

Anthony…Anthony??

Gavin nodded, but the motion appeared to be in jerky, pained movements. “Anthony,” he repeated, “you called me Anthony!”

Anthony…

With a mighty roar that bounced off the walls in the cloistered bedroom, Nines broke out of his torpid state and leapt up to his feet. Now, he had all the energy and stamina in the world. He channeled his rage and anger at the teenager before himself, and he started by practically yanking the boy away from the bed in a hurry.

“You’re hurting me!!” Gavin cried out, trying to wrench his arm out and away from Nines’ death-like grip.

“Silence!” Nines snapped, and he pushed Gavin towards the bedroom door. Opening it swiftly, he shoved the short teenager into the hall leading back to his office. Still, Gavin remained as defiant and rebellious as ever, displaying that he refused to give up on the matter he’d already poked around in forcefully.

Clinging onto the wooden door frame, he wheezed out, “Please, Nines!! Just tell me why you called me Anthony!!”

Upper lip curling back in a beastly manner, Nines growled, “If you even so much as speak or breathe that name again, I’ll cut out your tongue, do you hear me?!”

Another threat…oh god, another threat…

Swallowing nervously, Gavin somehow felt that this time, Nines was absolutely serious. It was pointless arguing or even testing the fractious android. Now that he feared for his life and safety, Gavin backed away while nodding slowly. “Okay, Nines,” he croaked softly and gruffly, “I got it…I’m leaving…I’m leaving…”

Once Nines had thrown the rest of his clothing furiously at him, Gavin stumbled backwards, landing flat on his ass on the cold, hard floor. On auto pilot, he dressed as quickly as he could, and tore away from the office and chambers.

Not once did he even bother looking back over his shoulder; he raced through the school until he reached his dormitory, and he actually hid under the bed as opposed to getting on the soft mattress and at least burying himself beneath his bed sheets. He’d never been so terrified in his entire life, and he was unable to stop himself from trembling and shaking.

Yes, he had been aware of Nines threatening to rip his jaw out in the past, but after all they’d been through together, all they’d worked through and held dearly onto, Nines had threatened him again??? Something wasn’t right at all…

But what had he done?!!

Gavin thought about it, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. There simply was no reason!! If anything, he felt he had every right to be the one who was upset and disappointed! Nines had not only been rude, cruel, sadistic, and had tormented him, but he’d practically cried out the name of a total stranger after a heated, sexual encounter…that was the lowest of the lows Gavin expected to experience, and he was left feeling shaken, dizzy, sick, and so very hurt.

He’d heard of his friends joking around in the past that there was nothing worse in the world than their sexual partners thinking about someone else, fantasizing about someone else, or going so far as to mawkishly cry or moan out the name of another during sex. While he hadn’t ever experienced it exactly, something deep in his gut told him that Nines had been referring to and perhaps thinking of someone else.

This was horrible!!!

How many times had Nines thought of fucking someone else while he was buried deeply inside Gavin!!?!? How many times did he think of this ‘Anthony’ when he’d been touching Gavin, stroking him, caressing him, kissing him?! Did he really see Anthony in Gavin?!?!

WHO THE HELL WAS ANTHONY?!!?

The teenager felt suddenly so dirty, so violated, and so rotten. Nines had been using him! For sex? Perhaps…but what else!?!

Not wanting to think about it for now, Gavin knew only one thing would comfort and console him before he burst in a fit of tears and rage; he needed a shower.

Tearing away from the canopy of the underside of his bed, he ran towards the shower rooms, making sure he didn’t cause enough of a ruckus to rouse anyone. Gathering his clothes, towels, shampoo, and soap, he pulled himself behind a curtain and turned on the warm water. Once it poured over his skin, he let out a tiny hiss of relief.

Stripping off his clothes hurriedly, he tossed them to the side, not really caring that they were getting drenched as well. The water splashed evenly over his body, and he spun around, ensuring that his entire body was soaked.

But it somehow wasn’t nearly enough to make him feel good…

He still felt so horribly filthy!

Recalling the sex, Gavin lifted a hand, and he sniffed at himself. Recoiling suddenly when he took a deep enough whiff, he realized he smelled of Nines…

“Ughh!!” he cried out angrily, “I smell like the son of a bitch!!!”

Quickly, he turned the facet to an even warmer temperature. “Must…get…it…off!!!” scrubbing away at himself furiously and ferociously, Gavin held tightly onto his bar of soap. He moved his hands up and down over his chest, stomach, and lower abdomen. Closing his eyes, he fought back and pushed away from every touch Nines had bestowed upon his youthful body. “I never should’ve let him touch me!” Gavin cried out desperately, panting and whining as the lather and bubbles formed thicker and thicker over his skin.

Not enough!

Crying and sobbing softly, Gavin began to frantically wave his arms about, and he clawed at himself with his fingers and fingernails. “Gotta…get…it…off!!!” his skin grew pink from his scratching, and the heat of the water beating down on him. Glancing up at the shower head, Gavin protested, “Not…hot…enough!!! Burn…it…away!!!” Again, he adjusted the temperature, and he made it to a boiling point, practically.

This time, when the water poured over him, he leapt back and cried out in pure pain. It was so hot!!! Way too hot!!!

Steam rose up around him, fogging his entire vision. But he didn’t care. He was beyond sweaty and disgusting, and he wasn’t going to stop bathing until he felt clean. He needed it…

Aware of his skin burning and sizzling with pain and heat, he was fueled to go on further, and he practically dug his fingernails into his flesh and meat as he scrubbed and washed himself almost violently. The bubbles and lather had already washed away down the drain, but it wasn’t enough…

Again and again, Gavin applied the soap. He rubbed it all over his body, and when he got down between his legs, he carefully washed his genitals. Sobbing even louder and louder, he felt himself shaking, and once or twice, his knees nearly gave way and he almost slipped and fell. The water was roasting him, and he had to turn away and wash his back, now. With his shoulders and back facing the water spray, Gavin scrubbed away at his skin aggressively. Sliding his legs apart, he’d been reaching back to clean his behind, when he definitely felt something warm, wet, and kind of sticky slipping and sliding out of the entrance to his body.

Seizing up at once, the frightened teenager stood rigid while his fingers gently parted his two posterior globes. Thinking only about cleaning himself at first, he was then shaken out of his work when he felt something thick and wet seeping and sliding out of his rim yet again…

Screaming in fear, Gavin knew then exactly what it was.

He’d let Nines constantly have him without a god damn condom. Why on earth he’d given the squalid android permission to cum inside him multiple times was simply beyond his comprehension, but he knew he hated himself so much for it. He truly felt like a used-up whore; only a body to be used for pleasure, sexual satisfaction, and only for the purposes of release. He was nothing else; no one else.

Nines didn’t care.

Nines never loved him, and never would.

How fucking degrading and filthy.

Realizing it all made the negativity slam into him at full force, just like a wall crumbling down and smothering him. Gavin felt squashed and bruised, and he had lost more than his pride and ego; he’d lost his dignity and self-worth.

Wailing and sobbing uncontrollably, he slid and crumpled down weakly to his knees. Slapping away violently at his face, he wished he could knock some damn sense into himself. He’d been so fucking blind…but it was too, too late.

Throwing his head back, he emitted one more scream, when he heard another voice echoing and calling out to him nearby.

“Gavin?! What’s wrong?!?”

Fuck!

He recognized the voice; it was Greg!!

Aggressively, Gavin lashed out when he saw the other boy’s shadow shifting and looming on the other side of the cream-colored shower curtain. “Go away! I don’t want to talk to anybody right now!!” he was aware of the desperation in his voice, and he hated himself for sounding so weak. Now, Greg wasn’t going to leave for sure.

“Gavin!! Mate!” Greg called out to him again, “please just talk to me!!”

“I don’t want to!” Gavin spat, splashing some water forward the moment he saw the outline of Greg’s hand reaching for the curtain. “STAY AWAY!!!”

Greg wasn’t listening. Yanking the curtain aside hurriedly in one smooth motion, he glared down at Gavin. “Mate! You need help!” he cried out in shock while trying not to look at Gavin’s nude body.

Feeling even more conflicted, Gavin grabbed his bar of soap, and he violently attempted to chuck it straight at Greg. The younger boy was quicker, though, and he ducked right in the nick of time. The soap bar sailed beyond his head, and it crashed somewhere else, but neither of the teenagers cared. Greg reached out to Gavin with both arms, and he winced when Gavin splashed more hot water at him.

“Your skin!!” Greg gasped out when he saw how pink and wrinkly Gavin’s flesh was, “you’re burning yourself!!” Inching up, he turned down the hot water facet, and he opened the cold water one so the temperature would shift a little. Gavin roared inarticulately at him for it, and unleashed a whole bunch of swear words at Greg that rendered the other boy frozen and speechless for a moment.

When Gavin tried punching him however, Greg easily caught Gavin’s clenched fist in a powerful hand, and it surprised the older teenager. “YOU!”

Hanging back a little while still holding tightly onto Gavin’s hand, Greg reached over his own upper body, and he began unbuttoning his shirt. In a hurry, he took it off, and he gently tugged Gavin out from under the hot spray of the water. Draping his shirt over the other boy, he soon pulled and held Gavin against his own chest in a close embrace. The shirt lay over Gavin’s shoulders nicely, but the older teenager didn’t want or need this type of affection.

Roaring, he started lashing out at Greg by beating his fists repeatedly on the boy’s back and shoulders. Pounding away violently, Gavin screamed out, “GO AWAY! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

All Greg did in response to that was rub Gavin’s back and shoulders in deep, soft circular motions while cooing at him gently. “Shhh, Gav, mate,” he whispered while rubbing and massaging him tenderly, “it’s alright, just talk to me if you can.”

Grasping at him desperately, Gavin placed his chin and lower jaw over Greg’s shoulder while sobbing uncontrollably, “I c-can’t!!”

“You can!” Greg urged him, rocking him gently in his arms, “Just talk to me, Gavin…”

He couldn’t. He never would! He couldn’t just embarrass himself by relaying everything and every last sordid, gross, horrifying detail. No…it was a fate worse than death. Thinking up a lie as quickly as he could, he snorted and sniffled while fighting back more tears. “I’m j-just lonely and I w-want to go h-home!!”

Pulling away from him, Greg frowned. His current facial expression seemed to clearly communicate that he wasn’t buying what Gavin had said. Holding onto Gavin’s soft, warm cheeks in both hands, he leaned his face close to Gavin’s. “Mate,” he began in a hushed, wistful tone, “are you _sure_ nothing else is going on?” when Gavin failed to respond, he pressed on, “because I’m not trying to be a prat and just doubt you, but I’ve _never_ seen anyone getting this upset over being homesick…”

Gavin knew he was lying, and now, so did Greg. But lying was all he had, and it was all he wanted to desperately cling to just as he clung desperately onto Greg’s strong shoulders. Burying his face into the other boy’s chest, he wept as he whispered, “I want to leave…I want to see my family and my baby brother…”

As mountains of sobs spilled out of him, Greg stuck with him through it all, his arms gently soothing and making an attempt to be the balm for Gavin’s deep wounds. “Shh,” he uttered, tone comforting and gentle the entire time, “Gavin, believe me, we _all_ want to go home and see our families; every boy here cries about it too in the middle of the night, but some of them show it, and others don’t. It’s perfectly fine for you to feel this way, but I need you to tell me if something else is going on with you.”

If only he could.

If only.

The words never came, however. In fact, he doubted they even existed when he pressed himself closer and further into Greg. All Gavin knew he wanted was to just remain there being comforted all night long. He didn’t care that he was weeping like a baby; he just wanted to be taken care of.

And damn him for that.

Damn every single bit of innocence that had been taken and stolen away from him.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

In the morning, Gavin requested a huge cup of coffee from the chef before anyone else could arrive at the dining hall. He apparently was allowed, perhaps due to the slavery of washing the kitchen floors and appliances at a later date. He wouldn’t put it past the cruel chef to assign him all that work, anyway.

Reluctantly, he joined his friends at their regular spot, and he held his mug of steaming hot coffee tightly in both hands while staring away in the center of the table. Nothing however seemed out of the ordinary. No, not a single soul-save for Greg-had even learned of his panic attack in the shower.

Gavin had to be grateful, however. He knew that Greg wasn’t the type to just run his mouth like that, and he threw a small glance of appreciation in Greg’s direction. It was weak, however, but the other teenager smiled back and grabbed a few strawberries. Stacking them on a plate, then, he slid it over towards Gavin. “You should eat something, Gavin,” he pointed out while scratching at one of his light brown eyebrows, “you can’t just run on coffee all day long.”

No one else really said anything around them; Patrick and Mackenzie were busy talking about soccer and sports, Travis had been using his butter knife to cut away at the crust of his toast, Andrew was busy with playing with and entertaining the younger twins Ronald and Peter, and the rest of the school and students operated this morning in much the same way. Reese was seated close to them, however, but the boy kept to himself. Apparently, he was still rather uncomfortable with just opening up to them directly, but Gavin liked having him around anyway.

Staring back down at his coffee, he felt curious about the androids at the head table. Willing himself to glance up, he saw Brother Simon chatting warmly and enthusiastically with Brother Markus, who was merely nodding while his hands were folded in his lap neatly. Brother Ralph’s eyes were twitching, but he still grinned a wide, Cheshire-Cat grin at everyone now and then. Brother Josh happened to be reviewing some notes, perhaps for the math classes he taught. He was quite studious, and he didn’t even glance up once from his books and notes.

Brother Nines however was indeed missing from his spot at the table…

Gavin began worrying, and he looked around the dining hall wildly. He’d been expecting the cruel android to surprise him and swoop upon him and his friends, but the android was nowhere in sight…that wasn’t good. He needed Nines around at all times, just to be sure…

“Gav? What’s wrong, mate?”

Ignoring Greg’s concerned question, Gavin whispered, “I can’t see Nines…”

As he’d been searching, Ronald and Peter saw young Charlie Snow speeding by them. The young boy’s energetic burst of speed zapped through the other two young ones like an electric shock. Charlie was bouncing up and down, skipping and singing loudly with a lovely smile painted on his face.

“Yes, Jesus loves me for the Bible tells me so!”

Soon, Ronald and Peter chose to join in, and they chased after him while also chiming in with their bright young voices.

“Jesus loves me this I know! For the Bible tells me so! Little ones to him belong! They are weak but he is strong!!” They stopped singing and running around in a pasquinade of a seemingly devoted and devout lifestyle when they slammed into a dark figure, and they gasped.

At the same time, Gavin felt something cold brushing past him, and as he peered up to see what it was, he saw a tiny letter fluttering down onto his lap.

Fuck. It nearly gave him a heart attack, but he remembered that today, Nines had been assigned to hand out and deliver mail and parcels…

He’d wanted to throw something at the rude android who hadn’t even so much as said a word to him, but Nines had already moved to the side and held out a round dish before Greg. Bending down, he smiled a most friendly smile, LED light blue. On the round dish was a vanilla-strawberry cake, with actual strawberries and blueberries decorating and lining out the surface of the dessert. The icing was pure white cream, and a few candles were lit up at the top.

“I know this is a little over a week late,” Nines announced while placing the large cake before Greg, “but everyone was thinking of a good way to surprise you…”

Greg emitted a tiny gasp, and while the other students rose up and clapped, they all began singing ‘Happy Birthday’ in unison.

Gavin counted fifteen candles on the cake, and he too would’ve joined in on the singing and celebration, but he felt so tired, so weak…

Nines on the other hand seemed to be joyful, cheerful, stronger, and even had a strange, luminescent glow about himself. He seemed to look radiant, and years younger as he clapped and sang along with the rest of the boys. It didn’t take Greg too long to spot the oddity, and he looked back and forth between Gavin and Nines, already drawing his comparisons mentally.

All he could offer Gavin was a confused, perturbed glance, but Gavin merely hid his face behind his coffee mug. He didn’t want to look at anyone, but the more he hid away, the more Greg’s looks turned into fearful, concerned ones.

Finally, when the song was over, Mackenzie leaned across the table, already trying to blow out the candles. When Nines tried stopping him, he waved his hands frantically, his glasses slowly slipping and sliding down the bridge of his nose while squealed out to Greg, “BLOW OUT THE FUCKIN’ CANDLES, GREEEEG!!!”

“Watch your language, Mr. Armstrong,” Brother Markus managed to hiss once he’d passed by. He gave Brother Nines a nod, and the other android returned it briefly before peering down at Greg.

Eventually, the fractious Irish teenager rolled his eyes, and then placed both hands on the table while blowing out the candles. A loud round of applause burst forth all throughout the dining hall in an instant. Brother Ralph brought over fresh plates, while Brother Simon began slicing up the cake.

“Who wants the first piece?!”

Immediately, Patrick dove in towards the plate of cake Nines held high. However, the moment the young boy’s hand and fingers dipped into the icing, Nines slapped his hand away. Glaring mutinously at Patrick, he sneered, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mr. Dale,” blue eyes flashed dangerously like a demon’s, “you make too big of a splash as it is.” Wrenching the plate of cake out of Patrick’s hands, Nines ignored how the blonde teenager fumed at him, while Travis giggled ecstatically and pointed a finger mockingly at Patrick.

“Duuuuude,” Patrick whispered under his breath, “I think Brother Nines just called me fat…”

While Nines handed plates of cake around, he was laughing, grinning from ear to ear, and overall seemed to be highly energetic and enthused. In fact, it was a complete contrast to the time when Gavin had found him in the boat, aimlessly and lifelessly just sitting and lying back. The Nines he was staring at now with exhausted eyes was practically on _fire._ He moved about as if he were dancing, chatting up with everyone and in high spirits.

Shaking from the disgusting sight, Gavin turned back around to find Greg offering him a pained-yet knowing-look.

Yes, it seemed that whatever strength and energy Gavin had lost, Nines had recently found and soaked up, almost like a leech…

He would’ve said something about it, but his coffee was growing too cold. Now, he couldn’t even bring himself to drink it. Still, he was more than happy with using it to warm his hands up, though inside, he was seething and livid with how Nines was purposefully going out of his way to ignore him.

So that’s the way it was…

So be it.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Evidently, Nines wanted to play ‘Mr. Good Guy’ even during classes after breakfast that same day.

“Since we’re still in the throes of celebrating Mr. Jefferson’s birthday, there is no lesson planned for today!” When he announced this, all the students were overjoyed.

“What’ll we be doing then, Brother Nines?” Andrew asked while beaming excitedly around the room.

While Nines grabbed coloring pencils, crayons, coloring books, toys, magazines, candy, as well as silly putty and jelly, he cried out while shining, “Today’s just a free gaming day! Do enjoy yourselves!!”

As soon as he’d set the items on their desks, the class went wild. Everyone got to work doing their own thing; the younger students singing and playing, while the Elders and other teenagers simply chatted about while playing card games or board games.

So Nines was going for popularity again while ignoring him?

Gavin thought as much.

Still, he had a perfect solution to this. Sometimes, the best mind games were played in the most subtle of ways, and he was prepared to do this, no matter how petty it would be, and no matter how petulant it would make him look.

Once everyone else had made enough noise while getting lost in their games and activities, Gavin waited for Nines to sit at a windowsill while gazing about at the sunny and bright fields outside the school.

Perfect.

Standing up, Gavin walked over towards the front of the room where Nines’ desk was, and he saw a fresh, white stack of blank papers just sitting there openly. Well, since it was a ‘free period’, he figured he could use anything at his disposal for his ‘entertainment’. That’s what he had been planning on doing, and he selected one right from the top of the pile as Nines continuously stared outside, his head turning from right to left slowly as he surveyed everything. He held a placid nature about himself as he relaxed against the windowsill, and his stature and posture only infuriated the scorned teenager gazing heatedly at his turned back.

Moving back to his desk while carrying a blank sheet of paper, Gavin thought back to his younger and more innocent years once again. The game he wanted to play was an older one his father had taught him and Elijah. Apparently, it was a rather popular game in its day, and was rather cool and creative. Albeit, it would definitely make for an incredibly subtle way at humiliating the android who’d broken his heart.

Remembering the instructions his father had given him, Gavin set to work while Greg eyed him on and off. The other boy had been playing rock, paper, scissor with Reese and Mackenzie, but would still try and check on Gavin in his own ways. Ignoring the fifteen-year-old’s eyes on his form, Gavin started with his paper facing up towards the ceiling. Placing it down onto his desk, he sat comfortably while arranging the page in the way it had to be.

Suddenly, as he got lost in his work, he heard his father’s voice speaking out to him as it had many years ago when he first taught Gavin this very same game…

_“Start by folding your square sheet of paper in half diagonally both ways, ending up with a nice X.” His eyes gleamed at Gavin and Elijah as both the younger boys sat down at the table in front of him._

_“You’re going to be my fortune tellers today, my boys,” he tapped at the page while his fingers were already folding it. “We’re going to fold all four corners neatly to the central point of the X. Crease well, always remember to crease!!!” Pressing down on it, he did just that, and Elijah would giggle and coo._

_Their father then flipped the paper over to the other side, still explaining all the steps and processes as he went on with a smile toying at the corners of his lips. “Fold all four corners to the central point! Fold the paper in half, top to bottom, unfold and fold in half from left to right and unfold.”_

_He allowed Gavin to do the rest with his own ‘practice’ sheet._

_“Go on, son”, he encouraged, “pick up the paper…”_

_Obeying the man he respected and valued, Gavin picked up his page, and he followed what his father had done. Now and then,_ _his father would intervene while explaining what he was doing and why. “Start to push all the points inwards,” he nodded when Gavin did just that, “good! That’s it!”_

_Gavin had always loved and valued the way his father explained and gave out instructions._

_“Use your fingers to pinch the paper to the center. Rotate the paper to the side and pull out the flaps!”_

As he heard his father’s words, while still thinking back on the fond, old memories, Gavin was able to create the little game out of the paper perfectly.

His father would’ve been proud.

_“There we go, Son! See? After a bit of shaping, your origami fortune teller is made!”_

Looking down at his creation, Gavin had to smile as well. He’d made his cootie catcher, and it was a very good one, too. He tested it out for himself by opening and closing it back and forth a few times. He closed his eyes as he thought of his father egging them on during their game.

_“Resemble the fortune teller, and hold it out, closed, to your friend or yourself!”_

Grabbing his pen, he began writing all over the squares about some numbers, which when selected, would open up to what had been written beneath the number panels. This was where things would get interesting, and Gavin had been meaning to share this ‘game’ with everyone in the class. With his eyes still on Nines’ form, he sneered, but eventually managed to scribble everything he truly felt for the android down…

Everything.

Standing up when he was done, he folded the cootie catcher back in its rightful place, and he waved over Greg, Andrew, Patrick, Reese, Mackenzie, and Travis. “Guys!! Wanna play a cool game??”

They eyed his paper cootie catcher, and Reese gasped, “What the deuce? Is that a cootie catcher, mate?”

_“Have them pick a color or whatever words you used.”_

Nodding, Gavin tried keeping it all together, and he pulled his chair over to the large round tables and desks his friends were all seated at. Mackenzie squinted at the cootie catcher, “I don’t think I’ve ever played this…”

“It’s kinda older,” Gavin explained, “just look at the numbers for a moment, then close your eyes and randomly pick one.”

Travis scratched his chin, “Any number?”

“No!” Gavin cried out loudly, a symbol of his impatience, and then shook his head and forced himself to calm down. Already, a few more students were staring, but he actually wanted and needed all the attention he could get, now. Smiling down nervously at the cootie catcher, he said, “just a number from one to ten, okay?”

Reese seemed to be the most excited, “Oooh, can I go first?”

“Sure,” Gavin nodded, “yeah, pick a number.”

In less than five seconds, Reese’s eyes shined in excitement as he cried out, “Six!!”

He heard his father again _, “You will now count while opening and closing the fortune teller, and alternate the direction you open it after you’ve landed on the appropriate number.”_

Counting quickly, Gavin felt more students’ eyes on him, and then a small circle was beginning to form around their group. “One, two, three, four, five, six…”

_“Open and close the fortune teller as many times as there are letters in the word. Hold the fortune teller open at the end of your counting.”_

He was sweating and trembling, so much that Greg asked, “Gav? You okay?”

He could barely manage a nod; Nines was now slowly turning away from the window…

“I’m fine…”

_“Hold out the fortune teller again, asking them to choose a second number.”_

Needing to stall a bit and create enough noise so Nines would come over, he cried out desperately, “Pick a second number!”

Reese nodded, “Four!”

“One, two, three, four…”

_“Open out the paper, and the answer is under the number they chose.”_

This was now that moment; the defining moment where he got his friends to read out what he had written on one of the flaps. Making sure to glare over at Nines, first, he slid the cootie catcher over towards Reese. “Read it.”

Smiling at first, Reese leaned into the table, and his eyes began moving slowly. Gavin was internally counting down the minutes, and then he heard Reese gasp. Shocked eyes met Gavin’s, and Reese whispered, “Gavin…”

Ignoring Reese, Gavin pointed crudely at Travis, “How about you? Hmm?” his fingers were shaking, though he couldn’t stop, “pick a damn number!”

Noticing the frenzied, crazed look in his eyes, Travis shook his head, “Gav, man—”

“PICK!”

Many students leapt up in fear, and Travis hurriedly cried out, “THREE! DAMN!”

“ONE, TWO, THREE!” His lips flew as he counted, and the paper flapped faster after he’d stolen it back from Reese. Flipping it open, he shoved it directly under Travis’ nose. “LOOK! LOOK!”

Hurrying over, Nines hissed, “Mr. Reed! What’re you—”

“HOLY FUCK!” Travis screamed out when he took the cootie catcher, flipped it out to its original, flat state. Passing it along the table, he pointed at the words written for each divided, folded portion, “GUYS! LOOK!!!”

Nines growled at him, “Mr. Kingsley, you’re making a racket!”

No less than five seconds after Nines had uttered the warning, Andrew and Mackenzie cried out, “Eww!! What the hell!? GROSS!!” They too were reading whatever was displayed on the page.

Gavin sat back smugly, arms crossed over his chest, and when he scowled up into Nines’ eyes, the android felt something was off. The sheet of paper with words kept getting passed around the table, and soon, a few Elders peered over the other students’ shoulders, eager to read whatever had been written on the page. One by one, they all wore disgusted, angry, confused, and saddened facial expressions. Some whispered back and forth to each other, and a few others gasped, held horrified facial expressions, and had to inch away from the page. Soon, no one wanted to even touch it…

What was written on it?!

Surging forth angrily, Nines growled, “Hand that sheet over, now!!”

Carlos and Michael were gazing down at its contents currently, and when they’d taken a long look at it while their eyebrows rose up to their hairline, Nines felt even more concerned.

“GIVE IT HERE!!” Practically leaping over the desks, his outstretched hands reached wildly and desperately for the page. In one fell swoop, he tore the folded-up page out of their hands and into his own.

Sitting back, Gavin whispered, “Enjoy it, asshole.”

The young teenager found he was actually looking forward to what Nines was going to say, and how he was going to react.

Revenge was sweeter than it tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't have done that, Gavin.


	24. Hell's Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! ABUSE, SELF-HARM BY STARVING, PSYCHOLOGICAL MANIPULATION, POWER PLAY, INTIMIDATION TACTICS! YOU WERE WARNED*

His fingers clawed at the page, but he was trying to steady the paper in his hands. They hadn’t trembled at first, but then after a moment, the tremors were impossible to repress. Every student knew he was reading what was written on the white paper, and he felt placed under the largest magnifying glass in the world. All eyes were on him, assessing him, mouths were whispering about him, ears were strained on him, and soon, his entire body was wracked with violent shaking he couldn’t hold back on any longer.

After all, who in their right mind would indeed be able to hold back and keep their composure when they’d read out what was printed down on the page…

**Brother Nines is a pervert.**

**Brother Nines likes young boys.**

**Brother Nines thinks about fucking teenagers all day long.**

**Brother Nines is a fucking faggot.**

**Brother Nines is a bitchy wannabe dom.**

**Brother Nines likes it rough.**

**Brother Nines wants to touch boys.**

**I bet Brother Nines doesn’t swallow.**

He was seething and raging, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Standing there while tremors flew up and down his body, he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Their beady, judgmental eyes, their seemingly ‘youthful innocence’, their laughter, their harsh susurrations, their heated glares, their lustful minds…all of them were raking up and down his body and constantly putting him under a guillotine. Now, he was certain there was no tenuous link between his boiling rage and the ghastly words.

Crumpling up the page, he shook violently, though he kept his eyes trained over where it currently had been held up before himself.

How could he…he’d been betrayed…utterly betrayed…

Everyone in the room had read it all, practically; everything was now out in the open for him to be judged…

A soft voice whimpered, and then he felt a tiny, warm hand clasp his pant legs. “Brother Nines?”

He stared down frightfully.

“Brother Nines?” there then came a sniffle, followed by a soft cry, “are you angry?”

Scowling down while still shaking, the anger and fury were only growing stronger and stronger within him. Charlie Snow peered up at him with wide, wet, tear-stained innocent eyes, and it was sending him over the edge. A few more of the Elders inched away from him, whispering as they turned their noses up at him.

Nines began really shaking, then, and he held out a hand, “Boys…I—”

A few more students backed away from him, their feet shuffling and chair legs scraping and sliding along the classroom floor. Every sound they made in order to get away from him was a symbol of his failure. They hated him, they feared him, he made them sick, and it was all _his_ fault…

Feeling his head craning down of its own accord, he knew the author of this ghastly note even before his eyes had sought him out. He knew whom he was looking for, and he knew who had set out and created this personal vendetta against him…

Why?

Gavin Reed…why???

Staring down at him, he found the teenager looking so damn smug; so proud of his own horrendous deeds. Nines would’ve been far more merciful if Gavin hadn’t held such a confident expression on his face. To get caught and ask for forgiveness was always better than to hide away with the notion of self-superiority while wearing such a stained mask.

It wasn’t right…the innocence had been lost…

“Brother Nines?” Charlie sniffled, “I’m scared…”

Yes, they feared him, but now, they were indeed mocking him. Years and years of hard work, loyalty, honesty, trust handed out, trust gained, desire, and the will to carry on with ambition was now lost and gone…

He had to regain it, for it would be the only way he would be able to survive. This rose above the occasional contretemps; this was a serious offense.

Bending down quickly once he found he had the strength and stamina necessary to even move, he snatched up the cootie catcher. Not even bothering to stare at it, he shoved it into one of his robe pockets, and then rounded on Gavin. The young man was still gazing at him in a vitriolic manner, but Nines would soon set him straight.

Oh yes, he would.

Gripping Gavin as hard as he could by the back of his neck, he yanked him out of his chair and onto his feet. Of course, the boy fought and struggled; it was expected of him, after all. Swatting and batting would do no good, however, but he tried.

Greg and Mackenzie were scowling, and they shouted out, “What’s going on?!”

“I’M NOT ON FUCKING TRIAL HERE!!!” Nines screamed as loudly as he could, and immediately, little Charlie Snow ran away from him, hiding behind Reese while sobbing hysterically. The students all wore equally frightened and shocked facial expressions alike, and it was sickening to look at.

They were all the same…mere mirror reflections of one another, right down to their rotting cores.

Shoving Gavin Reed towards the back of the classroom, Nines began making a clear path for the door.

“Where are you taking Gavin?!” It’d been Greg who’d spoken up, and Nines merely sneered at him while he held Gavin’s arms down. The boy was trying to wriggle free, and he kept whispering an unholy manner of expletives and curses. As if that would aid in him getting free…

Still sobbing and whimpering by his side, Charlie wept woefully, “Brother Nines yelled!!”

“Where are you taking Gavin?!” Greg hounded aggressively, “answer me!!!”

He didn’t need to answer to anyone; he was above the school, above the students, and above the Lord. 

Without even saying a word to his class, Nines shoved Gavin out of the door, and he marched him down the long, empty hallways. The entire time, Gavin’s voice grew louder and more panicked, but Nines didn’t care. He wasn’t going to silence the boy, nor did he care if they gained an audience.

Let the world see.

They made their way into the main floor bathroom, and Nines pressed the door open with a shoulder while also ushering Gavin inside. The boy tumbled in roughly, and Nines slammed the door behind them both. Advancing quickly upon Gavin, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and fiercely set him down on a stool before the bathroom sink and mirror.

“What the fuck?!”

“SILENCE!”

Gavin shifted around, but when he tried getting off the stool hurriedly, Nines held him down firmly. Using his free hand, he yanked open the cabinet the mirror had been built and attached onto, and he immediately fished out what he’d been looking for. The items clattered down onto the side of the sink, and he set them out plainly for Gavin to see.

He wanted him to see everything.

Gasping once he’d taken a close enough look at the items Nines had produced, Gavin shook his head and tried leaving the bathroom once again. He was stopped when Nines applied more force and pressure down over his shoulder, resulting in Gavin kicking and screaming terribly loudly, now.

“Let me go!!!”

Nines set aside a thick-toothed black comb, separating it from the rest of the items for a brief moment. While Gavin fidgeted, he soon began weeping, already having a solid understanding of what was to happen.

Pleading up at Nines with wet, tear-stained eyes, he begged, “Please…d-don’t do this to me, Nines!!”

But Nines wasn’t going to have any of it.

Yanking back Gavin’s hair, he pulled out a pair of dark scissors, and he then held the comb in his hand. Very roughly, he began combing Gavin’s long, messy mop of dark brown hair. “You won’t be shown an ounce of leniency,” he spat, combing away as his hands and motions grew rougher and rougher by the minute, “what you’ve done to me is the utmost sin; it’s blasphemous!”

Head hanging down, Gavin sobbed, his teardrops dripping and sliding down over the tip of his nose. He was badly shaking. “No…”

There was no mercy this time.

The scissors moved and slid through Gavin’s hair while Nines combed it, arranging it into straight portions. He began snipping and cutting away at the longest bits while Gavin screamed and wept out, begging him to stop. But he wasn’t going to.

As Nines cut away furiously, his LED light flashed red, and he stared off at a spot somewhere in the mirror. His reflection glared back at him while Gavin’s head hung low in the ultimate form and display of submission.

“This was how it had to be all this time,” Nines growled, snipping faster and faster. Bits of dark brown hair came and fell away into the sink and at his feet while Gavin trembled and tried moving about. Each time he did, Nines would press into him with his arms and chest, cementing him in place on the stool. His eyelids twitched, his fingers trembled, and he almost dropped the rusty scissors a few times.

Damn this boy.

Scowling away angrily and coldly into the mirror, Nines was unable to meet his own eyes in his reflection. “It should’ve been _you_ who died; not him!! Not him!!” he repeated this a few times as he combed back longer bits of hair and set to work on those. Every cut he made seemed to draw louder sobs out of Gavin, but he drowned it all out and pushed through.

Snip!

“Why…why wasn’t it you who took his place?”

Snip!!

“Nines…please!”

Snip!

The scissors moved erratically, since Nines’ hands guiding and moving them were as such. His eyes were widening slowly, and a look of sheer frenzy and insanity crossed into his eyes. He had the face of a mad man, and he continued cutting and chopping Gavin’s hair wildly. He was abiding by no normal or regular pattern; he just wanted to cut, and cut, and slice away, and do as much harm and damage to Gavin as…

He gasped, “Why couldn’t it have been _you_?!?”

Snip! Snip!

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, he wheezed out as his body went rigid, “He deserved life more than you do!”

Snip! Snip!

Gavin was sniffling through his nose, his snot and saliva dripping as bits of his cut hair did as well. “P-please!!!!”

SNIP! SNIP!

There was now almost a violent manner in which the hair was almost brutally cut away at. It was all jagged, rugged, messy, and crazy. No real finesse, no real pattern, no general appeal. But that was indeed the whole point…

With eyes unblinking, Nines spat at the mirror, “You’re ugly! You’re hideous!” snarling with his lips curled back, he growled, “we’re going to show them all just how undesirable and ugly you really are…”

SNIP!

“Nooo…m-mom! Dad!!” he struggled to turn his head away and leave, but Nines once again gripped his neck and chin, holding him in place firmly.

SNIP!

“It had to just be _you_ …didn’t it?! DIDN’T IT?!” he nearly broke down as he vilified Gavin, but gathered the last bits of the remaining long hairs, and he bunched them up savagely in a tight fist. Yanking them down before himself, he never once tore his eyes away from the glass and smooth surface of the mirror.

Bringing the scissors back over the hair, he cut through them as well; the final barrier.

SNIP!

SNIP!

“I want him back!!!” he couldn’t understand what he was saying; it was all pure emotion and just raw madness. It didn’t need to be sensible or logical; it just needed to be felt and pushed out of his system once and for all. That was what he wanted to do, and as he cut away for the last time, he looked at his own hands and eyed the scissors.

A dark pile of hair rested over his shoes, and as he moved his eyes upward, he saw Gavin’s shoulders and back shaking and trembling. He was whimpering, crying, stifling back screams and cries of sorrow and anger. His ears and cheeks had grown red from all that pressure of holding everything back…good. Perhaps he’d finally learned his place?

The scissors were still held in his fingers, and as he glared at Gavin’s reflection and focused on it, he saw his own handiwork. It was finally time to admire it, after all.

Gavin’s hair had been indeed messily cut. None of it was the same length anywhere; messy layers and uneven areas stuck out, while other bits and portions hung down across his scalp and temples. His hair looked straight, now, and not curly. It was a vast and major improvement to how the boy had looked when he first showed up at the school.

Sneering icily at him, Nines whispered into his ear, “I much prefer you this way, you know…you’re finally presentable…” as he’d been brushing off the random hairs that were clinging onto Gavin’s neck and shoulders, the bathroom door swung open with a dull creak that echoed inside the tiny space.

Mackenzie and Greg poked their heads inside first, and then gasped, “Gavin!!”

Not moving, the sixteen-year-old wrapped his arms around himself and wept uncontrollably. His loud, piercing cries resonated throughout the bathroom, and as Mackenzie and Greg tried rushing inside towards him, a long arm suddenly snaked between their bodies and pushed them out of the way.

Grunting as he fought his way through, Father Anderson snapped, “STEP ASIDE AT ONCE, BOYS!!” As he worked himself inside the bathroom, he came upon the sight of Gavin with his hair terribly and shortly cut, some bits of it jutting out in weird ways and odd places. It looked terrifying, and the older priest let out a strange noise that resembled a half-shocked cry, and a scream of his own. His eyes widened in reverent terror, and he pressed a hand up against his mouth to conceal the rest of his cries.

Behind him, a few more students tried poking their heads in to peek curiously, and they all screamed and cried out in fear when they saw Gavin’s hair. Their picayune hisses and whispers loomed and echoed in the tiny space between the bathroom and the hallway, but it slammed poisonously into Gavin’s ears.

Father Anderson’s hand came away from his mouth slowly, and his eyes were too wide. They grew slightly pink when he hadn’t blinked in a full minute, and all he could do was point at Gavin.

As Nines stared over at the boy seated on the stool, his jaw fell open, and his lips were pursed in an ‘o’ shape.

“B-Brother Nines,” Father Anderson panted out in a strained tone as a penitent expression overcome his features, “wh-what…what have you done?!”

The last thing Nines remembered hearing and sensing was his scissors slowly slipping out of his hands. They were now a victim of gravity, and in slow-motion, almost, they fell down, down, down. Eventually, they crashed and slammed against the bathroom floor, clattering almost too loudly for Nines’ audio receptors to take.

Backing away, he pressed himself against the bathroom sink, shaking his head back and forth.

“It was…” he pointed at Gavin, unable to do anything else, “…it was his fault…it’s always been his fault…”

_It’s your fault…you’re to blame…it’s not my fault!!_

(“~~~*”~~~”)

“Gavin, you _have_ to eat something, mate.”

Unable to stir or even blink an eye, Gavin lay on his side on his bed. He’d been found in an awkward position by Reese Carter. After Nines had assaulted him and chopped off majority of his hair, he’d received quite the lashing and reprimanding from Father Anderson. Served him right. The older man had pulled Brother Nines into his office and yelled at him for hours. The entire first floor of the school was shaking from it all, practically, but sadly, it didn’t seem to end there.

Of course, it was always more complicated than that.

Brother Nines obviously had to have said something to Father Anderson, for Gavin had been pulled into the priest’s office next. He’d been interviewed by the man alone, thankfully, but all Father Anderson was set on doing was shoving the paper containing the expletives and graphic sentences in his face while yelling and screaming at him angrily. In the end, he’d assigned the boy with a month’s worth of detentions, and he informed Gavin he’d be calling his parents to discuss this matter with them.

But Gavin didn’t care. None of it matter anymore. The damage was done; something had been taken from him, and it instead was replaced with a darkness that was now a major part of him. It was more than a mere haircut, however. Nines had betrayed him, ruined him, and had _fucked_ him many, many times.

He’d been defiled in the filthiest sense, and he couldn’t even bring himself to think about it for more than a few minutes. He would feel nauseated otherwise, which was why he trapped and locked himself in the dormitory for as long as possible.

Over the course of the next few days after the incident, Mackenzie, Greg, Andrew, Patrick, and Travis all visited him routinely. Soon, Ronald, Peter, and young Charlie attended the ‘visits’ as well, often times bringing Gavin candy, cookies, pastries, and little flowers in the hopes that he would take them and feel better sooner.

Alas, he never did.

He began shutting himself in regularly, skipping classes almost for the full day. Strangely, none of the Android Brothers so much as bothered him. They didn’t check up on him, they didn’t bother reaching out; nothing. They must’ve all known, however. It was just a terrible, niggling feeling he felt deeply pooling in his gut, and it made facing them all worse.

Perhaps they were experiencing the same sets of feelings, but either way, classes went on and life resumed according to the quotidian schedule set for all.

But Gavin needed to talk to someone…and yet, he didn’t want that at all!

How could he after all that had happened?!

Nearly a week after the incident, Mackenzie brought out his own pair of scissors, and he evened out Gavin’s hair for him. Surprisingly, the boy was a damn good hairstylist. He fashioned Gavin’s hair into a short ‘uppercut’ of sorts, with his hair rising and falling more so in the front when he fashioned it into longer bangs that hung forth. He added some hair gel to the mix, and it looked like Gavin had just gotten an uppercut hairstyle.

The teenager found he actually liked it. After all, he felt it was about time to rid himself of the long, shabby hair anyway.

Aside from that one experience, Gavin retreated back to his bed, and due to only eating light foods consisting of crackers, thin, dried up toast, the odd handful of berries, nuts and grains, he soon lost all his energy to speak, walk around, do anything else, or even talk to people. He hadn’t eaten a solid meal in almost eight whole days, but he would drink water from time to time. Day by day, he knew he was losing energy, and very quickly. Unable to do much else aside from sleeping, staring out the window for hours on end, and then sleeping again, he soon stopping showering and bathing until Mackenzie and Greg dragged him into the shower room and washed him by force.

Still, he never fought against them, he never pushed them away; he had no energy, nor did he care about anything else anymore.

He felt nothing for days, and he didn’t want or need to. All he did was lie about and sleep, and surprisingly, no one disturbed him. Aside from Greg and Mackenzie, no one got in his way. The other two teenagers reported him constantly to Brother Markus and Father Anderson, but they were told to ‘leave Gavin be’.

What else could be done?

Reese had joined him one afternoon, and as Gavin had been lying half-off, half-on his bed, sprawled onto his chest with his legs hanging off and awkwardly to the side, Reese came and sat down beside him. Sighing sadly, he gently grabbed Gavin’s legs and adjusted them so they were on the mattress as opposed to hanging off the edge of the bed. “You can’t lie here like this for the rest of the summer, Gavin,” he pointed out accurately, “you’re wasting away.”

Gavin had indeed lost a considerable amount of weight in the eight days he’d stopped eating heavier meals. He felt his rib cage poking into the mattress, and his knees felt bonier than before. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He felt a hand on his cheek, and he stared up slowly at Reese. The other boy pressed a few fingers beneath his eye sockets, and he gasped in horror, “Gavin!! Your eyes are sunken in!!”

The emaciated teenager’s response was only that he turned his eyes towards the window once more.

Angry, Reese let out a tiny roar, and he turned to Gavin’s night table. Upon it and beneath it rested cookies, toast that had dried up long ago, stale water, dried-up cake, a handful of berries, and nuts that Gavin hadn’t touched for today. “You’re not eating!” Reese grabbed a bit of the berries, and he brought them over to Gavin’s lips. Pressing them gently against his pale lips, he ushered kindly, “Gav…please eat something, mate…just a bite?”

Gavin didn’t even blink an eye.

Worried, Reese said louder, “Mate! It’s just a bite!!”

……….

Reese was shaking, now, and he growled, “Fine! I’ll force-feed it to you, then!!” Propping up a berry into the palm of his hand, he stretched it out before Gavin’s lips. He held Gavin’s neck in his free hand, and he gently pushed the teenager’s head back carefully. “Please mate! Do it for me!! Please!!!”

The berry rubbed against Gavin’s lips, and it dripped and drizzled its juices over his chin and onto the sheets, but Gavin didn’t even stir.

Shaking even more violently, Reese shoved the berries against his lips, practically turning them to battered mush in the process. “GAAAAVIN!!!”

“Silence yourself at once, Mr. Carter.”

That voice…that cold, familiar voice…

Though Gavin didn’t move due to a lack of energy in his system, he blinked a few times quickly. Reese rose up off his bed, brushing his hands on his uniform pants as he pointed accusingly at Nines while his lips curled back in a snarl. “You’re here?! Why??”

Nines glared at him, “You’re in no position to be questioning my authority, Mr. Carter; I can go anywhere I please.”

Motioning over at Gavin over his shoulder, Reese added, “But you…you did something to him…”

“I did not.”

Gavin and Reese were both unable to take that blatant lie, but Reese seemed to be Gavin’s advocate. Growling viciously, he cried out, “You cut his hair! You bloody—”

Nines wrapped an arm around Reese’s waist, and he shoved the boy towards the door. “No, I said I did not, Mr. Carter,” he snapped coldly as he opened the door and carefully tossed Reese into the hallway. “Now, I don’t want to hear another word on the subject, and I want you to go back to your classes, am I understood?”

Ever defiant, Reese stood still, but he was unable to speak. Nines was just too big, too tall, too menacing, too foreboding…too evil.

Gleaming at Reese brightly while the boy stood dumbfounded before him, Nines slowly began shutting the door. It let out a series of strained creaks until it finally closed firmly. Nines then locked it, and taking note of how Gavin shuddered when he heard the lock slide and seal, Nines couldn’t help but grin. Making sure to wipe it off his face before he turned back around, he began softly padding his way over towards Gavin.

Each step he took seemed to add another nail into Gavin’s coffin. His heart slammed against his chest, and it was only growing faster and pumping even more wildly as Nines approached. Yet, he was too weak to do anything. He began sweating, however, and he shifted his eyes from side to side as he moved upwards a little. Even that proved to be a great feat of strength and effort, and he winced when Nines pressed a hand down over his right ankle.

“Mmm…nooo…” he could hardly believe how weak his own voice had become as well, “please…don’t…touch…me…”

Sadly, he knew that in this state, Nines could very well do anything to him he wanted, and there was nothing he could do to fight back…he was too weak, too small, too young, too alone…too unloved. He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces as he simply lay there sobbing and moaning in fear. Whatever it was that Nines wanted to do to him, he knew he’d just have to put up with and accept for as long as he could.

Sighing out sadly and defeatedly, he said, “Just…get it over with…fast…”

Nines’ eyes widened a fraction, and then he huffed, “Fool. I’m not in the mood to take advantage of you in this state; it’s disgusting.”

He wasn’t fully relieved, yet. “Then what are you—”

Gavin’s sentence had been cut off when Nines slid himself down onto his bed right next to him. Swallowing nervously, Gavin saw the android taking off his shoes, and he swung his legs onto the mattress. Stretching the long limbs straight out, he leaned his back against the headboard, and then grabbed Gavin-though not too gently.

Wincing in pain, Gavin allowed himself to be yanked up against Nines’ chest. His face grew red and heated up at their close proximity, especially considering how he was only wearing a white tank top and thin blue shorts.

Nines held him firmly in his lap and against his chest. He slid his long legs apart, and nestled Gavin between them. Shoving the boy’s head onto his chest, he held a hand down over Gavin’s temple, holding him in place. Simply closing his eyes, Gavin wondered when the odd situation would be over, but before he could mentally ‘escape’ to somewhere preferably with Elijah in his memories, he felt a cold finger sharply poking and jabbing into his right hip.

Staring down, he gasped in fear when he was met with the sight of his sharp, angular hip bone being touched and prodded by Nines’ long finger. The android was in awe over Gavin’s bones and body, and he kept massaging and poking at them as if they were the greatest things he’d ever seen.

Gavin didn’t like being touched in this way, and he hissed under his breath.

Nines merely smiled at him, “You’ve lost weight; I like it.”

Sick fuck…so he actually _wanted_ him to be left in such a weakened state?! How like a predator, how like the flagitious Nines…

Feeling eternally disgusted and disturbed, Gavin didn’t require food in this case to get himself going. Just the will and desire to be as far away from Nines as humanly possible did the trick. With renewed and found strength, Gavin crawled away from Nines in a hurry. He rolled and tumbled savagely off the bed when the sheets got themselves tangled in his limbs. There wasn’t enough time, otherwise, he would’ve untangled them. There was no time, however; he just needed to get away.

Once he’d made contact with the floor, Gavin was barely able to keep his own weight up. It seemed as if he hadn’t walked in over a week…he wasn’t accustomed to it, and he nearly tripped against the edge of the sturdy bed. Nines was watching him with mild fixation and fascination, and when Gavin made his way over towards an old rocking chair by the window, Nines stood up.

“Ahh,” he sighed while baring his teeth in a large, wide parody of a grin, “I see you wish to have a better view?”

“Noo…” Gavin coughed, “…keep…away…”

“Don’t be silly, child,” Nines brushed past him, and when he did, Gavin held out a hand before his very eyes, as if to shield himself from nasty blows.

Whimpering softly, he waited for the beatings, the abuse, the violence, the verbal assault and degradation…but it never came. When he glanced up semi-curiously, he found that Nines had moved the rocking chair to face away from the window, and instead, it was now facing the center of the dormitory.

Nines then sat himself upon it comfortably, his long feet planted firmly onto the floor. Motioning with his hand tapping on a kneecap, he nodded at Gavin, “Come here.”

He didn’t want to…oh god, what he would’ve given at that moment right away to be able to fly and break away free from this hellish place that housed his darkest nightmares. But the only escape now existed in the confines of his mind. Eyes welling up with tears, Gavin limped slowly over towards Nines. His stomach ached and burned, but it wasn’t associated with hunger; it was sickness.

Feeling ever so sick, he began hiding away deep within the recesses of his mind. It was his only hope of living through this all, anyway.

When he’d stopped before Nines, the android peered down at the floor. “Kneel, if you will…”

Oh god…no…

Feeling even more nauseous, Gavin felt his heart and sternum growing numb with panic and raw fear. It rolled off his shoulders, and it was so thick and heavy in the air that even Nines seemed to be able to sense it. Grinning at Gavin, he whispered, “I can see you shaking, and I can smell your fear…” eyes gleaming like a predator, he leaned back further in the rocking chair, though he didn’t allow it to move as it’d been intended to do so. “Kneel, Gavin.”

“Please…d-don’t…”

It clicked, suddenly. Nines’ LED light flashed yellow, and his eyes turned dark and cruel. His lips curled back in a silent snarl, and he pressed out irritably, “I don’t want you to suck me off, Gavin,” following this up by a head shake, he growled deeply, “I don’t need that…yet.”

………

Was he hearing things improperly due to his delirious, sick, and weakened state?! Nines didn’t want—

As if reading his mind somehow, Nines shook his head. “You can suck me off later, Gavin, but for now…” his voice sank deeper, and he purred as he tapped his hand on his lap, “…kneel, and I want you to place your head upon my lap.”

If he…if he did this, was it going to finally be all over?? He prayed so…he prayed for that so very much. His feet both weighed a ton each, but he knew he had to manage it. Not wanting Nines to flip a switch and attack him suddenly, Gavin ground his teeth together, pushing down the rising bile in his throat as he drew closer and closer to Nines.

Now, their knees brushed, and it made Gavin sick to his stomach more than anything else. Unfortunately, he knew he didn’t have many options in his way. He could either turn back and make a run for it towards the door with the hopes of making it there on time, but he knew in his weakened state, Nines would be faster, stronger, and deadlier. No…he didn’t want to upset the psychotic android.

The other option…well…obey. Grovel, obey, kneel.

He hated his fate, but he was resigned to it, no less. Plopping down on his knees carefully, he almost cried again when he felt how rough and cold the floor was…it hurt, and yet, it couldn’t even come close to comparing how much his heart ached. He slid into a ‘comfortable’ position, which consisted of him sitting down sideways with his legs bent awkwardly to the right side of his body. His head was close to Nines’ right thigh, and as he stared at the blackness of the android’s dark pants and robes, he felt a finger sliding beneath his chin.

Forcing himself not to recoil in disgust, he closed his eyes when he knew Nines was looking intently down at him. What did he want him to do?!! Hopefully, it wasn’t anything lewd or otherwise crazy…

While Gavin was on the floor guessing madly, Nines gently prodded Gavin’s head up, and he pressed it cheek-down on his right knee.

Still refusing to open his eyes, Gavin felt Nines sitting back on the chair, and afterwards, a few of his fingers ran through Gavin’s hair. He was mainly touching and stroking the hair at the top of the uppercut, studying it for some time before he purred, “Interesting style…I don’t understand the fashion styles of the youth these days,” he admitted with mild amusement in his tone, “but this seems to suit you.”

Gavin didn’t care about his opinion, but he wasn’t in a position to talk back. He simply rested his head on Nines’ knees, and while the android softly played with his hair, he heard light humming…

Nines was humming…but why???

Thinking he’d been hearing things at first, he stopped shivering and moaning softly, and he focused on listening intently.

Yes…Nines was in fact humming. While the android often spoke in a deep, rich, colorful tone, his humming seemed to differ vastly from when he spoke and sang last time with Gavin. His voice had gone even deeper, and was a tad…mysterious and odd. Nines was perhaps humming off-tune, and Gavin was unable to trace the tune to any song. Nines just randomly hummed on and on while his hands and fingers ran back and forth through Gavin’s hair.

After a moment or two, Nines slowly sang out while still keeping up with the weird tune.

“The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters, ooh, He restores my soul…”

Gavin knew this song indeed. He’d heard his mother singing it here and there, especially whenever she was stressed. But to hear Nines singing it was something…something else…it was otherworldly and ethereal, and not in the comforting sense.

While his fingers grazed Gavin’s scalp sluggishly, he sang on, “He restores my soul, He restores my soul, He restores my soul. Thank you, Lord, I want to thank you. He leadeth me in the path of righteousness…” His voice held a tone of eeriness to it, and whenever Nines added vibrato into the mix, it sent tremors through Gavin’s skin and cheek, considering how it made contact with the android’s body.

He shivered and refrained from weeping-not wanting to appear even weaker as Nines sang on softly.

“Even for His name’s sake, yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me…”

Why did it sound like a requiem to his ears???

Why…

Why…

Nines carried on as he played with Gavin’s ears before weaving his fingers in the teenager’s head, from the back of his head, to the front, dipping over his forehead, and then back again. “Thy rod and thy staff and you comfort me, and you comfort me…”

Tugging slightly on Gavin’s hair, his voice dipped down low as he purred, “Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord, forever and ever…”

Trembling, Gavin kept his eyes closed, and the entire time as Nines sang on, he thought of one thing and only thing only: Family. Home. Elijah.

That wasn’t enough however to keep out that creepy, deep, troubling voice, no matter how softly and soothingly Nines tried making it appear.

“Forever and ever…Amen...”

(“~~~*”~~~”)

On the tenth day that Gavin had refused to eat anything aside from berries and tiny crackers, Father Anderson had had enough. He stormed into the dormitory followed by Reese, Greg, and Mackenzie. In a jiffy, the older man grabbed Gavin by a shoulder, and he hoisted him up off the bed and into his arms.

Gavin had been enjoying a deep sleep before this, and when the older priest had wrangled him out of bed, he was less than chuffed but too weak to say anything. As he was plopped into a wheelchair and wheeled down into the dining hall, Father Anderson grumbled, “Rather than sitting in your room all day wallowing in your pity and misery, boy, why don’t you try getting some fresh air and eating something?”

Too weak to respond, Gavin only offered him a smile.

As he bent down, Father Anderson gently touched Gavin’s cheekbones. “My word,” he uttered while keeping a guarded expression on his face, “you’re emaciated, Mr. Reed…”

If Gavin had the strength to do so, he would’ve said something snappy and sarcastic along the lines of: ‘No shit, what gave it away, genius?’ But he didn’t have such energy, and he merely sat back with his head craned down. He was aware of the entire school having their eyes on him while Father Anderson wheeled him to the head table in the dining hall…but why?

Whispering the question, Gavin licked his lips, then they cracked. They were so dry….

Pointing at a dinner plate stacked with steamed vegetables, chocolate pudding, rice, as well as roast beef, Father Anderson hissed, “You’re going to sit here by my side, boy, and I expect for you to eat _every_ last thing on your plate. Have I made myself clear?

Gavin nodded, “Crystal…”

“Good.” With that said, Father Anderson invited everyone else to be seated for prayer, and then they would all feast. Gavin saw his friends tossing him concerned looks, but he smiled and waved at his food, indicating he would most certainly be consuming his meal after all.

They seemed relieved, and they waved back and gave him the thumbs-up.

As the Android Brothers milled in the dining hall, Gavin peeked up, and the moment he had, his blood ran cold.

Brother Nines was moving to sit down right beside him.

Gavin was wedged between Father Anderson, and Brother Nines, it seemed. The tall android tossed him a wide grin, but otherwise said nothing as he stood next to Gavin’s wheelchair and continued to smirk down in amusement at him.

He was enjoying his pain and suffering, no doubt…the bastard from hell!! He was the very apotheosis of demons and monsters that lurked in the darkness!

Not knowing what to do, Gavin felt a hand come down on his head when he’d raised it for too long. “Bow your head, boy,” Brother Markus hissed, moving past him to stand in place beside Nines.

He was frozen, but Gavin’s brain screamed out one thought to him repeatedly while everyone stood for prayer.

Get away from Brother Nines…let someone know what he’s done, and get away from him.

Staring down at his napkin resting by his large, round plate, Gavin suddenly had an idea.

He was going to indeed leave a message for Father Anderson, but he had to do so without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😥😣One of the most depressing/difficult chapters I wrote.


	25. Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tense scene to write out, but I find that while Ralph made me laugh at FIRST in this, later, when I re-read his bits, I found them to be creepy. Maybe it's just me.

It was supposed to be a most perfect plan, and yet Gavin was terrified for his life. If even one thing went wrong, he wouldn’t ever be able to work around this, and there would be no excuses…he had to time it properly. Time indeed was of the essence. But how would he know when to specifically strike??

Observation was all he had, for now.

Father Anderson was waiting for everyone in the dining hall to remain as silent as possible so he could begin and lead the prayer before supper. Ideally, while that was happening in the ossified religious school, Gavin knew he had to ‘compose’ his message. He even had the appropriate tools for it, as well.

It was better to do it now in the middle of the prayer, when voices rang out and sounds were made. That way, no one would hear him, and he knew that he wouldn’t be seen, as the Android Brothers were all expected to bow down their heads in obedience and worship.

He’d been provided with a small carving knife to cut through his meat, but that wasn’t what he intended to use it for…no, he was going to use it to carve a message clear as day right in the edge of the table where Father Anderson was sitting. It had to be in place there, so that when the older man sat down to dine on his meal, he would be able to read the message. But Gavin was also clever enough to make sure he’d create a diversion if Father Anderson wouldn’t look at the message, but he would plan for that later, and choosing not to dwell on the negative side of things, the teenager waited as he held his carving knife tightly in his right hand.

Beaming at everyone standing before himself, Father Anderson began the first canorous prayer, and it was one Gavin had heard him clearly cantillate before.

“God is great, and God is good, and we thank him for our food; by his hand we all are fed; give us, Lord, our daily bread. God, we thank you for this food. For rest and home and all things good…”

Gavin peered up at Nines, and thankfully, the loutish android had bowed his head. Waiting for a second longer to see whether Nines would stir, Gavin languidly squinted at his face, but the android had his eyes firmly and tightly shut, so it seemed.

Good.

He began lightly carving, making sure not to stir up much noise, and he timed it in motion with how Father Anderson’s voice fluctuated.

“For wind and rain and sun above. But most of all for those we love. O Lord, we thank you for the gifts of your bounty which we enjoy at this table. As you have provided for us in the past, so may you sustain us throughout our lives. While we enjoy your gifts, may we never forget the needy and those in want. Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.”

“Amen!”

There now was a chance for the Android Brothers to pray, and Brother Markus volunteered, it seemed. Though he didn’t move from his spot, his words flew and spilled forth while Gavin held his knife tightly in his hands. Once or twice, it nearly slipped and fell due to his weakened state, but he fought and held on dearly. If it fell…no! He couldn’t have that! Even the thought of it worried him, but he pressed on, scratching at the wood of the dining table lightly, almost like the claws of a small animal scraping along.

“Bless this food to our use, and us to thy service,” Brother Markus sang out, “fill our hearts with grateful praise. Amen!”

“Amen!”

Still scratching away, Gavin saw Brother Simon begin the next short prayer.

“Father, thank you for this wonderful food. Please bless those who have prepared this beautiful meal for us. We invite your Holy Spirit to be with us as we enjoy this precious time together. Lord, as we eat and drink may we celebrate the love and goodness you give us each day. Amen!”

Once again, everyone bellowed out, “AMEN!”

Freezing for a moment, Gavin knew that now, one student was going to be selected to say the last prayer, and then they would eat…

Glancing down at the edge of the table, he saw that half his message had thankfully been carved out clearly and legibly, but now, he _really_ had to pick up the pace and finish it once and for all. Brushing away the chipped wood and dust, he blew it aside lightly with his breath, though he kept his head down, as if he too were praying and listening in while seated in his wheelchair. Back and forth, up and down, his hand moved, though he was careful not to make many obvious motions as he guided his hand through the process.

Father Anderson must’ve picked someone out, eventually, for a young voice rang out the final prayer.

“Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.”

“AMEN!!”

Smiling as he engraved the last piece of his message delicately and silently, Gavin breathed meekly, “Amen.”

It was done.

“Please be seated, everyone,” Father Anderson barked out austerely, “and let us feast!!”

The students didn’t require much else in the way of encouragement; they all sat and scarfed down their meals hurriedly. As Father Anderson sat down as well, Gavin stared intently at him. His jaw hung open, and he waited while holding an expectant eyebrow up.

Eyeing the strange look being cast his way, Father Anderson scowled, and he tapped a finger on the edge of Gavin’s plate, “Eat up, child,” he encouraged, “you shall remain here until your plate is clean, is that clear?”

Gavin nodded, thinking of how to make sure Father Anderson could try to see the message…

………

He needed a distraction, it seemed.

The old priest grabbed his own utensils, and it appeared that he wasn’t in the mood to do anything aside from eating. He stuffed potatoes and cranberries into his mouth, bits of it dribbling out the corners of his mouth as he ate on and on. Gavin winced, and kicked his feet down at the floor a few times. But the dining hall was too loud, and there was no way he would be heard this way…

It wasn’t long before Brother Ralph decided to strike up a random conversation with Father Anderson. Holding a small, toasted bun in a hand, he waved at Father Anderson cheerfully, “Do you figure you’ll try the strawberry shortcake, Father?”

What an odd conversation indeed. Still, Gavin was in no place to judge it; he had other plans.

Father Anderson hummed, rolling his eyes while sipping his red wine, “What an odd question, Brother Ralph…”

“I’d eat it if I could,” the android droned on while practically speaking to his toasted bun, “but I hear it gives humans pimples!!”

Snorting at the idea, Brother Josh played with his empty wine glass. Next to Gavin, Brother Nines eyed the rest of the dining hall merrily. He wasn’t looking at anyone or anything in particular, it seemed, but he was actively scanning in case a fight broke out or any other troubling circumstance rose.

As long as he wasn’t looking at Gavin, things would still work…he just had to time it all well enough and then his mind and body would be disenthralled from all this madness…

Humming, Brother Ralph picked his nose for a moment, and then sighed almost in despair as he carelessly threw his bun down onto the table, “Do you think I’ll get pimples one day, Father?”

Brother Josh gaped at him in shock, while Brother Simon held a hand over his eyes and forehead in shame. Only Brother Markus seemed highly amused by the question, and his mismatched eyes twinkled in the lights.

Sighing in exhaustion, Father Anderson ground out unpleasantly, “Why on earth do you want pimples, Brother Ralph?”

Scratching his head feverishly, and then his scarred-up face, the android seemed genuinely confused. “I don’t know, Father…” as he scratched harder and harder, Brother Simon stopped him by grabbing his hand and placing it down on the surface of the table.

Wearily, Gavin turned down to look at his meal, and then he glanced up at Father Anderson. The older man glared at him in a minacious way, “You haven’t touched your food yet, Mr. Reed?” The way the question had been spoken as if it were an accusation made Gavin pick up his fork and spoon. He knew he had to at least play the role for it to be believable, so he pushed around bits of his vegetables slowly.

Feeling as though someone was watching him closely, Gavin’s eyelashes fluttered, and he turned to his left where Nines was seated…yes…it had been as he’d suspected; Nines was watching him intently.

Shit.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?!?!

Gavin froze up for a moment, and when his eyes met Nines’, he found that the android held a secretive smile within his own blue depths. His index finger was stroking his own lower lip back and forth, back and forth, slowly, teasingly, disgustingly…every so often, his pink tongue would dart out, and he made his lower lip wet while sensually stroking it with his finger.

Meanwhile, Father Anderson and Brother Ralph kept arguing back and forth, now. The garrulous conversation they were having was rather interesting, silly, and somewhat entertaining, but Gavin wasn’t in the mood to enjoy it properly.

Pouting, Brother Ralph said, “I wish I could have all the pimples in the world!”

“What a stupid thing to wish for,” Brother Josh hissed, but only Gavin seemed to hear him through the laughter and the clatter and clanking of utensils on plates and over tables.

“Father!” Brother Ralph cried out, suddenly aggressive and angry, his LED light red as his eyes twitched, “why do humans get pimples?”

This time, even Gavin rolled his eyes at the question when he realized the importunate android wouldn’t stop. Nines must’ve seen it, for he leaned against the teenager and whispered, “Oh yes,” he chuckled darkly, “these make up for the bulk of the sagacious and intelligent conversations that often go on at the head table…”

Shivering, Gavin felt a hand on his thigh, and he leapt away from it. Father Anderson hadn’t noticed, and he grumpily cut into his own steak with his knife. “Brother Ralph, please,” he begged, “let me enjoy my meal in silence!!”

Grabbing his fork and rotating it before his own eyes, Brother Ralph sighed sadly, “Pimples are interesting and so lovely to me!”

“They’re the Lord’s way of chastising you, Brother Ralph,” the priest growled out as he wiped his lips and beard with his napkin, “now, may we drop this subject, please?”

As his mind swam and ears buzzed and burned, Gavin eyed his own meal, and it was then that he truly felt so very famished and starved…he supposed a bite wouldn’t hurt while he waited for his opportunity to strike.

“I want to write a book on pimples!”

Sniffing his warm food, Gavin felt his eyes and mouth watering, and he gripped his fork tightly. Spearing a few carrots onto its prongs, he brought the utensil with the vegetables up to his mouth. Just as he’d been about to take a bite, he felt a large hand on his thigh again. Yelping weakly, Gavin winced, and then stared at Brother Nines. The android held a small, mischievous smile on his youthful face, and he’d propped a free hand beneath his chin as he studied Gavin quite intently. It was making Gavin rather uncomfortable, but he was still able to force himself to take one bite.

……..

It was rather delicious; butter and salt had been evenly and generously melted and spread on the carrots, and Gavin decided to try and savor the taste before he moved onto something else.

“Pimples are good for you!!!”

His stomach grumbled, demanding more, but before he could dive into his meal, he took another look at Brother Nines. The android wasn’t giving off any heat as he lay his hand on Gavin’s thigh, but it most certainly had been him indeed. One of his hands was tucked beneath the table, massaging the slim leg of the teenager sitting next to him.

Brother Ralph began twitching feverishly, “Pimples!! Pimples!!”

Very softly and tenderly, Nines was stroking Gavin’s thigh. It was the touch a lover often bestowed upon another, and Gavin hated it. Why was Nines touching him in such a way?? He hated it, and he hated Nines. It was all perfectly clear for him, and he summoned up the courage and energy to reach down beneath the table and shove the hand off his own thigh.

“PIMPLES!!”

“Oh yes, it takes all sorts,” Father Anderson groaned out, placing his napkin on his lap while holding his wine glass up before his own eyes.

Almost screaming, Brother Ralph announced, “I’m going to write my own book on pimples, and I want _everyone_ to read it!!!”

Holding up a hand in the air while a defeated expression crossed over his face, Brother Simon painfully whispered out, “Why must you _always_ get stuck on something every time we’re having dinner, Brother Ralph?”

“To make our meals no doubt oh so pleasant, I suspect,” came the sarcastic reply from the older priest. The Android Brothers chuckled, except for Brother Ralph. He sat back with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, and he was muttering under his breath something inarticulate.

Once Gavin had shoved Nines’ hand off his thigh for the third time, he’d been trying to resume eating, when Brother Markus snapped his fingers over at Father Anderson. “More wine then, Father?”

Eyes glowing over with joy, Father Anderson chirped out, “Yes, I would love some, Brother Markus!”

Although Nines still was firmly and openly groping his thigh once again, Gavin felt his heart soaring high. He had a chance!! This was his golden chance at last!!

Careful not to display too much on his face, Gavin waited for Brother Markus to pass by him, and as he was on the way towards grabbing Father Anderson some more wine, Gavin reared back in his seat strongly. Like a mule or a horse bucking back, he knocked into Brother Markus, and the android cried out in panic. He’d been unable to predict Gavin’s jerky motions, and his arm swung out and knocked Gavin’s utensils down to the floor.

Gasping in shame, Brother Markus cried out, “I apologize, Mr. Reed!” dropping down to the floor, he hissed, “I’ll help you clean up—”

“No!!” Gavin screamed out. He didn’t want his plan blowing up already, and as he’d yelled quite loudly, all the Android Brothers glared at him. Wincing apologetically, he gently placed a hand on Father Anderson’s arm while whispering to Brother Markus, “It’s fine; I’ll ask Father Anderson to help me!!”

This was the cue; Father Anderson would surely pay attention!!

Moving down to bend beneath the table, Gavin yanked a few times on Father Anderson’s sleeve, and he was certain the older man was listening!! Yes!! He surely had his attention, now!!

As he remained beneath the table, he saw Brother Markus’ feet walking away. This was a good sign, but where was Father Anderson???

Frowning, Gavin leaned up a little, but before he could move, he saw a sharp blue LED light, and then blue eyes right next to him. The face appeared suddenly, and Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat.

Brother Nines had also bent down beneath the table, and now, he was grinning like a shark at Gavin. He’d wanted to scream, but the smoldering look in Nines’ eyes warned him against it. The situation he’d been entangled in made the teenager’s blood run cold, and he knew then that he’d been caught; his plan was ruined.

Eyeing the carved message in the table, Brother Nines hissed thinly while running an index finger over the message and engraving. “What’s to be done about this, Mr. Reed?” Purring deeply, he chuckled, “can you even begin to imagine what the consequences would be if someone else read these words?”

Shivering, Gavin was unable to hold back on the tears. They fell freely, cascading down his cheeks and splattering down to the floor like little diamonds. Nines’ hand darted forth, and he caught one just as it was falling down. It landed nicely on his index finger, and he sneered as he brought it up to his eyes and peered intently at it. After some time, he glared at Gavin, and then at his carved message.

“Hmm,” he growled lightly, “it appears human tears cool off relatively quickly, Mr. Reed…”

As Gavin felt his throat turning dry, Nines whispered, “Did you know that fact, Mr. Reed?”

It had all been ruined in the blink of an eye…his only shot…his only hope.

“They say you learn something new each day…”

All he could do was train his eyes to stare at and take in the sight of the message; the very thing that could have been his ticket to freedom, yet had failed him. It was now the very thing he abhorred and despised.

**_Help me, Nines is going to hurt me more_ **

(“~~~*”~~~”)

No one was able to believe it when Brother Nines stood tall and grabbed Gavin’s wheelchair by the back. Swiftly and firmly, he wheeled Gavin out of the dining hall, but Brother Markus and Father Anderson noticed it just as they’d been down the hall.

Rushing towards them, Father Anderson’s hair billowed about, and he wheezed out, “Brother Nines!! Where are you taking Mr. Reed?!”

Ignoring the older man, Nines continued pushing Gavin further down the hall. While Father Anderson was already on a shortage of breath, Brother Markus wasn’t, and he caught up to them in no time. Slamming a hand down on Nines’ forearm in an effort to stop him, he yanked Nines back and glared at him deeply. The taller android returned the hateful gaze with one of his own, and Brother Markus’ scowl was no match for Nines’, suddenly. Though the other android didn’t back down or back off, his shoulders slumped forward, and his facial expression changed considerably.

Shrugging his hand off, Brother Nines spat with ice behind every word, “May I have your permission now to take this child up to his dormitory, Brother Markus?”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Brother Markus exclaimed in shock, “But he didn’t even get to finish his meal!!”

That went without saying, but Father Anderson certainly seemed less than chuffed with that real fact as well. He crossed his arms over his chest sternly, but it was more for show purposes than anything else.

Nines wasn’t amused or intimidated, unfortunately. Gesturing at Gavin, he hissed, “The young lad’s got to be taught some manners, first and foremost, wouldn’t you agree, Father?”

“What manners?!” Brother Markus interrupted quickly, making an attempt at grabbing the wheelchair, “Gavin didn’t even do anything!”

With a tilted head indicative of patience slowly wearing thin, Nines asked with attitude, “But he deliberately hit you, didn’t you see?”

Father Anderson and Brother Markus then exchanged confused glances before Brother Markus spat in confusion, “I beg your pardon, Brother Nines?”

Motioning with a hand down at Gavin, Brother Nines continued, “I know you two are developing a soft spot for this brat, but what he did was very much on purpose, I assure you.” With a firm head nod, he then glared at both Father Anderson and Brother Markus as if they’d done something outlandish and horrible to offend him personally.

After a heavy, pregnant pause that seemed to even stretch out into the hallway, Father Anderson sighed, “Perhaps he has a point, Brother Markus…after all, Mr. Reed has been less than agreeable since he arrived, and since then, it’s been one contretemps after another.”

Smirking confidently at Father Anderson, Brother Nines said, “I appreciate that, Father; I knew you’d see to reason and logic.” As he tried wheeling Gavin away, Brother Markus got in his way once again. With great amounts of irritation seeping out of him, Brother Nines glared down at the shorter android. “Brother Markus,” he hissed in a light warning, “you’re in my way.”

Eyes flickering down at Gavin, Brother Markus sputtered, “B-but you can’t—”

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed from the dining hall, causing both Father Anderson and Brother Markus to let out a gasp, and then they turned towards the direction the piercing scream was emanating from.

Squinting as if he could somehow see it from where he stood, Father Anderson wheezed, “What in blazes is going on?”

A second later, a large tray and a plate came flying out of the open doors of the dining hall. More piercing screams were heard, and then, Brother Ralph could be heard shouting: “FOOD FIGHT!! FOOD FIGHT!!! PELT THE WALLS!!! FOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!”

“Oh my Lord,” Brother Markus hissed, and then ran forward into the dining hall. Pausing when he stood in the doorway, he called out over his shoulder loudly, “Father Anderson!! Brother Ralph has initiated the food fight!!!”

Groaning painfully, Father Anderson mumbled, “Why can’t we go just _one_ week without him causing and stirring up problems?!?!” Racing ahead, he completely abandoned and forgot Gavin and Nines, as did Brother Markus. Their main concentration now was on addressing the situation, and calming Brother Ralph down. As they entered the dining hall, the doors slammed shut, leaving Gavin and Nines completely alone.

Whimpering in fear when he realized what was currently happening and about to happen, Gavin blinked up at Brother Nines, and he found the android staring ahead at the stairs leading up to the dormitories. Practically purring, the tall android proclaimed, “The school doesn’t have a ramp built in due to the fact that it’s an older building…”

Gavin’s stomach tightened, and he winced. He knew what was next.

Bending down by his side, Nines unstrapped Gavin’s legs from the wheelchair, and then lifted him up by yanking him under the armpits. Hoisting the boy into his arms bridal style, he then carried him towards the stairs after pushing the wheelchair aside.

Too weak and exhausted to fight or scream, Gavin closed his eyes when he peeked down and saw the stairs looming beneath them. Since Nines was so damn tall, the floor looked a long way down, and it all got worse as Nines carried him up higher and higher, and as they ascended the old staircase. Feeling sick and queasy, Gavin closed his eyes tighter and breathed deeply in through his nose, and then out his mouth carefully and in measured, slow breaths. The last thing he needed and wanted to do was throw up all over Nines and risk having the android become even more furious and violent.

He listened to Nines’ legs padding up the stairs, and Gavin kept counting them. He lost count after thirty-two, and a moment later, a door squeaked open. Opening his eyes slowly and hesitantly, Gavin inhaled sharply, a sigh of relief escaping him afterwards when he was greeted with the familiar sight of his dormitory. It brought him more comfort and satisfaction than he initially suspected.

However, rather than setting him down on his bed or by the windowsill as he originally surmised, Brother Nines practically tossed Gavin right down onto the old hardwood floors. Carelessly dumping the teenager down by his own feet, Brother Nines waited in silence as Gavin gasped, coughed, and sputtered in complete shock. His body ached after thudding down on the hard floor, and as he’d been steadying himself back up on his own two feet, Brother Nines closed the door gently.

Once he was up, Gavin cried out, “What the actual hell is your problem?!” He was surprised to hear his vocal chords still had so much strength and energy, even if he was physically weak, himself.

Tapping a finger on his chin, Brother Nines whispered, “Telling tall tales and maudlin stories, are we, Gavin? Tsk tsk,” he shook his head, “you scorned me and deracinated me, Gavin, and this won’t do…”

He took a step forward, and Gavin took one back. It was a silent, comminatory ‘dance’ of sorts; Gavin took another, and Nines took one as well. Rearing back slightly, Brother Nines drew his right hand up, and when Gavin took a split second to stare at it, the android moved far too quickly. With reflexes akin to lightning, he brought his hand down swiftly, and he slapped Gavin as hard as he could across the face. His open palm connected painfully and brutally with the teenager’s left cheek, sending Gavin tumbling and crashing back down to the floor.

Gasping and wheezing in both pain and fright, Gavin cradled his red cheek, and he crawled backwards on his legs and ass and inched and pressed himself up against a bed.

Observing him with sheer joy and serenity shining brightly in his eyes, Brother Nines sweetly exhaled, “You’re so adorable when you do that; you look just like a baby crab…”

As Gavin further pressed himself against the bed, the thought of hiding beneath it occurred to him, but he was too frozen and petrified to even move, now. All he could do was gape in sheer terror and reverent horror at the tall android standing before him. While his cheek cooled off and was significantly less sore after a few minutes, Brother Nines began backing away. He was making his way for the door, but before he opened it to exit, he pointed at Gavin and hissed, “Stay there and don’t bother coming out until you’ve learned and understood the meaning of ‘respect’, and you better pray that I’ll be able to successfully cover over that ridiculous message of yours.” The door then opened and closed as softly as the first time, and Gavin was left all alone.

As the lights in the room buzzed and sang lightly, he drew his knees up against his chest, and as he ignored how skeletal it felt, he leaned his head down and quietly began sobbing. Tears freely poured, now, and he was unable and powerless to stop them from coming. Yes, it felt weak to weep, but he couldn’t help it anymore. Crying was all he had right now, and it was all he could do.

Unfortunately, it all had to come to an abrupt halt, as knocking soon came from the other side of the door. Hiccupping, Gavin wheezed painfully, “Go away!!”

The knocking came again, but Gavin was certain it wasn’t Nines. No, he would more than likely just barge in like the rude pig he was…

Crawling closer to the door, he hissed, “What the fuck do you—”

“Mate!!” came Greg’s and Reese’s voice at his ears suddenly, and Gavin let out a relieved cry. He opened the door for them both, and as they stumbled in, their cheeks too were red, and they were panting as if they’d been running for a few miles…

Grabbing the sixteen-year-old’s arms, both boys pushed him gently over to a random bed, and once Gavin had been seated, Reese wiped his forehead while still panting. He exchanged a quick glance with Greg, and as he trembled, Gavin asked, “What’s going on?!”

“We should ask you that,” Greg hissed as he pointed at Gavin’s cheek, “I fuckin’ knew it, man!” he almost screamed out in anger, “Brother Nines is doin’ something to you, isn’t he?!?”

Immediately, as both the flustered teenagers stared expectantly at Gavin, the older of them felt so ashamed, frightened, and hurt. So everyone knew, then?? If so, how much did they know??? Why hadn’t they bothered to help him sooner?! What were they all afraid of??

As he mulled these thoughts over, Gavin soon realized that no matter the situation, he couldn’t be angry with his friends. It wasn’t just because they were his friends; it was because he was just as scared as they both were. Mortified, he knew he couldn’t tell them all the details and specifically what Brother Nines had done to him, but he settled for nodding as he answered Greg’s previous question.

Now that Gavin had confirmed it for them, Greg and Reese gasped softly, and they glared at the floor somewhere.

A somber look soon etched itself onto Greg’s youthful face, and he said, “I didn’t think he would sink any lower…God…I had hoped he wouldn’t…but it seems he’s capable of anything that’s so fuckin’ evil…”

Gavin merely nodded again, his lips and throat dry as he sniffled and held down more tears.

Eventually, as the silence had carried through, Reese whispered, “Carter…”

This caught Greg’s and Gavin’s attention.

Frowning, Greg spat, “What the bloody hell? Why’re you spewing out your last name for?”

Gavin wanted to know the same thing. As he stared at Reese, the boy held up a hand, and he whispered his own last name a few more times. It was as if he’d been possessed or bewitched; his eyes were wide, vacant, and slightly ‘dark’…

After some time however, he finally smiled slowly, as if he knew of a secret both Gavin and Greg were unaware of.

“Spill it then, Reese!” Greg hissed, “why’re you—”

“He used to always call me ‘Reese’,” the fifteen-year-old smiled again, “he’s never called me ‘Mr. Carter’, but I noticed he started doing that almost over two weeks ago…”

Huffing, Greg waved a hand, “You’re insane, man!”

Catching on next, Gavin nodded as he said, “It’s true…Reese used to be his ‘favorite’, and everyone knows it…” staring intently at both his friends, he continued, “he sees Reese as ‘distant’, now, and by referring to him by his last name, he’s isolating himself from Reese…”

Taking a step forward, Reese chimed in with, “Yes, and now that the spell has worn off, we need to do something!!”

As their eyes landed on Gavin’s weakened form, Greg whispered, “What do we do?”

Not even hesitating, Reese suggested, “We have to get Gavin out of here so he can alert someone and get help.”

It was the most insane, yet rational idea. Greg was taken aback slightly upon hearing it, but then he elbowed Reese and said, “It’s true; Gavin’s getting sick and weak, but how the hell are we supposed to do anything??” waving about frantically, he hissed, “the school’s often locked during the evenings, and the windows have some kind of safety alert system that will go off and bring everyone to us if we even bother unlocking them!!!”

It seemed as if all hope truly had been lost. Anything Greg had stated was indeed a cold fact of reality, and Reese hung his head down in despair as he reconsidered everything. Before he could add anything else, Gavin sat up, a bright shine evident in his eyes.

Holding out his hands and leaning his weight on Greg’s and Reese’s shoulders, he gasped out, “The attic; that’s the only place that’s old enough not to have that mechanism on the widows, and it appears that it’s not monitored.”

Jaw hung wide open in awe, Reese cried out, “How’d you figure that?”

Leaning against him to the point where their foreheads were practically touching, Gavin answered, “Because I remember Mac talkin’ about it when he was writin’ notes back and forth with Greg and I…” his eyes glimmered with renewed hope, and he nodded at his own suggestion. “That’s a good shot we have, and I am _going_ to take it.”

Clapping him on the back almost proudly, Reese uttered softly, “I’m going with you.”

“Wh-what about me?!” Greg chimed in, looking rather worried, but significantly less frightened and distressed now that he heard Gavin’s plan, “what should I do?”

Holding him closely, Gavin whispered in his ear, “You need to hang back and cover our backs, Greg; cause a scene or a distraction if an Android Brother is nearby, but do whatever it takes until we make it out.”

Sighing, Greg stated plainly, “Gav, I don’t think this will wo—” his words were cut off when Gavin leapt forward at him, and wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck. Inching up slightly on his toes due to how tall Greg was, Gavin firmly planted his lips over Greg’s. The soft kiss lasted a few seconds, and Greg had been far too stunned to respond. He merely stared at Gavin with wide eyes, and when Gavin pulled away and broke the kiss, he gasped, “Gav…”

Chuckling, Reese stood back with his arms folded across his chest and croaked out, “That’ll buy him into this, I bet!”

Holding Greg’s hands in his cold ones, Gavin tossed the younger male a pleading look. “Greg,” he began in an earnest tone, “you _can_ do this, and we _really_ need your help…please…”

Breaking out of his frozen state, Greg hissed, cradling Gavin slowly to his broad chest. The other boy gave a firm nod in confirmation, “All you had to do was ask me, Gavin, and I’d do it all for you.”

“Thank you…thank you…”

He lost count of how many times he’d whispered that phrase out to Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Greg kissed!!!!! Cute!! ^_^  
> Time for escape plan, now!!


	26. Perchance to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Nines is Dracula.  
> *Shrug*

Saturday morning would soon arrive. All throughout Friday night and even early into the morning, Gavin had gathered Greg, Reese, Mackenzie, and Travis into the shower room while the other boys in the dormitory slept soundly. It was an arranged ‘meeting’ of sorts, and Gavin wanted all those he considered friends, and all the boys he trusted enough to know of his plans.

Speaking low so they wouldn’t rouse the others, Gavin whispered, “I’m getting out of here through the attic with Reese, and we’re thinkin’ of doin’ this around quarter to midnight!!”

Taking in this new information, Mackenzie and Travis nodded, and then they both frowned. “Wait!” Mackenzie cried out first, “don’t the androids start their rounds usually after eleven??”

“Curfew’s at ten, sharp,” Travis stated factually, “and there’s usually only one android per floor of the school…”

Nodding, Gavin smiled, “Right, it’s not like they’ll be swarming all over the place!”

A worried look was instantly upon Greg’s face, “Gavin,” he sighed painfully, “it’s still risky either way you look at it.”

Solemnly, the other boys all nodded in perfect unison, indicating that they somehow agreed. It went without saying, though, but Gavin wasn’t deterred. Wiping his clammy hands on his dark uniform pants, he muttered, “Look, Greg, I know you don’t want me doing something so crazy, but I think we can pull this off! Everyone just needs to play their role, and I’m sure we’ve got this!!”

Scratching his stubbly chin, Travis nodded, “It’s true, and I guess it works on luck!”

Gavin turned to him, then, “Luck?” he repeated softly, urging the other boy to speak up.

“Yeah!” Reese chimed in, “it all depends on your luck as to which android is monitoring the top floor right beneath the attic space.”

Gavin truly hadn’t known of the Android Brothers monitoring in turns like that, and he felt compelled enough to inquire, “Which android’s monitoring the fifth floor?”

Grinning at him, Greg answered, “Brother Josh.”

Letting out a small groan, Gavin whispered, “I wish you’d have said Brother Ralph…”

“Noooo trust me, mate,” Reese interpolated quickly, “you don’t want Brother Ralph on your case; he’s like a wild mutt gone barking mad if he’s suspicious or on to you.”

Supposing his friend was right, Gavin continued laying out the rest of the plan. He didn’t have time to argue. Gesturing back at Mackenzie, he nodded up at his young friend, “When do you think you’ll be able to give me a map of the upper level of the school leading up to the attic?”

Pushing his glasses up along the bridge of his nose with a finger, Mackenzie answered him with, “I’ll work on it all night and in Brother Simon’s and Brother Ralph’s classes; they’ll never notice.”

“Seems fine to me!” Gavin nodded in appreciation at him, and then looked at his other friends evenly back and forth. “I need someone to volunteer to be a distraction if Brother Josh catches on!”

Travis held up a hand bravely, “I’ll do it, Gav!”

Clapping him on the back, Gavin whispered, “I appreciate you, man.”

“I’ll try to engage him in a chat or some shit,” the African American boy stated, “and if the worst-case scenario should happen, then Greg can beat the shit out of him or something.”

“What’re you prattling on about, mate?!” the Irish teen mumbled, clearly not in the mood for the light humor and games, “I’ll already be covering their backs, so make sure you don’t fuck it up, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Travis waved him off coolly, “we got this!”

They all leaned in together, their circle tightening and enclosing. Gavin led them all in a chant as he whispered out, “We got this! We got this!!”

“One, two, three, we got this!!” Cheering lightly and as softly as they could, they gathered their courage, strength, and dignity. Peering around at his friends, Gavin knew then that he’d never been prouder of these young boys as he was now. Each of them displayed and held a special quality and personality trait, and he hated that in his short amount of time in the school, he’d spent majority of it sulking about with Brother Nines instead of actually enjoying the company of his friends. Each and every one of them were unique with their own distinct personalities and strengths, and although they were all a rather kooky, eccentric bunch, Gavin was grateful for them.

Yes, as he stared around at them all, he took his time for once to really think about what made each teenager special and wonderful in his own right.

Well, Travis displayed a lot of strength and resilience, Gavin found. The younger boy always had a knack for keeping his head above water, calm, collected, and very orderly as he went about things. It seemed like anything he set his mind on, he would accomplish and achieve one way or another.

Then there was Mackenzie. His looks were rather deceiving. Once one got past his shabby exterior, Mackenzie was loyal, dedicated, sincere, and rather compassionate. Although goofy at times, the bubbly teenager had been responsible for all too often bringing a warm smile to Gavin’s face, and he was certain he would remember plenty of his jokes time and time again.

Young Reese…there was a person Gavin truly felt horribly for underestimating and judging so harshly before talking to him and understanding him. Although Reese still appeared cold and removed from time to time, at heart, he was a kind, genuine, trustworthy soul. He’d changed completely in the time Gavin befriended and chose to trust him, and each day, he went above and beyond Gavin’s expectations. If someone gave Reese 100%, the boy would give them back 175%, it seemed.

And finally, when Gavin’s eyes swept over Greg’s form, he found himself smiling more than he thought was even possible. He smiled so much and so widely, that his cheeks and jaw hurt, but he smiled on steadily; he couldn’t help it, Greg brought out the best in him, it seemed. Handsome, charismatic, intelligent, funny, and visceral, Greg’s blunt and raw personality was something Gavin truly felt he needed in a good friend. But why had he been so heavily focused on pushing the other boy away when he should’ve been drawing and pulling him in closer? He truthfully had no idea even now as he studied Greg quite intently, but he vowed now that things would change…they had to.

From now on, he was going to live life and enjoy it. After all, as the saying went, life was indeed too short.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

To say that Gavin and his little troop had been restless the following morning on Saturday was an understatement of the century. They were more than restless; they were nervous and quite fearful. They had every right to be such. However, Gavin knew that if they remained this way, someone would likely sense something was off and awry, and their plan would possibly be ruined.

They were too ‘obvious’, in many ways, it seemed.

At breakfast, Mackenzie and Greg hardly touched their cereal and toast, which was a huge red flag in and of itself; both boys had large appetites, and to see them practically staring at their meals as opposed to scarfing them down in hurried bites was a disaster waiting to happen if caught by the wrong eyes. It became far too clear that they had ‘something’ on their minds, and soon, Brother Markus caught onto it.

When the android walked by them, he stared down at their dishes and cups, and he sneered. Grabbing Greg’s plate bearing strawberry jam spread all over his toast, he sighed, “It’s a sin to waste food, Mr. Jefferson…” glaring down at Mackenzie’s untouched bowl of soggy oatmeal, he added, “…you ought to remember that there are a great number of people less fortunate than yourselves, and you shouldn’t take your blessings for granted.”

Shrugging apathetically, Mackenzie replied with, “I’m not really hungry, Brother Markus.”

“Your insolence isn’t appreciated, Mr. Armstrong,” Brother Markus venomously barked out, trying to make his words sting before he glared at Greg.

“Yeah, sorry Brother Markus,” Greg also chimed in, and they played up the innocent act as best as they could, consistently staring and gazing down at the dark brown oak table. They kept it up until Brother Markus grew bored and weary of it, and he moved on to another table to dole out lectures and punishments.

After breakfast, they all tried heading to classes, following their lessons, and acting as ‘normally’ as they could, but it proved to be quite the challenge when the dark clouds of ‘worry’ and ‘fear’ hung above their heads. It seemed to even permeate and hang heavily in the air, wafting throughout the classrooms. Thankfully, Brother Simon didn’t seem to notice it as he gathered them all in the music room so they could rehearse a small song for their ‘choir’ practice. As the notes and music soared in the air, Brother Simon beckoned the boys forward in a tight circle. They gathered around his grand piano as they moved on to sing Handel’s ‘Gloria’, but since the circle was so tight and small, no one noticed Mackenzie crouching down between Carlos and Reese, and he hurriedly was hand sketching a map for Gavin’s escape route.

As the music grew louder and louder, Mackenzie worked harder and faster, set on his task diligently and with great reverent pride. By the end of the choir lesson, he was finished, and he slid the map in one of Gavin’s notebooks carefully and swiftly as they walked off to math class.

That class followed out much the same way; everyone who knew of Gavin’s plans tried keeping a low profile. The boys had been extra silent, resigned, yet rather sharp. To keep on par with the ‘appearances’ and ‘game’, Mackenzie pretended to be querulous in Brother Josh’s class to the point where the android could no longer take it.

“Take a walk, Mr. Armstrong; your behavior is an abhorrent aberration that I can no longer tolerate,” he suggested snidely as he’d been preoccupied with trying to explain a portion of the lesson to Andrew. Mackenzie had caused ‘problems’ for the last time, and the android had booted him out of class to cool off. Not long after, Gavin asked for permission to use the washroom, and was granted that permission.

As soon as he stepped of the classroom, Gavin slid out his hand-drawn map, and met Mackenzie beneath a staircase in the old stairwell leading down to the laundry room. As they huddled down together at the last step, Mackenzie unfolded the map and began pointing at the same staircase leading out of the third floor where their dormitory was located.

“Keep on the right, Gav,” he instructed his friend carefully and seriously, “don’t waver off this path, else you’ll have to go the long way, which consists of winding down the entire floor right beneath the attic entrance or hatch…thingy…” he twitched, “…um yeah…just don’t loop around and go the ‘horseshoe’ way! I’ve marked it on your map so you know how to avoid it!”

Peeking down at where Mackenzie was pointing, Gavin saw a spot which was a level beneath what Mackenzie had marked as ‘attic door’, and he saw a large red ‘x’ marked around the entire level.

“Stay away from here,” Mackenzie reminded him, “just go right up the steps, and it’s a piece of piss afterwards!!”

Gavin looked at the map, and he gave a single nod. When his eyes met Mackenzie’s, he whispered back, “And you’re sure that Brother Josh will be monitoring this floor?”

“I’m pretty sure, yeah,” Mackenzie answered quickly, and he got up abruptly. Holding an arm down before Gavin, he hissed, “come on, we gotta go because we’ve been out of class for a while and I don’t want to make Brother Josh suspicious of us.”

“True,” Gavin sighed as he grabbed onto his friend’s hand, and Mackenzie helped him up as he clapped another free hand over his shoulders.

Grinning, he said, “It’ll be okay, Gav! I know you’re nervous, but we’ll be fine!!”

Gavin wasn’t a natural when it came to worrying incessantly, nor did he want to start taking up the habit now. However, due to rather unfortunate circumstances-especially those occurring since he’d joined the school-he couldn’t help but worry about things that could go wrong.

Mackenzie caught his worried look as they walked side-by-side back to the classroom. As Gavin paused before the door handle, Mackenzie stopped him by placing a hand over his. Gavin gasped, “What the—”

“Look, Gav,” he began semi-sternly, “I know you’re kinda freaked out over this…”

“I’m not—”

A finger was in his face, suddenly. “I can see it in your eyes, dude,” Mackenzie warned him, “make sure others can’t as well, else we’re all fucked!!”

Swatting Mackenzie’s hand out of his face irritably, Gavin growled deeply, “I’m fine, Mac, just...calm down yourself, and let’s just get through until midnight.”

While it was a solid plan, Gavin felt it was a case of mind over matter. Time was flying by way too slowly, and when he looked at the clock inside the classroom, he saw that it too seemed to move at a snail’s pace. It took forever for the big hand to move much, and the more Gavin stared at it, the more nauseous he grew.

He seemed to radiate that kind of energy all throughout class, for even Brother Josh stopped him on the way out the door when the bell rang. “Do try and eat something, Mr. Reed,” he suggested and advised while gripping Gavin’s shoulders tightly, “you’re losing a lot of weight, still, and you cannot afford to fall ill.”

Nodding, Gavin promised swiftly, “I’ll do that, I promise!!” He raced off to join his friends a moment later, and once they were all caught up, they headed down to the auditorium for Brother Ralph’s drama and acting class.

Although he had a lot more confidence in his plans with his friends, Gavin couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of impending doom, and there wasn’t much he could do to shrug it off...though he tried.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Everyone was antsy after Brother Ralph’s class. As time went on, the boys seemed to feel more nervous and anxious, and it seemed to be a challenge to conceal that well enough even in the beginning of Brother Ralph’s class. Mackenzie literally jumped at everything and anything, while Travis was clearly worried and freaked out enough to forget his lines, his role, and everything else associated with the play. That infuriated Brother Ralph so much that it got to a point where he took off his shirt, tied it around his neck, and had to hide beneath a few chairs of the auditorium so he could weep his eyes out in a more ‘private place’.

It suited his class fine, however, as they sat about talking, playing games, drawing silly images, running around, making a mess of the auditorium, and then left class too early. It did well enough to actually calm Gavin down, and he found he worried a lot less in Brother Ralph’s class this way.

Midnight had been thrust upon them all way too soon, yet it had arrived far too late. All of during supper time, Gavin had been trying to eat, but it wasn’t something he could actually manage to do. Brother Nines was constantly watching him, and though the teenager knew he had an appetite, it wasn’t working at all and his nerves weren’t at ease when anything he did, any move he made, the Android Brother’s eyes were sure to follow.

It was like he somehow just knew...somehow, somewhere along the lines, Nines just knew something he shouldn’t have. But Gavin tossed that all off to his overactive imagination working all too much and all too well.

He felt Greg and Reese nudging him beneath the table, and he knew immediately to get eating. He found that as he feasted, he grew less and less hungry, and his appetite had died in no time at all. Yes, it was most certainly because of Nines’ eyes roaming along his body, up and down. It made Gavin way too nervous, but he hoped that none of his friends had picked up on the lewd and menacing way Nines was studying him. It was a rather carnal, raw, lustful look, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to throw his dinner plate right at the android’s face. He felt so sullied and dirty upon being on the receiving end of such a look, and it made his insides swell and his gut clench tightly.

In the end, however, Gavin forced himself to eat vegetables, a slice of garlic bread, and a few pasta noodles that had been served. However, his system was unable to take the copious amounts of heavy meals all at once, and Gavin unfortunately threw majority of it up. He could only eat crackers and light toast, it seemed. It was better than nothing, and he knew he had to conserve his energy for tonight, so he munched on those while he could.

After supper, it was an evening of quiet activities and the like meant to be carried out in each separate dormitory. The band of teenagers simply lay in their beds, resting and conserving the energy they needed that night, all except for Mackenzie. The long-haired teenager was rather restless, and he’d been so restless that Greg had sent him out to double-check which Android Brother would be monitoring which floor of the school.

When this had happened, Gavin felt his nerves turning raw. He grew worried and anxious, and he asked Greg why he’d been uncertain and doubtful enough to send Mackenzie out to confirm the monitoring plans.

Remembering to keep his voice low and calm, Greg answered, “It’s usually because of Brother Ralph; he sometimes changes his stupid mind at the last minute, that bastard!”

Gavin sighed, but knew that Greg was more than likely right on the mark about this. Brother Ralph had behaved way too erratically and unpredictably on that specific day earlier, and it wasn’t to be trusted alone by word of mouth; they had to thoroughly check.

Sitting closer to the younger teen, he whispered, “So how’s Mac goin’ about findin’ out this info?”

Winking at him, Greg answered, “He’s asking Brother Ralph himself, mate!” when Gavin frowned in his way for delivering such a response, Greg rolled his eyes and added in, “don’t worry! Brother Ralph’s not gonna catch on, and he’s dumber than a post!”

“That may be true, Greg,” Gavin sighed in exhaustion, “but won’t asking him about the schedule of monitoring be a little ‘exaggerated’ and far too obvious?”

Shaking his head ‘no’, Greg whispered back, “Not if we’re careful about how we bring up the topic, and with that being said,” he pointed at the closed dormitory door, as though Brother Ralph or Brother Markus were standing before it now and then, “Mac’s catering to Brother Ralph’s sympathies, let’s just say!”

Quirking a dark brown eyebrow, Gavin stated, “I don’t follow…”

“Mate,” Greg wheezed out slowly, “Mac’s not up to anything really special; he’s only sucking up to Brother Ralph, cleaning up the auditorium, having a chat with the android, and working it in their conversation that way.”

This elucidated comment helped Gavin relax tremendously. He shed away his pensive attitude and worries for the time being, and he merely kept watch on the door every so often to check when Mackenzie would return. A few times along the way, Travis reminded him to ‘calm down’, and he composed himself a great deal.

A few minutes before bedtime, Mackenzie flew into the room looking a tad panicked. Gavin sat up on the edge of his bed, and he soon discovered the reason why Mackenzie looked so disturbed.

Brother Nines had followed him up to the dormitory, though he merely remained standing in the doorway as he leaned against the sturdy, old door frame. Grinning at everyone within the room, his LED light flashed blue brightly, and his eyes twinkled with a sinister gleam wavering about them. He didn’t look like he was up to any good, though he didn’t comment a lot on anything in particular.

It seemed as if his aim was just to make everyone truly uncomfortable, and did he ever succeed in that role. As he leaned against the wood of the door frame with his long arms hanging awkwardly down by his sides, an almost dark and sinister aura appeared to be wafting in the air around him. It was almost as if someone had cast a dark cloud of demonic and hellish beings and creatures to be dancing around and serenading Nines, and Gavin could’ve sworn that the android’s dark robes almost had a life of their own...for a moment, they appeared to be moving around on their own accord, almost like a bewitched tail or pair of wings hanging down around a vampiric Nines.

Gavin knew it was just the light playing tricks on his mind and eyes, however, and he blinked, shook his head, and merely pretended as if he was getting ready for bed. Ignoring Brother Nines’ eyes crawling all over his skin, he eventually heard the android shifting, and the room grew icy cold and quiet. It was far too ominous, suddenly, but Gavin expected it, given how ominous and creepy Brother Nines really was right down to his core.

“Say your prayers and get ready for bed,” was all he had to say to them, and he dimmed the lights, slowly shut the door, though he didn’t fully close it without peeking sadistically and cruelly over at Gavin.

The teenager held his gaze, not willing and wanting to back down from this psychological challenge just yet. Glaring evenly back at Brother Nines, Gavin saw the android eventually smirk at him in an over-confident, smug manner, and he then pointed at Gavin’s bed.

“Kneel, and ask the Lord for forgiveness,” he’d clearly been speaking directly to Gavin, but the other students did just that; they each knelt by their bedsides, hanging their heads in worship and servitude, almost. They chanted their prayers as their lips flew silently, mouthing and forming the words.

Brother Nines appeared to be listening for a few moments, and only when Gavin snarled at him did he close the door properly and fully. Gavin sensed the android wasn’t ‘done’ with him yet, but that wasn’t a worry he was going to get hung up on. They had bigger concerns and worries, and he instead chose to focus on those priorities for the time being.

He’d wanted to directly head over to chat with Mackenzie about what he’d recently learned, but he saw the boy praying…Mackenzie was steadfastly praying as if his life depended on it…

This troubled Gavin a little, because Mackenzie wasn’t really religious. He’d claimed he was an atheist, and yet now, he was huddled by his bedside, head tilted down, eyes shut tightly, and breath hitched as he prayed. It came as a huge shock to Gavin, but it was also…soothing? Comforting? He truly didn’t know how to place his feelings on the matter.

Perhaps he had to pray as well…yes, that was fine.

There was a calling unto him to do this, and he felt compelled. It wasn’t entirely logical, as there would be no remuneration bestowed onto him for engaging in this act, but he was drawn to it and obeyed. With hands shaking and trembling, he knew he needed this source of comfort, and although he hated that he’d been about to do this, he found he couldn’t begrudge and find blame in people who prayed and relied on religious influences and beliefs to feel comforted.

After all, was it really a crime or a sin to want to be comforted and guided?

No…not at all.

He knelt on his kneecaps, hung his head low, clasped his hands together, and whispered out the words slowly, taking his time as he thought about each word.

“Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…” this prayer was well known to him. It was a prayer his father and mother had often chanted numerous times before bed. He’d later taught it to Elijah, but that had been when they were of a younger age, and back then, Gavin had been far more innocent and gullible enough to believe in the words with all his heart.

Gavin thought of his mother, first, and how soothingly she’d sang out the words to him whenever she’d been comforting him during thunderstorms and other moments whenever he’d experienced fear as a child.

“Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven,” he was praying with her and little Elijah suddenly, and as soon as he’d thought of them both, a rather pleasant, familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout his body.

He was able to say the words with much vigor, then, “Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us…” he knew now why many prayed; it was indeed comforting. Through the prayer Gavin was able to find his salvation…was it always this way?

Finally, he inhaled sharply, and felt tears burning behind closed eyes, “And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil,” why had it ended so soon?

Then again, he supposed it always had, but he’d never noticed all these years. He’d been far too busy with enjoying his childhood and the innocence it’d provided him. With that innocence, a level of ignorance also accompanied it. But this wasn’t entirely willful ignorance; it was an innocence innately thrust upon him that wasn’t entirely unwelcome at all. He reveled in it, grew in it, and it was his one and only shield for so very long…and now, he’d abandoned it and traded it for the ability to be cognitive enough to walk in the shadows of adulthood.

Gavin should’ve been happy and proud he’d finally grown up, but he wasn’t. There wasn’t much at all on this side of the fence, and as he knelt by his bedside trembling and shaking like a leaf caught up in a most cruel, violent winter storm, he cursed any child foolish and careless enough to desire such a quick fate to befall themselves. No…they had to really live their childhood years and not be so willing to grow up.

It always happened sooner than one expected, and once it had, he knew there never was a way to go back.

Whimpering softly, he sniffled, tried repressing the last of his tears as he nearly wept for all the stolen years, for the fact that he’d been so blindly and selfishly robbed of his youth, his innocence, and he wept for his carelessness. Internally, he wept and sobbed for his mother, for Elijah, and for his father. In his mind, he went through all the memories he’d built with each of them, and he wept at the prospect of escaping from this hellish nightmare so he could finally be able to hold his mother again, to hug his little brother, and to receive one more stern lecture from his father.

All the things he’d taken for granted, he wanted back right there and then. For what other light and hope did he have in this dark night anyway?

Hanging onto this last thread of hope and dream, he knew he’d ceased trembling, crying, and whimpering. Already, he felt a lot more confident; he was strong, after all. He would make it through, and he would walk towards the dawn with a happier heart and soul.

“Amen.”

Finishing his prayer, Gavin made the symbol of the cross over his chest, and he smiled a wide smile as he did so. Standing up slowly, he turned around to face the center of the dorm, and when he did, he found Travis, Greg, Reese, and Mackenzie already standing close to him. They all wore equally shocked facial expressions, though when Gavin’s eyes met theirs, a knowing glance soon replaced the bewildered and stymied ones his friends had previously tossed his way.

Reese was the first to step up closer towards to Gavin, and he laid a hand on his shoulder while he whispered, “Never did I think I’d get to see you kneeling in worship, Reed…”

Feeling much the same way, Gavin could only nod in silence. This was a thing meant to be felt; not entirely discussed or understood logically, and the teenagers all seemed to pick up on this.

With a hint of adventure and daring courage shining brightly in his round, handsomely-structured green eyes, Reese asked the question everyone else seemed to hold for Gavin as well. “You ready to do this, mate?”

Taking one last look at the dormitory and all the teenagers and young boys slowly preparing for bed, Gavin stared back over at Reese after he’d surveyed the room. Right above the wall facing his left, his eyes met that of Jesus Christ captured in the portrait. Gavin immediately felt renewed hope and warmth seeping into his body.

Smiling over at Reese, he responded gently, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

At least the Lord was smiling down upon him this time, and unlike last time, his eyes weren’t cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😫😫 I'm legit sick as I'm editing and posting this, and I STILL feel so fucked up as I try to place myself in Gavin's shoes.


	27. Monument to Your Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this story.

They had to wait and make sure everyone was indeed fast asleep before they could leave. It seemed as if the other boys were incredibly restless that night, and Gavin had never known that waiting upon a group of youngsters to fall into a deep sleep would be this challenging and annoying. It just seemed as if no one wanted to fall asleep! Conversations were still ongoing, the teenagers tossed and turned, and others merely lay awake staring out the window or at the ceiling.

With nothing else to do for the time being, Gavin turned to his neighboring bed, and he whispered at Mackenzie, “Wake me up if I fall asleep; just gonna close my eyes for a bit while everyone else goes to bed.”

Mackenzie warned him gently, “M’kay, Gav, but try not to nap for too long, because it’s gettin’ closer and closer to midnight!!”

Once his head hit the pillow, Gavin purred out drowsily, “Oookaaaayyy…” Very faintly, he heard Mackenzie going on about something else, but he was far too deeply already falling into a sleepy wonderland to care about anything else. The warmth his bed was providing him sent him into a deep lull, a most comfortable slumber, and that was all Gavin’s body needed for the time being.

His ears caught the faint sounds of snores, chatter, groans, sheets shifting and sliding about, beds creaking, and then the night. Crickets were singing and chirping about, and their lullabies helped Gavin fall deeper and deeper asleep. He thought of all the times he’d built memories with little Elijah whenever they’d been out camping in the woods, or sometimes even in their own backyard. They would take their sleeping bags, their father’s tent, pitch it outside under their large oak tree, and would stay awake sometimes until 3 in the morning just talking or star gazing.

He would see Elijah soon; he would be reunited with his family soon…

Smiling happily, Gavin looked upon the memories fondly. He could practically see and smell the hot dogs roasting on the fire, he could nearly hear the wood crackling as it burnt away, and he was able to see his parents’ bright, shining faces beaming at him while young Elijah held and gripped onto his hand tightly as he always had done before.

_“Let’s go exploring tomorrow, Gavin!!”_

Exploring was one of their favorite activities, and Gavin loved playing the role of the ‘tour guide’ or ‘camp leader’. Remembering the warm, lovely summer days spent outside all day long with Elijah exploring and hunting things down in the woods until their mother called them for supper was one of his favorite memories to revisit. Elijah would always closely follow him around, jaw hanging wide open in awe as Gavin explained and lectured him on different kinds of trees, plants, animals, and then would create random, fun tasks for his little brother to complete. One of them had been to run around the woods and collect as many pinecones as they could in less than half an hour. As Elijah obediently did all that, Gavin would explain what animals did with the pinecones, what trees they usually fell from, and their purpose in nature. All while he spoke, he was reciting what he could recall reading in textbooks and from watching National Geographic documentaries, as well as articles or magazines on the outdoors and nature.

Like a fresh sponge, Elijah would gladly soak up all the information his older brother fed him, and that was their entertainment for many long summer months. Those days, Gavin had been far more innocent…he missed being that way, and often wondered if he would ever be awarded a second chance.

He often was envious of his younger brother for remaining in a constant, willfully innocent state. That was the major difference set aside between himself and his younger brother; Elijah was never affected by the corruption around him, and yet, Gavin always had been. Like a moth drawn to a candle flame, he always had an affinity and propensity to not only start trouble, but to also get caught up in it. On the other hand, Elijah avoided trouble relatively well, and he kept to himself even at school.

When they both grew a bit older, things were erratic and terrible. Gavin’s parents didn’t have time for both young boys, and Gavin started acting out in anger. Unable to channel his rage appropriately and effectively, it wasn’t long before he ran into trouble at school, and then brought his troubles home. First, it began with fighting at recess or after school. Then, he stopped doing his homework, and the worst of it came when he skipped classes to do drugs or smoke. His home life even suffered from it, and Gavin found himself bickering with his mother and father regularly.

When had it all gone wrong?! Why?!

This time…this time things were going to be a lot different. He made a vow to first hold his parents close in a tight embrace when they saw each other, and he was going to apologize to them both and mean it all sincerely. After that, he would cradle Elijah to his chest, and never let his younger brother out of his sight again. To be separated would mean a world of misery and pain, and he wasn’t ready to face that again…

Why, he could even feel Elijah’s hand in his own right now!!

Smiling, he felt his hand growing warm immediately. His fingers curled over the back of the tiny hand currently in his own, and he found he never wanted to let go. It felt so small in his grasp, and it warmed his heart and brought him so much joy. Elijah had such soft skin, and Gavin rubbed his fingers along it a few times. He was now looking for his brother, but at the same time, he heard someone calling to him…

The voice was far away, but he knew it was growing closer and closer. He hadn’t seen his family in so long that it was truly execrable.

“Gavin…”

It called out once to him, and he thought it sounded like a man’s voice. But it wasn’t his father!!

“Gavin…”

Closer and closer, louder and louder, it was almost deafening, now.

“GAVIN!!”

Instinctively, he recalled his father screaming at him in such a way, and he gripped tightly onto the small hand in his own. It provided him comfort, help, guidance, hope, and love.

“I love you, Elijah.”

“GAVIN!!”

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Springing up in his bed almost violently, Gavin felt two hands on his shoulders. It was pitch black, and yet he felt the hands and saw the glow of the eyes peering down at him. Realizing soon that it was his friends, he gasped as he stretched himself, twisting his body beneath the bed sheets. “What the—”

“Shhh!” Travis hissed, “don’t make noise, man! Everyone’s asleep!”

He felt the boy’s hand on his shoulder, and as he squinted in the darkness, and when he looked slightly to the right, he saw Greg as well. Relief flooded his body, but he felt the need to ask, “What time is it?”

“A few minutes to midnight,” Greg responded eagerly.

Gavin hissed, “Shit, Mac was supposed to wake me up!!”

“He fell asleep too,” Travis snickered impishly, “but it’s all good; someone has to stay behind here anyway, so it doesn’t look as suspicious.”

Gavin had to agree. The less people that went with him up to the attic, the better and cleaner they would be able to pull this all off. Plus, he didn’t want to end up hurting his friend and worrying about him more.

Sitting up in bed, he pushed his sheets aside, and as he sat on the edge of his bed, he felt his hand turning warm. His palm was almost sweaty and clammy, in fact, and he gasped out, “What—” peering down, then, though he was unable to see much in the dark, he felt someone definitely tugging almost desperately on his hand.

It hadn’t been a dream…

“Who’s there?”

Soft sniffling came up at him, suddenly, and Gavin heard a young boy weeping meekly.

As he’d been packing Gavin’s bag and stuffing it with items he essentially needed, Greg paused, looked down closely underneath the bed, and he let out a strained sigh. “Sorry mate, Charlie wouldn’t let go, and when I tried pulling him away from you, he started kicking up a fit…”

“We couldn’t run the risk of him waking everyone else up,” Travis chimed in, “so he just held your hand that way, I guess.”

Gazing down under his bed, Gavin smiled kindly, “Come on out, Charlie.”

Almost immediately, a pair of eyes beamed up brightly at him like little light rays. Gavin smiled even more enthusiastically as he cried out, “Your eyes are as shiny as little stars, Charlie! Come up here,” he pet his bed, “and let me have a good look at you.”

Not needing to tug on the small child’s hand, Gavin waited patiently while Charlie sniffled a few more times, but eventually acquiesced. Crawling out from beneath Gavin’s bed swiftly, he leapt up onto the mattress, next, and he almost sprawled himself out on Gavin’s lap. The older male didn’t mind it, however; he was thinking of Elijah the entire time. Many times, his younger brother had often sat upon his lap in much the same way, often seeking comfort or refuge whenever a thunderstorm raged on outside wildly, or when he happened to hear their parents arguing loudly with one another.

Wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck, Charlie shifted himself up on his side, and he whispered on a shaky breath, “Are you l-leaving, Gavin?”

Smiling down at the clever child, Gavin softly ran a hand through his clean blonde hair. “I’m only going on a field trip, Charlie,” he supplied when he caught the distraught and warning looks from Travis and Greg.

“Why can’t I come with you?” came the innocent second question, nearly making Gavin’s heart flutter down sadly into the pit of his stomach. What was he to say, truly? He despised lying to kids, and here he was doing what he most hated in the entire world!

It was almost as if Charlie even knew of his lie, for he soon shot out softly, “Field trips are for the whole class; you can’t go b-by yourself!”

Greg sighed a little loudly, indicating to Gavin clearly that he was nearly done packing. Gavin nodded, even though the other youth’s back was turned to him. Still combing his fingers through Charlie’s soft hair, he cooed down, “I won’t be long, don’t worry!”

There it was; another lie; another broken promise he would never be able to fulfill. Why were these lies coming out of his mouth so effortlessly?? For how long had he been accustomed to lying?? All these questions burned and swam around in his mind, though he wore his smile well as Charlie tugged on his shirt in a needy way.

Whimpering gently, his chin quivered as he pushed out in nothing but pain, “If you l-leave, you will get hurt and then—”

“Tell him to keep it down!” Travis snapped in their direction as he grabbed the map Mackenzie had drawn, and then slowly made his way over to the dormitory door. He opened it, checking from left to right to make sure the coast was clear, and he waved at his friends.

Knowing they didn’t have a lot of time, Gavin continued to try and comfort young Charlie. He rubbed his back and shoulders in small, soothing circles, making his palm sink into the boy’s warm body in the process. And was Charlie ever so warm…so warm, so needy, so innocent.

“Gavin,” he whined, reaching up with a hand and wiping his tears away, “if y-you go, you’ll die!”

Sharp giggling hit his ears suddenly, and Gavin scowled sternly at Travis for laughing at this. It wasn’t funny, but he supposed that the teenager likely found some humor in the statement uttered by young Charlie only due to its wildly exaggerated nature. Gavin had often heard Elijah saying odd things in the past as well, though they hadn’t been of this exact nature.

Tossing it all off to a worried child’s imaginative, creative mind, Gavin held Charlie’s face in his hands. Wiping away his hot, salty tears as they kept falling, he hushed the young boy and then said in a comforting manner, “Don’t think that way please, Charlie! I’ll be fine because I’m going with Reese!”

Upon hearing his name being called, the British teenager nodded and briefly joined the bedside. “It’s true, Charlie,” he chimed in sweetly, “I’ll take good care of Gavin, and he’s going to take good care of me, yeah?” Ruffling the young boy’s hair playfully, he snickered, and then nodded over at Travis when he announced the coast was clear.

Shaking his head a few times in protest, Charlie wildly cried out, “Please listen to me! You’ll get hurt, and then you’ll die!!” Tears freely falling once again, his red face became more apparent when Travis held open the dormitory door, and some light in the hallway poured in.

Charlie’s cheeks puffed out, and he was breathing raggedly while chanting out, “I saw it in my dreams! I saw it!! You got hurt, you will die!!”

Rounding on them hurriedly with an angry glare in his eyes, Greg stomped his feet down as he glared down at Charlie. “Shut it!” he spat, gathering Gavin’s bags in his arms strongly, “you’re making us all nervous, Charlie!!”

Sniffling again, the young child moaned out, “I’m s-sorry, but—”

Cradling him to his chest in a move of comfort, Gavin sighed out, “Shh, it’s okay, Charlie; it was just a bad dream, okay?”

The boy held onto Gavin’s shirt, and he sobbed into it. The fabric soaked up with his warm tears, and then cooled down quickly. Gavin shivered from it, and he met Greg’s eyes. There was a sheer look of impatience cast in them, and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he pushed out, “Gav, we need to leave.”

Nodding at him, Gavin moved back, and he pried Charlie off his body as gently as he could. Not wanting to hurt or offend the kid, he snuck a finger beneath his chin, and he moved his head so they were almost at eye level with each other. Smiling with plenty of confidence, he waited until Charlie had visibly calmed down. Even his tears stopped falling, but he pouted immaturely while he whispered, “Don’t go…don’t leave, Gavin…”

Petting him on the head, Gavin responded, “I’m sorry, I have to go, Charlie, but maybe we will see each other here next summer, okay?”

“Okay,” the child answered, although in a reluctant tone. He really seemed pained and upset, but he was able to conceal it while he rocked on Gavin’s lap. “I may draw you something nice!” he added, “it will be the perfect gift for you!”

“And I’ll love it, I bet,” Gavin gratefully spoke back, running his fingers one last time through the soft head of hair before pushing himself off the bed. Holding Charlie carefully, he took one long last look into those pale blue eyes before pain and misery tugged at his heart. Charlie must’ve noticed it and witnessed it there.

Lips curling back, the boy whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Gavin was only silent and in awe for a long, long time. Not even able to feel and hear his heart beating, he only stared at and studied Charlie for so long that he felt his eyes burning. He hadn’t blinked in a while…

Charlie’s facial expression suddenly turned so serious, and he looked a few years older. The look he now had seemed to befit that of an older kid, and one who had already reached a level of deeper understanding. This level of understanding however was beyond Charlie’s years, and he must’ve had the emotional and psychological intelligence and superiority to read directly through Gavin and feel what he felt.

They frowned at each other, both equally conflicted, but Charlie’s facial expression soon softened as his jaw hung open a little. “Why do you look at me that way?” though his tone and voice were innocent sounding, he still appeared so adult-like and beyond his years.

Gavin shook his head slowly, making sure to change his frown into a warm look of approval. “You just…” he sighed a most sad sigh, “…you remind me of someone I know.”

_Elijah._

“I do?” Charlie naturally asked, “who?”

At that moment, Gavin felt completely tormented. Torn apart by the dilemma of wanting to tell Charlie about Elijah, and not wanting to open the boy up to that, Gavin felt his eyes burning and watering for the third time that night. How often was he expected to weep? He didn’t think he had many tears left, and he held back his sobs while his eyeballs felt strained and heavy.

Vowing to rest in his mother’s arms when this was all over and done with, he merely held Charlie to his body one final time before he cooed out faintly, “Goodbye, Charlie.”

Perhaps the youngster was able to set aside his wild curiosity for the moment, and perhaps he finally had been able to tap into that ‘mature’ and adult-like side of his soul. His eyes flooded over with mutual understanding in that moment, and then something else overpowered his face…Gavin supposed it may have been mutual respect, though he didn’t have enough time to study it and decipher the look on his own accord.

Arms and hands already were upon him, shaking him lightly. “Gavin, we really have to go.” Recognizing Reese’s voice, he nodded while still looking deeply into Charlie’s eyes, and he set the young child down on his feet.

“Go back to bed, and dream of good things this time, okay?” gently and soothingly rubbing Charlie’s head, he pushed him over to his own bed, and Mackenzie held onto the child’s hand to hold him back in case he decided not to want to let go of Gavin.

There wasn’t much of a struggle or effort required, thankfully; Charlie settled against Mackenzie’s chest, and he allowed the older boy to take him back to his tiny bed. Watching them both with sadness in his eyes, Gavin let out one small sigh, waved at Mackenzie, and then heard him whisper, “Send me a postcard, else I’ll kick you in the dick.”

Winking at him, Gavin kept up with the light spirit as he snorted, “You’d have to find me, first.”

Snickering playfully while tucking Charlie in bed, he whispered softly, “Right! I’ll find ya first, fucker, then kick you in the dick.”

“Deal,” Gavin called back, and he grabbed one of his bags that Reese and Greg had packed for him. Placing the strap of the bag over his shoulder, he caught something shiny peeking at him from one of the pockets on the side, and he reached for it.

Cold metal hit his fingers, and he gasped once he saw his knife there packed neatly for him. When he looked up among his friends, he saw Greg grinning at him like a cat that had recently captured a canary.

“Packed it for your protection,” he supplied when Gavin stammered incoherently at him, and then the older boy nodded in gratitude at him.

It was time to get moving, now.

Before he could make his way over towards the dormitory door Travis held open ajar, someone stopped him by clamping a hand down over his shoulder. Turning around, Gavin squinted in the dark, and he met Reese’s bright-colored eyes.

Smiling at him with nothing short of pride, the younger teenager said, “I asked you earlier if you were ready for this, Gavin, and I’ll admit, I didn’t believe your answer back then…” nudging him gently, he pushed the bag’s strap up over his shoulder securely. As he himself faced the open crevice, he took some time to think, ponder, and reflect. As he did, a rather large smile appeared on his face, and Gavin thought it was one of the most innocent and genuine smiles he’d ever seen Reese smile.

“…Looking at you now, Gavin,” the other youth continued, still smiling warmly and widely, “I can definitely say that I really feel you’re ready, now.”

They exchanged knowing, understanding smiles that were almost identical, and Gavin felt his heart fly higher than the heavens and clouds.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

The halls were barren and much like a ghost-town as Gavin, Travis, Greg, and Reese crept along them. They didn’t require the use of Mackenzie’s map for a while, thankfully, as they only had to watch out for whichever Android Brother was monitoring the third floor and fourth floor. The stairwell at the end of the hall of the third floor-where their dormitory was located-had thankfully been empty as well. They boys knew precisely when the androids had started monitoring the halls, and they were able to time their motions and movements relatively well.

Holding up a small timer Greg had snuck out of the gymnasium, he made sure they had all ducked down beneath a long bookcase when they saw Brother Simon’s dark dress shoes sweeping past them. The boys all squeezed themselves tightly beneath the bookcase, which thankfully was wider than it was stretched out in height. Rounds of dust, dirt, and cobwebs clogged their noses, but they knew they wouldn’t have to remain there for too long.

When Brother Simon’s feet disappeared out of view, Greg set up the timer. Eyes cast down on it seriously, he whispered out before his friends, “Let’s just see how long it takes Brother Simon to make a round here…”

Nodding, they all waited as patiently as they could. In no time, those same dark shoes breezed by once again, and Greg stopped the timer. “Okay,” pointing at it, he announced, “it took Brother Simon almost forty-eight seconds to weave around the halls…”

“Longest forty-eight seconds of my damn life,” Travis muttered before Reese hushed him.

Peering up, Greg said, “Come on! We have only that amount of time to make it to the stairwell before he finishes his rounds!”

At once, they all moved in unison. Crouching down low, they saw Brother Simon’s back turned towards them as he made his way down the horseshoe shaped level of the hall. Keeping as quietly as they could, they stood before the stairwell door, and Greg gently opened it up. Thankfully, it didn’t make much of a sound, and they shimmied inside the dark stairwell one by one.

When the door clicked shut quietly behind them, Travis breathed out in relief, “One down, now we gotta head up to the fourth floor.”

Shaking, Gavin wheezed painfully and reluctantly, “I hope Nines isn’t monitoring the fourth floor…”

Quickly shaking his head, Reese responded, “He’s not, mate; Mackenzie heard from Brother Ralph that Brother Markus is up there.”

“Shit,” Greg clicked his tongue against his bottom row of teeth, “he may be tricky to sneak around, but we gotta stick to our timer, and we have to be extra quiet!”

“You don’t need to remind us!” Travis hissed, and then sighed out, “I will distract Brother Markus if it comes to it though, as I volunteered for this shit, bruh.”

Ever grateful, Gavin gently clapped Travis on the back as they all slowly made their way up to the fourth floor. Peering in through the glass insert, Greg opened the old, heavy door. It gave a light squeak, and they all froze. It was dead silent, which could’ve been a bad sign or a good sign. The walls were rather thick, and no one was able to hear a thing. No voices; not even a light breeze.

Poking his head out, Greg looked from right to left, and then left to right. Holding up a hand, he signaled that the coast was clear, and they all headed out of the stairwell. They’d made their way down the horseshoe path just as the last floor, but the fourth floor seemed to hold different decorations about. The walls were made of stone, just like the third floor, however, they were covered in tapestry made up of religious symbols, art, and faces. It gave Gavin the creeps just looking at it, so he kept his eyes to the floor instead.

There was at least a tiny draft up here, due to the air conditioning being on, as well as old ceiling fans above in the rafters swirling and churning about. A few odd statues stood near walls, and they were rather thick, wide, and large.

Ideal hiding spots, no doubt.

“I see the other stairwell up ahead!” Greg whispered out, nodding at it, “it’s not too far away!”

Cheering internally, Gavin quickened his steps. Due to having lost some weight, however, his footsteps were barely audible, but he was more than grateful for that. He closed his eyes and shivered from the cold when they stood beneath a large fan. Greg eyed him in concern, but Gavin whispered, “I’m fine!”

Greg had been in the middle of answering him, when an office door on their right creaked open slowly. It swung wide open, and they knew they didn’t have enough time. The door was less than ten feet away from them, and they would be caught!

“The statues!” Greg cried out desperately, “get behind them, now!!”

Hurriedly, they all dashed about, with Travis and Reese knocking into each other a few times clumsily in the process. Swiftly and nimbly, they got down behind two statues of Christopher Columbus, and Abraham Lincoln. 

Immediately, Brother Markus stepped out of the office and into the hallway. Glaring menacingly, his LED light was already yellow, and his odd-colored eyes scanned the hallway. It wasn’t going to be long before he saw right through the statues…

Puffing out his chest, he stood rigidly, and he ground out in a deep growl, “Who’s there?!”

Of course, the boys worked extra hard at remaining as silent as they could. Staring at each other while huddled together behind the firm statues, they didn’t move or breathe while Brother Markus began approaching across from them steadily.

He grinned playfully at the walls, “I know you’re there; I heard voices already…” turning around in a small circle, he hulked over like a vulture. Scanning furniture and decorations, he purred out in sheer delight, “…if you just come out from wherever you’re hiding, I promise I won’t punish you that badly…”

Wincing, Greg whispered, “It’s no use! He’s gonna find us all, and then we’re in deep shit!”

Staring down at a spot by his knee, Gavin hissed out, “It’s okay, I think it’s better if we say we gave it a shot rather than not trying.” As sad as that was, the teenager was prepared to go along with it.

Shaking his head stubbornly, Greg kept his voice down when he saw Brother Markus’ robes swishing down along the floor. “We worked so hard on this Gav!” he accurately stated, “we can’t just give up now!”

“I’m _not_ going to risk putting you guys in trouble,” Gavin retorted, “so if you could just—” glancing up, the reason why he’d snapped out of his argument with Greg was only because of shock.

Next to them, standing up from behind the Christopher Columbus statue bravely, Travis began moving towards Brother Markus. With a sharp gasp, Greg made to leap and dive for him, as did Reese.

“Maaaate!!” Reese whined, “what’re you doing?! Are you barking mad?!?!”

“Shh!” Travis hissed over his shoulder, still partly hidden in the shadows of the wide, thick statues, “I’ll create a distraction, get Brother Markus talking, and hopefully move him in the opposite direction so you guys can make it to the stairwell!!”

Tears in his eyes brimming and shining like diamonds as they eventually fell, Reese whispered out, “You’re bloody bonkers!!”

Craning his neck and head, Brother Markus was now really on the ‘hunt’ for the sounds he was hearing. Scoffing when everything was dead silent, he sang out, “Come on! I don’t have all night, and you don’t either!!”

Hanging his head low, Travis inhaled crisply and said to himself, “Here goes nothin’.” Stepping out of the shadows completely, he allowed his form to be illumined, and at once, Brother Markus gasped.

Clapping his hands slowly after he got over his brief, initial shock, he chuckled deeply, “Well, well, Mr. Kingsley, what a lovely surprise…” shaking his head back and forth in disappointment, he added in, “out for a midnight stroll?”

Shrugging, Travis simply answered, “I couldn’t sleep, Brother Markus…I’m sorry?”

“I don’t care about your reasons, child,” the android snapped angrily, though he stayed on the side of seemingly calm as he continued, “you’re out of bed and broke your curfew, Mr. Kingsley…” motioning down behind himself, he barked out, “in my office, now.”

It was the most perfect plan that had already been set, and still, Gavin felt nothing short of guilty and broken. This was all his fault, and there was no one else to blame. Yes, they were all involved in this for his own good and for his benefit, but to what end were they going to chase this to?! What risks?! What costs?!

Unable to handle all that guilt, it was with a heavy heart and a heavy, guilty conscience that the sixteen-year-old had to watch the door to Brother Markus’ office open even wider, almost like the mouth of a hungry, greedy monster about to consume everything in the lands. Before he followed the android inside the room, however, Travis turned around, and only when Brother Markus’ back was facing him did he peek over his shoulder and give his friends hiding in the shadows a tiny, auspicious wave. His face held a sad expression, but he then also threw them a thumbs-up before he entered the office.

Once the door had closed, Reese slid away out of his hiding spot first, followed by Greg and Gavin. The fifteen-year-old British teenager sniffled, but then got a hold of himself. His composure was back to ‘cold’ and ‘distant’ as he always was seen, and as he straightened himself out, he nodded over towards the door leading to the stairwell. “On, then,” he gruffly snapped at his two friends, and Gavin and Greg merely exchanged confused glances back and forth between each other.

Only Greg seemed to be able to gather his courage enough to inquire as to what was going on with Reese. Nudging the other boy, he meekly asked, “Umm, Carter? You alright?”

Nodding all too quickly, Reese cut in with, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, don’t ask again, ‘kay?”

That was a lie, and Gavin and Greg both knew it. As they both studied their friend, they noticed that while Reese had been focusing on trying to make it seem that he was ‘strong’ and unaffected by anything that had happened, that really wasn’t the case for him internally. He was affected by Travis’ sacrifice, and the tip of his nose being super red seemed to indicate how he’d held back tears and suppressed his labored breathing.

Nostrils flaring like that of an angry bull, Reese led the way this time. Gavin and Greg fell in line behind the teenager in front of themselves, and when they passed Brother Markus’ office by on the way, Gavin could hear the android delivering one heck of a stern lecture to poor Travis.

Pausing to listen, Gavin briefly heard Travis mutter out, “Yes, Brother Markus,” and then the android drawled on and on.

Placing his hand on the door, Gavin steadied a pained breath as he promised, “I swear, once I’m out of here, Travis, you won’t _ever_ have to go through this shit again!”

No one would…

“Gavin!” Greg cried as he yanked the shorter boy away from the office door, “let’s get a move on!!”

Reese opened the map as they made their way inside the old stairwell leading to the fifth floor. “Brother Josh is monitoring this floor,” he reminded his two friends calmly, shifting the map from one hand to the next slowly, “we have to do this properly, otherwise, we won’t have another chance!”

Grumbling, Greg hissed, “Stop stressin’ Gavin out! He doesn’t need this shite!”

Holding out his hands weakly, Gavin cried back, “Guys! Please don’t fight! We don’t have time for this!”

A finger was pointed in his face, suddenly, and he looked up to meet the pink eyes of Reese Carter. With much vitriol, the other teenager snapped before him, “I can’t afford to slip up, Gavin! I’m trying to save your arse here, and—”

With a mighty shove, Greg wormed his way between Gavin and Reese, sending the angry boy back a few feet. “Would you stop?!” he screamed out, and then checked around their surroundings to make sure they hadn’t been heard. When he was confident they were still alone, he yanked the map out of Reese’s hands. “I’ll lead the way this time,” he also tore out of Gavin’s hands his bags, and he carelessly threw them at Reese. “At least make yourself useful by holding these, if you can!”

As Greg hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time, and as Gavin brushed up against Reese, he paused in action when he saw how the other young man was gazing down sadly at the steps. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, he softly spoke out, “Reese? What’s wrong?”

“D-do you th-think Travis will receive a horrible punishment?” came the stuttered question, and it only added on to the growing guilt Gavin had been feeling.

Shaking his head, he ground his teeth together as he forced himself not to really think too much about it. “No,” he answered, “if we were all caught, it would’ve been worse.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Reese sighed, ruffling his hair back as he looked up at the steps and at Greg waiting for them. They nodded at each other, then, and Gavin softly began walking up. Every step he took seemed to add a nail into his heart, and he blinked back his own tears. He was nothing but selfish. He didn’t deserve friends like the ones he had, and he was merely using them as pawns to get what he wanted. What was the difference between himself and a monster?!

What was the difference between Gavin and Nines??

No…no! He wouldn’t compare himself to such a beast! Never would he sink so low!!

As Gavin tried filling his thoughts with better, happier notions such as freedom and his family, Greg and Reese pried open the doors leading to the fifth floor. Finally, they had reached the floor right beneath the attic of the school.

Staring straight ahead into the large, long hallway, they saw that the fifth floor seemed to be the darkest, and the quietest. There were only a few separate rooms and spare rooms for Elders here, and no dorms. It was awfully quiet, and majority of the ‘offices’ and rooms were locked, securely and tightly closed, and hardly any lighting was provided up here. Odd how an Android Brother was even supposedly monitoring this floor. A lot of separate hallways had been sealed off by small pet gates draped across one end of the wall to the other, or planks of wood built and stretched across the walls, nailed into the sides like tiny ‘barriers’. Majority of the walls had large windows instead of portraits or paintings, and although the moon was shining brightly, plenty of clouds formed around it and covered it in no time.

Pure darkness was all they had to work with, but thankfully, Greg had packed a small flashlight. Holding it up, then, he looked down at the map, and he frowned as he seethed in anger. “Can’t see anything,” he mumbled, and as Reese gathered next to him, he craned his neck up a little due to how tall Greg was in comparison to him.

“I can’t see either,” he sighed, turning around a small corner bearing water fountains that held ‘out of order’ signs plastered on them. “Let’s just wait to see where the damn attic hatch is on this fucking map!”

Throwing the paper at him, Greg growled, “Look for yourself, then! I’m tired!”

Steadying the map in his hands, Reese tilted and changed its position until he had it at a proper angle before the large, rectangular old window to their left. “Aha!” he cried out in joy, “finally can see something, though I don’t appreciate the chicken-scratch handwriting Mackenzie has here!”

Rolling his eyes, Greg muttered dryly, “Then ask someone who isn’t dyslexic to draw your fancy map next time, dick!”

As Reese read through the map, trailing their steps with an index finger along the map, Gavin felt eyes on himself. When he glanced up, he found that to his relief, the eyes were only of Greg, and the Irish teenager was offering Gavin rather fond, warm, and sincere looks. It all made Gavin’s cheeks flush pink, but he couldn’t help but return the endearing stare with one of his own.

He couldn’t help but come to the conclusion that Greg looked seriously handsome in the moonlight coruscating from the large windows. He had grown more mature and older in the span of a month, and now that he was fifteen, Gavin felt his natural handsomeness was really starting to show. Greg would no doubt have plenty of people after him for his affections, and Gavin was starting to consider placing himself first on that list.

“Can’t see in this poor light after all,” Reese heatedly muttered out under his breath, and as he read on, his eyes squinted, and then widened.

Still, Gavin and Greg stared on and on at each other, refusing to look away.

Finally, Reese looked up as he pointed towards the right, “We must pass here first, and if we do that quietly, we—” pausing, he caught the looks Gavin and Greg were giving each other, and he sighed as he rolled his eyes wearily. “Would you two goons stop eye-fucking and listen, please??”

Immediately, both boys coughed, broke away from gazing into each other’s eyes, and they blushed deep pink.

Slapping Reese on the back in half anger, Greg cried out, “You disgusting git!”

Shoving him aside, the British teenager hissed, “Well, I won’t repeat this all twice, so you better listen before I—”

Suddenly, a door slammed not too far away from them, and the trio snapped up to attention. Reese’s breath died in the air, and he slammed a hand over his mouth to further silence himself. Loud footsteps thundered towards them at full speed, and in the darkness, it sounded like a bloodthirsty monster was after them.

Panicking already, Gavin cried out, “Where do we hide?!?!”

The other two boys were frozen stiff, and they could only gape in horror as their eyes grew wider and wider by the minute.

Where were they to go from here!??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the symbolism in here, and god damn it, this story is depressing the fuck out of me. I legit do NOT want to finish it, but I have to.


	28. Demons and Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!—prophet still if bird or devil!—  
> Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
> Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—  
> On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—  
> Is there—IS there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me I implore!'  
> "Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'"
> 
> Edgar Allen Poe  
> The Raven

Repeating his question, Gavin felt his heart about to burst forth from his chest. “Where do we go?!?! Greg?!?!”

It seemed as though the other boy was thinking of answering his question while trying to come up with the working solution right on the spot. His jaw fell open widely, but all he could utter out were random choking noises.

This went on for some time until Reese snapped out of his frozen state first. Hooking his fingers into Gavin’s bony shoulders, he yanked the short teenager back a few feet. Turning to his side, he pushed Gavin around, and he knocked his own shoulder against a door Gavin had never seen before.

“Reese?!”

“Shh!”

The door opened, and to their luck and good graces, it wasn’t a cramped room used for storage. There was plenty of room to hide in, and Reese took advantage of it. Dragging Gavin into the room with himself, he pressed a hand down over the sixteen-year-old’s mouth when Gavin cried out for Greg.

Struggling mildly, Gavin tried calling out to his friend once again, but Reese had already shut the door, sealing them inside the confines of the room, and leaving Greg outside. “Shh! Keep it down, mate!” he warned Gavin when the youth hissed and kicked against his hold, “this was a part of our plan, remember?!”

As soon as he’d stated this in his rushed mumble of a statement, Gavin ceased struggling and making noises.

Dear God, was it really true?! Had he _really_ so blindly and hurriedly sewn up this blasted, treacherous plan so hastily without considering his friends’ feelings?! Travis was already likely in trouble, and there was no telling how Mackenzie and Charlie were feeling, for that matter, and yet here Gavin was, hiding like a coward in a dark room while leaving Greg outside to face whatever had raced towards them in the thick darkness!?

No way was this all real…

Not removing his hand from his mouth, Reese moved them towards the closed door, and the British boy placed his ear against the door so he could listen to what was going on outside. Having no other choice, Gavin remained silent also, and he eagerly listened all while praying and hoping Greg would be okay. In the dreary silence of it all, Gavin found comfort in the gentle, soothing caresses Reese gave his shoulders and back while he hushed him and reminded him to be as still and as quiet as possible.

The footsteps outside came to a halt, suddenly, and as Gavin and Reese listened on with wide eyes and steady ears, they heard a low growl that almost sounded demonic, at first.

“Mr. Jefferson! What on Earth possessed you to wander about the school halls at this hour of the night, and on the ‘forbidden floor’, no less!!”

It was Brother Josh who’d happened upon Greg, and immediately, both Reese and Gavin let out small sighs of relief.

As if reading Gavin’s mind, Reese carefully panted out, “Brother Nines is on the basement level; don’t worry, Gavin…”

Still, he worried, and no amount of reassurance from anyone was going to change that anytime soon. He needed and wanted Greg to be okay, first and foremost.

While Gavin’s minds swam and clouded over with nothing but fear and trepidation, he heard Brother Josh approaching Greg. While he was unable to see anything, Gavin’s overactive imagination certainly didn’t let anything go; he closed his eyes and pictured everything as if it were happening right before his eyes while listening as intently as he could.

The floorboards squeaked as Brother Josh took his last step towards Greg, no doubt trying to be as intimidating as he could be. But Gavin somehow just knew that Greg wouldn’t allow himself to be intimidated or frightened, and he could hear it all right through the young man’s voice echoing on the other side of the thick door as he spoke to the didactic android.

“Brother Josh,” he began earnestly, “I’m sorry…I think I was sleepwalking!”

Snorting, Reese softly pressed out, “Good enough excuse, I reckon.”

Apparently, Brother Josh wasn’t as amused. He hadn’t moved or said a word in a while, but he eventually pressed out irritably, “Sleepwalking, Mr. Jefferson? Really?”

Was there doubt already in his voice?! What if he didn’t buy it?

Panicking, Gavin listened closer, hoping and praying Greg would be able to play along while he bought them more time.

He imagined the other boy coolly shrugging while responding to the Android Brother, “It’s a first, I guess, but it would explain how I woke up and found myself up here, Brother Josh.”

“Oh really, now?” the android fired back sarcastically, “since when do _you_ sleepwalk?”

While their voices mumbled and prattled on and on, Gavin heard their feet shuffling. It was then that he really found out how clever Greg truly was. The teenager had been walking around and away from their hiding spot while keeping Brother Josh engaged in a conversation, and it was working so far. Every excuse he could think of danced on the tip of Greg’s tongue, and as he spoke on, Reese slowly removed his hand from around Gavin’s mouth.

Gratefully gulping down a mouthful of fresh air while trying to calm down in the middle of the egregious situation, Gavin stepped back and eyed Reese while the other teenager began looking around the tiny room they were holed up in. Raising a curious, inquisitive brow, Gavin asked, “What’re you doing?”

“Seeing if we can use something for the attic door hatch,” Reese provided while rifling through boxes, wrappers, packages, and small shelves, “Mackenzie marked down on the map that apparently the door has some kind of tiny handle, but it is way too high up to reach by hand alone, so we need an extendable one…”

Nodding, Gavin wordlessly got to it; he helped in the search while Greg kept Brother Josh busy with random, silly nonsense outside.

As Gavin looked about quickly, he heard Greg asking Brother Josh, “Do you think it’s healthy and normal for a young teenager to also have multiple wet dreams, Brother Josh?”

Wincing, Gavin grabbed a small box away from a window in the room, and he opened it up and peeked inside it.

Nothing of use.

Brother Josh growled, “Don’t mock me, child! I don’t have the patience for you right now!”

“I wasn’t!” Greg shot back innocently, and it made Reese grin like a mad fool.

Nodding over at Gavin, he bent down into a small basin of sorts, and he yanked out a few old rags, and as he shoved and tossed them all aside out of the basin, he suddenly eyed something lying behind it. “Aha!” he cried out, and he reached for it.

Outside the door, Brother Josh whispered in a hushed, embarrassed tone, “It’s not entirely normal for you to be doing that at your age, but there are always exceptions to the rules, I suppose…”

Snapping up to attention, Reese chuckled, “I wonder what he said…”

“That’s not important right now!” Gavin argued back, and as he stepped away, he saw Reese getting up to his feet.

“Taaadaaa!” he sang out in glee, and he wielded high above his head a fireplace poker. It was at least twenty-seven inches long, and it was black, thankfully. Not something to be seen upon first glance, and Gavin let out a sigh of relief when he saw its sharp, hooked ends by the tip.

Eyeing the door, he whispered, “I think that should be fine, right?”

Shrugging, Reese said, “I don’t know; I have never seen this door hatch, but Mackenzie has.”

“Oh?” Gavin reached for the map, and as he gazed at it, he rolled his eyes when he saw it labelled and drawn so crudely on the paper. The hatch was being pointed at by an arrow, and it was drawn out over a small square shape in the ceiling above a large row of St. Mary statues with the title of ‘ _Your mum’s back door LOL!’_

Damn Mackenzie and his piss poor sense of humor at times.

Curling his fingers around the fireplace poker, Reese stood to his feet, and he leaned against the firmly shut door. Standing behind him while wearing a pensive expression on his face, Gavin waited along with Reese as they continued listening and spying in on the conversation happening currently between Brother Josh and Greg.

Obviously stalling for time, the level-headed teenager hurriedly asked, “Are you _sure_ that won’t make me queer then, Brother Josh?”

They sounded slightly close, and Reese turned away from the door as he hissed out, “I think Greg’s trying to take Brother Josh in the opposite direction and turn him around so we can sneak out and cut to the right, which is the fastest path towards the hatch!”

Peeking down at the map, Gavin confirmed it for himself. If they hugged the right wall and cut the corner quickly, they would make it in less than a minute towards the abandoned, empty nook beneath the attic door.

But they still needed time, and opportunity.

Relying only on the powers of their ears, they strained and forced themselves to determine just where Greg and Brother Josh may have been. If they had a mental map, they held identical thoughts as the floorboards squeaked and groaned along with the old pipes in the walls. The wind blew by the windows harshly outside, and for a moment, Gavin cursed himself for selecting such a shitty night to escape.

But it was either now, or never…

A cough was heard, suddenly, and Gavin knew it was Greg.

“Well…glad that’s all _clear_ ,” the boy emphasized strongly, and his word stuck out like a flash in the dark.

Nodding at Reese, Gavin expounded, “That means it’s clear for us to go.”

Understanding, Reese placed a hand on the doorknob, and he slowly twisted it open. It didn’t make much of a sound, thankfully, as he’d gotten the hang of opening it in a manner where it wasn’t loud. Staying closely by his heels, Gavin poked his head out of the small room, and he saw only darkness and the odd bit of moonlight streaming in through the windows.

Along the walls were old medieval knight armor sets posted on guard, almost, and Gavin wondered how he’d missed seeing them when they first walked down the halls. Truly, the fifth floor held a lot of old, antique beauties, and it was such a shame indeed that he couldn’t properly take his time to enjoy the sights.

Waving him over, Reese led him through the doorway, and as they pressed their backs and shoulders firmly against the right-hand wall, Gavin took a quick breath in and out as he looked up at the ceiling.

Trusting Reese fully, he moved whenever the other boy did, and he made sure to stop when he told him to. He saw Reese taking a quick peek towards the right as he leaned away from the wall, and as he checked properly, he nodded at Gavin that it was okay to begin moving.

Just when they’d been about to run down the hallway, Reese stopped, and Gavin slammed right into his back.

Rubbing his head angrily, he had been meaning to snap in anger at the teenager, when he looked up ahead, and he saw Brother Josh’s blue LED light blinking on and off near the corner to the right.

So that’s why Reese had stopped so suddenly…

Holding his breath and locking his body into place so he wouldn’t even budge an inch, Gavin remained statuesque while he stared on in shock at just how close Brother Josh was. His back was for the most part still turned towards them, but he was less than six feet away from them. Greg had been trying to engage him in a conversation, still, but both teenagers knew that he was running out of time, options, excuses, and topics.

Trying really hard not to look at his two friends just lingering behind Brother Josh, Greg offered the android an uncomfortable smile full of teeth. “Umm, soooo,” he stated awkwardly, trying to keep up with his ‘innocent’ pantomime while shifting his weight from foot to foot, and it became obvious he was trying to create some noises so that Reese and Gavin could be able to continue moving down the hall.

Knowing they couldn’t remain as they were for too long, Reese once again pressed himself against the wall, creating more distance between his body and Brother Josh’s back. As he shimmied one step at a time, Gavin eyed a window coming up in the distance, and he tapped Reese’s shoulder in a warning and reminder. If they stuck to the window that closely, it would no doubt create a shadow cast down on the floor, and Brother Josh would no doubt see it.

Time for another plan.

Once Reese nodded at him that he fully understood their ‘dilemma’, both Gavin and Reese waved gently at Greg to tell him to keep on talking to Brother Josh.

“Umm…”

Upon hearing that awkward grunt, Brother Josh cupped a hand around his ear and dramatically chirped out, “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear that, Mr. Jefferson…”

Wincing, the boy again croaked out, “Well…I just…um…”

Now, the Android Brother was suspicious, and he slowly turned to gaze over his own shoulder as his LED light turned yellow. “Out with it, boy!”

As he’d been spinning his neck around, Greg screamed out, “WAAAIIIIT!!!”

The loud outburst had been a miracle sent from God. His loud voice boomed across the hallway, and it scared Gavin and Reese down. They crashed down over the carpet on their knees, ducking down just in the nick of time as Brother Josh took half a second of a peek at the wall rather than the dark floor, and then turned back to face Greg once again.

Advancing towards the teen, he snapped angrily, “Don’t make a mockery out of me, boy! And there’s no reason to shout! For God’s sake!!”

Knowing his friends were now safe, Greg’s jaw quivered, and he let out a small sigh of relief.

Thank God…

Tapping a foot impatiently down on the floor, Brother Josh snapped out shortly, “Well?!?! Spit it out so we can be done with your brazen impudence, Mr. Jefferson!!”

At once, Reese helped Gavin up, and they crouched down low, keeping just barely above the floor beneath the windowsills as they kept hugging the wall. They were facing Brother Josh until they were at least a few feet away from the android, and knowing that he was staring quite intently and seriously at Greg, they then maneuvered themselves so they were hiding along and facing towards the end of the hallway as they used the shadows of the knight armors sets to protect and shield themselves.

Sighing again in pure relief, Greg then snickered out, “Is it gay to want to suck your own dick, Brother Josh?”

…….

“Why, you little blasphemous heathen!!”

Now that they were far away, and the newest chicanery had been a success, Gavin and Reese felt comfortable enough to jog. As they breathed lightly, they bounced and cut through the air, reaching the end of the hallway where mountains of chairs were stacked piled on top of each other. A rack of old hooks hung in the walls, and a few tattered and worn-out umbrellas hung from them. Panes of glass that could’ve once been older windows leaned against the edge of the wall by the chairs, but none of these things were of interest to the two remaining teenagers, now.

Tilting his head back so he could peer up, Reese pointed past a turned off, old lightbulb, and Gavin looked up as well. “I see the hatch!” Reese alerted, and Gavin gasped out a cry of joy. He saw it, too; it was dark, long, and it was definitely well out of reach.

“Should you give me a boost?” Gavin asked, and once he looked at the chairs teetering on top of each other, Reese nodded quickly.

Handing the fireplace poker to the shorter teenager, he stated, “You’re lighter, now, and it’s far too risky to grab the chairs!”

“Okay!” Gavin snatched the fireplace poker out of Reese’s hands, and as he held onto whatever bags and personal items he could, Reese bent down, and he held out a hand for him.

“Come on!” he cried out when he saw the hesitance fluttering in Gavin’s eyes.

Shaking his head, Gavin whispered, “But Greg—”

“He’ll be fine, Gavin!”

Still, he couldn’t go through with it, and he let out half a sob as he backed away from Reese and covered his face with his hands. “This is all my fault!! Holy fuck! I got them all in trouble!!”

After trying to silence and comfort him for the third time, Reese realized he was only going to keep on failing. A sudden raw, passionate look of determination and rage overpowered and dominated the British teenager’s face, then. Standing before Gavin in one swoop, he descended upon the other boy, and he tore his hands away from his face roughly. “Listen to me now, you bloody right git!!” his loud interruption drew out a cough and a hiccup from Gavin, and the older boy gaped openly at Reese while he hung back in the shadows.

Not backing down, Reese spat out, “I don’t give a toss about your sodding tears right now, and I can tell you that the others don’t, either!!” pointing a finger into Gavin’s chest, he roared, “make your escape _mean something_ , Gavin! For that’s the only way this sacrifice will have been worth the effort, alright?!”

Fresh tears threatened to fall from Gavin’s eyes, but Reese held out a hand before him. “Don’t!” he interrupted sharply, “you only get to shed _one_ tear, Gavin, and you better make it a good one, now!!”

Snapping his eyes shut tightly, Gavin wiped his tears away, and he wrapped an arm around Reese’s shoulder. As their eyes met, only Gavin’s right eye dribbled down one clear, salty droplet. It splattered down to the floor, and he sniffled as he held his head up, and his chin jutted out forth.

Smiling, Reese gently held onto him, and he hoisted him up by allowing Gavin to plant a leg on his kneecap, and then lowered himself down enough so Gavin was able to use his other leg and get it on Reese’s cupped free hand. “There’s a lad,” he purred in approval as Gavin held out the fireplace poker, “now give it your all!”

Fumbling a little to balance his weight, Gavin dug his left hand in Reese’s sturdy shoulder, and then rested his kneecap over that same shoulder as he stretched his arms and upper torso up as far as he could.

Cringing and groaning beneath him, Reese mumbled out, “Make a leap for it, Gav!! You’ve almost got it now, mate!!”

“I can’t!” Gavin cried out, wavering a few times as he nearly dropped the fireplace poker, “it’s too damn dark!!”

Hissing in contempt, Reese stared up, and he barked out hurriedly, “A little to the left, Gavin!”

Obeying, Gavin tilted his arm to the left, and then the rest of his body, “Like this?”

“Yeah!! Now, stretch up!!” Reese guided him some more, and Gavin breathed in and out sharply as he felt his body growing tired and weak already from the minor exertions.

Just a bit closer!!

Squinting up at the handle of the attic door, he kept his arm steady, and he focused intently on hooking the spikes of the fireplace poker right in the loop of the handle.

Cooling off for a moment, he focused and narrowed his vision on the long handle, and he silently counted in his head while gathering up the last bits of his stamina.

One.

Two.

Three.

Gavin leapt up, pushing off Reese’s shoulders with his knee gently, and he timed it beautifully. The efficacious effort had paid off. The fireplace poker’s hooks latched onto the handle, and Gavin used gravity and the strength in his arms and muscles to pull down the attic door. With a loud, resounding ‘squeak’, it fell open, and a medium-sized wooden ladder descended along with it. Clattering down onto the floor, it waited for them, practically inviting and begging them to go up.

It was silent further down the hall for a moment, but then the teenagers heard Brother Josh crying out, “I heard something!!”

“Shit!” Gavin cried out, leaping off Reese and landing on his feet. Grabbing at the ladder, he steadied his legs on the third ring up, and he was already halfway up in no time. Behind himself, he was able to hear Reese clamoring after him, and he wasn’t as quiet as he should’ve been.

Footsteps once again thundered after them, and it wasn’t long before Brother Josh’s voice cried out, “WHO’S THERE?!?”

“Hurry, Reese!” Gavin pulled himself up into the attic first, and when he felt the cold wood beneath his stomach and chest, he rejoiced mentally. This was a win, but he knew they weren’t entirely ‘safe’, yet. He still had to help Reese up!

“Give me your hand!!” bending down over the edge of the attic opening, Gavin swiped at Reese a few times until he balanced himself by gripping the ledge of the opening with a sturdy hand. Fighting hard not to stare down below, he grit his teeth tightly together when he felt the warmth of Reese’s hand in his own. The other boy was sweating out of anxiety, no doubt.

They could hear how Greg was calling after Brother Josh, and they knew that they had to hurry it up, now. Yanking roughly on Reese’s arm as though his life depended on it, Gavin tugged the muscly boy up into the attic space with himself. With one last mighty heave of an effort, Reese climbed up the rest of the way, and he nearly rolled directly on top of Gavin when he came up.

Eyeing the ladder, Gavin hissed, “Get it!! Bring it up!!”

Already on it, Reese hooked his hands onto the sides, and he brought the ladder up in a jiffy. His muscles flexed magnificently as he tore the ladder up, and he slammed the attic door down with a loud ‘boom’!

Panting, he stepped away from it and turned on the flashlight Greg had given them. Shining it around the squalid attic, he found one tiny skylight above, but that wasn’t the way to go out. Searching around in the darkness, he whispered out to Gavin, “You okay?”

Gavin waved at him, “Just barely; I’ll be fine if we find a way out of here.”

“I know,” Reese shined his light on everything, and Gavin gasped in fright when he saw old puppets, mannequins, robes on racks, old drawers hung and cracked open, old chandeliers laying about, piles of old shoes, other clothing, stuffed animals carrying mountains of dust on top of their matted and old fur, as well as thick, heavy, and stained mattresses reared up on their sides as they lay against the far end of the wall facing the two boys.

Pushing his hair back with a hand, Reese said, “Mackenzie did in fact say there were mattresses up here…”

“Yes,” Gavin noted, recalling the little class conversation and secretive note he’d passed along with Mackenzie and Greg, and he could confirm it all now as he looked from mattress to mattress, “but one of these doesn’t belong!”

Gavin may have been exhausted, starved, and nervous, but his eyes were clever enough to catch onto the tiny beam of light trying to squeeze itself and pour into the attic from the edge of one yellow-stained mattress with a tear in the center of it.

Reese focused his light on it, then, and he nodded, “I’m on it!”

While Gavin grabbed onto his items tightly, Reese shoved the mattress aside, and sure enough, it had indeed been responsible for blocking out the light source a window provided. This window-unlike the other windows in the school-didn’t appear to be locked. It was merely closed, but when Reese slid it to the side, it easily came open. There was only a protective screen attached to it, but the teenager easily removed it and stood to the side.

Approaching slowly and cautiously, Gavin inhaled a deep breath, and he almost tearfully cried out, “I can smell the night!!”

“Finally,” Reese sighed out as well, “fresh air…”

“We’re not done, yet!” Gavin noted, and Reese got to work on sticking his head out of the window, first, just to survey and study the rooftop outside. Craning his neck up, casting it down, and then peering around, he grunted as he stuck a hand out behind himself.

“Give me your bags, Gavin,” he ordered in a rushed tone, “it’ll weigh too much on you, and we need to be quick enough to climb over to the large tree in the backyard of the school before we can head down safely and make a break for it!”

Feeling his gut swimming and his thoughts churning about wildly and crazily like an ocean in the middle of a violent storm, Gavin pressed out, “I hate heights!!”

Tossing out the bags first, Reese muttered to him, “No one said you had to like ‘em, mate! Now come on! I’ll help you!”

Trusting his friend as he always had, Gavin took in a breath of fresh air, held it, and then marched over towards the window. Reese slid himself out first, and he turned and held an arm out for Gavin to take. “Hold onto me tightly,” he offered, and he smiled at Gavin beneath the glow of the luminescent moon. His smile looked so warm, friendly, and hopeful, that Gavin obeyed immediately. Taking Reese’s hand firmly, he inched his way out of the window, and he gasped when his shoes tapped on the old roof shingles.

Willing himself not to look down, Gavin asked, “We’re pretty high up, aren’t we?”

“No kidding, mate,” Reese answered, wrapping an arm loosely around Gavin’s waist, “you okay?”

Taking a moment before he nodded, Gavin looked up at the night sky and was mesmerized. “It’s so lovely tonight…” the stars were beaming and shining brightly down upon them, almost grinning down at them in their favor. The scintillating lights all lit up the path for them, and Gavin looked ahead to see a large birch tree not too far across the rooftop. It was all so beautiful, and he felt so enraged that he couldn’t enjoy it properly.

Nodding over towards the looming tree before them, Reese grunted, “We can make that little jump,” Reese tightened his hold on Gavin, and the other boy offered him half a nod. He was worried sick, as he hated heights more than anything else in the world, but he didn’t want to worry his friend about that, now. As long as he appeared strong and confident, it would help Reese feel at ease as well.

Assessing the distance once Gavin proved he was able to stand on his own two feet, Reese paced back and forth between Gavin and the edge of the rooftop. Frowning, he announced softly, “It’s not even a few meters worth a jump! We should be able to make it, Gav!!”

Wringing his hands nervously, Gavin looked down at the forest surrounding the school. The tree seemed to suddenly be the least of their worries and concerns. What if they got lost out there?! They didn’t have a map for out there in the world or a compass, and he couldn’t remember how to get to the town from here.

Wandering up to Reese, he whispered into his ear, “Do you think you can remember where town is?”

Nodding, Reese smiled, “Of course I do!! Been here for a while!”

This helped steady and calm his nerves, but his mind wasn’t soothed, yet. Stepping up, Gavin bravely muttered, “I’m willing to take a chance, so let’s make this jump!!”

Before he could race on, Reese stopped him by standing in his way. Pressing a hand over his chest, he stated firmly, “No, let me go first, Gav, and I want you to try jumping at me! I’m strong enough to carry us both down once I get a good grip on a branch or something.”

Not wanting to waste their time arguing in spite of how badly he felt this was going to go, Gavin answered, “Okay, I’ll do that…”

The wind blew by them gently, and Reese turned on his heels. Facing the tree lingering before them like a carrot before a horse, he giggled lightly and sang out merrily, “We got a decent shot at this, mate!!”

Unsure of whether he was hamming it up for show and for the sake of their confidence, Gavin decided not to talk back or comment. They needed any bit of a shred of hope, and now that they had one, he wasn’t going to ruin it or spoil the mood. When Reese peeked back at him, he merely offered his friend a thumbs-up, and Reese once again looked back towards the large tree.

This time, he counted out loud, and it all was in time with the steady racing of Gavin’s heartbeat.

“One…”

…….

The wind rustled some other leaves in the distance, and Gavin held his hands together as they began sweating profusely.

“Two…”

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

……..

Gavin closed his eyes, and he softly wished for Reese’s safety under his breath.

“…Three!!”

Suddenly, Gavin felt warm hands wrapping around his waistline, and he felt the wind blowing in his ears strongly.

“Waah!?” Opening his eyes widely, he saw the ground sailing by his feet, and he screamed when he looked back up and saw Reese holding onto him tightly. “Reese?!? What’re you doing?!”

“Taking you with me!!” Reese snapped at him, and as they cut through the air due to how quickly Reese had scooped Gavin up to his chest and kicked off with his legs, the stronger teenager unwrapped one of his hands from Gavin’s waist, and he held onto a thick tree branch to hold them both up.

Rather than focusing on the feelings of regret stewing around in his head, Gavin suddenly took notice of how strong Reese was…it was a tad unbecoming of the younger teenager, and Gavin couldn’t really recall Reese exercising or maintaining his muscles before. The youth had a pretty tall, lankly frame, almost as tall as Greg’s, but he wasn’t as bulky and as wide as Greg was. Yet, he was still easily able to hold Gavin up into an arm, practically hugging him to his chest effortlessly while he hardly broke out into a sweat.

Before their bodies crashed into the tree while they slid downwards, Gavin braced himself, and he closed his eyes.

“HANG ON!!!”

Reese latched onto the tree first, and as his body knocked against the tree trunk heavily, he let out a pained groan. They had stopped, however, and as Reese held onto Gavin with his other hand, the teenager let out a sharp breath.

Opening his eyes, Gavin whispered out, “Reese?”

A chuckle was heard, then, and Reese sang out in triumph, “We did it, Gav! We did—aahh!!”

Though Gavin also felt exultant and powerful, he knew it wasn’t time to celebrate.

Realizing that his hand was losing its grip and Gavin was far too weak to hold himself up, the other teenager tried grabbing for his friend, but it was too late; Gavin had already slid down the length of his body, and was now dangling by Reese’s ankles. His fingers wrapped tightly and strongly around the British boy’s ankles, and he held on for dear life as he cried out desperately, “Reese!! Don’t drop me!!”

“I won’t, mate!! Just hang on!!”

Gavin gasped out as he fought hard to work his way back up, “I can’t!! It’s all too heavy!!”

Panicking, Reese looked down at the other boy, and his eyes widened a fraction as the lightbulb went on in his mind. “Your bags, Gav!! Drop them, now!!”

Confused, Gavin hissed out, “My bags?!”

“Yes!!! They weigh too much!” Reese panted down at him, eyes clouding over with anger and impatience while he puffed out, “DROP THEM!!!”

“Okay!!” reaching over his shoulders, Gavin slid the straps of his bags off, and he pushed them down to tumble past the lower branches of the tree. Observing them as they crashed down onto the grass far below, he felt better immediately, and he threw back up at Reese, “That helped!!”

Nodding, Reese said, “Get down, and slowly slide down the trunk, yeah?”

“Okay!” nervously glancing down, he felt his stomach drop when he saw how far down he had to slide, but there wasn’t any other option currently available. Gavin was willing to do anything to get out of the damn tree, and he wiped his hands on the back of his shorts as he prepared himself for it.

Closing his eyes, he shoved aside his fears and doubts, and he whispered so only he himself could hear, “I love you, mother.”

Immediately after that, he loosened his hold on the tree trunk, and he used his thighs and hands to slide down. Avoiding branches whenever he could, he saw the distance decreasing anytime he peered down, and he felt happier, and happier, and more excited.

So close…so close!!

Inch by inch, he took his time, covering the length of the large, long tree trunk. Up above, he heard leaves being pushed and brushed aside, which was a sign that Reese wasn’t too far behind him!! He wasn’t alone after all!!

Cheering internally, Gavin slid his legs further apart when he saw a particularly thick branch, and he’d nearly made it out of the way…nearly…

Unfortunately, he’d been a victim of circumstance, and his shorts had hooked onto a jagged, snapped branch close to his side as he slid down. Momentarily caught on it, Gavin cried out in panic and fear, and when he saw the branch that had snagged him, his body came to a rough jolt. Slamming down on the branch almost violently, his right leg snuck out so he could balance himself on it, at the very least, but due to the tangle in his shorts, his body twisted. Fighting to free himself at the same time as he was forcing himself to remain calm and quiet, Gavin made a wrong move, and his sudden motion made his right leg’s ankle twist badly. He didn’t exactly plant his leg directly on the branch, and due to his light weight, he twisted his ankle poorly. It was now sprained, and he let out a sharp, pained yelp as he leapt off his twisted, right ankle.

“Gavin?!” Reese called down to him, “are you okay?!”

Not wanting to scare his friend, Gavin lied, “I’m fine, yeah!!” It was just a sprain…just a sprain!! He needed to get down to the grass, and everything would be better at once…

Sliding down the rest of the way once his shorts had been free of the branch due to tearing away from it, Gavin ignored the throbbing, aching pain in his right leg. The grass was now a few inches beneath him, and he let go of the tree branches, and he fell down over his bags. Luckily, they held him up nicely, and it was a soft landing…until he actually got to his feet and tried putting his weight down on both feet. The right one was badly hurt; there was no way he was going to be able to walk without an obvious limp.

Fuck!!

Reese plopped down like a cat landing on its feet next to him, and he began immediately assessing Gavin’s body, as though checking for damage. “You alright?!” he circled Gavin like a hawk, but Gavin quickly gathered his bags up to his chest, forced a smile unto his own face, and nodded curtly.

Breathing out in relief, Reese muttered, “That’s that, then…” Pacing a few steps away from the tree, he pointed out the way before a large strawberry and raspberry field in the backyard of the large school, “Through there, and then past that into the woods; we won’t be on school property anymore, and they can’t do shit to us!”

It was a good plan, and Gavin was already limping away, heading towards the vast fields with tall blades of grass and thick, large crops.

“Hey, wait!” Reese cried out after him, but Gavin didn’t want to stop.

“We’re wasting time!” he hissed out irritably, hoping Reese hadn’t noticed his limp…

A few times, Reese swiped at him while hissing, “Wait, Gavin!! I can’t see much because of the bushes and shrubs!!”

Gavin didn’t care; he just wanted to meet one other person who wasn’t employed by the school, and even if he had to resort to limping all night, he was willing to put up with the pain. Not even stopping once, he walked on and on, leaving Reese behind as leaves and bush branches slapped in his eyes and face.

“Gavin!!”

“I gotta do this, I gotta do this, I gotta do this,” the older boy repeated out to himself, and as he kept on walking wherever branches didn’t happen to be, he heard and felt Reese’s voice growing more and more distant and muffled.

“Keep on going, keep on going, keep on!!”

The night was playing tricks and games with him; he heard low growls of animals he couldn’t see, and he felt the eyes of predators that weren’t there and weren’t watching him. Reminding himself to be bold and fearless, Gavin picked up his feet, walking and limping forward as much as he was able to before it really began stinging and burning. Tears flowed from his eyes, but he shook them off as he quickened the pace. He couldn’t afford to stop, now!!! He wouldn’t!!

“Go, go, go, go!!”

A few bugs and mosquitoes had to be swatted out of his eyes and off his skin, but he walked along while Reese’s cries went dead silent, suddenly…

That was when Gavin stopped.

Where was he?!

How long had he been walking for?!

Where was Reese?!?

Lowering his bags away from his eyes, he whispered out, “Reese? Where are you??” It wasn’t long before his stomach grumbled, answering his initial question.

Another growl suddenly came forth at his ears, and it sounded like a monster!! Fearfully, Gavin wiped sweat off his forehead and nose, and he spun around in a circle while crying out for Reese a few times. He’d wandered down and forward so much that he was unable to see much of anything, even if the moon was still looming high above in the sky among the fluffy clouds.

It was completely silent, and Gavin truly felt alone, now.

“Reese?!? Reese?!?!”

A twig snapped, suddenly, and Gavin yelped as he inched back. Before his very nose, he saw thick, large branches of the woods and bushes parting ever so slowly…

“Reese?”

Holding onto the hopes that it was his friend, he leaned forward slightly, and his eyes widened, just for the ability to witness and capture sights of that comforting, familiar face.

Again, he meekly coughed out his companion’s name, “Reese?”

The wind had even stopped blowing, and as Gavin shivered-not from the cold, but from the stress, he felt his teeth clattering and chattering together. Righting himself up, he balled his hands into fists and held onto his bags with a tight grip.

…….

“Reese?”

There it was, a spinning, red LED light, and the glow of shiny, cold blue eyes that seemed to devour him whole…

Gavin’s jaw slowly dropped, though he couldn’t control his vocal chords to scream out. All he was able to do was fixate his stare, and unblinking, he gaped in horror at the LED light. He was unable to make out the face, however, but he saw a dark mist and vapor clouding around the tall, mysterious monster of a figure standing before himself there in the woods.

Its height had been horribly exaggerated to measure to at least eight feet tall, making it loom over Gavin monstrously as the dark clouds and mist rose up around it in an almost taunting manner. Its LED light spun faster and faster, its eyes grew murderous red, and suddenly, as the dark vapors and clouds rose up around the figure, Gavin saw a thin, claw-like hand reaching out for him…

That was when he threw his head back, and emitted a high-pitched, loud scream unlike any he’d ever let out before in his entire life. Of course, he’d never needed to, but now, his screams let the world know that this was the epitome of reverent terror. Dropping his bags at once, he turned and ran forward directly through the woods. He didn’t care if his right leg hurt; his adrenaline and the will to survive kept him going, and putting on a sudden burst of energy and strength, Gavin sped through woods all while screaming his head off. He wasn’t going to stop; not now, not ever, not until he knew what peace was.

The world spun past him, the greens, blacks, blues, and greys all mashing and mixing into one messy swirl, and it was choking him, enveloping him, drowning him whole! His only chance was to keep moving, and he did as he cut through and brushed past trees and rocks hurriedly. His screams kept on going, and they were the only things he had with him that let him know this was real, and this was truly happening to him.

Just as he’d been about to draw upon the end of the woods, the ground suddenly let out a deep groan, and his feet slammed down on something that wasn’t mud or grass. Over his screams, Gavin couldn’t hear Reese crying out for him in a warning. The ground opened up beneath him, then, and wood snapped in two. Breaking down under his stomping, it all sucked him down like a powerful quagmire, and Gavin fell down into a deep, dark pit while still crying out in terror.

He landed on something very hard, and his back knocked into roughness over and over as he plummeted down deeply. Finally, his back and soft body slammed one last time over sturdiness and roughness, and he felt the wind being knocked clean out of him. Bashing his head against whatever it was, he felt himself growing entirely numb from the neck down as he lay flatly on his back. It took far longer than he thought for the Earth to still, for the air to level back into a sense of ‘calm’, and finally, he heard all sounds of the night life resuming and carrying on as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

When Gavin looked up with pained eyes and through his hot tears, he saw just how dark the night was. There definitely wasn’t a single star looking down upon him, now.

Perhaps he deserved this…perhaps he wasn’t a warrior after all, and he perhaps was merely a recreant, lost child who’d easily surrendered to the victorious Devil that lurked deep in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😖


	29. Sins of Iscariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit I have nothing to say.

At first morning’s light, Gavin heard Reese’s hoarse voice crying out for him.

“GAAAAAAVIIIIN!!!” he cried out through tears and madness, “WHERE ARE YOU, MATE?!?!”

Unable to answer, Gavin shifted, and as he stared up, he found he was unable to move even a single limb or muscle.

Where was he?!

By simply looking around with his eyeballs, he saw that it had to have been either a ditch of some sorts, or an old well…only broken wood piled up around his body, almost outlining where he’d fallen, in an eerie manner. Gazing back up into the sky, Gavin saw the early morning sun gazing back down at him. Rather than feeling warmth from its rays cast down upon him, he felt coldness, numbness, and a vague notion of emptiness. It was as if he wasn’t even here, yet he was watching and experiencing all this happening right now from some other plane of existence.

It was odd…he wasn’t even in any pain…he couldn’t feel anything…

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAVIN!!!”

Staring up with vacant eyes, Gavin saw a few birds flying by, and he smiled a goofy smile. Oh, how he wished he could fly and join them up there among the clouds as well…

“GAAAAVIIIN!!!”

This time, when he stared up, he saw a leg, and then heard a grunt of shock. Reese loomed over the opening of the hidden well, and he gasped in half-relief, half-pain when he saw the state Gavin was in. He was covered in nothing but mud, and he lay in an awkward position, his limbs at odd angles almost like a puppet cut off its strings…

“Gavin!!” he roared down at the other boy, “you fell into the hidden well!”

Giggling weakly, Gavin said, “I knoooow…” his voice sounded so distant, even to his own ears. He was beyond tired and weak, but he saw Reese climbing down the tiny wooden ladder hanging down the side of the well.

Hurrying down, he hissed, “I’ve got you, mate, I’ve got you!!!”

Warm hands wrapped around his cold, cold body, and as Reese finally climbed back out of the well with Gavin draped over a strong shoulder, he lay the boy down onto the grass and leaves, and he stared at him in confusion. That confusion soon turned into anger, and his brows burrowed on his brow ridge as he whispered, “You can’t move?”

Gavin couldn’t even shake his head, “I c-can’t m-move at all…I d-don’t even feel a th-thing…”

Realizing what was happening, Reese choked on his response. As if stopping himself midway, he then shook his head and moved forward. Pressing a hand down over Gavin’s wrist, he panted out, “C-can you feel that, Gav?”

“N-not really…”

Shoving the injured teen’s arms back and forth, and then folding them over his chest, Reese snapped out, “Nothing?! You can’t feel this?!”

Gavin could only offer him a weak smile that was all teeth, and all misery and pain. The hyper stench of rot stung his eyes until hot tears gummed his lashes, and he didn’t know how much more of it he could tolerate.

Stumbling backwards in fright, Reese gasped while pointing at Gavin, “You’re…you’ve…you’re paralyzed…”

Pale-faced with dark circles hanging under sunken-in eyes, Gavin heaved out a labored breath. He truly couldn’t move, and anytime he tried even stirring his neck to the side, it merely lolled weakly. Still denying it, he grunted out through tears, “I’ll…b-be…f-f-fine…”

“YOU’RE PARALYZED, YOU DAMN GIT!” Reese’s voice suddenly echoed and blasted across the forest much like a gun firing off into the air, and it frightened a few birds into sheer silence. As they flapped their wings and took off, Gavin shook his head.

No…this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen…he wasn’t supposed to end up this way…

Trying to move his fingers even a little, he gasped out when he saw that he’d put out his maximum efforts, yet didn’t see his fingers even twitching much…

Crying out like a lost baby, he wailed at the sky, “Nooo! I can’t…I c-can’t be…th-this isn’t happening to me!!”

As he gave up and lost himself to his cries, Reese placed a gentle hand on his chest, and he hushed him as he tenderly stroked his cheeks while also sobbing himself. The other teenager was going out of his way to try and conceal his cries and woes, but Gavin saw through it, no matter what.

“Shh, shh,” Reese comforted him by constantly rubbing his chest and neck, and then moved his touches and caresses to Gavin’s cheeks. Wiping away the hot tears pooling down and glossing over his gaunt skin, Reese promised Gavin seriously with a deep scowl, “I’m going to bring back some help right now, Gavin!”

It was his worst nightmare, and he was experiencing it on such a fine, lovely morning.

Gasping out for Reese, Gavin hissed, “Noooo! P-please don’t…don’t l-l-leave me here…”

When Reese began backing away from him, Gavin screamed out for him, and in a move of shock, he yelled at the top of his lungs. The sounds he’d made sounded more like that a wild, captured animal would make when provoked or frightened, and although neither of the teenagers could believe the sounds had come from Gavin, they had other things at the forefront of their minds.

Reese rolled in the cool, deep green grass and vegetation, breaking and parting some of it in odd angles as he held gently onto Gavin’s sullen cheeks in his hands. His thumbs stroked the other boy’s face, and his lips rested just barely above Gavin’s forehead. It almost seemed like he was going to kiss Gavin’s forehead…

Panting down frightfully, Reese planned his next steps out loud, “I’m going to run back to the school, Gavin,” he began explaining in quite the rush, “I’m going to bring Father Anderson, a few nurses, and whatever it takes! I _will_ make damn sure that they get you out of here to a hospital!”

As Gavin closed his eyes and sobbed gently, Reese continued, breathing into his short hair. “I’m coming with you to the hospital, I’m going to ask the doctors to call your parents, and together, we will tell them everything right from the beginning, I promise!!”

“Reese…” Gavin breathed out in a half-relieved sigh, “Reese…oh Reese…”

“Don’t waste your energy, shh…” the other boy tried soothing and comforting him again, and he tried not making sudden, jerky movements so as to not hurt Gavin further. He gently and carefully placed his bag down beneath Gavin’s head and the hard ground. Settling the injured teenager into a ‘comfortable’ position, Reese furiously and aggressively wiped his eyes. Rubbing the hot, salty tears away, he trembled as he clawed at himself.

As Gavin watched him weakly, Reese wrapped his trembling arms around himself, no doubt trying to still his motions. This however was a poor attempt at détente, and wasn’t working for either of them.

“Reese…”

Shaking his head, the other teen held out a hand, steadying himself up on his legs as he backed away from Gavin.

“Nooo!” Gavin cried out vehemently in protest, “don’t leave me a-alone!!”

“It’s just for now, Gavin!” Reese looked as though he was battling greatly within himself. He was pacing back and forth, and once or twice, he reached out for Gavin. It was almost as if he didn’t want to abandon his friend and go…

Stomping a foot down, Reese cried out, “The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return, Gavin!! Hang in there, Gavin!! Hang in there!!” Jogging backwards for the first few seconds, he kept his eyes on Gavin, and then added in, “Whatever you do, don’t fall asleep! Don’t close your eyes, and you stay with me, Gavin!!”

Clinging onto Reese’s deepening voice due to the effects of hormones and puberty, Gavin gasped out weakly, “I’m here…Reese…please…hurry…”

As his head lolled to the side, he was able to hear Reese’s booming, thundering footsteps pound away on the grass. He could picture it now; the tall teenager was at this time likely past the tiny thicket of woods and trees Gavin had stumbled into right before landing directly on top of the old, hidden well. In the night, he hadn’t been able to enjoy the sights, but he supposed it was nothing short of lovely and tranquil, as it happened to be presented that way in the morning light.

While the wind picked up, it pulled along with it a few luscious leaves off the tops of tree branches. They swirled and swished down below, a few of them resting on Gavin’s chest and abdomen. He wished he could touch them now, just like he used to do with Elijah when they were younger.

Smiling fondly as he recalled the wonderful memories right there and then, Gavin closed his eyes into tiny slits as he imagined he was resting his head on Elijah’s lap while his younger brother played with and stroked his hair, and then picked up a tiny leaf. Elijah would drag it playfully along Gavin’s nose, first, almost outlining the shape of his scar. Next, he would tickle the tip of his older brother’s nose or nostrils with it, giggling as he then would gaze up at the cerulean sky. They had spent many long hours in that way; just doing nothing but listening and enjoying nature.

And yet, now, it hardly comforted him and warmed him up. In fact, he felt colder and colder, and it made his body feel nothing but numbness while visions of his imminent downfall appeared even behind closed eyes. He sensed that somewhere, his skin was crawling due to how the longer blades of grass swished and curled over his skin whenever the wind blew it, but he couldn’t do anything about it as he lay there helplessly like a turtle on its shell.

As he’d been there thinking of ‘happier’ thoughts to comfort himself, he heard leaves rustling, branches quaking and shaking, and feet shuffling closer to him.

Gazing up with his eyes only, Gavin cried out, “Reese?!? You’re back?!”

It was a heavy silence that met his ears instead, followed by the sound of feet moving towards him steadfastly.

If it was Reese, why wasn’t he saying anything?!

Gavin started to panic. He realized how vulnerable and helpless he was just lying there if a wild animal came lurking and sniffing around. He had no way to defend himself, but he supposed he could yell and make enough noise in the hopes that it would frighten and fend the animal off if he had to.

“Reese?!” Oh, how he wished he had control over his limbs…just for one second!!

Groaning in unadulterated misery and pain, Gavin felt his stomach dropping down to his knees, practically. He didn’t like the heavy silence; it was far too creepy and unsettling, and he wanted to know who else was there with him.

Grunting, he whispered out, “Hello?”

Who was there?!?!

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of faint giggling. Having mistaken it for a child’s at first, Gavin held his breath, ready to cry out for a potential schoolmate, but then his heart shattered and fell into a million tiny pieces. The dark dress shoes wandered into his field of view, and as Gavin’s eyeballs swam up along the dark robes, he felt his breath hitching in his throat as he glanced up and saw Brother Ralph twitching and shaking erratically while a bizarre smile was upon his face.

LED light blinking yellow numerous times, he giggled again, scratched the back of his head, and then bent down and grabbed a tiny twig. Curling and twirling it between his fingers for a moment, he eventually held it up and scratched his white eyeball with it. The stick poked into his eye socket grossly, and Gavin had to look away from it. A few crows cawed and called out to one another in the distance, and Gavin couldn’t help but feel a foreboding, overwhelming feeling of impending doom hanging about in the air.

“Hehehe!” Brother Ralph emitted a childish giggle, still scratching away at his blind and useless eye, “lookie lookie what I found!!” he sang out in an off-key tune, “Gavin is taking a nap in the leaves and grassie!!”

This was absolute torture. Gavin knew something was wrong with Brother Ralph, and of all the insane people and androids to stumble upon him in the woods this way, it just _had_ to be his luck and it just _had_ to be Brother Ralph who found him.

Fighting for the ability to just breathe air into his lungs, Gavin moaned out helplessly, “Brother Ralph! P-please h-help me!”

Though the android had heard Gavin’s pleas, he wasn’t listening at all. He tilted his head, still cackling and grinning as he sang out, “How industrious!!” Skipping around in a circle, he hummed, and then conducted himself with his fingers wagging and waving in the air playfully. “Ding dong! Ding dong, the witch is dead, the wicked witch is deeeeaaad!!”

Gavin screamed out, “Please help me, Brother Ralph!!”

The android hadn’t stopped skipping and circling Gavin, and as he ran around him in the circular paths and motions, he tore up little rose petals, and he threw them down at Gavin and around him.

“Weeee weeee!! Woot woot!” Brother Ralph cried out as he made more strange noises, “sleep the sleep of the just, Gavin!! Weet!!”

As the rose petals danced down and fluttered over his face, Gavin truly felt pain; it was all emotional, the feeling and knowledge of being so helpless, vulnerable, and susceptible to anything. No one was going to help him, and he was all alone hanging onto the thin line of hope that Reese would be back any second, now…

“Tralalalaalaaa!!” Brother Ralph crowed on and on, and just when Gavin thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, the aberrant android yelped, and then thudded into something solid.

Gavin opened his eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw what it was.

Brother Nines was standing ominously in his dark robes hanging loosely over the grass. The green and black contrasted horribly, and he truly looked damn evil as he sneered at Brother Ralph. The shorter, disfigured android was also shaken, and Brother Nines’ presence seemed to snap him out of his song and parade.

“Oh, good morning, Brother Ralph,” he groaned and with a deep, velvety chuckle, exposed rows of shadow-lined teeth that lunged from the darkness and shade of the trees and leaves.

Rightfully so, Brother Ralph was scared of Brother Nines, it seemed. His chin quivered, and his fingers twitched badly. His eyes widened, and he nervously fluttered his eyelids and eyelashes after a moment. Soon, a strange noise escaped from the back of his throat, and then he lost himself to nervous giggles that didn’t seem to want to end. They went on for almost a full minute, and they grew louder and louder. It hurt just listening to them, but thankfully he didn’t have to for long.

Reaching out with a long arm, Brother Nines drawled out, “I’ll take it from here, Brother Ralph; seek out indolence elsewhere, if you please.”

Twitching for a moment, Brother Ralph eyed Gavin, and he whispered, “He s-says he’s hurt…I sh-should help?” The way he asked it seemed to leave room for his own personal doubts, and Brother Nines took advantage of it, just like the manipulative monster he always was.

Smiling almost fondly, he answered in a deep, gravelly tone, “You can help by leaving the matter to me, and forget _everything_ you’ve just witnessed here, Brother.”

Gavin moaned out, “Noooo!! Please d-don’t leave me!!”

Scratching his face a few times, Brother Ralph stared at Gavin, and then at Brother Nines, as if seeking validation from the taller android. “I should leave?”

“Yessss,” Brother Nines purred softly, “be gone, Brother Ralph, and don’t turn back, otherwise,” he chuckled gently and tenderly, almost, “I’ll have to make this quite painful and unnerving for you, Brother Ralph…”

Trembling nervously once his audio receptors caught onto that threat, Brother Ralph stepped back slowly.

“…You wouldn’t want to suffer, would you, Brother?”

Shaking his head, Brother Ralph answered swiftly, “N-noooo, I want to be a bird, Brother Nines! I want to fly, I want to sing, I want to dance, and I want to be a _real_ angel one day!!”

“And you _shall_ ,” Brother Nines stated while pushing the other android back even further, “go, now!!”

Nodding his head in a few jerky motions, Brother Ralph had already acquiesced; he was gone within mere seconds. Once again, Brother Nines was now all alone with Gavin. Realizing just what he was left with and what kind of a ferocious, heartless monster was approaching him steadily, Gavin screamed as loudly as he could, but Nines stopped him quickly. Pressing a hand over his mouth, he shook his head in a light warning.

“I strongly advise you against that,” he growled, “dignity would determine your ability to understand your current position, and to succumb to what’s going to follow afterwards.” As he shifted, he knelt down on one knee, and he slowly removed his hand from Gavin’s lips. Smirking, he cooed down at Gavin, “I can see that Brother Ralph’s sense of fashion and décor suits you…” he brushed the rose petals off Gavin’s skin wherever it seemed to be in the way. Picking one up, he held it up to his own eyes, and then beamed down at Gavin, “You’re fit for the grave of a true prince, my love…”

Understanding just how bad the situation now was, Gavin panicked and panted out in between labored breaths, “I’m…inj-j-jured…paralyzed…you…p-please, Nines!”

Lowering his hand just a little, Brother Nines eyed him in raw confusion, “Hmm? Paralyzed?” he asked with phony concern, “are you certain of that?”

How cruel…how cruel indeed. If only Gavin had the strength and the ability, for if he did, he would tear at the soil and grass beneath himself, and he would stuff it right down Nines’ throat until it was all he could sense and see. He deserved to be in this position, and twenty feet under the earth so far away that he would never be allowed to harm another person ever again!!

Draping a rose petal along his skin and ‘tickling’ him with it, Brother Nines used the object to then caress Gavin’s skin. “You can’t feel anything, can you?” he asked sadistically, enjoying every word as he grinned down at Gavin eerily, “well, I’m happy to tell you that you’re not really paralyzed, dear Gavin; as it appears, Mr. Carter and Brother Ralph are far too dimwitted to be able to differentiate between a paraplegic and a young fool who’s merely suffering the effects of a broken back…”

Hearing this news, Gavin gasped out in shock shortly, and then cried out in joy, “Oh God!! I’m g-g-going to be okay!!”

Only a head tilt came from the android, but Gavin didn’t care; he was going to take this bit of happiness he had, and even if it meant exaggerating whatever portion it came handed to him in, he was going to do that.

Brother Nines merely stared down at him in silence for a while, but then seemed to really be listening intently to Gavin.

…….

Was he even speaking?

…….

Yes, yes he was.

As Gavin clung onto the bright rays of sunshine and hope, he soon realized that in the middle of lying down on the thick grass and soil, his mouth and lips had been moving and forming words. Half of these words were nothing but unknown nonsense and gibberish to his mind, and the other half, he slowly began understanding.

“Oh G-God, my God,” he prayed softly while he experienced himself facing sublimation, “the L-Lord has g-given me…another chance?” He was blessed, and he rejoiced as his cries rang out pleasantly in glee, “Dear God, I am s-so grateful t-to you for your infinite b-b-blessings, and p-please f-forgive—” the only reason he had to stop was because Nines was smiling at him from ear to ear, and he didn’t seem to know how to smile appropriately, suddenly.

Almost like some kind of beast mimicking the motions witnessed for the first time ever, Nines struggled with his smile. The corners of his mouth twitched oddly, giving him a bizarre, crazed look. His eyes twinkled in a manically sinister way, his eyebrows rose and fell for a moment, and then decided to settle into a deep scowl of his sorts while his mouth was set in an upwards line, ghosting a smirk. The juxtaposition and contradiction wavering in his face was far too strange for Gavin to handle and comprehend the meaning behind. Of course, he considered that perhaps there was no associated reason at all, and that greatly disturbed and troubled him to his core.

And yet, he was unable to turn away from it. It just held him there; it captured his deepest concerns and fears, but he had no power at all to turn away from it. As he lay there limply on the grounds of the yards behind the school through the berry and corn fields, he felt petrified and frozen with terror as he suddenly recalled his friends’ words to him many long weeks ago.

_Whatever you do, don’t make him angry, for the love of god, Gavin…_

Understanding what it all meant, now, Gavin gazed up quite reluctantly at Brother Nines again. Yes, the android was still ‘trying out’ and ‘testing out’ his smile; he revealed his teeth, curled his lips back, grimaced for a moment, and then his eyes gleamed down dangerously at Gavin, almost as though he wanted to sink those teeth into the youth’s flesh.

“Th-they said n-n-not to make y-y-you mad,” he whispered carefully, “b-b-but are you?”

The android’s bizarre response was that he spread his sharp teeth out in jubilant terror and chuckled until Gavin felt nauseated.

Was he?

It was so hard to tell with Brother Nines.

Watching as the android ran the palms of his hands over the blades of grass, skating them over slowly back and forth, Gavin again cried out his pious words, “Oh God, p-please protect and g-g-guide me!”

A deep rumble of a chuckle not unlike thunder echoing and booming in the vast sky could be heard. Just when Gavin assumed Nines was truly amused or thrilled by whatever it was he’d heard, an inescapably dark, hateful, and cruel look was instantaneously upon the android’s face. Leaning his hands down over Gavin for a moment, the android appeared to be making an attempt at clawing at Gavin’s face, and just when the teenager whimpered, he saw that rather than attacking his skin and face like he assumed Nines would, the tall android merely clutched at the grass and soil, and he held onto it tightly.

Lips pulled back again in a deadly, silent snarl, the words finally slapped Gavin spitefully, “Do you really think God is listening to your sanctimonious prayers?”

While Gavin nervously could only gape at him, Nines continued viciously, “He never listened to my prayers, and I highly doubt He’ll listen to yours.”

Why did such a comment have to be heard?! It stung Gavin deeply, and he reeled back from it as he wept fresh hot tears.

“Th-there’s hope,” he barely managed to hiccup out, “th-there’s a-always h-hope!”

A head tilt came from his one and only listener. “I too used to believe such foolish notions,” Nines almost purred out, but then his voice yet again took on a very hurtful quality as he scowled sternly, “but it’s all just what you humans created to comfort yourselves, deterge completely and expurgate your misdeeds when you’ve run out of options and when you’ve realized how weak and fragile you really are…” Deracinating the grass and soil, he cried out powerfully, “No…those aren’t real prayers!”

When the down-trodden teenager ejected a small, submissive gasp, it made Nines’ white, sharpened fang-like teeth prick his lower lip in a lanky grin.

As the tears slid down the corners of Gavin’s eyes and fell to the grass beneath himself, he gasped for mouthfuls of air, and it truly seemed like he’d been drowning and choking. He hiccupped many times before he was able to breathe in a little more fluidly through his mouth. It still wasn’t something he could properly do due to his chin quivering and wavering terribly. Oh, how he wished it would all cease and desist.

Perhaps even Nines was hoping and wishing for the same thing, but it was difficult to tell when he yanked more grass out of the ground and let it flutter down around Gavin, almost as though he was preparing the boy’s grave…

A little smirk toyed at the corners of Nines’ mouth as he released his hold on the ground entirely, and instead tucked his hands neatly in his lap. The mud and dirt rested there on his dark robes, but he didn’t seem to mind it as he smiled sweetly at Gavin. Without having to inhale, he gently spoke out, “God does not help those who kneel before Him like worms and insects of the Earth; to grovel is to show weakness and fear…”

As Gavin looked up towards the sky, he stared way past the thick, heavy leaves and branches, beyond the birds, beyond the sunshine and all its pleasantness.

Perhaps Nines was right…after all, where was his savior? Where was his voice in the madness he’d fallen prey to?

Only a puff of air hit his cheeks as Nines leaned down swiftly. The wind had even stilled, and the woods became so eerily dead and silent that Gavin felt himself practically sinking into its soil. It was as if he was becoming a part of the nature here; it was as if he’d belonged all this time, and only recently found his true home and place here. Now, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker, dizzier and dizzier.

Nines smiled proudly at him, and as Gavin’s eyes watered significantly, he thought the flagitious android looked even more beastly and horrendous than ever before. Perhaps it was an optical illusion, or perhaps it was because he was so much in pain and so exhausted that his mind was playing tricks on him. Whatever the case and whatever the source for the strange sights he was seeing, his eyes and brain told him that above it all, perhaps Nines truly _was_ as demented internally as he appeared to be physically, now.

Hating himself for all the wrong choices he’d made, Gavin felt his heart writhing in agony at time he’d lost. What had he ever seen in this beast? Nines was nothing short of a monster, and Gavin wondered what kind of rose-colored lenses he’d been tricked into wearing all this time until he saw Nines for what he really and truly was all along.

“God’s not enthralled by us,” Nines continued hauntingly and menacingly, “we’re all rancid beasts.”

But he still needed and wanted to pray! What else did he have?

As if reading his mind somehow, Nines growled softly, “God does not save those who pray and cry out for mercy, for those are not true prayers. Would you beg in the presence of your Lord?” He shook his head, answering his own question, as though he’d been channeling everything unto himself rather than at Gavin, “Your impiety begs only for death. True prayer is forged in hardship, pain, suffering, and through misery.”

Gavin tried chuckling at this statement, but it was impossible to do so. He only wept again, in spite of finding it all truly humorous and ironic. The wind blew by harshly, moving the clouds and leaves so they drew dark shadows upon both Gavin’s and Nines’ face. The added effects from nature only made his blood run colder, and he felt his nostrils flaring as Nines reached out a hand and ran it through his shortly cropped hair.

Stroking him a few times while wearing a cold, detached, pantomime of a smile the entire time, Nines almost chanted in a low hum, “If you choose to dazzle your Lord with your prayer, then you shall be generously rewarded; you shall know Him…”

Unable to stop himself, Gavin spat out in spite, “I already heard _your_ p-prayers,” he coughed, and it shook his entire body as he stiffly stared up at the trees looming over them. “You’re a sniveling coward who uses religion to hide what you r-really are, and y-you only wanted me gone because I s-s-saw you, Nines…” pausing, he finally forced himself to look into those lifeless, icy blue depths. Naturally, he was met with sheer coldness and malice there, and he could only gaze intently into those blue eyes as he sneered hatefully at the android who’d singlehandedly ruined his summer, taken away his youth, and poisoned everything he once found innocent and endearing.

So this was what hatred was like…odd, it wasn’t as far off from the sensation of loving.

“You shall know me, now,” Nines purred down at him, his hands and fingers weaving down from Gavin’s short hair all the way down where they curled around his clavicle and throat. Those hands lingered there for a moment, mapping out the length of bone jutting forward, and then gently ran up and down the ghostly pallor of Gavin’s throat.

Snickering coldly, Nines crooned, “After the tearing, the crushing, and the breaking of men’s bones comes the test of his spirit; a truly devoted servant of God is able to withstand any violent tests, and he shall remain firm and staunch.”

Of course, Gavin was very well aware that this had all been meant to belittle and degrade him. Nines had always been rather sadistic and narcissistic when it came to their dialogue and interactions, but back then, Gavin had always assumed he’d been doing it out of a habit due to his role as an instructor and religious counsellor, of sorts. But the narcissism and megalomaniac tendencies only could be excused for so long until it felt unnatural and unreal.

Turning his face upwards, Nines let out a rather relieved sigh as he chanted on, “When the fruits of our prayers lie at our feet, only then will God descend from His throne on high to bring judgement upon His wretched, weak, and pitiful servants!”

His soul was already damned…

Fearing the worst of it, Gavin whimpered out a stream of garbled nonsense. As his eyes and mind went spinning in madness and torment, he heard fabric rustling. Gazing upon Nines’ hands, he saw the left one digging into his dark clothes, and he withdrew from a deep pocket that same blasted old wooden Rosary. The light shined off it well as he brandished it before Gavin for a moment, and he then very gently and carefully placed it on the teenager’s chest right above where his heart was located.

Eyeing it warily, Gavin breathed softly, “Is…is th-that?”

“I shall tell you,” Nines cooed at him, eyes suddenly warm and fond, but the fondness Gavin found there was vile, hideous, and empty. It wasn’t a fondness for a lover, friend, family member, confidant, or even an acquaintance; it was just as if Nines had learned the expression last night and was merely testing it out for sport.

Folding his own hand over the back of Gavin’s, he turned the boy’s hand down to cover his chest, the Rosary still there as he sat down on his knees. His mouth was open in a thin crack as the words caressed Gavin like a faint touch from a familiar loved one. “My story begins six years ago,” he stated mysteriously as his eyes searched the vast fields and crops.

“Once upon a time…”


	30. World Flowing into the Death River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that should answer everything, and the chapter EVERYONE has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appropriate *AND lovely* BGM (Background music) for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SM0b2tZHak

✞———————❖———————✞

_“Brother Nines, come meet Anthony Ringwall!”_

_He saw him then for the first time in the last few weeks of autumn; a delightfully young, bright, and clean child. Dressed like he was already aiming for success and to please anyone who looked at him, the slim sixteen-year-old stood in the doorway of Nines’ classroom as Father Perkins beamed at Nines. He’d apologized of course for interrupting the lesson, but he’d done so in order to introduce the newest addition to Nines’ class._

_At first, as fragile as Anthony had seemed, Nines didn’t think he would settle in well with his group of rowdy, belligerent teenagers, but the boy was rather resilient, it seemed. He truly went out of his way and surprised Nines. His homework was always done, his clothes always smelled so fresh and clean, and his face was crisp with a youthful glow unlike any Nines had ever seen in his other students._

_Anthony Ringwall was indeed different._

_Not exactly a ‘dainty’ boy by any stretch of the imagination, Anthony kept his friends close, and just about charmed anyone who laid eyes on him in the school of ‘Christ’s Resurrection’. In his time at the school, Nines had seen a number of teenagers flock in and out, but none of them had ever taken up such a mark on his mind as Anthony Ringwall._

_The boy wasn’t too tall or too short, but rather, he was of a medium height. Barely making it to the chests of other boys who towered and loomed over him, the young Danish boy had soft blonde hair that was always styled to sit down just past his ears in a neat, orderly fashion. He had bangs that swished and swayed like a curtain to the side, and he would often switch it up from left to right every so often as he opened and divided his hair from a random parting of his hair. His eyes were light brown, and so very little and faint that Nines had originally mistaken them for an olive color, at first. Enjoying the soft brown depths, he was mesmerized and fascinated to see that a small pattern was in the left iris, and Nines thought it looked more like a heart than anything else._

_Skin as fair and white as snow, lips red like roses, and that gentle, sweet voice that often could be heard in a faint and enjoyable laugh whenever Anthony was highly amused. He was a beacon of light to all, and in less than a week, he’d even charmed a lot of the more moody, rebellious, and belligerent young men in the school. Everyone flocked towards Anthony; he was loved by all, desired by all, including Nines._

_Needless to say, the boy was perfect._

_In fact, he was so far beyond perfect, that Nines was swept away by it after being reeled in and drawn so magnetically to Anthony…_

_It began as an interest and a mild curiosity at first, and he swore upon his very existence that that’s all he’d originally wanted. If only Anthony wasn’t so radiant and lovely!! It was all his fault, after all!!_

_“Brother Nines?”_

_He looked up as he’d been trying to drown himself in his notes for the next lesson, and he saw young Anthony standing shyly with his books and binders tucked neatly beneath an arm. Swaying from side to side, his cheeks took on a flushed quality to them, and Nines suddenly noticed how lovely it looked on Anthony…_

_“I was wondering if you could help me prepare for the exam coming up next week, Brother Nines?”_

_Of course, it’d started out innocently enough._

_They met up once a week for tutoring in most of the classes Nines taught, but then things seemed to take on a different nature altogether. Where Anthony had once been a learned student with an accuracy for literature and arts, as well as displaying that he had a large sponge-like brain eager to soak up all the knowledge possible, after they’d met up enough times, Nines felt that Anthony had changed._

_Usually, Anthony wore his uniform shirt buttoned up to the very collar, which was a requirement all the boys in the school were expected to keep up with. Chastity and modesty were highly prized in such a religious school, and yet Anthony supposed he was above the rules, as it seemed…_

_Prancing around with the top few buttons wide open as he pleased, Anthony seemed to suddenly have privileges bestowed unto himself that other students never had. None of the other instructors and teachers commented a lot on his change in style of dress, and neither did Nines. In fact, he found he was growing rather fond of the boy revealing his creamy soft, white skin as often as he was._

_Soon after, Anthony wore jewelry consisting of small rings, bracelets, and even a necklace. It gleamed as white and brightly as his eyes and teeth did, but Nines found that the adorning embellishments further added to his natural beauty. As such, the youthful presence was welcome before all the staff and students, that is…until Nines felt the interactions he shared with Anthony had taken a different turn altogether._

_Where Anthony had once been so playful, adorable, innocent, and childlike in his behavior, he’d suddenly shifted to becoming far more sexually precocious than before. It was impossible to curtail, and as much as Nines tried convincing himself of otherwise, he found he couldn’t ignore it…no, not when Anthony was looking at him like THAT._

_Those hungry, sexually charged eyes followed him everywhere, often lingering on his form far too long for it to really be accidental or a coincidence._

_It was clear to see that Anthony was doing the unspeakable; he was teasing him!_

_Nines could hardly believe it himself! Anthony had always been so pure and clean, but there he was, sexually teasing and provoking him! He was willingly trying to seduce Nines, and the android had resisted it…at first…_

_“I am but a mere creature designed by men for the purposes of appeasing, comforting, and becoming one with them!!” he whispered to himself as he paced around in his private office one night. Throwing himself down by a large portrait of the Virgin Mary, he cried and wailed at her in sheer desperation, “I can’t always be perfect! I have needs! I have desires, just like everyone else!!”_

_If he was looking for help and guidance from the Virgin, he was surely lost. She couldn’t ever understand that the devil was stronger than man._

_He’d tried his best to hold back afterwards, he really had. After all, he knew he was a teacher, a guiding light for these troubled young boys, and their own ‘guardian’ for a temporary period of time. He couldn’t go against everything he’d vowed and been taught, and he didn’t want to at first. Nines had been cautious all throughout his time at the school, and he’d never been tempted or curious about anyone ever._

_But Anthony mocked him, teased him, pulled him in, and was quite skilled in the art of seduction. He was no match for such a tempting offer when it was on full display…after all, the sins of the flesh and carnal pleasures shouldn’t have only been reserved for those outsiders! No, he deserved them more so than anyone else._

_So he tried getting closer and closer to Anthony._

_Anything he tried however, it seemed that it was never good enough for Mr. Ringwall. The boy simply refused to be ‘wooed’ or enticed by regular means, and it wasn’t long before Nines conjured up other ways of trying to seduce the teenager._

_Keeping the boy after classes always was tricky; the other instructors and teachers often milled about in the halls and during lunch breaks to monitor the areas. Locking and keeping doors tightly closed completely went against school policies. No, something else had to do._

_A disguise in the form of notes he’d left for Anthony on his exam papers, reports, notes, and sometimes even under his binders and books whenever he went out to the lavatory or on break seemed to do the trick…until he caught the teenager shredding them and throwing them out into the trash…such a challenge, indeed._

_He loved it so much; it meant that Anthony was serious only about him, for he never gave his heart and affections to anyone else to trifle with. As much as he kept his distance from Nines, the android saw that Anthony had done much the same with his other classmates as well._

_It wasn’t long before Nines had run out of excuses to keep Anthony talking to him. Sooner or later, it would be discovered, and what else could a teacher and his student talk about that extended beyond five or so minutes?_

_He had to do more!_

_“Why must you follow me?!”_

_He hadn’t realized he’d taken up the habit of following the boy around, and he wasn’t even sure when it’d specifically happened either, for that matter. Time seemed to float by ever so slowly when he was in Anthony’s presence, and sometimes, it even froze. He couldn’t recall when he’d started following the boy, but he knew he had. His timetable ordered him to follow by a set line of rules and regulations, making it so that he had to be in specific places at specific times, and he’d always abided by these rules and times._

_And yet, here he was, passing through the large, spacious garden in the backyard of the school._

_Anthony had been walking along to cross over a large bridge connecting the way between the back of the school and leading up towards a long row of portables where art classes and gymnastics were often taught since the school was still expanding during that time._

_With a green apple held in his right hand, and his notebooks trapped between his arm and body on the other side, he scowled at Nines as the android lingered behind the teenager._

_“Why’re you following me?”_

_He really had no answer, but he vowed he would cease and desist…_

_He’d truly made an effort, at least, but in the days that followed, Anthony was still toying with his feelings and trifling with his deep-rooted affections!_

_Certain that the teenager was doing this all maliciously and on purpose, Nines felt so incredibly scorned._

_Anthony could lately be seen parading around the school with at least two new suitors hotly pursuing him. He’d managed to attract and reel in a seventeen-year-old Chinese student named Xiao-Shie, as well as an eighteen-year-old American teenager named Craig. They often did a lot of favors for Anthony such as helping him with his homework, effectively taking time away that had normally been reserved for Nines and Anthony to be alone. What’s more, the boys would give their snacks and desserts to Anthony, they would sometimes carry and hold his books and binders, and they were always seen laughing and joking together so fondly…_

_And Anthony just let them have their way! He would smile and laugh back warmly, the skin of his eyes wrinkling in the corners as his white, pearly teeth shined brightly._

_The slut…the god damn slut!_

_How could he do such a thing?! He knew very well that Nines would give him the entire world if he asked! All he had to do was give the word, and Nines would hand him the moon, sun, and stars!_

_The week that soon followed after Nines’ initial discovery only made him double up his efforts to make Anthony his and his alone. He still followed the young man, but he did it very subtly. Keeping to the shadows of the old school, he watched the boy walk to and from class, go to the change rooms, shower rooms, as well as take a dive in the indoor swimming pool._

_And he was STILL insisting upon revealing his lusty body for the entire school to take a look at!!_

_Anthony’s shorts always clung deliciously to his hips, outlining his delicate, slender frame for all to see. Every male could see him as he sauntered by, almost holding the confidence and beauty of some super model. His hips swished and swayed from side to side as he gracefully pet back his wet mop of beautiful hair that had definitely grown longer in the last two months._

_But why didn’t he stop everyone else from staring at him so openly?!_

_He was a whore! Nothing but a filthy whore who wanted all the attention and cock he could find and get his greedy little hands on!! It didn’t matter who he was with; he was never going to be content with having one man!_

_Enraged, Nines snuck into the swimming pool’s locker rooms one late evening, and he located Anthony’s school clothes neatly folded in an unlocked locker in no time. Unable to help himself, he reached inside it, and he stole the clothes. Taking to hiding himself away in a bathroom stall, he’d been intending to tear the boy’s clothes apart and ridicule him since he insisted upon acting like a filthy slut, but the moment the teenager’s body aroma still whiffed about in the center of his clothing and hit Nines’ nostrils, the android was completely lost._

_Never had he felt such an effect on his body before._

_He was well aware that his treacherous body could potentially betray him, but he’d prided himself on the fact that it never had…not until this very moment, at least. At first, he’d tried holding it back and pushing it away through strength and willpower alone, but soon, it became quite obvious that it wasn’t enough. He could no longer remain as abstemious as he once had been._

_His valiant efforts weren’t rewarded by willpower succeeding at all, and in no time, the longer he held Anthony’s clothes in his hands, and the more its natural scents and odors flocked into his nose, it activated something carnal within himself. Whatever it was, it obviously had been something he’d repressed and hidden. Perhaps it was lying dormant all this time, but now, it was awake, and it demanded attention, selfishly._

_Clawing at his robes, he tried pushing and bearing down on his rising arousal tenting his clothes between his legs, but it was of no use. Soon, he’d lost, and he had to give in and give up._

_In a hurried blur of a motion, he’d already unzipped himself from the confines of his pants, and a hand already snuck down below the waistband of his underwear. Grasping his arousal as it throbbed cruelly in his palm, he began fisting himself up and down hurriedly while he held onto Anthony’s clothes with his left hand. The sounds, the sights, the scents…it was all so unreal and visceral. Everything pushed and pulled at him in such a demanding way that he’d been unable to handle even standing. Bashing himself into the stall door repeatedly, he’d only been able to keep himself up by pressing his weight against the sturdy door while his right hand played and toyed with his erection._

_He’d only ever done such a thing once, and it was long, long ago before he’d even been granted this position. Out of his mind and at his wit’s end, he’d just experimented with what it meant to be a human, and he found the sensual experience altogether a nuisance and a mess. He couldn’t understand why human beings engaged in such a disgusting thing, but as he leaned against the bathroom stall door while pumping himself firmly, he knew why, now._

_It felt so delightful that he couldn’t get enough._

_As he tugged at his heavy cock, he shifted himself into a more suitable, comfortable position, and when he moved, the clothes in his hand moved along with him. The smell that wafted in the air was unimaginable, and Nines felt himself about to collapse once he took it all in and his mind registered what it was._

_It was Anthony Ringwall. 100% Anthony Ringwall’s scent and sweat, and Nines loved it._

_Desperate to have more while he still could, he held up the bundle of clothes to his nose, and he inhaled sharply as his eyes snapped shut almost automatically. His hand never ceased moving, and he tugged and stroked, twisting every now and then around the shaft as it pulsated and grew thicker and larger in his hand._

_After a few minutes of scenting the teenager’s clothes like a wild mutt in heat, it became apparent to his audio receptors that he’d been whispering something out repeatedly like a prayer._

_“Anthony…Anthony…fuck…”_

_He was saying the teenager’s name like a man reciting his last words upon his deathbed, and he found he couldn’t stop._

_“Anthony…please…Anthony…”_

_Rubbing the clothes all over his face, he imagined the sensual, sweet touches of the teenager all over his face instead of the clothes, and he pictured that it was Anthony’s hand fisting his throbbing cock instead._

_Growling as he sped up the pace, he wished he could truly share this experience with the youth. He had so much to show him; so much to teach him._

_Nines knew he was beyond wet, and he wasn’t going to last much longer. Constantly inhaling and taking in the teenager’s essence, he practically was fucking into his own hand as his hips pumped ahead quickly, making rough, short motions that hinged on uncoordinated and jerky. He didn’t know what else he was looking for aside from pleasure and release, and that was what he chased after hurriedly._

_“Aaaaanthony!!”_

_Jaw slack as he nearly fell over, he practically then shoved the clothes into his mouth to muffle his cries at the very last minute. He was imagining burying himself deeply inside the young man’s body, and he hoped the day would arrive when fantasy would become reality. Would Anthony be as tight as his fist?_

_Picturing that and wondering how it would feel was what finished Nines off. At the edge, he screamed out against the clothes, and he exploded his release all over himself messily. His mind still swam, but he was careful not to drop the clothes as he made sure they weren’t dirty. He couldn’t afford suspicion thrown in his way more so than it already was when it came to how clever and crafty Anthony could be._

_Once he regained his composure and calm, he cleaned himself up as thoroughly as he could, and he walked away as if it’d never happened. And by God, Nines didn’t want it to happen this way ever again._

_The next time it did, it had to happen with Anthony by his side, warming his bed, draped in his arms…_

_He couldn’t tear his eyes off the teenager for another second. It was far too risky, and far too dangerous. There was no way that lusty, lewd body could survive in a sea of hormonal boys who were willing to stick their dicks into anything that moved, no less._

_He could see it plainly in Craig’s and Xiao-Shie’s eyes; they wanted Anthony._

_Nines was furious. How could anyone else dare to even dream about touching and claiming something that was his?!?_

_The nerve!!_

_But Anthony didn’t seem to know exactly whom he belonged to._

_A few times during supper, he shared his corn and ham with the other two boys competing for his affections, and that piled up Nines’ frustrations and anger. He witnessed their joys and happiness as Anthony sat between Xiao-Shie and Craig, pushing his food on the edges of his plate for them to fork up and dine on all together._

_The blasphemous slut! Didn’t he see for himself how Craig was practically sucking on his own spoon while maintaining eye contact with him for so long?! Was he that unaware of Xiao-Shie sharing saliva with him while he placed his fork into his own mouth, and then reached for more of Anthony’s vegetables?!_

_WHORE!!!!_

_It all spiraled quickly out of control._

_Nines found himself masturbating almost three times a day because of Anthony’s seductive whims, and he felt guiltier and guiltier because of it. Constantly up in the school’s chapel, he prayed for mercy, begged for forgiveness, and hoped the Virgin would be more merciful on him._

_It wasn’t his fault!!!_

_Avoiding all physical contact with the boy while he could, Nines buried himself in his lessons for a few more days, but when Father Perkins had fallen ill with the flu, he found he’d been unexpectedly called to teaching half of Anthony’s classes, as Father Perkins had previously done the deed himself._

_This was…this just HAD to be God testing him. Nothing else explained the odd coincidences. God was examining him as His servant, and Nines wished to succeed! He’d wanted it more than anything else, and he’d tried…at least, he really had…_

_His efforts went well for two days, and it seemed as if he was just getting back on the right path, when it was all too good to be true. Of course, his luck had run out, and of course, the Devil had played His nasty game after all. He should’ve known and expected this to happen; Satan was always willing to break down the mind and spirit of the innocent._

_It was on one fine day that the first signs of snowfall had been witnessed by all the boys. Naturally, as they were all indoors for their arts and crafts free period, Nines had been wandering about the room in a rather delightful, cheerful mood. He’d taken his time admiring the different activities and tasks the students created and set for themselves._

_Not really pausing to lavish far too much attention on one student or another, he paced around the room, up and down the rows and isles of desks slowly and in measured steps, purposefully avoiding Anthony’s as often as he’d made his rounds. The teenager hadn’t noticed it much for the moment, but when Nines made his fifth round, he definitely felt Anthony’s greedy little eyes on him._

_What more did he want?!?_

_Nines was just a weak, fragile creature!! He didn’t deserve such a harsh examination!!_

_As he’d stood before the classroom windows while gazing out at the soft, white snow that was steadily falling from the sky, he felt someone gently touching his hand. Recoiling in half-fear, half-anger, he hissed as he stared down at his right side, and he found Anthony Ringwall simply standing there and beaming up at him with his own bright-colored eyes._

_Damn him…damn the brat!! How could he torment him so?!_

_Eyeing the youth nervously, Nines reminded himself of just what his position and stance was in the school, and he inquired whether the boy needed assistance with anything._

_Shaking his head, Anthony mutely held up a tiny item in his hands._

_Nines initially couldn’t make it out. He’d been too worried and far too scatter-brained to pay close attention. But then, as the sun peeked at the school between a bunch of thick, heavy clouds, he made out exactly what it was._

_On a piece of string were a lovely array of beads that were all black, except for one tiny blue marble present as it stuck out among the black ones. Dangling in the air was a crucifix carved and crafted skillfully from the wood that had been provided from the back-storage room. It appeared that Anthony had made this himself, and Nines was dumbfounded as he could only gape at the pattern in the crucifix itself._

_It was beyond lovely; a white border outlined the shape of the cross, with a black-bordered outline of Christ Himself was in the center of the cross. It held such a great amount of detail for something so small and something that a young person had done all on their own._

_As he gaped at it in silence, Anthony flirtatiously whispered, “Do you like it, Brother Nines?”_

_His tone, his smile, his laughter, his dimples forming in his cheeks, his little shiny, white teeth, and his pulse…it sent Nines on edge._

_The boy was trifling with his affections, indeed. He was the very apotheosis of a bitch, a whore, a vile seductive incubus from hell!_

_He had to leave the classroom early that day, and as soon as he’d made sure that he was all alone down in his own private office, once again, he was a slave to the demands of his needy cock. Nines lost count soon of how many days passed much like this where he had to hole himself up in a locked room while desperately finishing off his lust-starved and sex-crazed body._

_It was all pure madness, and it was all Anthony’s fault for doing this to him._

_Still, he insisted upon doing it now; flaunting his body, his good looks, his purity, and his heart all at once for all to see there in the open in the dining hall while seated between two boys who were clearly sexually desiring him._

_Nines sat still, seething in silence as he remained watchful over Anthony all evening and all night. He knew he had to constantly keep an eye on this boy, for if he even neglected this for an instant, the others would take him away and devour him completely._

_But what was he going to do?? He couldn’t exactly kidnap the teenager and imprison him like he wanted to!! Yet, he felt he had to! It was his divine duty to seal up the boy and keep him from the eyes of many who longed to corrupt and taint him!! Anthony Ringwall needed to maintain his purity and youthfulness, and it was Nines’ job to protect him!!_

_Yes! He’d been the one appointed by God alone to save this little angel before he turned into a forgotten whore!_

_That very same night, he’d already formed his plan._

_He had to get Anthony out of this infernal school, and together, they would rebuild their lives, and find salvation._

_Anthony was HIS, after all, and together, they would complete each other, and achieve their truest potential. Their fates were aligned and intertwined; it was God’s will, and it was meant to be._

_“Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep;_

_If I should die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen!”_

_Waiting silently behind the dormitory door while Anthony said his regular nightly prayers, Nines could only observe him while stewing in madness and rage. Of course, this boy was special indeed, but there was already a dark mark upon him. Nines could see it now stirring in his soul. That once powerful, luminescent glow that had previously surrounded Anthony was now entirely gone._

_Someone had to have touched him!_

_Almost weeping at the very thought of it, Nines shivered as he stared on at Anthony while the boy prepared for bed._

_His beautiful, lovely, kind Anthony!! No one could taint him! He wouldn’t allow it; he would rather kill the boy if it meant preserving his beautiful, radiant soul!_

_Now, he knew he really had to get the boy out of there, and he waited patiently until everyone else was asleep before he made his move. He couldn’t risk frightening Anthony, however; he had to lure him out of his bed and the dormitory in an entirely different way._

_White lies often came at his disposal in such a case._

_Despising himself for having to lie to the one he loved so much, Nines crept along the darkness of the dormitory, not once taking his eyes off Anthony. The boy needed to be wrapped up in delicacy, forever hidden away from the dangers and the cruelty of the world lingering in every corner._

_Stopping once he was at Anthony’s side, Nines let his hand float over towards the top of the teenager’s head, and his fingers ghosted along the boy’s hair. It was so soft, so smooth, so clean…just like he’d imagined it to be._

_Oh, what he’d give to smell the boy up close, but there wasn’t time for that…now._

_As he stroked and caressed Anthony’s hair so gently and tenderly, the teenager stirred. He was a light sleeper, it seemed. His eyes opened slowly, and he choked on a surprised gasp once he saw Nines at his bedside._

_“Brother Nines?! Wha—”_

_“Shh,” he cautioned, pressing a long index finger over the seam of his lips. Once the boy was silent, he continued, his eyes turning cold and dark as he fed the youngster his lies. “Your parents want to visit you, Anthony,” came the steady lie disguised as a confident promise of a wonderful surprise._

_The youth was all smiles as he kicked back his sheets, “Really?!” he cried out in sheer joy as he leapt up, “I want to see them, now!!”_

_Perfect._

_Holding out his hands, Nines whispered, “Then come along with me, quietly.”_

_He’d led the teenager outside into the fenced off fields first, and they were heading towards the old train station not too far away from the school. Majority of the students had arrived by the train itself for their stay, of course, but Nines could tell that Anthony was already a tad suspicious as they trudged along in the thigh-high mountains of snow._

_It still was coming down upon them, too. A truly cold, dark, and cruel night it was, but Nines hadn’t doubted his choice. It was the perfect night to whisk the boy away, and it didn’t matter if the weather wasn’t going to wait for them._

_Although he was dressed warmly, Anthony shivered violently as he stammered out, “H-how m-much farther, Brother N-Nines?!”_

_Eyeing the train station up ahead a few yards away, Nines purposefully steered the boy in the opposite direction slowly when a burst of cold, heavy wind and snow blew into their eyes directly. It was all white up ahead, and he knew that Anthony’s scarf wrapped around his throat would now be pushed and yanked up to shield his eyes from the harsh snow and wind._

_Anthony was unable to see that they’d veered off the trail, as he trusted and followed Nines to get him safely to his destination. They walked on past the train station for nearly six minutes before the train tracks were gone, and they’d ventured into deeper areas of snowfall. Their boots crunched away on the virgin snow, mapping out their path clearly. As they walked on and on, Anthony paused and looked up for the first time._

_Too much time had passed, of course, and he was naturally suspicious…_

_He coughed as he cried out, “Brother Nines? The train station is gone! W-we passed it already!!”_

_Clever boy. Of course, he knew this moment would arrive, and it was inevitable._

_“Brother Nines!!”_

_Taking his last step, he turned about slowly when the wind howled behind him. Now, he was facing Anthony, and he held out his hands as he said, “I’m aware we passed by the train station, Anthony, but I need you to listen to me, and to be calm right now.”_

_Of course, there was resistance._

_Anthony shook his head, adjusting his scarf and hood when the wind pushed it back slightly._

_“Brother Nines?” he asked as his chin quivered uncontrollably, “my p-parents never c-called for me, d-d-did they?”_

_Only smiling, he whispered, “No, no they haven’t.”_

_“Oh my God…”_

_He took a step forward, and Anthony took one back._

_“Stay away from me!” he cried out when Nines got too close, and the android frowned at him._

_Yes, he had expected some resistance, but now, Anthony was being rude._

_Holding out a hand before the youth, he ground out, “Now, now, that’s no way to show appreciation and gratitude, is it?”_

_Steadily backing away from him, Anthony cried out, “Appreciation f-for wh-what?! You l-lied to me!!”_

_Trying to hide the guilt and hurt in his face and voice, Nines hissed, “Oh, come now, is that really fair, Anthony?” After all he’d sacrificed, risked, hoped for, dreamed for…this was his answer, truly?!_

_It couldn’t have been…_

_“Anthony,” he asserted again as he called to the boy, “come with me, now, and I promise I will eventually take you to see your parents.”_

_Whatever words he’d used had completely gotten to Anthony. “NO!” he screamed out in refusal, “I’m NOT going a-anywhere with you anymore! You tricked me and lied to me!!”_

_Swaying as the words slammed into his mind directly like a bullet, Nines shook his head, “I didn’t!”_

_“YOU LIED TO ME!” Anthony squealed as he stomped around in the heavy, thick snow, “YOU LIED! YOU LIED! YOU’RE A LIAR!! YOU’RE A DISGUSTING LIAR!!!”_

_Lies…lies…lies!!!_

_“I’M NOT A LIAR!!!”_

_His powerful, loud screams soared above Anthony’s, and it was enough to frighten the teenager. He raised a trembling, gloved hand up into the air, and he whispered, “Y-you’re a m-monster…you even l-l-look like one!!”_

_As Nines stared on in confusion and pain at him, Anthony whispered in addition as his eyes widened, his tears freezing slowly as they dripped down his cheeks. “Y-your face…oh God! Your f-face!!” with that last bit pushed out painfully, he turned swiftly on his heels, and he fled as if he was being chased and pursued by a crazed demon lusting after his blood. The entire time as he ran, he screamed out abhorrent things Nines couldn’t bear to hear._

_The wind blew icily past them, but they ran on ahead with Nines following Anthony closely, eager to stop him before he woke the dead with the way he was screaming his head off._

_“GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!” he screamed and wailed out louder than the wind itself, “I’M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU ARE!!! I’M GOING TO LET THEM KNOW YOU’RE A LIAR!!!”_

“ _ANTHONY!!! STOP!!!”_

_Ignoring his cries and warnings, the youngster snapped viciously, “I HATE YOU!!! YOU’RE EVIL!!!”_

_How could his angel say this to him?? How was it that he was capable of causing so much pain and harm?? Nines felt his thirium freezing in his body, and it had very little to do with the temperature outside. He was in so much pain and turmoil as he forced himself to follow Anthony. Hoping the teenager would soon run out of energy and just stop, he felt his feet pounding on the frozen ground while Anthony tore on ahead in the darkness._

_Nines cut out majority of the other cruel words, for if he listened to a single one among the rest of them, he knew he would be finished. His little angel hated him so much, and he knew he had no other hopes and purpose to keep the boy around any longer._

_It was far too late; the boy had been corrupted beyond belief, and it was impossible to save him, now. His soul was dead._

_Up ahead, Anthony had been crying and screaming in terror and pain so much, and he’d been running through the snow so strongly and speedily, that he missed where the snow ended, and where the ice began. His feet slipped and slid ahead, and as he was dragged ahead while trying to steady and keep his balance, he fell on the cold, hard ice miserably. Screaming in terror, his body dashed forward on the thick layer of black ice hidden beneath a fine layer of snow. Anthony went gliding across the ice for some time, not once stopping…until he came to the edge of a hidden cliff._

_“HEEELP!!!” he’d managed to rely on his instincts for self-preservation and survival. Latching onto a thick, strong boulder hanging by the edge of the cliff, his body slammed against it, pausing and coming to a halt before he could go over the bluff down below._

_Anthony cried out in relief, tightening his hold on the rock as he avoided staring down into the dark pit lingering behind himself. He’d saved himself, and he gently maneuvered his body around the boulder to turn back away from the looming cliff, but Nines was still running at him._

_“ANTHONY!!” hands stretched out for the boy, he dove ahead, eager to save him and take him as far away from the dangerous pit as he could. He’d almost reached out and grasped the boy, when his legs slid apart…_

_Dashing forward crazily, Nines slammed directly into Anthony’s shoulders and back as he’d turned himself around. When the android’s stronger, thicker body collided and impacted with the teenager’s lean and thinner one, Anthony went sailing backwards once he’d released and lost his grip on his safety net and the secure boulder._

_Everything was spiraling downwards terribly, like a car crash about to happen._

_Anthony’s eyes were wide with fear present in them, and his fingers shot out as he gripped a long edge of the bluff. Hanging onto it fiercely, his legs and lower torso dangled from the edge, and he screamed out for Nines as he tried holding onto the last semblances of his strength so he would be able to keep himself up for as long as he could._

_Nines threw himself onto his chest and stomach, and he held out a hand for Anthony to take. “ANTHONY!! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!!”_

_“NIIIINES!!! HELP ME!!”_

_They were screaming back and forth at each other, and Anthony was slipping. His tiny fingers-although they were protected in the confines of the gloves he’d been wearing-couldn’t hold out against the harsh coldness for much longer. The ice was slowly coming apart beneath his grip, and he slid down lower and lower past the roots of branches hidden beneath the ice and snow. But they weren’t able to keep him for long; they broke away and snapped in two, making him fall deeper into the grasp of gravity._

_It was so unforgiving and terrifying, and Nines was petrified as he inched himself closer and closer to the edge. “ANTHONY!!! JUMP UP AND TAKE MY HAND!”_

_He couldn’t…he just couldn’t. He was far too weak and small, and it was a tragedy that had been meant to happen. This was their fate, and they were both equally resigned to it._

_A blast of cold, powerful air brutally blew against them both, and it caused the rest of the ice to snap and crack away. Anthony’s eyes went impossibly wide with terror, and he threw his head back and screamed on final piercing scream Nines had never heard before._

_This was what the screams and cries of death sounded like…_

_The ice broke away, caving downward, and Anthony was sucked down with it. Unable to even call out to Nines as he plummeted down, he only held out his right hand before the android’s face up high. Something shiny gleamed out at Nines, and like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to it._

_“ANTHONY!!!!!!!!” diving ahead, his hand touched the teenager’s for a moment, and their fingers met. Something solid and small was trapped between his long fingers. He could only gape in horror as he saw Anthony’s body being swallowed whole by the darkness below. Slowly, the young man disappeared from Nines’ sight, until finally, his screams were no more, and his youthful face was entirely gone out of sight and mind._

_He’d fallen…his angel had fallen…like Lucifer, Anthony Ringwall had fallen from the heavens and had been devoured by the darkness._

_Nines hung on the edge of the cliff; one hand planted firmly in the ground at his side as he gaped down below into the pit. “It…it wasn’t my fault…it wasn’t my fault,” he repeatedly told himself as he slid back on the firm surface._

_“It…it wasn’t my fault!!”_

_The wind howled at him in reply, but all else was silent in the deadly night. He was truly alone, now, and his angel had fallen. Where was he to go from here?_

_Staring down at his hand, he opened his palm slowly, fingers unfurling as he peered down at what he held._

_Right there in the center of his palm was the hand-crafted Rosary Anthony had made days ago in the art class. It was now his! This was his angel’s gift to him; his parting kiss…yes, he would cherish it._

_Wrapping his hand around it, he brought it close to his lips, and he closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply. “I promise I’ll always look after it, Anthony, my love, my friend, my angel.”_

✞———————❖———————✞

“Nines?” Gavin wheezed once the android finished his story and simply smiled sadly down at the Rosary currently resting on the broken teenager’s chest, “d-did you…” he coughed, unable to cope with it. The knowledge and the hunch he held was just too painful to bear with, but he knew the games had ended, and he could no longer carry on living in denial and in his innocent world. It had only brought him much pain and misery, and it was finally time to ask the question he already knew the answer to.

He wanted to know; he _had_ to know!

Biting his lower lip, he finally forced himself to ask, “Did y-you accidentally slide a-and f-fall into Anthony?”

For an unimaginably long period of time, the wind breezed by while birds tweeted and chirped somewhere in the distance. The leaves rustled and danced about, and the toads and frogs croaked as they hopped along the small pond not too far away. The sounds of nature however couldn’t comfort Gavin at all. Only the truth would, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle hearing Nines admitting to it. Somehow, it always sounded better trapped in his own head…

Wheezing out in agony as he turned away from the android, he almost sobbed out, “Tell me if it wa-was an a-accident!!”

The Rosary was what Nines had been looking at the entire time, and as he stared on at it without blinking, he smiled a ruthless, sadistic, cold smile void of anything except cruelty and pure maliciousness.

“I tripped and slid on purpose, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween?!?!??!
> 
> Why did I write this?


	31. The Orphan of Lithe + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck sakes, okay, there's NO easy way to break this, so please be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! WARNING!!! MURDER, DEATH OF A KID!!!*

“Wh-why…dear God, why?!”

He’d heard the truth, now, but asking ‘why’ was all that he seemed to be able to do in such a perilous state. He hadn’t opened his eyes once as he wailed out the question at least twenty times.

“WHY?????”

Nines touched the Rosary gently, stroking it almost lovingly and fondly with a few fingers. “You don’t realize that I saved him, Gavin; he was lost, and he was already dead.”

“YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!” Gavin screamed out once he found his strength through raw anger, “YOU KILLED HIM!!!”

A hand slammed down on his mouth, and he sobbed-not from the pain of it-but from being trapped knowing he was soon likely to suffer the same fate as Anthony. His eyes overflowed with tears, and he saw nothing clear as he glared up at the mawkish smile Nines offered him.

The monster…

The wind picked up, suddenly, and the faint stench of death was carried along with it. It made Gavin’s nose turn up, and his stomach flopped horribly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried instead to focus on the soil, the grass, and the fresh odors coming from nature all around himself. But it was difficult when Nines was hovering over him like a cancerous shadow that would never leave his side.

Begging and pleading wouldn’t help at all in this case; his options were limited.

White teeth gleamed down at him, and a deep, almost beastly growl came at him, “A willful boy at heart, and I’m sure you’ll remain that way…in memory, at least.”

Gavin tried struggling, but he truly couldn’t move. There was no chance for him left anymore; he was resigned to his fate. Only a fool would struggle, and he only held onto one final desperate prayer that Reese was going to show up any minute now…any second, now…

He felt himself being gathered closely into Nines’ chest, and the android’s large hands wove around his neck and face gently. “Nothing will become of you, now,” he purred delightfully, his grip slowly tightening on Gavin, slowly smothering him as he embraced him in a deadly way. Still smiling throughout it all, Nines cooed, “Your soul and life will be extinguished, but you know that I’m only doing this to save you!”

Gavin couldn’t breathe, and he aware that soon, he would run out of oxygen. Nines’ thick, heavy robes pressed and pushed up against his mouth and nose, clogging the way between fresh air coming into his lungs and system. His eyes watered even more, and he knew he was thinking of nothing but imploding and dying on the inside one piece at a time as Nines smothered him while rocking him in his arms.

His voice trembled and shook as he himself started crying desperately, “I love you just as I loved Anthony, but you…” he sobbed out brokenly, “…you leave me with no choice…”

More pressure caved down over Gavin’s face, and his world slowly started turning red, and then black. His heart and brain were inflamed, and he couldn’t even blink as he went dizzy. He wanted and needed air so badly, but it wasn’t there. When he tried opening his mouth, he swallowed heaps of robes. It all felt like snakes and eels being forcefully shoved down his throat, and he choked on them as they ate him up from the inside out.

_Mother…_

_Father…_

_Elijah…_

His eyes slowly closed as he felt his heart giving out the last few desperate pumps and beats. Everything was burning up…he was so hot, and so cold at the same time. Numbness and dizziness overpowered every other sensation, and he felt his eyelids weighing down heavily and involuntarily.

_God…_

“Shh,” Nines cooed and hushed, “it seems like this world wasn’t meant for you, my love…”

Finally, Gavin felt his heart stopping, and there was nothing he could do. His mouth was full of cloth and fabric, and he drooled around it before even his mouth had gone dry during the last bits of panting and wheezing he’d tried to do. Whatever other forms of air he had were gone, and for the last time, Nines firmly molded and pressed himself against the tip of Gavin’s scarred nose.

“Let my image be the very last thing you ever see as you leave this Earth, Mr. Reed…”

It wouldn’t be. Even in his final moments, Gavin was a rebellious type.

Closing his eyes tightly, he saw only his mother’s and Elijah’s face, and then, his body was no longer his own. His limbs lost all notions of feeling, and his brain went completely numb. There was no pain, no turmoil, no thoughts, no concerns, no sensations, no sights, no sounds…he’d fallen, and this time, he wasn’t going to stand back up.

The world had stopped moving, finally. Light had turned to dark.

(“~~~*”~~~”)

Feeling the lifeless, limp body weighing down heavily in his arms and over his lap, Nines let out a sigh of genuine relief.

Gavin Reed was finally deceased. He was gone, and he would never return.

Nines didn’t need to even scan the boy to know his soul had left the shell of his body and was in another plane of existence. Drawing back, he lowered his arms and robes away from the corpse’s mouth, and he looked down at Gavin’s pale face.

Frowning when he saw the boy’s eyes tightly shut, he sneered as he brushed bits of sweaty, dirty hair back. “Ahh, stubborn to the end, I see.”

The deed had been done regardless, and they were both free. Nines knew his reign would continue, as he’d now inherited the position of potentate of the sovereignty as close to God as ever know to humankind.

Setting the body back down on the ground just as he’d found it, Nines gazed down at the youthful expression still upon the boy’s face. Still innocent, too…but that hadn’t been what drew Nines to Gavin Reed. In personality, Gavin Reed and Anthony Ringwall had been nothing alike, but that had truly been why Nines had pursued the teenager, after all.

He needed to forget about Anthony, and Gavin had helped him in that way. Due to their differences in spirit, personality, and hearts, the ardent android had foolishly thought he would be able to build a new world around Gavin. But placing the boy on a pedestal had truly been a big mistake. The differences between Anthony and Gavin had been far greater than he imagined, until the very day Gavin had shown Nines just how strong, querulous, and opinionated he truly was.

Speaking freely in classes, doing whatever he pleased, all of that had grown on Nines’ conscience. There had been no connection to his darling angel Anthony…in the beginning. But the more Gavin got closer to him, the more he saw the small similarities growing assuredly in the differences.

Anthony always wished to create a distance between them, but Gavin didn’t. Anthony had lusted after others, but Gavin was loyal and faithful, demanding only his time and body. Anthony knew how to run and turn away, and Gavin always sought him out and wished to be closer and closer.

Oh, how Nines had pushed back and fought against that. He’d known what would happen if they got close, and for once, he hated being proven right. Just as he’d lost himself in his wild obsession with Anthony Ringwall, soon, the android had given himself up completely to a new, sensational obsession with Gavin Reed.

But had he been his target? Was he merely using Gavin Reed as a means to expiate his bleak guilt over what had happened to Anthony?

Truthfully, Nines didn’t know at all, but he didn’t like that Gavin always asked so many questions and never stopped talking. Yes, the boy wanted to pry into his personal life all the time, it seemed, but he’d tried warning him!! He really had!!

Remembering it as if it had happened just yesterday, Nines thought back to the words he’d spoken to Gavin in earnest.

_“You should not waste your affections on me; it’s an utterly foolish move.”_

As such, his warning had gone unheeded. It really wasn’t his fault and his doing; Gavin Reed had made his choice, and he’d sealed his own coffin and dug his own grave. All he’d done was give the boy a little push in the direction he wanted to go.

And yet, Gavin Reed _still_ insisted on fascinating him so…even in death, the boy wouldn’t leave him alone, it seemed.

Very well, he would take up this tedious, onerous task to the end. A piece of himself had died with Gavin today, just as a small part of Nines had perished along with Anthony when he fell.

As he lay the body in what looked to be a quite comfortable position, Nines heard something drop lightly to the ground. Pointing his gaze down at it, he growled in anger when he found it to be the Rosary. Swiping it off the ground, he brushed it clear of any dirt, and he held it closely to his chest as he remembered…

_Anthony…_

_Gavin…_

He needed something from Gavin; a little relic that he could always carry with him, making it so that the boy-in spirit- _never_ left his side…

Eyeing it, then, Nines placed the Rosary in his pocket, and he stared over a few feet away from himself something shining sticking out of Gavin’s bag. Crawling over towards it with a yellow LED light, his eyes shined just as brightly as the object itself. Soon, his fingers wrapped around it, and he carefully dug it out of the bag’s pocket.

Holding it up before his eyes, he smiled fondly at it.

It was a silver knife, and the very same one he’d seen on Gavin the day the boy stepped off the boat that had brought him to the school.

Perfect; it would do.

Tucking and folding the sharp blade into the side of it, he closed the knife up and placed it in the other pocket of his garb. Now, everything was whole again; everything was complete. As long as he had his boys with him, all would be well again.

Just as he’d been about to stand up and walk away, the bushes and leaves snapped and were pushed away. A dark figure soon emerged from them, and as Nines stared on in silence, Father Hank Anderson pushed through into the clearing. Panting heavily, his wide, tired eyes searched the area, and then he gaped at Nines.

“Brother Nines, what’s—” his words died down in his throat when he gazed down and saw Gavin’s body lying there a few feet away from Brother Nines’ feet. Collapsing down to his knees, Father Anderson cried out in terror, “Oh God…is he…Brother Nines…is h-he…???”

Staring at the ground and grass, Brother Nines only nodded, “I’m afraid it’s too late, Father; the boy succumbed to his injuries and died due to smothering from being caved in as I reached him; there was no time.”

Clasping his mouth with a trembling hand, the older man wheezed and whimpered, “Dear God…Brother Nines…w-w-what d-d-do we do?!”

More twigs and sticks snapped, and as the android glanced up, he saw Reese running quickly at them at the very height of panic. “GAVIN!!! GAAVIN!!!” he screamed out in terror as he stared at the deceased boy, and then he scowled heatedly at Nines. “YOU MONSTER!!!! I’LL END YOUR BLOODY EXISTENCE!! YOU—” Brother Ralph’s hand slapped over Reese’s mouth, and while giggling, the erratic, twitchy android pulled Reese away from the scene.

“It’s breakfast time, young one!” he giggled strangely, “teehee! Come now!! Let the adults play!”

As they disappeared from sight while Reese tried screaming and fighting back, Father Anderson wiped away tears while panting and giving out labored breaths. “Brother Nines,” he pushed out with trouble, clearly lugubrious over the recent turn of events, “wh-what can we do?”

Smiling, Brother Nines got down to his knees, and he placed a hand of comfort over the priest’s shoulder. “Yes, this is a tragedy,” he purred, “a horrible experience indeed, and what will become of the school’s reputation, I wonder…”

Father Anderson was rocking back and forth on his knees as he cried out, “I h-have to tell his parents, Oh God!! Oh Lord!! Lord, give me strength!!”

Nodding, Brother Nines said, “I understand, Father; do what you will, for your conscience and soul, but Gavin Reed’s death was purely an accident just waiting to happen, and we will tell his family just that.”

Frowning and pulling a disgusted face as though he’d tasted something foul and rotten, Father Anderson repeated, “An accident?”

“Yes, Father,” Nines replied smoothly, “Gavin Reed and Reese Carter caused this and brought this upon themselves.”

“How can you say such a thing?!” the older man exclaimed in pure shock, “they’re just children!”

“Children who blatantly and deliberately disobeyed the rules we’ve set firmly in place,” Nines reminded the old priest in a snobbish tone while passing off a sagacious air around himself. “They disobeyed their curfew, they snuck out of their dormitory, they left the protective wing of the school, and they played with the devil on his playground.”

Chin quivering, Father Anderson stammered, “Th-they did?”

Turning his head over to glare so intently at the other man that he recoiled from the austerity in his mannerisms and his authoritarianism displayed, Nines hissed, “Yesss, old man. These children weren’t nearly as innocent as you may wish to believe, and I fully believe that it was Reese Carter who was solely responsible for Gavin’s untimely end.”

Shaking his head while still rocking, Father Anderson gasped, “Wh-what’s to be done n-n-now?!”

Without even hesitating, Brother Nines held up his hands and clasped them together while bowing his head. “Now, Father, we pray…we pray for this young lad’s soul to be granted entry into our Lord’s heavenly home.”

“P-pray?” Father Anderson repeated, but when he saw Brother Nines already bowing his head in worship, he slowly raised his hands to his chest, bowed his head as well, and whimpered softly.

“God forgive us, God forgive us…”

“Shh,” Brother Nines hushed him gently, “let’s pray…pray…”

As they knelt side-by-side together before Gavin’s corpse, Father Anderson softly wept and sobbed, his entire face covered in tears and snot, while Brother Nines sat neatly and offered his own fervent orison asking for divine guidance in bringing about a peaceful solution to the intentional crisis he’d played a part in creating. He never wiped off the small smile he held on his face the entire time, but no one else could see it.

It was his own personal little secret.

_If, underneath death’s cold wing,_

_His restless soul should fly away,_

_Beyond the grasp of fools,_

_T’would meet with the bliss they deny,_

_So stand for him, kneel for him,_

_As he lies low in kneaded clay,_

_Pray for him, who prayed too late,_

_That he might shine on judgement day!_

Standing in the darkness, Brother Nines smiled as he folded his hands in his lap, a single, red rose resting on the gravestone before himself. Addressing the engraving buried deeply into it, he felt utmost warmth, comfort, and satisfaction as he opened his mouth and let the words of the play fly forth smoothly at the gravestone.

“So here he lies at the last. The deathbed convert. The pious debauchee. Could not dance a half measure, could I? Give me wine, I drain the dregs and toss the empty bottle at the world. Show me our Lord Jesus in agony and I mount the cross and steal His nails for my own palms. There I go, shuffling from the world. My dribble fresh upon the Bible. I look upon a pinhead and I see angels dancing. Well? Do you like me now?”

Pausing, he almost imagined the youthful, rebellious face before his very eyes.

He would of course glare and scowl at him, ever defiant and headstrong as always. It brought a smile to his own face, and he beamed even brighter as he spoke softly.

“Do you like me now? Do you like me now?” his tone was now overbearing, yet hinged on a maudlin note, as if he too had been mourning his losses. As they said, however, sometimes, in order to grow and spread one’s wings, cutting pieces of oneself was in order.

The darkness slowly closed around him, encasing and enveloping him in the abyss bit by bit, until eventually, he was entirely consumed by it.

“…Do you like me...now?”

This time, he wore a sad, troubled expression before his LED light blinked off.

**EPILOGUE**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

✞———————❖———————✞

“Welcome to St. Jerome’s School for Gifted Children, Brother Nines!!”

He was going to remember this bright, sunny autumn day when he’d been delightfully and excitedly welcomed into his newest teaching position as an Android Brother. Newly recruited into St. Jerome’s, he found he was rather eagerly looking forward to teaching bright young minds after all the training he’d gone through with great patience.

Of course, at first there’d been some resistance, as a few small rumors followed him into his next establishment. Thankfully, Father Fowler was rather forgiving, patient, and generous, and when Sister North had recommended him highly from all his work and efforts at ‘Christ’s Lamb’, it took a few papers being signed and dated, and he was now part of a new family.

And what a luxurious, wealthy family it was, indeed.

This institution screamed success, wealth, and it was more modern compared to ‘Christ’s Lamb’. He knew he was going to love it, here.

It would take approximately two more days until his classes had been arranged for him, but he was willing to wait for as long as it took. Patience was a virtue, after all, and Brother Nines was a very patient creature.

In the meantime, he figured he could enjoy a short walk around the grounds, as he suspected there would be wondrous and pleasant sights and views for himself to indulge in. Of course, he’d assumed accurately. The yards were vast, showed off a lot of greenery, and the gardens and trees bore heavy, juicy fruit. Exotic flowers and radiant fields sat around the back of the school, stretching on for miles.

Brother Nines could truly get lost in here, indeed.

As he’d made his way around the large outdoor pond, a certain whimpering and sniffling sound captured his interest and caught his attention. It called out to him, echoing and slamming into his audio receptors. Immediately, he was drawn to it, and he floated towards it mindlessly as though it was a part of his second nature.

Making his way towards the weeping that sounded like a choir of angels singing without pause, Brother Nines felt his mind growing fuzzy. Without difficulty, he located a brief hedge maze, and he easily wound his way through it, not once getting lost. There, in the center of the hedge maze sat a young boy no older than thirteen or fourteen, at the most. Dressed in navy blue uniform shorts and a light blue dress shirt and black tie, the child was awfully close to the edge of the grand pond built in the center of the extravagant maze as he wept uncontrollably.

Smiling down at his turned back, Brother Nines brushed his robes back as he stood and listened to the boy crying. He was weeping softly, perhaps due to being lost, the android suspected. Interesting; the boy had such a gentle tone to his cries.

Further intrigued, the android leaned down, and as his eyes skated along the clean, smooth surface of the pond, he spoke out, “Young boy, why are you crying?”

Immediately, the child whipped around, and Brother Nines found himself staring into perfect baby blue eyes. Pulled in and mesmerized by them, he sat down beside the child, their legs dangling by the edge of the rocks surrounding the large pond.

After sniffling a few times, the boy wiped his hands on a small white tissue, and he moaned softly, “I’m l-lost!”

“You’re lost?” Brother Nines repeated, and then chuckled, “I can help you find your way, that is, if you want me to.”

Nodding strongly, the boy gasped out, “Yes! Please! I’m hungry and Sister North will miss me and get worried!”

“She will indeed,” holding out a hand for the boy to take, he purred at him, “come, take my hand, and I will help you.”

As they rose together, Brother Nines saw the child staring down at his pockets. Following his gaze as the youth pointed forward with a tiny, pink finger, he eventually noticed that the Rosary had been clearly sticking out of his pocket.

“What’s that?” the young boy inquired innocently, and it was so innocent that it lit Brother Nines’ thirium aflame. What an interesting, peculiar child indeed…

Smiling, he reached deeply into his pocket, and he pushed it back down. “It’s something a loving friend gave to me as a gift.” As he made his way towards the exit of the maze, the young boy followed him, holding out his hands.

Brother Nines tilted his head down at him and asked, “What’s the matter?”

Cheeks flushed pink, the boy giggled shyly, and then asked, “Can I see it?”

……..

A small, knowing smile eased its way onto his face, and Brother Nines stood back. Towering and looming over the child, he moved his massive form to the side as he cooed out, “What an unusual boy you are…I can show you something far more interesting, if you like, but you have to tell me your name, first.”

Shaking his head, the boy cried out, “Show me first and then I will tell you my name!”

Brother Nines loved how lively and fearless this youth was, now. His demeanor in comparison to how he’d first found him had changed significantly, but it was a most welcome and adored change. Brother Nines loved the brightness in this youth’s round, blue eyes, and he especially loved the way the light summer breeze parted the child’s light brown curly hair so gracefully and effortlessly.

Reaching into his other pocket, he smiled, “We have a deal then, young one…” withdrawing the knife carefully, he showed it to the young lad as he smiled widely. “This was also given to me by someone I loved dearly.”

Fingers stretched out for it, “Can I please hold it for a while?”

Yanking it back, suddenly, Brother Nines chuckled deeply, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

Oh, how he really wanted to know; he yearned to know!

The child looked to his feet, still shy as ever. Good. Shy children had decency and grace, and he longed to see more of it.

Leaning down, his words swept through the boy’s clean hair, “Your name, my child…tell me.”

Finally, those gentle blue eyes gazed and pierced directly through his, and tiny white teeth gleamed up at him next.

“Cole Anderson! My name is Cole!”

The child was then rewarded with a wide grin from Brother Nines. “It truly _is_ a pleasure meeting you, Cole,” he sighed out in sheer joy, his thirium pump fluttering wonderfully in his sternum, as if it’d grown wings and flown up towards the heavens above.

Ahh, it was such a beautiful day. So bright, so warm, so sunny, so lovely. God was smiling down at him!

“I’m sure we’re going to have a _great_ time together, Cole…” he meant his words truly, and he grinned the widest, happiest grin of his entire life.  
  


✞———————❖———————✞

**~~FIN~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To hate, to be violent, is demeaning.  
> It means you're afraid of the other side of the coin -- to love and be loved."  
> James Baldwin
> 
> I'm not too thrilled with how this story has ended, but I think that's best discussed through comments.  
> All I can say is that this is BY FAR the MOST tragic shit I have ever written. I don't think I'll be reading this story over a lot, and thank GOD for 'Love Him in My Absence', otherwise, I was just going to have to find a deep dark cave somewhere and hide for 5600 years in sadness and pity. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this disaster of a piece, guys, and I hope in SOME ways you guys were entertained and thrilled (I mean, however the fuck one can be reading this shite).


End file.
